The adventure never ends
by SylvesterBlack
Summary: "Tu as la trouille !" - "Je me méfie, c'est tout !" - "Tu as peur !" - "Tu vas voir si j'ai peur !" Et... Je transplanais enfin. "Seigneur Elrond, j'ai trouvé une intruse qui, visiblement, nous espionnait depuis un moment."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je me suis décidé à poster ça. Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années mais si ça peut donner un peu de sourire ou quoi que ce soit…

Autre chose à savoir, pour l'écrire, j'ai repris les scripts des films afin de ne rester proche d'une des réalités de l'univers ( puisque je n'avais pas les livres à disposition… ) et que je voulais plutôt intégrer quelque chose à ce qui existait déjà.

Bref, vous pourrez le constater et sûrement le comprendre par vous-même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

Chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui était un jour bien spécial pour la communauté sorcière. Nous fêtions le premier anniversaire de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, autrement dit : Voldemort. De nombreuses personnes, dont la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, étaient invitées. Faisant partie des personnes qui s'étaient férocement battues contre le Mal, j'étais, moi-même, conviée.

A cette heure précise, je me préparais pour la soirée qui devait avoir lieu dans une heure à peine. Pour cela, j'avais revêtu une longue robe verte en soie. Composée d'un col en V et de quelques dentelles, elle était aérienne et me permettait d'esquisser d'amples mouvements sans problème. Avec cela, j'avais chaussé une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur et natté mes cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombait sur un côté. Avec cela, j'avais mis un léger maquillage et avait pris le soin de cacher ma baguette dans un pli de ma robe fait exprès pour cela. Fière du résultat, je pus enfin sortir de chez moi cinq minutes avant la réception. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant que mon collègue, qui m'avait promis de m'emmener, arrive. Je souris en le voyant venir vers moi : droit dans son costume noir cintré, ses cheveux pales à peine coiffés et les mains dans les poches. Son allure nonchalante lui donnait une prestance propre à sa lignée et il en était parfaitement conscient. Levant la tête vers moi, il sourit à son tour puis s'avança lentement. Une fois à ma hauteur, il se baissa pour embrasser mes joues.

« Bon anniversaire de mort Aryana, me lança-t-il amusé.

\- Tss, que tu es bête. Je n'aime pas l'idée de fêter une telle mort, tu le sais bien. Après tout, trop de gens sont morts durant cette guerre pour en faire une fête…

\- Mais beaucoup ont besoin de ça pour se rappeler, pour faire honneur à leurs morts ou simplement pour avoir du bon temps qu'ils n'ont pas eu pendant longtemps.

\- Certes, répondis-je. En attendant, je n'aime pas cela.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, s'amusa-t-il, se moquant gentiment de moi. »

Refusant d'entrer dans son jeu, je haussai les épaules mais ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner une légère tape sur le torse, l'amusant un peu plus.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer plus que de nécessaire… Ah, et au fait, tu es très jolie comme ça, s'exclama-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête puis pris la main qu'il me tendait pour transplaner, fermant les yeux pour ne pas trop ressentir les effets du transplanage.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans l'espace spécialement réservé aux transplanages du Ministère de la Magie. Je sentis mon ami se tendre à côté de moi mais il ne dit mot. Je pris les devants en décidant de franchir en première la porte qui nous menait à la grande pièce dans laquelle se déroulait la soirée. Lentement, j'en profitais aussi pour glisser ma main dans celle de mon collègue, désirant le rassurer. Cependant, à peine avions nous fait quelques pas dans la pièce que des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Je sentis sa main se crisper un peu plus et mes yeux se mirent à fusiller chaque personne qui se trouvait sur mon passage, les intimant de se taire. Plusieurs fois, mon ami tenta de me fausser compagnie, n'étant pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes mais, à présent, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait le droit d'être là et plus encore, qu'il en avait le devoir. Alors qu'il tentait une énième fois de se dégager de mon emprise pour fuir, je l'attirais près de moi, faisant en sorte que lui seul entende ce que j'allais lui dire :

« Tu as le droit d'être ici, Drago. Plus encore, tu le dois. Tu n'as pas fait que des bonnes choses mais tu as expié ta peine et par certains actes, tu as aussi permis la défaite de Voldemort, tout comme ta mère. Tu te réintègres petit à petit dans la société mais un jour ou l'autre, tu aurais dû affronter cela et ce jour est arrivé. Aujourd'hui tu vas affronter cette bande d'hypocrites en jupons mais tu n'es pas seul, et tu le sais. Je ne te lâcherais pas alors fais-en de même. »

Il hocha la tête, mal à l'aise au milieu de ces gens mais convaincu par ce que je venais de lui dire. Alors je lui offris un sourire qu'il me rendit immédiatement, entourant ensuite mon corps de ses bras. Finalement, il se détacha de moi et nous avançâmes en direction du buffet. L'atmosphère resta tendue jusqu'au discours du ministre. Par la suite, une musique retentie, permettant aux autres convives de reporter leur attention sur d'autres choses et par la même occasion, à Drago de se détendre. Je pus alors le laisser quelques instants pour aller voir d'autres amis dont Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Mais peu de temps après, je retournai auprès de Drago qui m'invita pour une danse.

« Tu sais bien que je danse mal Drago, bougonnai-je.

\- Justement, ça me détendra de pouvoir rire de toi, se moqua-t-il.

\- Trop aimable, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'aider.

\- Tu ne le pourrais pas, tu es trop gentille pour ça, une vraie petite Gryffi, s'amusa-t-il en me faisant tourner un coup. »

Je soupirai, mimant l'agacement avec peu de conviction puisqu'un sourire s'étalait tout de même sur mes lèvres. Concentrée sur mes pieds, je ne vis pas l'expression de Drago changer pour devenir plus sérieuse.

« Arya ? m'appela-t-il en se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- Hum ? répondis-je en relevant la tête.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné, d'être restée avec moi et de m'avoir empêché de partir.

\- Je t'en prie Drago, ça m'a fait plaisir, répondis-je sincèrement. »

J'étais contente de l'entendre me remercier car il était tout de même Drago Malefoy et il était rare de l'entendre faire cela mais il fallait dire que la vie n'avait pas été facile pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre.

Nous restâmes à la soirée durant deux bonnes heures puis, agacée par cela, je tirais Drago derrière moi pour nous éclipser. Amusé, il me suivit sans émettre la moindre protestation. Une fois dans l'espace de transplanage, je glissai ma main dans celle de Drago mais celui-ci me lâcha aussitôt, me surprenant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-il amusé.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? lui demandai-je habituée par ce genre de moments avec lui.

\- Je veux que tu transplane toi-même.

\- Hors de question, répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Arya… Si tu ne réessaye pas, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvée au dessus du vide en plein milieu de la mer. J'ai failli me noyer avant d'être repêchée par un bateau moldu. Je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience, merci bien !

\- Rooh, mais tu ne vas pas attendre après quelqu'un pour pouvoir bouger à chaque fois que tu ne peux pas prendre ton balai ou un réseau de cheminée !

\- Je n'attends pas après quelqu'un, j'attends après toi.

\- Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour jouer à ton papa !

\- Tu ne… commençai-je à m'insurger.

\- Je te charrie, redescends la Furie.

\- Tu m'agaces.

\- Raison de plus pour essayer. Aller, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur quand même…

\- Moi ? Peur ? Ah, mais tu rêves !

\- Bah vois-tu, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est le cas là. Tu as la trouille !

\- Pas du tout, je me méfie, c'est tout.

\- Du pareil au même ! Tu utilise juste un autre mot mais en réalité, c'est exactement ça, tu as peur !

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur ! »

Agacée, je l'expulsais un peu plus loin de moi et fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. Je me mis à visionner mon appartement, et entama la procédure de transplanage lorsqu'une image différente me vint à l'esprit. Je vis un endroit immense, une sorte de ville près de la montagne, à côté d'une grande cascade d'eau frémissante. L'endroit était totalement féérique. Malgré mes efforts pour repenser à mon appartement, ce lieu resta ancré dans mon esprit et… je transplanais enfin.

PS : désolé si des fautes persistent dans ce chapitre ou les prochains, je n'ai pas pu tout relire et corriger avec précision


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Les yeux fermés, je me sens tourner quelques instants qui me paraissent être une éternité avant de tomber rudement sur un sol dur et légèrement pentu. Mon corps roule sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux tant la douleur dans ma tête est déjà assez forte. Il me faut quelques instants pour me reprendre. Les sens aux aguets, je sens que je ne suis pas chez moi. Un bruit d'eau qui coule et claque sur la pierre se fait entendre ainsi que quelques voix lointaines que je n'ai pas l'impression de connaître. Je sens une légère brise caresser ma peau, m'apprenant que je suis dehors et visiblement, entre le soleil et l'ombre. Un mouvement. Je sens quelques chose de doux et de léger, naturel et au parfum exaltant : une fleur. Je suis dehors. Quelque chose de poisseux coule le long de ma tempe, glissant lentement dans mon coup mais je n'y prête pas réellement attention. Après quelques instants, je décide d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et une lumière rougeâtre m'éblouit un instant. Je déduis rapidement que dans le lieu dans lequel je suis, il doit être plus tôt que là où j'étais puisque le soleil luit encore un peu. Finalement, je lève les yeux et parcours rapidement les lieux du regard. Se pourrait-il que… ? Oui, je suis dans le même lieu que j'ai vu avant de transplaner, un lieu inconnu. J'ai encore loupé mon transplanage visiblement. C'est ainsi que je suis arrivée en terre inconnue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'insulter pour ma stupidité car quelques voix me tirent de mes pensées. Intriguée, je me dirige prudemment vers celles-ci. J'arrive derrière un petit muret qui me permet de me cacher tout en les entendant clairement. Malgré un effort d'attention, je ne parviens pas à reconnaitre à qui elles appartiennent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles me sont inconnues.

« La terre du milieu est au bord de la destruction… Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'anneau Frodon. »

Les quelques phrases que je saisis n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Un silence se fait, ce fameux Frodon doit montrer un anneau, je suppose. Quelle importance peut donc avoir un stupide anneau ?

« Alors c'est vrai… » chuchote une voix différente de la première que j'entends à peine.

Quelque chose semble avoir changé dans l'atmosphère, elle est plus pesante et mon cœur se serre à cela. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti cela, c'était lors de la présence d'un Horcruxe qu'Harry tentait de détruire… Cette fois, un murmure plus pesant se fait entendre, s'insinuant dans mon esprit comme quelque chose de maléfique, très maléfique. Après quelques secondes, je secoue la tête pour m'en défaire, entendant cette fois une nouvelle voix s'élever avec plus d'aplomb, de force. La puissance de cette voix me fait reculer et bien que je ne comprenne pas un traitre mot de ce qui est dit, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de doux. Le temps semble s'accorder avec cette voix car la lumière s'assombrit un peu et le vent se lève, faisant tomber quelques feuilles. Puis la colère retombe un peu, laissant la lumière revenir tandis que les voix reprennent toujours un peu tendues. Les mots qui sont prononcés sont pour moi incompréhensibles. Qui est ce maître Elrond ? Et qu'est-ce que le Mordor ? Je suis perturbée de ne pas comprendre : cela ne m'aide pas à savoir où je suis… Et voilà que ça continue : le Gondor ? Sauron ? Aragorn ? Isildur ? Et qu'elle est donc cette langue incompréhensible ? Je suis totalement perdue dans leur étrange conversation. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est question d'un anneau étrange et de le détruire. Cela ressemble énormément à une tentative de destruction d'un Horcruxe. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne reviens à l'instant présent que lorsqu'une secousse me fait légèrement bondir du sol. Je regarde autour de moi pour être sûre de ne pas avoir été vu puis me décrispe, apaisée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. La montagne du destin ? Un anneau qui ne peut être détruit par aucun autre moyen ? Oui, cela ressemble beaucoup à un Horcruxe mais… Quelque chose reste étrange tout de même. Des Orques ? Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Le grand Œil ? Je ne connais aucun endroit tel que le Mordor comme l'homme le décrit…

Soudain, une dispute éclate, il semblerait que personne ne soit d'accord sur la personne qui doit détruire cet anneau. Si Harry était là, il aurait immédiatement été désigné, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Après un instant, l'un d'eux, dont la voix ne s'était pas encore élevée, se propose pour cette quête. Cela semble apaiser les autres car ils se rallient à lui peu de temps après, chevaleresquement. Voilà maintenant qu'ils parlent d'armes, comme s'ils étaient encore dans une ancienne époque. Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant parler d'épées, d'arcs et de haches avec une telle conviction : je suis peut être tombée dans un asile de fou finalement. Ou dans une pièce de théâtre, une répétition… Soudain, quelque chose frémit près de moi et une exclamation retentie. Un homme s'ajoute aux autres désireux d'aider à cette quête. Je suis étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, lui qui n'était visiblement qu'à quelques pas de moi mais constatant que je ne suis pas la seule, je me dis que c'est peut être normal. Sa fougue me fait rire, d'autant plus lorsque j'entends les autres dire qu'il n'est pas censé être là. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres s'ajoutent au tout, me faisant encore plus rire que le premier par leurs remarques. Je note dans un coin de ma tête que l'un des deux s'appelle Pippin, quel drôle de nom… Et voilà maintenant qu'ils portaient un nom : la communauté de l'anneau. Ils ont vraiment l'air de s'y croire quand même, un peu trop pour que ce soit faux d'ailleurs… Curieuse, je risque un coup d'œil vers l'assemblée en passant ma tête au dessus du muret. Plusieurs créatures très grandes et d'autres beaucoup plus petites se tiennent sur la gauche tandis qu'à droite, se tiennent neuf personnes : quatre hommes de grandes tailles dont un paraissant assez vieux et cinq plus petits à l'avant. Finalement, les conversations reprennent et je comprends que ce conseil doit être fini. Peu désireuse d'être trouvée ici, je décide de partir plus loin pour tenter de comprendre où je suis mais à peine ai-je fais quelques pas qu'une lame apparemment finement aiguisée se glisse sous ma gorge, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je ne peux faire un seul mouvement de crainte d'être immédiatement tuée. Avec dextérité, le propriétaire de la lame la retire rapidement et me soulève pour m'emmener plus loin, vers l'endroit où se tenait visiblement le conseil.

« Seigneur Elrond, j'ai trouvé une intruse qui, visiblement, nous espionnait depuis un moment. »

L'homme nommé se tourne vers mon agresseur et pose son regard sur moi. Alors c'était donc lui ce « seigneur Elrond »… Au moins, je peux mettre un visage sur le nom maintenant… Mais ça ne m'avance pas plus malheureusement. Alors qu'il me détaille, semblant tenter de jauger si je suis dangereuse ou non, j'en profite pour faire de même. Face à moi, se trouve un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux bruns nattés et à la tête surmonté d'une sorte de couronne. Son accoutrement, quant à lui, n'est pas commun. Il porte une longue tunique surmontée d'une sorte de cape bordeaux avec quelques broderies. Je le vois froncer un instant les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qui êtes-vous, vous qui osez venir espionner ce conseil dans une contrée qui n'est visiblement pas la votre ?

\- Je me nomme Aryana Johnson, je réponds calmement sentant qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de faire le moindre écart.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? De quel droit osez-vous pénétrer dans ce royaume sans invitation et espionner un conseil auquel vous n'étiez pas invité ?

\- Je… Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse erreur, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je tentais de transplaner pour me rendre chez moi mais je me suis encore une fois trompée et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon but n'était en aucun cas de vous déranger et encore moins de vous espionner…

\- Transplaner ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Eh bien euh… C'est lorsque vous essayez d'aller d'un endroit à un autre grâce à la magie, je réponds étonnée par sa question.

\- A la magie ? Mais qu'êtes-vous réellement ? Vous n'êtes ni elfe, ni nain, ni homme apparemment alors qu'elle est votre race ?

\- Ma-ma race ? Je… Eh bien, je suis une sorcière, je réponds totalement perdue.

\- Une sorcière ? Seriez-vous une nouvelle magicienne ? Gandalf, est-ce possible ?

\- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas été informé, je devrais le savoir si c'était le cas… répond le vieil homme que j'ai vu plus tôt en me regardant étrangement.

\- Elle essaye sûrement de nous embrouiller, s'exclame celui qui me retient.

\- Pas du tout ! je m'exclame à mon tour. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni où nous sommes mais je ne mens pas !

\- Alors prouvez-le, me défie l'homme.

\- Si vous me lâchiez un peu ce serait plus facile pour moi de le faire, je réplique agacée. »

La pression de sa lame se fait un peu plus forte contre ma gorge et je crains d'être allée trop loin. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'attraper ma baguette mais la position dans laquelle je suis ne me le permet pas vraiment.

« Lâchez-la Legolas, ordonne Elrond en lui faisant un signe. »

Peu enclin à exécuter l'ordre, l'homme met quelques secondes avant de me lâcher. Je sens enfin la pression de la lame s'évaporer et je ne peux réprimer un soupir rassuré de sortir de ma bouche. Aussitôt, j'attrape ma baguette que je dégaine, me tournant immédiatement vers ce Legolas. Celui-ci me tient en joug avec sa lame qui se trouve n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de ma gorge mais la crainte n'est plus présente en moi, je sais maintenant que je peux me défendre et l'arrêter au moindre mouvement. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de ce Legolas que je découvre enfin. Il est plus grand que moi de dix bons centimètres, sachant que je porte de hauts talons. Il possède une longue chevelure blonde qui semble luire au soleil et il est vêtu d'une longue tunique grise. Quant à son regard, il est aussi bleu que l'eau d'une mer parfaite mais ses sourcils froncés lui donnent un air menaçant.

« Legolas, baissez cette arme, cette dame doit nous prouver ses dires et je préférerais que ce ne soit pas sur vous. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur mon adversaire, je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Mais après quelques secondes, il obéit, se reculant même de quelques pas. Je soupçonne que ce soit pour réfréner son envie de remettre son arme sous ma gorge. Quelles manières ! Apaisée, je me tourne vers Elrond et réfléchis un instant pour trouver un sortilège qui ne les fera pas se méfier de moi. Je pointe alors ma baguette devant moi, veillant à ne viser personne, puis murmure le sortilège _Avis_ en bougeant un peu ma baguette. Aussitôt, de petits oiseaux sortent de ma baguette et viennent voleter autour de moi. En relevant les yeux, je rencontre ceux du seigneur Elrond qui parait bien étonné. Il semble réfléchir un instant puis prends à nouveau la parole.

« Venez avec moi Dame Aryana, nous allons parler au calme. Gandalf, acceptez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?

\- Bien entendu. »

D'un geste délicat de la main, le seigneur Elrond m'invite à le suivre et je me glisse alors à sa suite sous le regard courroucé de Legolas. Nous marchons dans différents couloirs avant d'arriver dans une vaste pièce dont les murs sont entièrement tapissés de sorte qu'ils semblent raconter des récits. Des colonnes soutiennent le plafond haut de la salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvent plusieurs fauteuils bordeaux ainsi qu'une petite table. D'un geste, le seigneur des lieux m'invite à m'assoir et le dénommé Gandalf prend lui aussi place dans un fauteuil. Un léger silence flotte dans l'air avant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

« Vous êtes ainsi une magicienne. D'où venez-vous ?

\- J'habite à Londres.

\- Londres, où est-ce donc ? Dans les contrées de l'Est ? Je pensais pourtant les connaitre par cœur…

\- Euh… Non, c'est en Angleterre. En Europe ? j'ajoute en voyant qu'il ne connait pas plus. Euh… Je ne sais comment vous le situer sans savoir où nous sommes.

\- Vous vous trouvez à Fondcombe, dans l'un des royaumes des Elfes, dont je suis le seigneur.

\- Vous… Vous êtes un elfe ?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas petit, vous n'avez pas de maître… J'ignorais que les elfes avaient des royaumes et des seigneurs et encore moins qu'ils pouvaient être si différents physiquement que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le monde sorcier.

\- Le monde sorcier ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a plusieurs autres magiciens ?

\- Bien sur, nous sommes nombreux. »

Je commence alors à lui expliquer mes études à Poudlard, révélant ensuite l'existence de toute la communauté sorcière. Gandalf, lui, me regarde d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire. Après de longues minutes à m'expliquer, Gandalf prend la parole.

« Nous ne connaissons aucun lieu tel que celui que vous nous décrivez et visiblement, vous ne connaissez pas non plus ces lieux-ci. Je suppose que le Mordor, le Gondor et la Comté sont des noms qui ne vous disent rien.

\- Effectivement, je ne connais aucuns lieux tels que ceux-ci.

\- Cela ne suppose qu'une seule chose, une chose irréaliste j'en conviens et pourtant…

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête Gandalf ? demande le seigneur Elrond intrigué.

\- Cette jeune femme pourrait venir d'un autre monde, bien différent du notre.

\- C'est inconcevable.

\- Je veux bien l'admettre mais admettez, Seigneur Elrond, que c'est ce qui semble le plus probable. Elle a été étonné de voir des armes, ne connait aucun des lieux dont nous parlons et inversement, elle ne semble pas connaitre l'existence des elfes comme nous la connaissons et je parie qu'il en va de même pour les Nains, les Orques et tant d'autres créatures. N'est-ce pas Dame Aryana ?

\- Je… Oui… Mais ça me parait si…

\- Irréaliste ?

\- C'est le mot oui, j'acquiesce. Pourtant…

\- Pourtant quelque chose en vous vous dit que je n'ai surement pas tort, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça… Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y Dame Aryana, acquiesce le seigneur Elrond.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'anneau dont vous parliez durant votre conseil ? »

Un silence suit ma question et je sens qu'ils hésitent à me faire part de ce dont il s'agit, n'ayant sûrement pas encore une pleine confiance en moi, ce qui me parait plutôt normal en y réfléchissant. Finalement, Gandalf se tourne vers moi, le regard très sérieux et se met à me conter une histoire. Il me raconte la création de plusieurs anneaux : trois pour les elfes, sept pour les nains et neuf pour les hommes ainsi que celui d'un anneau unique qui les contrôlerait tous. Puis il me parle d'une bataille, d'un homme au nom d'Isildur et de nombreuses autres choses. Son récit est long mais je suis captivée par ce qu'il me dit. Il me parle alors de la nécessité de détruire cet anneau unique pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres : Sauron, dont la vie ne peut être détruite que par la destruction de l'anneau.

« Comme pour Voldemort et ses Horcruxes… je murmure pour moi-même.

\- Voldemort ? me questionne-t-il.

\- C'était un puissant mage noir qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier. Il avait déchiré son âme en sept morceaux placés dans sept objets différents cachés dans divers endroits. Tant que tous ces objets n'étaient pas détruits, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais tout comme votre anneau, ces objets ne pouvaient être détruits d'une manière simple, il fallait utiliser certains moyens bien particuliers…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a créé une armée de sorciers et de créatures sous ses ordres pour mettre le monde à ses pieds mais nous avons réussis à le vaincre à temps. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes durant tout le temps de la guerre et notamment lors de la bataille finale.

\- Et vous y étiez ? devine Gandalf.

\- Je me suis battue aux côtés de mes camarades de classe et de mes professeurs pour le vaincre oui. J'ai vu les dégâts que pouvaient faire les Horcruxes et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il en va de même pour votre anneau. Il vous faudra être très prudent. »

Plongée dans mes souvenirs, je laisse des images me revenir, voyant à nouveau le champ de bataille que j'ai tant essayé d'oublier durant ces derniers mois, en vain. Je revoie nos morts et blessés, j'entends à nouveau les cris de guerre et le son des sortilèges qui fusent. Ne voulant pas me laisser aller, je secoue la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Je remarque alors un échange de regard entre les deux hommes qui se tournent ensuite vers moi.

« Dame Aryana, nous aimerions vous proposer quelque chose que nous n'êtes en rien obligé d'accepter, commence Gandalf.

\- Je vous écoute, je réponds malgré le mauvais présage qui se forme dans mon esprit.

\- Nous avons, comme vous l'avez entendu, constitué une communauté pour détruire cet anneau. Elle contient de valeureux soldats dont les chemins n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais dont les destins sont tracés pour être importants. La réussite de cette quête n'est pas affaire gagnée mais nous devons essayer sinon… Ce serait la fin. Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous. Etant donné que vous n'avez nulle part où aller, que vous ne savez probablement pas comment retourner chez vous et que vous ne pouvez rester ici puisque les lieux vont être vidés, cela vous permettrez de ne pas rester seule face au danger grandissant. Votre aide nous serait bénéfique et vous pourriez laisser la communauté dès que vous le souhaiterez.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à détruire cet anneau, que je me batte à nouveau contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui… »

Un silence s'installe alors que je reste éberluée face à leur demande. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose et je n'ai sincèrement pas envie de me plonger à nouveau dans une guerre contre le Mal mais ma conscience me rappelle à l'ordre. Premièrement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais amenée à rester ici. Et ensuite, suis-je capable de laisser des personnes se battre, risquer leur vie sans leur prodiguer aucune aide ? Sûrement pas. Drago me dirait que je suis bien une « fichue Gryffondor »…

« Je pourrais abandonner dès que je le souhaite si l'envie m'en prenait ? Sans représailles ?

\- Bien entendu, je m'y engage, déclare le Seigneur Elrond. »

Je réfléchis encore un instant sachant pourtant que ma décision est prise, un peu malgré moi. J'inspire un bon coup pour me donner du courage et déclare :

« Alors je me joins à votre communauté. »

Le magicien et l'elfe me regardent, semblant rassurés par ma décision. Nous parlons encore un peu de la quête puis le Seigneur Elrond m'intime de le suivre pour me montrer les appartements qui me seront octroyés avant notre départ.

« Je vais demander à ma fille, Arwen, de vous amener de quoi vous habiller de manière plus pratique pour cette quête et de quoi vous défendre également. »

D'un hochement de tête, je le remercie et m'engouffre dans les appartements qui m'ont été attribués. Je reste ébahie par la beauté des lieux. La chambre est plutôt spacieuse avec de grandes ouvertures sur un balcon dont la vue est splendide. J'ai aussi une petite salle d'eau très jolie. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, je retourne sur le balcon pour observer la splendide vue qui s'offre à moi. Je suis tellement absorbée dans ma rêverie que je ne vois pas le temps passer, ne reprenant pied que lorsque quelques coups légers sont frappés à ma porte. En ouvrant la porte, je ne suis pas étonnée de tomber sur le visage inconnue d'une belle elfe qui se présente comme Arwen, fille d'Elrond.

« Mon père m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. Vous trouverez quelques habits commodes pour le voyage ainsi qu'une épée légère. Je me suis permise d'ajouter une dague, vous pourrez l'accrocher à votre cuisse grâce à un étui fait spécialement pour. Cela peut être très utile pour vous défendre.

\- Je vous remercie Dame Arwen, dis-je en baissant respectueusement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous faites maintenant partie de la communauté de l'anneau et, pour cela, je vous respecte énormément. Venez, il est l'heure pour nous de nous rendre au dîner, je vais vous conduire dans la salle où il est servi. »

Je hoche la tête et la suis immédiatement. Je ne sais pourquoi quelque chose chez elle me donne envie de lui faire confiance. Elle me parait réellement amicale et cela me réconforte un peu. Durant le temps du trajet, nous parlons un peu. Elle m'apprend certaines choses sur son royaume et sur elle-même. Après quelques longues minutes, nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être la salle du dîner. Il s'agit d'une très grande pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouve une grande table en bois. La communauté au complet y est déjà attablée, semblant attendre l'aval pour commencer le dîner. Au bout de la table trône le Seigneur Elrond. En me voyant, il m'adresse un léger sourire et se lève.

« Chers amis, la communauté va accueillir un nouveau membre : Dame Aryana…

\- Pardon ? Cette femme nous espionne et vous lui permettez d'intégrer une communauté dont la réussite va décider de l'avenir de ce monde ? s'insurge Legolas en coupant le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Legolas, veuillez bien croire que ce choix n'a pas été prit sans réflexion et sans aucun but. Vous savez bien que la réussite de cette quête me tient tout autant à cœur qu'à chacun d'entre vous, clame le Seigneur Elrond avec un calme à toute épreuve. »

Pour toute réponse, Legolas hoche la tête même s'il ne parait pas tout à fait convaincu de mon utilité dans cette quête.

« Dame Aryana vous révélera peut être la raison de sa présence au cours de cette quête, lorsqu'elle le désirera. Je lui laisse soin d'expliquer ce qu'elle veut et de garder pour elle le reste. »

Je hoche à mon tour la tête pour le remercier et pars m'assoir au bout de la table, près du Seigneur Elrond, de Gandalf et de Legolas. Je sens le regard glacial de ce dernier sur moi mais je décide de faire fis de cela, préférant ne pas créer d'esclandre. Malgré tout, je le sens tendu, sa main proche de sa dague au cas où je ferais un mouvement dangereux. Quant à moi, je vérifie que ma baguette soit à portée de main, juste au cas où…

Au début du repas, je me contente de les écouter, tentant d'assimiler des visages sur les noms que j'ai entendus. Comme je m'y attendais Pippin et son acolyte Merry sont deux petits blagueurs très amusants. Je me laisse aller à quelques sourires en les entendant parler mais mon attention est rapidement reportée sur une autre personne, qui me regarde comme si elle essayait de me sonder : un homme aux cheveux bruns assez longs bien que beaucoup plus courts que ceux du Seigneur Elrond ou de Legolas. Je le reconnais comme Aragorn. Bien que son regard puisse paraître pesant, je ne me sens pas vraiment mal à l'aise car il n'est pas belliqueux. Je soutiens un peu son regard, sans animosité, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi.

Le reste du repas se passe tranquillement malgré une petite altercation entre Gimli, le nain, et Legolas, ce premier n'acceptant pas de voyager avec un elfe. A la fin du repas, Arwen me raccompagne dans mes appartements, me disant que l'on viendra me chercher à l'heure du départ le lendemain matin. Je la remercie et la laisse partir. Lorsqu'elle passe l'angle du couloir, je me glisse hors de ma chambre dans la direction opposée, désireuse d'aller marcher un peu à l'air libre, seule. J'erre un long moment dans les couloirs avant de trouver un petit coin ouvert à l'intérieur même de la bâtisse. Lentement, j'avance à l'intérieur en m'émerveillant de chaque chose que je vois tant la beauté de cet endroit est grande. Après un moment, je retire mes talons pour sentir le contact de l'herbe fraîche sous mes pieds puis pars à la recherche d'un endroit où m'assois. Je trouve une grosse pierre sur laquelle je m'assois et lève la tête pour contempler les étoiles. Machinalement, je prends ma baguette dans ma main et crée quelques enchantements pour me rassurer un peu dans cet endroit inconnu. Quelques minutes passent avant que j'entende des bruits de pas s'approcher. Peu craintive, je ne change rien à ma position.

« Dame Aryana, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Maître… Frodon, c'est bien cela ? je demande.

\- Oui, c'est bien mon nom.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, n'ayez crainte. Appelez-moi donc Aryana, je ne suis pas une dame.

\- Vous en avez pourtant l'air. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Frodon alors. »

Je hoche la tête et reporte mon attention sur les étoiles. Je suis ébahie par leur luminosité.

« J'aime aussi les regarder, me confie le jeune hobbit.

\- C'est magnifique, on dirait qu'elles luisent plus encore ici…

\- Les royaumes des elfes sont si proches de la nature que j'aime à penser que la nature aime aussi se rapprocher d'eux, se montrer dans sa plus grande beauté uniquement pour eux.

\- En avez-vous visité beaucoup ?

\- Des royaumes elfiques ? Non, pour dire vrai, je ne suis jamais sorti de ma Comté mais j'ai entendu des récits et ça avait l'air splendide.

\- Hum…

\- Et vous, d'où venez-vous ? me demande-t-il innocemment. »

Je le regarde un instant, il a le nez rivé vers les étoiles. Celles-ci luisent dans ses yeux, se reflétant d'une très belle manière.

« Je vous le raconterais sûrement plus tard dans notre quête, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important. Dites-vous simplement que je ne connais rien de ce que vous connaissez. La Comté est un lieu qui ne me dit rien, le Mordor non plus, et il en va de même pour de nombreuses autres choses. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif, mais ne dit mot. Nous profitons, sans une seule parole, du calme de l'instant, sachant bien qu'il ne durera sans doute pas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Frodon porter la main à son cou et découvre enfin l'anneau dont il est question pour la quête.

« Si je puis me permettre Frodon, vous feriez mieux d'éviter de trop le sortir et de trop le contempler, pour votre bien et celui de tous.

\- Il ne vous attire pas ? me questionne-t-il étonné.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je le vois vraiment et, au vu de ce que j'ai connu, je préfère en rester le plus loin possible.

\- C'est sage…

\- J'ai eu… disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les dangers que peuvent avoir ce genre de choses sur des personnes. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'envie, sincèrement.

\- Hum… Legolas ne vous fait pas confiance.

\- Je le sais, je déclare calmement. Et après tout, je peux le comprendre. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- Gandalf place sa confiance en vous alors…

\- Il est normal que vous n'ayez pas encore confiance en moi, je n'ai encore rien fait pour. Si vous étiez arrivé à une certaine époque dans ma vie, je me serais aussi méfiée. »

Compréhensif, il me regarde un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles, ayant relâché son anneau. Plusieurs minutes passent puis il me salut, ayant visiblement besoin d'aller trouver un repos bien mérité. Quant à moi, je reste dehors, seule, mais à l'aise, durant un petit quart d'heure avant de décider qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller trouver du repos car j'ai bien l'impression que j'en aurais peu par la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Au petit matin, je suis réveillée par la lueur du soleil étincelant qui pénètre dans ma chambre. Je reste un instant dans le lit confortable de la pièce puis décide d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Après une bonne douche, je revêts les vêtements qu'Arwen m'a amenés la veille. J'enfile alors une chemise aux manches bouffantes par-dessus laquelle j'ajoute un gilet manche courte marron près du corps puis je mets un pantalon noir moulant auquel j'accroche la dague qu'Arwen m'a offert au niveau de ma cuisse. Et pour finir, j'enfile de grandes cuissardes souples noires ainsi qu'une longue cape épaisse de la même couleur. Enfin prête, je me rends à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour coiffer mes cheveux en une longue tresse sur le côté pour ne pas être gênée par ceux-ci pendant la journée. A peine ai-je finis que l'on frappe à ma porte, je me rends alors vers celle-ci et l'ouvre. Je suis surprise de découvrir Legolas devant, vêtu bien différemment de la veille. Il porte une chemise en soie bleue pâle par-dessus laquelle il a mit une tunique verte fendue sur les côtés et dont les manches s'arrêtent aux coudes. Accrochée à celle-ci, il porte une longue cape tenue par une broche en argent représentant une feuille. A ses poignets, sont attachés deux longs bracelets en cuir et à ses pieds est chaussée une paire de bottes en daim noir avec des motifs végétaux. Cependant, certaines choses restent les mêmes que la veille. Il porte toujours son arc et son carquois sur le dos ainsi que deux couteaux blancs et ses cheveux sont détachés sur ses épaules, bien que trois mèches soient attachées en tresses. Durant quelques secondes, il y a un instant de flottement durant lequel nous nous regardons tout deux.

« On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour partir, déclare-t-il en me détaillant un instant. Je pensais avoir à vous réveiller.

\- Le temps de prendre le reste de mes affaires et je vous suis. »

L'échange est rapide, loin d'être chaleureux mais au moins, il ne me fusille pas du regard comme c'était le cas la veille. Rapidement, j'attrape mes armes ainsi qu'un sac marron offert par Arwen que je mets en bandoulière. A l'intérieur, je range ma baguette et ma robe, laissant tout de même mes talons dans la chambre, décidant que ça n'est absolument pas utile de les prendre avec moi. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je me poste devant Legolas, prête à rejoindre les autres. Nous marchons en silence pendant quelques longues minutes et je suis bien heureuse de retrouver les autres, me débarrassant enfin de la tension qui règne entre Legolas et moi. Le Seigneur Elrond m'adresse un sourire et me fait signe de rejoindre la compagnie. Je me place alors à côté de Gimli et regarde le Seigneur Elrond.

« Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route en direction de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez, ajoute-t-il en me regardant particulièrement. Adieu, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne. »

Impressionnée et redevable envers cet homme, je lui rends un salut respectueux et m'approche pour le remercier plus chaleureusement.

« Seigneur Elrond, je l'interpelle.

\- Dame Aryana ?

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et votre confiance.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir rejoindre cette communauté Dame Aryana, j'ai une entière confiance en vous, mon instinct me dit que je peux compter sur vous. N'ayez crainte, vous finirez par être acceptée dans cette troupe même s'il faudra plus de temps pour certains que pour d'autres. Je vous souhaite une bonne chance et beaucoup de courage, Dame Aryana, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Plaisir partagé Seigneur Elrond, je vous remercie à nouveau pour tout. »

Respectueusement, il me salut en posant sa main droite sur son cœur et je lui rends son salut puis me tourne pour suivre les autres. J'en profite aussi pour adresser un signe de remerciement à Arwen auquel elle répond par un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Aragorn. Je souris en les voyant faire puis avance, découvrant le regard de Legolas sur moi : visiblement, c'est de lui que parlait Elrond quand il disait qu'il faudrait plus de temps pour certains pour me faire confiance… Je soupire et passe devant lui la tête haute, peu désireuse de le laisser m'embêter plus longtemps. Je capte un sourire amusé au passage qui me fait un peu penser à celui de Drago. Drago… Il doit se demander où je suis, ce qu'il m'est arrivé. D'un côté, c'est bien fait car c'est de sa faute si je suis ici… Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui ou à quoi que ce soit de mon monde. Avant dernière, je suis le groupe qui est fermé par Legolas dont je sens constamment le regard sur ma nuque. L'envie me suit tout le temps du chemin de me retourner pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante à la figure mais je me retiens. Malgré tout, le fait de le voir bondir de partout me fait sourire et il semble d'ailleurs le voir car il m'envoie un regard noir. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon sourire. Si au début je suis un peu tendue à marcher au milieu de ces hommes, je me détends assez rapidement, m'amusant à jouer discrètement à créer de petits enchantements.

Nous marchons plusieurs jours sans réellement échanger de paroles mais petit à petit, chacun se détend et des conversations naissent notamment au moment des repas. Merry et Pippin contribuent largement à rendre l'atmosphère plus paisible. Quant à Sam, il nous prépare à manger pour chaque repas et j'en profite souvent pour l'aider. Le soir du troisième jour, je décide d'aider Legolas et Aragorn à trouver de quoi nous chauffer. Le premier étant le meilleur pour la chasse, nous le laissons partir trouver de quoi nous nourrir tandis qu'Aragorn m'entraine dans un petit bois pour trouver de quoi faire un feu. Voyant que je ne suis pas habituée à vivre dans ce genre de situation, il me conseille.

« Vous voyez, il ne faut pas que le bois ait la moindre humidité, sinon votre feu ne prendra pas. Avez-vous déjà fait un feu ?

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que là où je vis, c'est beaucoup plus pratique que ça… »

A son froncement de sourcils, je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas alors je sors ma baguette et pointe un petit tas de feuilles mortes près de nous.

« Incendio »

Le tas de feuilles prend aussitôt feu sous les yeux étonnés d'Aragorn. Après quelques secondes, il se reprend et me regarde.

« Effectivement, ça me semble beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond vous ont demandé de vous joindre à nous… »

Nous marchons un peu, ramassant pas mal de choses qu'Aragorn porte entre ses bras. Lorsque ceux-ci sont pleins, il me demande si je peux terminer seule pour qu'il puisse tout ramener au camp et aller voir si tout va bien. J'acquiesce et le regarde partir avant de me mettre en quête de bois sec pour que le feu tienne plus longtemps. Je m'enfonce un peu dans le bois, prêtant tout de même attention aux bruits qui m'entourent. Soudain, quelque chose passe très rapidement près de moi et j'étouffe un cri de douleur en sentant la chose râper mon bras gauche, arrachant un bout de tissu à ma chemise et un peu de peau. Immédiatement, je bondis derrière un arbre et porte ma main à mon bras, découvrant du sang sur celui-ci. Craintive d'un danger, je prête attention à chaque bruit qui m'entoure pour essayer de savoir qui a tiré cette flèche qui s'est retrouvée écrasée dans le tronc d'un arbre un peu plus loin. D'un seul coup, quelque chose bondit devant moi et je lâche un petit cri. Une main s'écrase alors aussitôt sur ma bouche coupant le cri tandis que je découvre un Legolas agacé devant moi. D'un geste, je me dégage de sa prise et le fusille du regard.

« Je croyais que les elfes étaient doués pour voir de loin ! je m'écris énervée.

\- Ne criez pas, vous allez éloigner tous les animaux à trois lieux près, tonne-t-il d'une voix finalement assez basse. Et vous n'aviez qu'à être plus attentive, n'importe qui aurait pu vous tuer, vous avez la discrétion d'un oliphant.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas une elfe moi. Et je faisais attention ! Heureusement pour vous que je ne vous ai pas vu en première sinon… Je n'aurais pas loupé ma cible, moi.

\- Je ne vous ai pas loupé. Et vous n'auriez pas pu me voir en première de toute manière. Que faites-vous donc seule dans ces bois ?

\- Aragorn m'a demandé rassembler encore un peu de bois pour le feu. Et puis, j'aurais aimé trouver un petit ruisseau non loin de notre campement pour nous rafraichir et refaire notre stock d'eau.

\- Comme si une inconnue comme vous pouvait rester seule ici…

\- Je ne connais peut être pas ces bois, maître Legolas, mais je sais me débrouiller. Tout se passait d'ailleurs très bien avant que vous ne tiriez une flèche sur moi.

\- Cela suffit, gronde-t-il en me saisissant le bras »

Je lâche alors une légère exclamation de douleur qui le surprend un peu. Je le vois froncer les sourcils alors que je dégage mon bras de sa poigne mais il le reprend et regarde l'endroit de ma blessure.

« Comme quoi, je n'ai pas vraiment loupé ma cible. Vous êtes seulement assez agile pour vous être décalée mais pas suffisamment apparemment. »

Agacée, je souffle et le pousse, prenant le bois qui était tombé dans mes bras avant de repartir. Malheureusement, cet elfe agaçant me suit.

« Où comptez-vous donc aller comme ça ?

\- Terminer ce que j'avais entrepris. En paix, j'ajoute agacée.

\- Vous devez aller…

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, ne faites pas semblant de vous inquiéter de ma santé, par pitié.

\- Une égratignure qui vous fait mal, complète-t-il cette fois-ci visiblement amusé. Vous faites partie de la compagnie et, même si ce n'est pas mon envie, nous devons tous veiller les uns sur les autres.

\- Alors allez donner la nourriture que vous avez attrapée aux autres car ils ont faim. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi, encore moins vous.

\- Ce que vous êtes butée.

\- Tiens donc, nous avons visiblement un point commun alors ! je grogne d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. »

Cela le fait rire et je ne peux réprimer un léger sourire sachant parfaitement que je suis tout autant en faute que lui sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ou que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, moi la première si je savais utiliser un arc. Plus calme, je me tourne vers lui et lui lance :

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Vous devriez amener tout ça aux autres, je vous rejoins d'ici peu. »

Convaincu, il hoche la tête et s'éloigne alors que je continue ce pour quoi je suis là. Agacée de porter tout ce bois, je sors ma baguette et lance un _wingardium leviosa_ pour me délester de leur poids. Le tas s'élève à quelques centimètres du sol, c'est peu, mais c'est déjà bien. J'ai pu constater que mes pouvoirs sont moins forts ici et qu'il me faut plus de concentration et d'énergie pour les utiliser alors j'essaye de ne pas trop me servir de ma baguette, bien que ce ne soit pas chose aisée du fait que j'ai l'habitude de faire beaucoup de choses avec. Lorsque je décide que mon tas est assez gros, je prends le chemin du retour et parviens même à trouver un petit ruisseau près du campement ainsi que quelques feuilles et fleurs étonnement très proches de celles que j'utilisais lors de mes cours de potions. Je les ramasse avec délicatesse, me servant de la dague qui m'a été donné pour ne pas les abimer et les range dans mon sac avant de retourner au camp. Lorsque j'arrive, la compagnie se trouve autour d'un amassement de bois bien organisé. Je pose le reste plus loin et m'approche d'eux, découvrant qu'ils tentent avec difficulté d'allumer le feu. Amusée, je les regarde un instant galérer sous l'œil mi-amusé mi-réprobateur d'Aragorn. Après quelques minutes, je m'approche un peu plus d'eux et lance :

« Puis-je essayer ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dame Aryana, commence Gimli septique, je doute que vous y arriviez…

\- Laissez-moi donc essayer, on ne sait jamais, je réponds avec un sourire en coin qui fait rire Aragorn et Gandalf. Avec un peu de chance…»

Doucement, je dégaine ma baguette et pointe le tas de bois murmurant un sortilège. Aussitôt, le tas s'enflamme presque entièrement tandis que j'affiche un sourire contenté. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe différentes réactions. Dans un premier temps, tous sont ébahis, surpris par cette magie, hormis Gandalf et Aragorn. Mais je remarque aussi Legolas lever les yeux au ciel, Merry et Pippin s'enthousiasmer et Boromir me regarder fixement. Finalement, je hausse les épaules et prends place autour du feu, les mains en avant pour me réchauffer puis, d'un ton badin, je lance :

« Il y a un ruisseau près d'ici, moins de cinq minutes vers l'Est, si jamais vous voulez vous désaltérer ou faire un brin de toilette… »

Ils hochent la tête mais aucun ne part, préférant s'assoir autour du feu en continuant à me regarder. Téméraire, c'est Merry qui ouvre la bouche pour me demander :

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Vous voyez ceci, je dis en montrant ma précieuse baguette aux yeux de tous, c'est grâce à ça que ma magie peut s'exprimer. Ce petit bout de bois à l'allure inoffensif est en réalité quelque chose de très puissant. Je suis née sorcière et mes pouvoirs se sont exprimés, j'ai été dans une école spécifique pour les contrôler et apprendre des choses dessus ou en rapport.

\- Je ne connais aucun endroit tel que celui-ci, déclare Legolas plus pour lui-même tout en réfléchissant, subitement plus intéressé par ma personne.

\- C'est normal. Premièrement, ce lieu est tenu secret pour toute personne sans aptitude magique ou n'étant pas de cet univers. Et ensuite… Eh bien, je suppose que je vous le dirais avec le temps, pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour vous dévoiler la réelle raison.

\- Et comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance ? Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, ni votre personne et encore moins ce qui vous motive à être ici avec nous, note Legolas prudent.

\- Si j'avais voulu partir ou vous tuer, je l'aurais fait dès que vous m'avez trouvé, Legolas. Ou bien, je l'aurais fait toute à l'heure quand nous étions dans le bois, ou à bien d'autres moments en réalité… Malgré tout, mes pouvoirs se sont trouvés… Comment dire ?... Réduis ? En arrivant ici. Utiliser la magie me demande plus d'énergie et de concentration qu'il m'en faut habituellement et ce, même pour de simples sortilèges que j'ai l'habitude de faire quotidiennement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais les amplifier à nouveau avec le temps en étant ici ou si cet endroit m'empêchera de les utiliser comme avant. Ni si cela ne les réduira pas petit à petit…

\- Nous y réfléchirons Dame Aryana, me réconforte Gandalf comprenant mon désarrois face à cette possibilité.

En attendant, je reprends avec plus d'aplomb les regardant tous tour à tour, je pourrais me montrer plus utile qu'il n'y parait et ce, même sans mes pouvoirs. Et quant à ma magie, elle pourra être d'un grand secours, je suppose, surtout si nous parvenons à la garder un minimum secrète pour en faire une arme face à l'ennemi. »

Globalement d'accord, je vois plusieurs d'entre eux acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. En réalité, seul Legolas parait encore vraiment retissant à ma présence auprès d'eux bien que je sente une certaine méfiance pour chacun d'entre eux, sauf Pippin et Merry peut être.

Après ce petit aparté, je les vois rapidement revenir à leur préoccupation principale : manger. Très vite, le repas est près et tous se placent autour du feu pour s'alimenter des quelques bêtes que Legolas a chassé pour eux. Cependant, je remarque que celui-ci n'en prend pas. Plus bas, je lui demande :

« Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- C'est vous qui faites semblant de vous soucier de moi maintenant ? me répond-il mi-agacé, mi-amusé. »

Déçue le voir si méfiant et, surtout, de mettre fait envoyer balader, je soupire et reporte mon attention sur ma baguette avec laquelle je joue distraitement.

« Les elfes ne mangent pas de viande, finit-il par me dire après quelques minutes.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas…

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien pris, constate-t-il.

\- Je prendrais ce qu'il reste. Chacun des hommes ici à besoin de prendre des forces et je suppose que j'en aurais moins besoin qu'eux…

\- Ah, vous vous sentez si supérieure que ça alors…

\- Pas du tout ! je m'insurge. Vous n'y êtes pas. Je pense seulement qu'un corps comme le mien n'a pas besoin d'autant de nourriture qu'un des leur, surtout vu la force qu'ils déploient chaque jour. Quant aux hobbits… Ils ont l'habitude de beaucoup manger.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous nourrir comme tous le monde, vous allez faire les mêmes efforts que chacun d'entre nous puisque vous êtes avec nous. Il ne faudrait pas que vous deveniez un fardeau.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » je réplique, coupant court à une conversation qui ne mènera nulle part au vu de nos rapports.

Malgré tout, je consens, après quelques minutes, à prendre une part de nourriture, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mais le voyant ne pas manger, je suis prise de pitié et attrape mon sac, sortant un tas de petites baies que j'ai ramassé plus tôt. D'un geste, je les approche de lui.

« Tenez, je les ai ramassé tout à l'heure dans le bois.

\- Et qui vous dit qu'elles ne sont pas empoissonnées ?

\- J'ai fais des études sur… Les plantes et plusieurs autres choses, je discerne plutôt bien la nature et les découlées que peuvent avoir certains ingrédients, certaines plantes. Ces baies ne sont pas empoisonnées.

\- Et qui me dit que vous ne les avez pas empoisonnées ? réplique-t-il à nouveau. »

Cette fois-ci sérieusement agacée, je pousse un profond soupir, prend une petite poignée de baies que j'ingurgite rapidement sous ses yeux.

« Faites ce que vous voulez Legolas après tout, mais vous avez beau être un elfe, vous nourrir est aussi important que pour nous. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous aurons dans les jours à venir qui plus est, je lui lance avant de me lever pour m'éloigner de lui. Ah, et une chose, je tentais simplement d'être gentille avec vous, vous devriez essayer, ça ne fait pas plus mal que ça au final. »

Plus loin, je vois Aragorn sourire, il a dû entendre notre conversation. Finalement, je fais volte-face et pars m'assoir un peu plus loin, seule, contre un arbre. Du bout de ma baguette, je fais voleter une pierre assez large pour la placer devant moi et sors quelques plantes de mon sac. A l'aide de mon couteau et d'un caillou, je coupe et presse certaines plantes pour en faire une sorte de bouillie peu engageante. Après quelques minutes à m'affairer, j'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et quelqu'un s'assoir non loin de moi.

« Que faites-vous ? me demande Boromir.

\- J'ai trouvé des plantes qui semblent avoir des vertus apaisantes pour les plaies et cicatrisantes. Etant donné que j'en ai une et que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de moi puisque je ne connais, après tout, pas ces plantes-là, j'en fais une sorte de pommade que je vais tester sur moi. Si les effets sont positifs, je suppose que cela pourra nous être utile par la suite…

\- Vous êtes pleines de surprises, ma foi. N'est-ce-pas tout de même un peu dangereux de tester cela sur vous ?

\- Je préfère le faire sur moi que sur l'un d'entre vous, Boromir. Et puis, si je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que ces plantes n'auront aucun effet néfaste. De plus, j'ai pris soin de les rincer pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver la plaie.

\- Vous êtes très consciencieuse. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais l'on dirait bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez à faire ce genre de chose : l'adaptation en terre sauvage.

\- Disons que, là où j'étais, nous avons aussi eu notre période sombre et il a fallu faire nos quêtes, apprendre par nous même.

\- Je vois… Et, ce lieu, dans lequel vous viviez, ne vous manque-t-il pas ? »

Je prends un instant, arrêtant mes gestes et pensant un instant à la question qu'il vient de me poser. J'ai passé les derniers jours à tout faire pour ne pas penser à ça et tout revient maintenant, plus intense. Un visage s'impose devant d'autres : Drago. Des lieux aussi : la gazette dans laquelle je travaille pendant mes études, la salle de potion dans laquelle j'étudie, Poudlard aussi. Oui, tout cela me manque en effet, tellement… Après quelques instants durant lesquels Boromir a la délicatesse de ne rien dire, je relève mon visage et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Si, bien sur que si, tous ces lieux me manquent. Mais je ne peux actuellement pas y retourner, alors je fais ce que je pense bon de faire : je m'engage dans une communauté pour vaincre un mal en sachant pertinemment que je risque d'y laisser ma peau, j'ajoute en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Et, sans indiscrétion, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche donc de rentrer chez vous ? Avez-vous été bannie pour un temps ? Ne savez-vous pas comment y retourner ?

\- Disons que… C'est un peu un mélange des deux… En plus compliqué. Vous en saurez plus avec le temps, mais patience est mère de vertu mon cher. »

Il sourit tandis que je replonge dans ma mixture, concentrée. Je suis tout de même heureuse lorsqu'il reprend la parole, changeant totalement de sujet. Nous nous mettons alors à discuter ensemble et je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas tellement l'homme avide de pouvoir et calculateur que je pensais. Après tout, chacun réagit différemment face à l'anneau et celui-ci semble avoir un pouvoir assez grand sur cet homme. Petit à petit, je vois le reste de la compagnie se coucher autour du feu et je me propose pour prendre le premier tour de garde. Soulagés, tous l'acceptent et partent se coucher mais je sens le regard méfiant de Legolas sur moi. J'en fais abstraction et commence à appliquer ma pommade inventée sur ma plaie. Cela m'occupe un petit moment car je fais bien attention à la faire pénétrer suffisamment dans la plaie mais pas trop. Ensuite, je la laisse agir avant de la retirer et de remettre le tissu de ma chemise en place. Une fois cela fait, je me laisse aller à contempler le ciel tout en restant attentive aux bruits alentours sans rien entendre de suspect. Machinalement, je finis par saisir ma baguette pour créer de petits enchantements, visiblement en manque de pratique de magie.

Ce qui me fait relever la tête est un craquement sur le sol. Ma baguette toujours à la main, je la pointe devant moi avant de la baisser, ayant reconnu Legolas.

« Déjà plus rapide, vous apprenez.

\- De moins en moins discret, vous régressez, je réplique.

\- Il faut bien vous laisser une petite chance tout de même…

\- Prétentieux. Que faites-vous debout ? Il n'est pas encore l'heure de me remplacer.

\- Je me suis réveillé et comme ce sera bientôt mon tour… Allez dormir un peu, je vais prendre votre suite, ça ne sert à rien que nous restions tout deux éveillés.

\- Bien. »

Contente de pouvoir aller dormir, je ne le contredis pas et pars m'allonger plus près du feu, repliant ma cape autour de moi et remontant ma capuche sur ma tête. Ca n'est pas confortable mais au moins, je n'ai pas froid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Nous marchons encore plusieurs jours et petit à petit, je commence à m'intégrer à la troupe. Chacun parle un peu plus aux autres mais une animosité reste entre Legolas et Gimli et la méfiance du premier envers moi ne se tarie pas. Le midi, nous nous entrainons à nous battre avec Boromir qui nous montre comment manier l'épée. Je suis contente de pouvoir apprendre cela même si je répugne à avoir à le faire pour de vrai un jour. Mais après tout, je me suis bien battue avec de la magie alors… Souvent, Aragorn nous donne quelques conseils et il vient de temps en temps se battre contre moi. Je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir apprendre avec lui en particulier car il me parait vraiment doué pour cela. J'aime aussi le fait que peu à peu, ma condition de femme ne paraît plus temps que ça dérangeante et le fait que je sois apte à me battre aide beaucoup à cela, c'est pourquoi je redouble d'efforts pour apprendre à manier les armes. Quand je le peux, j'essaye aussi de m'entrainer au tir à l'arc mais mes progrès sont beaucoup moins considérables.

Un midi, alors que Pippin et Merry s'entrainent avec Boromir sous le soleil, Legolas aperçoit une nuée d'oiseau étrange. Captivée, je les regarde s'avancer rapidement et n'entends même plus les cris de mes compagnons qui m'ordonnent de me cacher. Au lieu de ça, leur apparence de taches noires flous me rappelle à de sombres souvenirs. Je revois les détraqueurs volant au dessus de Poudlard comme des ombres menaçantes. Je les revois aspirer la vie d'un ami sans que je n'y puisse rien lors de la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort. C'est une vision aussi violente que le choc contre le sol que je subis. Quelqu'un semble s'être jeté sur moi car je sens un poids sur mon dos. N'osant pas bouger tant que les cris des oiseaux sont encore proches, je ne fais pas un geste mais une mèche blonde tombe à droite de ma tête et je devine aisément qui se trouve au dessus de moi. Sitôt les cris assez loin, je repousse vivement Legolas et me relève d'un bond alors que Legolas prend un peu plus de temps. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il me fusille du regard et me demande d'un ton rude :

« On peut savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête par moment ? Nous aurions pu nous faire repérer si je n'étais pas intervenu.

\- Ca va, lâchez-moi un peu Legolas.

\- Non, nous aurions pu…

\- Je le sais, je tonne d'un seul coup faisant taire tout bruit autour de nous et attirant le regard de nos compagnons. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre grande clairvoyance pour me rendre compte que j'ai merdé, merci bien. Alors allez faire le sauveur du monde plus loin avant que l'envie démangeante de vous lancer un sort à la figure devienne une action. »

En colère plus contre moi-même qu'autre chose, je fais volte-face et pars m'isoler loin des autres sur l'un des rochers plus haut. Malgré moi, je prends conscience que les fantômes du passé sont encore bien logé dans mon esprit et risquent de survenir à chaque instant. Je dois apprendre à les contrôler avec plus de forces si je ne veux pas attirer des ennuis à notre communauté. Bien que je sois assez loin, j'entends malgré moi des paroles qui me font plus de mal que je ne voudrais l'admettre :

« Elle n'est peut être pas ce que vous pensez Gandalf. Qui vous dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès pour nous faire repérer. Elle est peut être une espionne de Sauron, envoyée pour faire rater cette mission et récupérer l'anneau.

\- Elle n'a pas tenté de le prendre Legolas, elle n'a fait que le défendre à chaque fois qu'elle la pu. Et j'ai confiance en elle, vous devriez tenter d'en faire autant, au moins un peu plus. Vous avez un âge assez conséquent pour avoir appris de ce que vous avez vécu Legolas et vous devriez savoir que parfois, il ne suffit pas de rester à la surface des choses pour les comprendre. Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a de nombreuses couches à passer pour ce qui est de Dame Aryana.

\- J'ai confiance en vous et en votre jugement Gandalf mais ce n'est pas le cas pour elle… »

Je suis déçue de constater que la méfiante de Legolas est si accrue et qu'il me voit plus comme une menace que comme autre chose mais je ne suis pas décidée à me laisser abattre alors je me lève d'un seul coup et m'approche du groupe.

« Je vais vous raconter une chose, je déclare avec un regard pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Dame Aryana, il est temps pour nous de reprendre la route, peut être pourriez-vous faire ça ce soir, avance Aragorn soucieux.

\- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce que je vais vous raconter n'est qu'une infime partie de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. Il y a un an de cela, là où je vis, nous avons connu une très grande guerre opposant un mage noir horriblement puissant et ses sbires à nous autres, ceux qui lui résistaient. Lors de ce que nous appelons la Bataille Finale, durant laquelle il a été tué, nous avons combattu diverses espèces de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Parmi elle, les Détraqueurs faisaient sûrement partis des pires. Il s'agit d'une abjecte créature des ténèbres à la haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Ses mains sont luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et recouvertes de croûtes. Son apparence n'a rien d'engagent et ses capacités non plus puisqu'ils sont capables d'aspirer toute joie humaine, provoquant par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif irréversible. Lorsque vous vous approchez d'eux, toute sensation de plaisir disparaît, chaque souvenir heureux s'évanouit en poussière comme si votre vie n'était qu'un long tunnel de souffrance et de tristesse. Si le Détraqueur a suffisamment de temps, il retire sa cagoule après avoir aspiré une partie de l'âme de sa victime et referme sa mâchoire sur celle de sa victime aspirant le reste de son âme et ne faisant de lui plus qu'un corps vide de tout sans aucune possibilité en arrière. Lors de la bataille, nous nous sommes battus contre ces êtres ténébreux et j'ai vu un ami se faire dépouiller de son âme et donc en réalité de sa vie, sous mes yeux, sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le seul sortilège capable de les repousser est aussi l'un des plus complexes de la magie. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, pas même de penser à un souvenir heureux. Et mon âme aurait aussi quittée mon corps si l'un des membres de l'Ordre, une association de sorciers qui se battaient contre le mage noir, ne m'avait pas sauvé à temps. Nous avons vu les Détraqueurs arriver en masse et plonger vers nous comme une nuée d'oiseaux noirs, sombres, ténébreux. Nous y serions tous passé si un puissant sortilège n'avait pas été lancé car déjà, nos souvenirs heureux quittaient nos esprits et nos cœurs. Voilà pourquoi je suis restée aussi statique face à cette insignifiante nuée d'oiseau toute à l'heure. Un effet de mon esprit, un mauvais coup, m'a fait voir une nuée de Détraqueurs à la place d'oiseaux espions et j'ai tout d'un coup senti un vide dans mon âme, j'ai revu le visage inexpressif de mon ami dépourvu d'âme mais pas de corps. Un cruel sort… Alors, je m'excuse de vous avoir mis en péril et je veillerais dorénavant à être plus attentive pour ne pas me faire avoir à nouveau mais je tenais à vous expliquer cela. »

Sur ces mots, je me tourne et pars un peu plus loin, attendant qu'ils se remettent pour partir enfin en route. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot mais je les sens réfléchir et je sens comme une sorte de tristesse, de compassion dirigée vers moi. Rapidement oppressée par cela, je les laisse tous passer et me positionne en bout de file. Lorsque Boromir me dépasse, il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui rendre plus qu'un simple regard, sans sourire. Heureusement, il semble comprendre mon remerciement muet. L'après-midi de marche est longue, beaucoup trop longue à mon goût. Je reste seule en fin de file sans parler et cela est pesant. Malgré tout, je suis contente que l'on ne vienne pas me déranger car je n'ai pas spécialement envie de tenir une discussion.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous arrêtons, je laisse les autres s'installer et pars immédiatement chercher de quoi faire un feu tout en ramassant quelques plantes et baies au passage. Commençant à apprendre à contrôler mes mouvements, je sens mes pas se faire plus discrets. Faisant attention aux mouvements près de moi, je repère de petits bruissements à quelques pas de moi. Lentement, je sors ma baguette et distingue, parmi quelques feuilles, une petite bête à la recherche de quelques graines. D'un mouvement souple, je pointe ma baguette sur l'animal et la laisse en l'air sans bouger. Je le regarde attentivement chercher sa nourriture sans se douter qu'il risque de mourir. Aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche, je sais que ce serait un bon festin pour mes compagnons mais je peine à tuer cet animal si innocent. Lentement, ma baguette s'abaisse en un mouvement saccadé.

« Vous auriez pu l'avoir, murmure une voix au dessus de mon épaule gauche. »

Surprise, je sursaute et tourne légèrement la tête. Je soupire un peu, discrètement pour ne pas faire peur à l'animal plus loin.

« Legolas… Vous m'avez surprise. Bien sûr que je peux l'avoir, je dis prétentieuse.

\- Vous pourriez oui… Mais vous n'en avez pas envie. »

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant rien à répondre puisque c'est la vérité. D'un geste souple, je le sens tendre son arc et sens le souffle de la flèche qui part rapidement vers l'animal. Celle-ci s'enfonce en un mouvement brutal dans le tronc qui se trouve juste derrière l'animal et aussitôt, il décampe.

« Dommage, souffle Legolas.

\- Vous auriez pu l'avoir, je fais en écho ses propres mots. Mais vous aviez envie qu'il parte, vous aviez envie de lui laisser la vie.

\- Je ne tue des animaux que par nécessite, pour nourrir nos compagnons de route. »

J'acquiesce sachant pertinemment que c'est la vérité. Puis lentement, je me relève et m'éloigne de Legolas.

« Vous m'avez entendu ce midi, déclare-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je lui réponds sans me retourner.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dis à Gandalf sur mes doutes à votre propos. »

S'il y a une chose que l'on ne peut pas lui enlever, c'est bien qu'il assume ses propos et est franc. Je soupire à nouveau et me tourne vers lui, acquiesçant au passage.

« Vous savez que je me méfie toujours de vous mais je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis, c'était…

\- C'est bon, je le coupe. Ne faites pas d'excuses en l'air Legolas, vous m'en ferez le jour où vous aurez réellement confiance en moi, quand une de mes actions vous aura fait comprendre que vous vous trompez. En attendant, je n'en veux pas. Mais je vous remercie tout de même de comprendre votre jugement trop rapide sur ce dont vous n'étiez pas au courant, je lance, faisant référence aux oiseaux et à ma réaction face à ceux-ci. »

Sur ces mots, je fais volte-face et repars à la recherche de bois et de plantes sans prêter attention à la réaction de l'elfe. Il me faut peut de temps pour trouver tout ce qu'il me faut et je rentre alors au campement, retrouvant tout le monde. Je laisse les autres mettre en place le bois que j'ai amené puis lance un sortilège pour allumer le feu tandis que Sam commence à faire chauffer le repas. De mon côté, j'enfonce la main dans mon sac et sors une feuille que je place devant Legolas avant de poser un tas de baies dessus. Sans attendre sa réaction, j'en attrape quelques unes que je mange pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de danger et pars m'assoir plus loin, vers Merry, Pippin, Boromir et Gimli. Ceux-ci, en pleine conversation me saluent distraitement tout en continuant. Je les écoute avec attention raconter certaines choses sur leurs peuples respectifs. Alors qu'ils continuent de parler, nous nous servons à manger puis d'un seul coup, comme s'ils se souvenaient de ma présence, ils se tournent vers moi.

« Et vous Dame Aryana, parlez-nous de vous. Vous avez mentionné une école il me semble… rappelle Boromir.

\- Hum oui, je confirme gênée de devoir raconter à mon tour. »

Je les regarde un instant puis décidant qu'il n'y a aucun danger à parler de tout cela, je me mets à l'aise et commence mon récit.

« A l'âge de 11 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle on me disait que j'étais invité à me présenter dans une gare… Enfin, un endroit où il y a des moyens de locomotion, pour effectuer ma rentrée dans l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse des environs. Une fois arrivée, j'ai découvert un immense château près d'un lac et d'une forêt. Le décor était grandiose. Nous avons été emmenés dans une très grande pièce avec un faux ciel somptueux… »

C'est ainsi que je commence à raconter certaines choses sur Poudlard comme la répartition, les maisons, deux ou trois anecdotes,… Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, Aragorn, Frodon, Sam, Boromir et Gandalf se rapprochent écoutant ce que je dis et je vois même un peu plus loin, Legolas tendre l'oreille. Pendant mon récit, je m'amuse à leur montrer quelques sorts assez simples. Je m'amuse de leurs yeux émerveillés qui me rappellent les miens lorsque j'étais entrée pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle. Au bout d'un moment, je décide qu'il se fait tard et arrête mon récit.

« Oh Dame Aryana, continuez encore un peu, s'il vous plait, supplie Merry.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne craquerais pas Merry. Il nous faut nous reposer pour le voyage de demain et si nous sommes suffisamment en forme demain soir, je continuerais.

\- D'accord, soupire-t-il mi-déçu, mi-impatient.

\- Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi Dame Aryana, me répondent les hobbits. »

Je leur souris, attendrie par leur gentillesse et leur candeur. Lentement, je m'éloigne et viens m'assoir près de Gandalf qui est parti s'assoir un peu plus loin.

« Dame Aryana, je suis ravi de voir que vous commencez à prendre par à la vie de cette communauté en vous intégrant.

\- Oh, j'y prenais déjà part…

\- Certes, vous vous montriez utile pour tout le monde mais nous n'avons pas eu réellement le temps d'entendre votre histoire mis à part ce soir. C'est une bonne chose. Mais si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous donner un conseil.

\- Je vous écoute, je lui réponds attentive.

\- Vous devriez éviter de trop ressasser le passé, surtout lorsqu'il est sombre car ce n'est pas toujours quelque chose qui aide à avancer, cela dépend en réalité de la manière avec laquelle vous le prenez.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison, je confirme d'accord avec ses paroles bien que pensive. Vous me rappelez un peu un sorcier de mon monde, l'ancien directeur de mon école pour dire vrai.

\- J'espère que c'est quelque chose de bien, plaisante-t-il.

\- Oh oui, de très bien même… je souffle en laissant quelques souvenirs revenir. »

Finalement, il m'enjoint d'aller me reposer et c'est ce que je fais après avoir salué Aragorn qui reste de garde pour la première partie de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Malheureusement pour moi, le sommeil qui me prend est troublé, parsemé d'un mélange de bons et de mauvais souvenirs qui se mêlent en une bouillie cauchemardesque. Je suis réveillée par des secousses qui me font sursauter. Ma main agrippe alors celle de la personne avec force et lorsque je relève la tête, ce que je vois est flou. Je distingue une tête blonde près de moi qui me tire presque un soupir de soulagement.

« Drago ? je murmure en ayant du mal à y croire. »

Le choc est de taille lorsque ma vision revient à la normale car je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Drago. Les cheveux sont plus longs, la carrure plus importante et les traits sont différents. Devant moi, Legolas me regarde mi-intrigué, mi-peiné pour moi. Cette fois-ci, je lâche un soupir et relâche sa main.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais mal réveillée.

\- Vous faisiez un cauchemar, m'explique-t-il, et comme il est l'heure de votre tour de garde… Vous semblez encore fatiguée, je vais prendre votre tour si vous voulez…

\- Non non, ça ira merci, je décline rapidement. Il faut aussi vous reposer. »

Je sens son hésitation mais pour y parer, je me relève et pars me placer plus loin pour monter la garde. Ce tour-là me paraît être le plus long depuis le début. C'est seulement lorsque les lueurs de l'aube naissent que je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. Lentement, je réveille tout le monde, sachant qu'il est l'heure de partir et c'est dans les vapes que nous commençons notre chemin du jour.

Ce jour-là, nous entamons notre périple dans les montagnes et, pour cela, je prépare un stock de baies, de plantes et de nourriture trouvés en chemin. La neige ralentie notre avancée et il est d'autant plus difficile pour les hobbits et Gimli d'avancer. En réalité, seul Legolas semble relativement à l'aise et je le vois même s'amuser à narguer Gimli pour cela. Mais rapidement, c'est moi qu'il commence à venir narguer, comme si les épisodes de la veille et de la nuit l'avait fait réfléchir à une nouvelle manière d'être avec moi. Bien sur, je le vois toujours se méfier mais il tente maintenant de m'agacer d'une manière plus avenante. Cela change notamment lors d'une chute de Frodon qui le fait tomber au sol et détache l'anneau de son cou. Boromir le ramasse mais semble comme dans un état second en le regardant. N'étant pas sereine face à cela, je m'approche lentement et discrètement de lui, une main sur ma baguette au cas où… Toute la compagnie se tend un peu alors qu'Aragorn aide Frodon à se relever. J'entends alors Boromir murmurer :

« C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose. Une si petite chose…

\- Boromir, appelle Aragorn faisant un peu sortir ce premier de sa transe. »

A mon tour, je fais un pas de plus et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Boromir.

« Boromir, rendez l'anneau à Frodon, je lui souffle doucement. »

Il hoche la tête mais l'anneau reste encore un instant dans ses doigts. Alors lentement, je glisse ma main sur la sienne et m'empare de l'anneau sous les yeux mi-craintifs, mi-apaisés des autres. Sans aucun regard pour l'objet, je m'approche de Frodon et passe la chaine autour de son cou.

« Merci, me souffle-t-il rassuré.

\- Je vous en prie, Frodon. »

Je lui adresse un sourire puis me retourne pour reprendre ma marche, passant au passage une main délicate sur l'épaule de Boromir qui me remercie d'un hochement de tête. Plus loin, je vois Gandalf sourire et Legolas me regarder un peu différemment.

Finalement, nous reprenons notre chemin qui se fait petit à petit de plus en plus difficile. Boromir et Aragorn tentent d'aider les hobbits comme ils le peuvent au vu de leurs propres difficultés à avancer tandis que Gimli se bat fièrement contre la neige sous le regard amusé de Legolas. N'étant pas attentive, je trébuche sur une pierre cachée par une épaisse couche de neige et je plonge tête la première dans celle–ci. Amusé, Legolas rit mais vient tout de même m'aider à me relever.

« Alors, Dame Aryana, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes, me nargue-t-il sans chercher à cacher son amusement. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance un regard noir teinté d'un brin d'amusement non caché. Nous reprenons notre route mais je garde en tête sa moquerie et alors qu'il se trouve juché sur une motte de neige, je sors discrètement ma baguette et lance un sort sur la neige qui fond sous l'elfe. Celui-ci fait alors une splendide chute devant laquelle j'éclate de rire, la baguette toujours entre mes doigts.

« Alors Legolas, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes, je lui lance à mon tour. »

Rapidement, tout le monde se joint à mon rire tandis que Legolas me fait signe qu'il note ce début de guerre et qu'il y aura vengeance. C'est donc sur une note plus détendue que nous reprenons notre chemin. Tout le long de celui-ci, Legolas et moi ne cessons de nous faire des petits coups dans le dos, ce qui amuse grandement les autres et nous même. C'est seulement lorsque nous commençons à emprunter des passages plus périlleux que nous arrêtons, préférant axer notre vigilance sur ce qui nous entoure. Alors que nous franchissons un passage particulièrement difficile, une voix sinistre se fait entendre et Legolas le fait remarquer. Gandalf, qui l'avait déjà entendu, lui répond :

« C'est Saroumane !

\- Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche, répond Aragorn alors que quelques rochers accompagnés de neige tombent de la montagne. Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour !

\- Non ! s'exclame celui-ci en montant sur un rocher. »

Je l'entends alors entamer une série d'incantations étranges d'une voix grave bien différente de celle qu'il a habituellement.

« Quelle drôle de magie, je murmure intriguée. »

Mais ses incantations sont veines, arrivant trop tard pour stopper le nuage qui s'est déjà formé au dessus de la montagne. Un éclair vient alors frapper le haut de la montagne, délogeant une masse conséquente de neige qui tombe sur nous. Nous nous précipitons alors contre la paroi, tentant de nous protéger avec difficulté. Ma baguette dressée au dessus de moi, je lance un _Arresto Momentum_ suivit d'un mouvement rapide et sec de poignet qui fait valser une partie de la neige dans le vide mais une masse importante nous tombe tout de même dessus, recouvrant nos corps entiers. Enfermée sous la neige, je lance de nouveaux sorts pour m'en déloger et pars aider les autres.

« Il faut quitter la montagne, s'exclame alors Boromir tentant de se faire entendre malgré le vent. Prenons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité !

\- La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard, fait remarquer Aragorn.

\- On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous, avance Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria. »

Visiblement peu enclin à prendre une telle route, Gandalf semblent partir dans ses pensées fixant Gimli comme il aurait pu fixer le vide. Finalement, il déclare :

« Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, s'écrit Boromir, ou se serait la mort des hobbits.»

Frodon, lui, semble réfléchir, nous regardant tous tour à tour mais surtout ses amis hobbits.

« Frodon ? interpelle alors Gandalf.

\- Nous passerons par les mines, choisit ce dernier.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répond Gandalf. »

Dubitative, je le regarde avec un mauvais pressentiment. Je me doute que s'il ne veut pas prendre ce chemin, ce n'est pas pour rien et cela éveille en moi une certaine crainte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Nous entamons alors une descente vers les mines qui rassure un peu la troupe par sa sécurité. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai confiance en Gandalf et son inquiétude joue sur la mienne.

Il nous faut un bon moment pour arriver au plus bas, vers ce qui semble être les « portes de la Moria ». Plus loin, j'aperçois Gimli sourire, heureux de prendre un chemin qui lui semble plus familier. Au contraire de lui, je vois Legolas se tendre de plus en plus, les sens aux aguets. Un sourire en coin, je m'approche avec discrétion de lui par l'arrière et me place aussi près que possible de son oreille.

« Je sens comme une légère tension en vous, Legolas. Le grand elfe que vous êtes a peur d'être enfermé sous terre ? je me moque gentiment.

\- Nous verrons si vous faites toujours la maligne une fois à l'intérieur, Dame Aryana, réplique-t-il en se penchant vers moi, le regard certes inquiet mais aussi taquin. »

Je hausse les épaules, après tout, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. Mais embêter Legolas me détend alors… Finalement, je m'assois sur un rocher et observe les autres. Gandalf tente vainement de trouver le moyen d'entrer dans les mines, tandis que Sam ainsi qu'Aragorn rendent sa liberté au cheval qui nous accompagnait. Peu de temps après, Boromir vient me rejoindre, ainsi que les hobbits. Nous restons assis là, en silence, à nous ressourcer, éreintés de notre voyage. Mais je sens Aragorn tendu et je ne suis pas la seule puisque Boromir s'approche de lui pour contempler, lui aussi, l'eau qui fait face à la porte de la Moria. Quelque chose rôde près de nous, nous le sentons tous et nous nous mettons tous à espérer que Gandalf trouve assez vite le moyen d'entrer dans la Moria pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette chose. Plus loin, nous entendons vaguement une conversation entre Frodon et Gandalf, cela semble être à propos de l'entrée car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, nous voyons les portes s'ouvrir devant nous. Je me laisse aller à un soupir de soulagement puis viens rejoindre Gandalf, ma main fermement posée sur ma baguette. L'intérieur est si sombre que je vois à peine où je mets le pied.

« Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande, car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

\- Ce n'est pas une mine. C'est un tombeau ! s'exclame Boromir alors que Gandalf éclaire l'entrée de son bâton de magicien.

\- Non ! Non ! Non… ! se met à crier Gimli.

\- Des gobelins, informe Legolas en tirant une flèche d'un cadavre. »

En accord, les trois hommes que sont Boromir, Aragorn et Legolas tirent leurs épées de leurs fourreau, près à se défendre d'une quelconque attaque. Quant à moi, je sors ma baguette et la pointe devant moi. Plus loin, je vois Legolas me regarder avec un froncement de sourcil, le réflexe que j'ai de sortir ma baguette ne lui est pas familier, il s'attendait plutôt à me voir tirer mon épée à mon tour. Toujours les sens aux aguets, je m'approche de Gimli et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ensuite, je relève la tête pour regarder les autres : les hobbits sont tous les quatre serrés les uns contre les autres, Gandalf inspecte la salle du regard et les trois autres hommes tiennent leurs épées bien devant eux, prêt à se défendre.

« Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, propose Boromir. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir par ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici ! Allez, sortons ! »

Pressés par les paroles de Boromir, les hobbits font plusieurs pas précipités en arrière, ils ne semblent pas non plus vouloir s'éterniser. Mais alors qu'ils arrivent au niveau de la porte, Frodon est tiré en arrière. Quelque chose lui a attrapé le pied et l'emmène en direction de l'eau. Les hobbits se jettent après lui pour l'aider et Sam appelle Aragorn à l'aide tandis que je me précipite déjà vers eux. Courageux, Sam tranche le tentacule qui a attrapé la cheville de Frodon et ils font tous un pas en arrière. Mais, d'un seul coup, plusieurs tentacules jaillissent de l'eau et fondent sur les hobbits pour les éloigner de Frodon, qui se fait à nouveau entrainer. Son cri résonne alors que Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas et moi arrivons à la porte pour leur prêter secours. Legolas s'arrête pour tirer une flèche dans le tentacule tandis que nous autre accourons dans l'eau pour aider Frodon. Cette fois, je dégaine mon épée de ma main droite et conserve ma baguette à la gauche. Je commence alors à enchainer sorts pour trancher ou brûler les tentacules et coups d'épée. Lorsque je tourne la tête, la vision que je vois me presse à rejoindre Frodon le plus vite possible : la tête de l'animal vient de sortir de l'eau désireuse de faire de Frodon son repas. D'un mouvement précis du poignet, je lance quelques gerbes de feu vers l'animal qui ne semble pas apprécier le moins du monde. Cela permet à Aragorn de trancher le tentacule qui retient Frodon et le jeune hobbit lui tombe dans les bras tandis que Gandalf nous cri de rejoindre les mines. D'un geste, j'intime à Boromir et Aragorn de rejoindre les mines tandis que Legolas continue de tirer ses flèches d'une grande précision. Téméraire, je me tourne pour lancer quelques sorts à l'animal et parviens aussi à trancher quelques tentacules qui passent près de moi de mon épée. J'en profite alors pour faire une retraite plus sécurisée tandis que Legolas protège mes arrières. Une fois sur la rive, je me tourne pour lancer à nouveau quelques sorts vers l'animal, qui s'est à nouveau rapproché. Cependant, après quelques secondes, un bras puissant me tire en arrière au niveau de la taille, me soulevant du sol et je vois alors un tentacule que je n'avais pas vu avant, passer à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Sachant pertinemment que la personne qui me tire en arrière est un allié, je m'attèle à lancer quelques sorts alors que nous rejoignons l'intérieur de la Moria. Positionnée comme je le suis, je vois l'animal sortir totalement de l'eau pour tenter de nous suivre mais sa taille ne le lui permet pas et il finit par faire s'écrouler l'entrée dans un vacarme assourdissant. A ce moment précis, je suis tirée en arrière par le bras qui m'a tiré jusqu'ici et nous tombons plus loin, évitant, de peu, un rocher qui tombe à l'emplacement où nous étions peu avant. A terre, je me sens haleter. Ma respiration est très rapide à cause du combat que nous venons d'avoir.

« Hum, peut être pourriez-vous relâcher mon bras à présent, me lance une voix amusée derrière moi. »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que je serrais fort le bras qui m'avait attiré ici contre moi mais aussi que je suis appuyé contre Legolas. Gênée, je lâche immédiatement son bras et me relève d'un seul coup. En le regardant, je vois un léger sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage et cela me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Mais reconnaissante, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ensuite, je m'attèle à épousseter mes vêtements puis m'accroupis pour reprendre ma baguette, tombée au sol. A son tour, je vois Legolas se pencher vers moi et je l'entends me dire :

« Eh bien, déjà deux fois que je vous sauve la vie…

\- C'est fâcheux pour une personne qui n'a aucunement confiance en moi, j'ajoute pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

\- Oui, ça va entièrement contre les résolutions que j'avais prises…

\- Vous me voyez désolée de vous avoir fait perdre vos résolutions, Legolas, je lance avec un sourire faussement désolé. »

Amusé par l'échange, il secoue la tête puis se redresse, pour regarder les autres. Après quelques instants, je fais de même et nous nous approchons même du groupe lorsque Gandalf prend la parole, d'un ton grave.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les Ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques, dans les profondeurs du monde. Ne faites pas de bruit, ajoute-t-il alors qu'un des hobbits tape, par inadvertance, dans quelque chose. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre coté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. »

Nous commençons alors notre route dans les mines de la Moria, Gandalf en tête et moi à l'arrière. Aucun de nous ne parle, nous sommes trop concentrés sur ce qui nous entoure, les bruits inexistants que nous essayons d'entendre et le fait de ne, justement, pas faire de bruit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Il n'est pas toujours facile d'avancer, les chemins sont étroits, entourés de vide. D'ailleurs, si le vertige me prend plusieurs fois, je ne dis rien et tente de le cacher. Nous sommes même amenés à gravir des escaliers si haut que notre ascension se met à ressembler à de l'escalade. Alors que j'arrive à la dernière marche, une main jaillit devant les yeux. En levant la tête, je vois Aragorn me sourire et j'attrape alors sa main pour monter plus facilement. Discrètement, je le remercie puis notre attention se tourne vers Gandalf qui dit ne plus reconnaitre le chemin à prendre. En examinant ce qui se trouve autour de nous, je vois trois passages fait de pierre. Voyant que Gandalf ne sait pas quel chemin prendre, Aragorn décide de proposer de faire une petite pause car nous avons beaucoup marché ces trois derniers jours et vécus plusieurs mésaventures fatigantes. Aragorn me jette alors un coup d'œil entendu et je crée un feu pour nous réchauffer. Tous viennent s'agglutiner autour, désireux de retrouver un peu de chaleur. En silence, je sors quelques petites provisions que j'avais fait et les distribue égalitairement entre nous tous. Une fois arrivée devant Legolas, je fronce les sourcils, m'attendant à ce qu'il me montre à nouveau qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi mais il se contente d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement. Je décide alors d'aller me joindre à Boromir et Aragorn qui fument une sorte d'étrange pipe. Tout en chuchotant, Aragorn me lance :

« Vous semblez toujours nous regarder étrangement lorsque nous fumons, n'avez-vous rien de tel par chez vous ?

\- Si, nous avons des pipes mais elles sont rarement utilisées et bien différentes de la votre.

\- Hum, et avez-vous déjà testé ?

\- Oui, une fois, il y a quelques temps.

\- Eh bien tenez, essayez et dites-nous si vous trouvez une différence avec celles qui viennent de chez vous. »

Amusée, je me saisis de l'objet qu'Aragorn me tend et l'approche de ma bouche, tout de même peu confiante. Je finis par inspirer un coup et lorsque je relâche, une dense fumée opaque sort de ma bouche. Je suis étonnée de découvrir quelque chose dont l'arôme reste assez doux et où l'on peut reconnaitre le goût des plantes. Je relève alors la tête, surprise, et cela fait rire les deux hommes.

« Alors, Dame Aryana, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, c'est différent de celle que nous fumons de là où je viens mais c'est, par rapport à mes goûts, bien meilleur ! En réalité, chez moi, la pipe est une chose bien plus forte et la fois où je l'ai gouté, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la gorge emplie d'une fumée néfaste. Bref, je n'ai pas spécialement aimé ce que j'avais gouté mais celle-ci… N'est pas mal du tout.

\- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous faire découvrir quelque chose alors, Dame Aryana, et d'autant plus ravi que vous ayez apprécié. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris puis détourne mon regard vers nos autres compagnons. Je vois deux des hobbits endormis près du feu, Legolas assit sur un rocher en hauteur et Gimli appuyé contre un mur, le regard vide. Cette vision de Gimli me fait mal au cœur alors je me lève doucement et m'approche de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'assois à côté de lui, contre le mur. Surprit de vois quelqu'un l'approcher, il relève la tête et me salut d'un pauvre sourire que je tente de lui rendre avec plus de lumière. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire par rapport à tout ça, à sa tristesse d'avoir perdu des siens alors je me contente d'être à côté de lui, au cas où il voudrait parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette attention semble le toucher car il presse doucement ma main avant de placer à nouveau son regard dans le vide. Epuisée, j'en fais de même, me laissant aller à penser à mes amis. Drago doit réellement commencer à se faire du souci et les autres doivent aussi être au courant. Je sais que je pourrais tenter de transplaner à nouveau mais qui sait où je me retrouverais cette fois-ci ? Et puis, je commence à me sentir redevable à cette troupe, je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi. Il y a aussi une dernière chose : j'ai peur de transplaner, encore plus qu'avant.

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure mais épuisée, je finis par m'endormir, la tête contre le mur de pierre.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'entends Frodon parler avec Gandalf. Des sanglots s'échappent de sa voix et j'ai presque envie de me lever pour aller l'étreindre, de le rassurer, mais je sais que je dois les laisser en paix, alors je n'en fais rien et ferme alors les yeux, juste pour me reposer.

Je parviens à somnoler un petit moment, bien que j'entende des voix. Mais après un temps, une main me secoue et me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je découvre, devant mes yeux, le visage amical de Boromir qui me tend ensuite la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Gandalf a trouvé par où partir ?

\- Oui, il lui semble qu'un chemin est meilleur que les autres. L'atmosphère serait moins nauséabonde de ce côté-là, plaisante Boromir.

\- Ha, dans ce cas, je le suis ! je m'exclame, faisant rire l'homme qui me fait face.

\- Après vous, Dame Aryana. »

D'un geste galant, Boromir m'invite à rejoindre les autres. Une fois vers eux, j'observe mes compagnons un à un. Ils ont tous l'air assez fatigués mais bien plus reposés qu'avant : il semblerait que cette pause leur ait fait du bien.

Nous reprenons alors notre route, les uns derrière les autres. Boromir reste à mes côtés en fin de file tandis que Gandalf prend la tête avec Frodon. Le chemin se faisant plus sombre, j'utilise ma baguette pour nous éclairer un peu. Après une longue descente, nous arrivons dans une immense salle encadrées par d'immenses colonnes sculptées. Le magicien prend alors la parole pour nous expliquer :

« Regardez ! Le Grand Royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain.

\- Sûr que c'est artistique. Y'a pas d'erreurs ! » s'exclame Sam, impressionné. »

Tous admiratif du lieu, nous le contemplons en ralentissant un peu le pas. Nous essayons de percevoir le moindre petit détail, désireux de ne rien oublier ou d'en prendre le plus possible avant de ne plus pouvoir voir ce lieu féérique.

En avançant dans le lieu, nous finissons par arriver devant une porte ouverte. La voyant, Gimli et Gandalf s'arrêtent puis le premier se précipite à l'intérieur malgré les appels du magicien. Mais n'en ayant cure, le nain avance et entre dans la salle.

« Non ! Non ! »

Les gémissements de Gimli nous attirent alors à l'intérieur, dans une pièce encombrée de corps au milieu de laquelle se trouve une sépulture. S'approchant de l'endroit, le magicien lit :

« Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais… »

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que le nain baisse la tête contre la sépulture. Tous le contemplent avec tristesse : ses derniers espoirs viennent de mourir dans ce lieu. Alors que Gandalf attrape un gros ouvrage dans ses mains, Legolas prend la parole :

« Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici. »

Je comprends son empressement mais la peine de Gimli m'attriste et j'aimerais pouvoir lui permettre de faire son deuil… Partagée, je ne dis rien, j'attends les paroles de Gandalf tout en restant aux aguets.

« Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent... »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Sa voix profonde résonne dans la pièce et tombe comme une pierre sur nos cœurs. J'ai presque l'impression de voir ces personnes vivre cette attaque devant mes yeux mais tous ce qui nous entoure réellement, sont des cadavres étalés sur le sol. Alors que nous respectons un silence respectueux, un bruit nous alerte. Un des hobbits vient de faire tomber la tête d'un cadavre dans un puits profond. Nous voyons alors le corps suivre et une chaine retenant un sceau aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir ma baguette que le bruit retentit en écho dans le puits. Je vois alors les traits de Gandalf se défèrent tandis que tous les autres se crispent à leur tour. Lentement, je tire ma baguette et prête attention aux bruits alentours tandis que Gandalf s'exclame :

« Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! »

Il récupère alors son bâton et son chapeau mais un bruit se fait entendre depuis les profondeurs du puits. Frodon tire alors son épée et nous découvrons qu'elle est devenue bleue, signe du danger qui approche.

« Les Orques ! s'exclame Legolas qui a comprit la menace. »

Boromir se précipite alors vers la porte et manque de se prendre une flèche tandis qu'Aragorn donne l'ordre aux hobbits d'aller se placer derrière Gandalf avant d'aller rapidement aider Boromir à fermer la porte, espérant faire barrière aux créatures qui approchent. Boromir nous informe alors qu'un Troll des cavernes accompagne les autres créatures. D'un geste agile, Legolas attrape des haches proches d'un cadavre et les lance à Boromir pour qu'il puisse barricader la porte avec l'aide d'Aragorn. Une fois cela fait, ils s'éloignent pour venir se placer prêt de nous tandis que Gimli monte sur le tombeau, remonté comme une pendule.

« Qu'ils approchent. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire ! »

Les portes se mettent à bouger de plus en plus fort, tremblant face aux attaques des créatures qui nous assaillent. Nous voyons des haches détruire lentement les portes en bois. Legolas lève déjà sont arc bandé tandis que les autres lèvent leurs épées, prêt à se défendre. Rapidement, Legolas tire de précises flèches dans les trous de la porte, tuant quelques orques encore invisibles à nos yeux. Aragorn fait de même mais les portes finissent par tomber, laissant apparaître d'immondes créatures armées jusqu'aux dents : les Orques. Glacée d'effroi, je regarde un instant Legolas tirer une flèche puis je commence à lancer quelques sorts. Très vite, les Orques parviennent tout de même à notre niveau et nous sommes contraints à nous battre à l'épée. Mais moins confiance quand à ma capacité à manier celle-ci, je monte sur le tombeau pour lancer des sorts, mon épée à la main pour me défendre des Orques qui tentent de m'atteindre. De la où je suis, je vois tout le monde et je peux ainsi lancer des sorts pour les défendre en cas de besoin. Mais d'un seul coup, une immense créature entre dans la pièce et je l'identifie comme le troll dont Boromir a parlé. Immédiatement, Legolas tire une flèche sur celui-ci tandis que je continue à lancer des sorts sur les Orques. Par la suite, c'est Gimli qui envoie sa hache dans le torse du troll, me forçant à descendre rapidement du tombeau lorsque celui-ci est détruit par le troll en colère. Je glisse alors un peu plus loin et lance un sort vers le troll, au moment même où il tente d'écraser Gimli et que Legolas tire deux flèches sur la créature. En un coup d'œil, nous nous jaugeons du regard puis partons chacun de notre côté pour affronter les Orques. Plus loin, j'en vois un s'approcher d'Aragorn et lance un sort pour l'arrêter tandis qu'un autre m'approche. Par réflexe, je lève mon épée pour contrer son attaque et commence à me battre avec lui. Je finis par parvenir à m'éloigner suffisamment pour lui lancer un sort. S'en suit plusieurs combats, je parviens à aider certains de mes compagnons lorsque deux orques s'attaquent à moi. J'arrive à en tuer un mais le second touche ma main et fait voler ma baguette plus loin. Dépourvue de ma meilleure arme, je lève mon épée pour me battre : chose difficile. Tant bien que mal, je contre plusieurs attaques mais je suis rapidement dépassée. Alors que l'Orque lève son arme pour l'enfoncer sur ma poitrine, une flèche le traverse et il retombe à côté de moi. En me relevant, je vois Legolas, son arc à la main et ma baguette à l'autre. D'un geste, il me la lance et je l'attrape au vol, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre le combat. Je parviens tout de même à voir Legolas tuer plusieurs Orques de gestes agiles et rapides. Il tourne, frappe et continue son chemin avec une dextérité impressionnante. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à le voir, le troll fixe son attention sur lui et se met à l'attaquer férocement. Ce à quoi l'elfe réplique en lui sautant dessus, tirant une flèche dans sa tête. J'en profite pour lancer un sort sur celui-ci, permettant à Legolas de s'éloigner un peu et réglant ma dette implicite. Exténuée, je m'appuie contre une colonne. Je sens que ma magie faiblit de plus en plus et que chaque sort que je lance perd en puissance. Mais je tente de me ressaisir lorsque je vois Frodon être poursuivie par le troll. Ma baguette pointée vers le troll, j'essaye de lui faire oublier l'idée de chercher Frodon mais il ne semble pas y prêter attention, mes sorts sont trop faibles. Il parvient à attraper sa cheville et à le tirer plus loin tandis que je m'élance vers le hobbit. Seulement, un Orque se précipite vers moi et me force à ralentir pour quelques temps. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je vois le troll enfoncer une lance dans le torse de Frodon. Des cris s'élèvent alors dans la pièce et les hobbits se jettent sur le dos de la bête, dans un désir de vengeance. Rapidement, ils sont rejoint par plusieurs d'entre nous. Et alors que je lance plusieurs sorts au troll, Legolas parvient à tirer une flèche dans la gorge de celui-ci, le tuant. La créature retombe alors lourdement sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Nous la regardons un court instant avant de nous précipiter auprès de Frodon qui n'a pas bougé depuis que le troll lui a planté une lance dans la poitrine. Mon cœur s'accélère, le porteur de l'anneau ne doit pas mourir, ce n'est pas possible. Nous étions censé le protéger au péril de notre vie, envers et contre tout. Devant mes yeux, une image fait petit à petit son chemin : celle d'Harry, pendant dans les bras d'Hagrid, tel un poids mort. J'entends encore les cris résonner comme si j'y étais à nouveau, je vois l'horreur sur le visage de chaque personne. Mon cœur loupe un battement, ma poitrine se compresse. L'air commence à me manquer, je ne veux pas revivre cela, même si Harry s'est avéré être en vie, c'était comme le sentiment d'une perte qui nous entrainait tous vers une mort certaine et qui rappelait celle de tous nos amis, morts avant. Ne voulant pas me laisser aller plus longtemps, je secoue la tête et rejoins les autres en quelques rapides enjambées. Mais lorsqu'Aragorn retourne le corps du jeune hobbit, mon cœur reprend un rythme plus rapide : il respire.

« Il est vivant ! s'écrit alors Sam en se précipitant vers son ami.

\- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, nous confirme Frodon, stupéfiant tout le monde.

\- Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier, s'étonne Aragorn.

\- Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait, s'amuse Gandalf. »

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres tandis que Frodon ouvre sa chemise, laissant paraître une côte de maille étincelante, pareille à des diamants.

« Du Mithril ! Vous êtes très surprenant M. Sacquet ! s'exclame alors Gimli. »

Amusé, il esquisse un semblant de sourire qui se fane pourtant vite lorsque nous entendons de nouveaux bruits. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un soupir, j'aurais aimé avoir un petit temps de repos mais c'est souvent comme ça dans ce genre de quête, alors je ne me plains pas. Pourtant, je sens un grand épuisement en moi qui, en plus d'être physique, semble venir de la forte dépense de magie que je viens d'avoir. Il semblerait que ce monde me cause quelques problèmes à en dépenser autant et j'espère alors avoir un peu de temps avant d'avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs à nouveau. En me concentrant à nouveau sur le moment présent, je remarque les autres s'agiter alors que Gandalf s'écrit :

« Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! »

Nous nous mettons alors à courir, nous précipitant hors de la salle pour courir à nouveau dans l'immense pièce précédente. Une course endiablée commence. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, alertée par de nombreux bruits, je vois des milliers de créatures immondes nous poursuivre, les armes brandies en l'air. Mon cœur accélère à nouveau et je redouble d'effort pour aller plus vite, passant devant le groupe de hobbit et rejoignant les autres, devant. Gandalf nous crie alors de fuir, nous disant implicitement d'accélérer. Mais un coup d'œil vers le haut plafond me fait remarquer que de nouvelles créatures plus nombreuses nous assaillent aussi par le haut, descendant sur les hautes colonnes pour nous atteindre. A ce moment-là, je comprends que nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir à nous seuls, à moins que je parvienne à faire un sortilège d'une immense puissance, combiné avec un de ceux de Gandalf peut être mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, ma magie est trop faible pour cela. Alors que nous courons, nous nous retrouvons encerclés par un nombre impressionnant d'Orques et nous finissons par nous réunir en un cercle. S'amassant autour de nous, ces êtres pointent leurs armes dans notre direction tout en esquissant une sorte de sourire tordu qui ressemble plus à une grimace. Je peux alors mieux voir leurs yeux globuleux, coupé d'une sorte de fente noire au milieu. Leurs faces abimées s'agitent et leurs horribles oreilles pointues font de mêmes. Leurs visages distordus sont infâmes au regard et je devine leur halène comme pestilentielle. Alors que je vois notre fin arriver à grand pas, un cri résonne du fond de la salle et un mauvais présage s'installe dans mon cœur, s'y ancrant au plus profond et le faisant palpiter avec plus de force encore. Au fond de la pièce, une lumière semblable à du feu se reflète contre les murs. Le peur envahit alors les hobbits qui s'agitent plus encore et commencent à battre en retraite. Une sorte de grognement s'élève alors, plus fort encore que précédemment.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demande Boromir avec inquiétude.

Nos regards se tournent immédiatement vers Gandalf. Tous les visages reflètent un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. A mon tour, je regarde le magicien, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir savoir ce qu'il en est. Les yeux de Gandalf se ferment, nous faisant comprendre que nous avons raison d'appréhender la chose. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il fixe droit devant lui, regardant la lumière se refléter, plus forte encore.

« Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde, chuchote-t-il d'un ton grave. »

En tournant la tête, je vois le visage de Legolas se décomposer et comprends un peu plus encore que ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour nous. Legolas a ses défauts mais il n'est pas lâche et encore moins peureux.

« Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courrez ! »

Dès que le cri de Gandalf résonne, nous reprenons notre route, courant aussi vite que possible. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration qui se fait de plus en plus frénétique. Nous nous précipitons si vite hors de la salle que Boromir, qui est passé en premier, manque de tomber dans le vide lorsqu'il commence à descendre des escaliers qui se stoppent net après quelques marches. Par chance, les bons réflexes de Legolas le sauvent puisque celui-ci se jette derrière lui et l'attrape à la toute dernière seconde. Derrière nous, Gandalf donne quelques instructions virulentes à Aragorn qui semble peu enclin à les écouter. Mais face au sérieux et au ton sévère du magicien, l'homme ploie et nous entamons une descente rapide dans les escaliers, à sa suite.

Cependant, alors que nous arrivons vers le milieu des escaliers, un trou béant nous empêche de passer correctement. Avec une souplesse et une agilité à rude épreuve, Legolas s'élance dans un saut gracieux et atterrit facilement de l'autre côté du trou. De mon côté, je regarde chacun d'entre nous. Il serra plus aisé pour certains de passer mais les hobbits et Gimli risquent d'avoir un peu de mal. Gandalf, qui nous a rejoints, saute sans trop de problème par-dessus le trou. Mais à ce moment précis, des lances nous arrivent dessus. Aussitôt, Legolas bande son arc et tire plus flèches dans la direction, atteignant immédiatement sa cible. Profitant d'un temps de répit, Boromir attrape Merry et Pippin avant de s'élancer dans les airs, atteignant facilement l'autre bout. Cependant, l'escalier cède sous eux à leur départ et le trou s'agrandit tandis que de nouveaux Orques se mettent à nous tirer dessus. Nous controns à notre tour en tirant des flèches pour Aragorn et Legolas et en lançant des sorts pour ma part. Aragorn attrape ensuite Sam et le jette par-dessus le trou. Il s'apprête à faire de même avec Gimli cependant, celui-ci refuse catégoriquement par fierté.

« Non, personne ne lance un nain ! » s'écrit-il avant de sauter.

Cependant, son saut n'est pas assez long et il atterrit sur le bord de l'escalier, manquant de tomber. Par chance, Legolas attrape sa barbe et le tire à lui pour l'empêcher de faire une immense chute dans le gouffre. Mais lors de son saut, il fait, à nouveau, s'écrouler une partie de l'escalier. Rapidement, Aragorn tire Frodon à lui pour lui éviter une chute puis il me lance :

« Sautez Dame Aryana, nous vous suivons ! »

J'acquiesce et saute au moment même où le morceau d'escalier commence à se dérober sous nos pieds. Ayant donc pris un mauvais élan, je sens mon cœur louper un battement, m'attendant à tomber dans le vide. J'ai l'impression de vivre mon saut au ralenti, sentant l'air sur ma peau, voyant les visages de mes compagnons me fixer avec appréhension, une appréhension qui se reflète sur mon visage. Mais un grand soulagement me prend lorsque je sens mes pieds toucher le sol à quelques millimètres seulement du vide. Agilement, Legolas me saisit par la taille pour m'éloigner du bord, chose bienvenu car je sens déjà mes jambes trembler si forts que j'ai peur qu'elles ne me soutiennent plus. Tandis que tous les autres reportent leur attention sur Aragorn et Frodon, Legolas plante son regard dans le mien, sûrement attiré par ma main qui a agrippée sa tunique par réflexe.

« Il semblerait que je vous sauve encore une fois, Dame Aryana.

\- Ne soyez pas si prompte à la prétention Legolas, je vous en prie, je plaisante d'un ton teinté de la peur qui commence à s'évanouir en moi. Il semblerait que je vous pousse de plus en plus à oublier vos résolutions…

\- Malheureusement oui, je dois bien le constater. Que l'enfer soit de mes réflexes… »

Amusée, je laisse échapper un léger rire. Legolas est parvenu à me détendre mais rapidement, la situation se rappelle à nous. Je m'éloigne alors de l'elfe avec un hochement de remerciement pour porter mon attention sur nos amis, en équilibre sur l'escalier prêt à chuter. Par une ruse subtile, ils parviennent à diriger sa chute vers nous et sautent au dernier moment pour nous rejoindre, sains et saufs. Une nouvelle fois, je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

« Mon cœur va finir par défaillir avec vous tous, je souffle. »

Cette réplique attire le rire de mes compagnons mais nous ne nous attardons pas et reprenons notre course endiablée dans le restant des escaliers. Après je ne sais combien d'escaliers et une course, Gandalf nous crie d'aller au pont qui se dessine enfin sous nos yeux. Mais sentant une chaleur plus ardente, je tourne la tête tout en courant et découvre la créature qui nous poursuit depuis un moment déjà. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que son titre de démon lui correspond parfaitement puis je décide que penser n'est pas utile et qu'il vaut mieux, pour mon salut, que je m'attèle à courir plus vite encore. Nous parvenons alors sur le pont que nous traversons aussi vite que possible sans tomber, le démon et Gandalf à nos trousses. Lorsque je me retourne enfin, je constate que le magicien n'est pas aussi près que je le pensais et pour cause, il a stoppé sa course au milieu du pont pour faire face à la créature. Une immense peur naît alors en moi à ce moment même, jaillissant comme un feu ardent et me brûlant presque de l'intérieur. J'entends distinctement les paroles de Gandalf, bien qu'il soit à plusieurs mètres de moi.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! »

Alors qu'un cri de Frodon s'élève dans les airs, le démon se dresse de toute sa hauteur, comme pour prouver sa supériorité et se rebeller face à ce puissant magicien.

« Je suis un Serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn » clame Gandalf d'un ton ne permettant aucune contestation.

Alors même qu'il prononce ces paroles, il prouve ses dires en contrant l'énorme épée enflammée du démon d'une sorte de bulle protectrice.

« Repartez dans l'ombre ! »

Cependant, le démon ne l'entend pas ainsi car il fait un pas sur le pont et fait fouetter une sorte de fouet de feu dans les airs.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » s'écrit Gandalf en liant ses mains sur son bâton avant de taper contre le sol.

Ce geste a pour effet de provoquer un jet de lumière blanche autour de lui et notamment en direction de la créature qui esquisse, dans un premier temps, un mouvement en arrière. Mais par la suite, il avance à nouveau, faisant s'écrouler le pont sous ses pas. La bête entame alors une chute dans le gouffre qui se trouve sous le pont et cela est accueilli par plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Mais à la toute dernière seconde, alors que Gandalf se retourne, le fouet de la bête claque et vient s'accrocher à sa cheville, le faisant glisser. Seules ses mains lui permettent de s'accrocher pour éviter la chute. Frodon se jette vers lui mais Boromir le retient. De mon côté, je parviens à m'approcher un peu plus, échappant de peu à Aragorn qui tente aussi de m'attraper. Mais j'arrive trop tard car la voix de Gandalf nous intime :

« Fuyez, pauvres fous. »

Et immédiatement après ces paroles, il glisse dans le gouffre. Accélérant un peu, je parviens vers le bout du pont alors qu'il entame sa chute et pointe ma baguette dans sa direction :

« Ascensio ! Aresto momentatem ! Levicorpus ! »

J'essaye de lancer plusieurs sorts à la suite pour empêcher sa chute mais ce qui sort de ma baguette n'est que minuscules gerbes de magie. Alors, je continue, me jetant même au sol pour mieux voir, bien que le corps du magicien ait disparu. Je tente plusieurs fois de lancer une multitude de sorts qui m'épuisent plus les uns que les autres, criant de plus en plus fort face à mon incapacité à porter secours à la seule personne de la compagnie qui m'ait fait pleinement confiance dès le tout début. Après quelques secondes, je sens des mains empoigner mes épaules pour me relever, mais je le refuse, je me débats, retire cette emprise pour me jeter plus encore vers le bord. Alors, avec plus de puissance, on me relève et je suis attirée contre quelqu'un qui me sert avec une telle force que je parviens à peine à bouger.

« Il ne servira à rien de vous jeter dans ce gouffre vous aussi, reprenez vos esprits et calmez-vous », me murmure une voix autoritaire que je reconnais vite comme celle de Legolas.

Petit à petit, ses paroles me calment et j'arrête tout mouvement, relevant un regard vitreux vers les yeux de l'elfe. Il me relâche enfin un peu, gardant simplement sa main autour de mon poignet pour me tirer à la suite des autres. De loin, j'entends les cris de Frodon, perçois le regard perdu d'Aragorn et laisse mes jambes courir d'elles-mêmes, sans chercher à les contrôler. Et enfin, le vent fouette mon visage, l'air trace violemment son chemin dans ma gorge alors que nous atteignons l'extérieur des mines que nous n'avons pas revu depuis quatre jours. La luminosité m'éblouit sans que j'y prête attention, mes yeux sont, de toute manière, déjà embrumés. Dehors, nous courons encore un peu, comme si nous cherchions à fuir cette vérité qui parviendra tout de même à nous rattraper à un moment donné. Et lorsque nous nous arrêtons enfin, nous nous laissons tous tomber sur le rocher, exténués et tristes. Je sens la main de Legolas lâcher mon poignet tandis qu'il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, dévasté. Plus loin, les hobbits se roulent presque par terre de chagrin alors que Boromir retient un Gimli agité. Ma main se pose alors presque d'elle-même sur celle de Legolas, comme si mon inconscient cherchait à la fois à faire fuir cette tristesse de ses yeux mais aussi à se rattacher à la chose qui me rappelle le plus mon monde : cette légère ressemblance entre Legolas et Drago, très subtile mais présente dans mon esprit. Son regard se plonge dans le mien mais il ne me voit pas vraiment, ses yeux sont en vérité aussi vitreux que les miens. Plus loin, Aragorn essuie sa lame et ordonne déjà :

« Legolas, relevez-les !

\- Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié, supplie presque Boromir.

\- Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'Orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. Allons, Boromir ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Relevons-les. Debout Sam ! Frodon ? Dame Aryana. »

Mon regard se lève de lui-même et tombe sur un Aragorn qui tente de se montrer courageux et responsable. Alors tel un automate sans conscience, je me lève avec une lenteur infinie, aidée par Boromir qui presse mon épaule avec douceur. Je lui rends son geste en posant ma main sur son bras alors qu'Aragorn appelle Frodon de loin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Notre route reprend ainsi, dans le silence et la tristesse. Nous faisons chacun notre chemin de notre côté, pleurant en silence cette immense perte. Elle résonne en moi comme un effet de déjà-vu douloureux. En voyant Gandalf s'enfoncer vers la mort, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir le corps de Dumbledore. L'image s'impose devant mes yeux, dansant de manière floue alors que ma vue est elle-même brouillée. Je me souviens sans peine du corps de mon défunt directeur étalé par terre, sous le ciel sombre et la marque des ténèbres. Je vois encore ces visages tristes, défaits autour de moi et aujourd'hui me semble être le miroir d'hier, comme si l'histoire se répétait inlassablement pour me mettre chaque jour, un peu plus, à genou. Une chose me frappe : je me suis déjà bien attachée à mes compagnons de route. Comme si le fait d'être si peu et de devoir veiller les uns sur les autres avait eu pour conséquence un lien plus fort, malgré certains… désaccords ou difficultés.

Mes pensées vagabondent tout le long du chemin, j'essaye de plus en plus d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, rêvant de l'effacer de ma mémoire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé et que ça n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Le chemin est long et éreintant. Nous ne nous arrêtons qu'une rapide fois pour remplir nos gourdes vides d'une eau bien fraîche qui nous fait un bien fou, avant de repartir. Nous ressemblons à des semblants de fantômes qui suivent un chemin déjà tracé, sans but. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons un but, seulement, nous l'avons oublié un instant, pour faire un rapide deuil.

Lorsque nous atteignons de plus vertes prairies, je sens la troupe revivre un peu. Premièrement, nous atteignons la forêt, ce qui est une très bonne chose. Et ensuite, le climat est bien plus agréable. Les couleurs chatoient, rendant l'herbe plus verte à nos yeux qui cherchent la moindre chose pour trouver du bonheur. Legolas semble le plus satisfait d'arriver près de la forêt, il s'y sent bien plus à l'aise. Tandis que Gimli préférait de loin les mines, malgré les funestes événements qui s'y sont passé.

Bien que je sois moi aussi soulagée d'arriver à couvert, je me sens de plus en plus épuisée. Mes pieds trainent par terre et ont de plus en plus de peine à se lever. Aligner un pas devant l'autre devient difficile et mes yeux se ferment à mesure que nous avançons. Par deux fois, je manque de trébucher sur le sol, à cause d'un simple caillou ou d'un oublie d'avancer mon pied assez loin. Mais je me reprends à chaque fois, désireuse de ne pas montrer cette faiblesse pour ne pas paraître être un poids sur les épaules de mes compagnons. Seulement, après un autre moment, je trébuche à nouveau, sur une racine que je n'avais pas vue et un bras me retient, me tirant en arrière avec force mais sans violence. Je rencontre alors le regard sévère de Legolas qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Croyez-vous que je ne vous vois pas manquer de tomber à chaque pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Ne pourriez-vous pas être plus attentive ? Nous sommes tous épuisés.

\- Je le sais Legolas, je le sais. Et je m'en excuse, je ne cherche pas à nous ralentir, je lance désolée et trop épuisée pour me battre encore contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, Dame Aryana.

\- Peut être pas actuellement mais il me semble avoir prouvé que j'étais avec vous. Je me suis battue à vos côtés dans les mines de la Moria !

\- Peut être parce que vous risquiez de mourir si vous ne le faisiez pas !

\- Si vous êtes si brillant Legolas, dites-moi pourquoi j'aurais crains des Orques si j'étais de leur côté ? j'avance agacée et plus prompt à m'énerver qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Parce que nous savons tous que les Orques ne différencient pas ceux qui sont de leur côté des autres !

\- Eh bien non, nous ne le savons pas tous ! je réplique agacée au possible. Je ne viens pas d'ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve justement ? Hum ?

\- Peut être le simple fait que j'utilise une magie différente, que je vous ai montré de nombreuses choses que vous ne connaissiez pas.

\- Certes, en attendant, votre magie s'est soudainement montrée inutile au moment de sauver notre ami. »

Cette réplique met fin à notre échange alors que je le regarde choquée qu'il ait dit ce que je pense au plus profond de moi, ce à quoi je me suis absolument interdit de penser jusqu'à présent. Mais énervée, je lève la main, m'apprêtant à gifler Legolas pour la douleur qu'il vient d'éveiller dans mon cœur. Alors que celle-ci s'approche de son visage, il la retient de sa main libre et la presse avec une force qui me fait esquisser une grimace de douleur.

« Cessez donc de vous chamailler vous deux, s'exclame alors Aragorn plus loin. »

Je remarque ainsi que tout le monde nous regarde, étonnés de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Lâchez-la à présent Legolas, ajoute Boromir. »

Mais Legolas n'en fait rien, il continue à serrer mon poignet avec force tout en me regardant froidement. Je lui rends son regard un instant avant de cracher :

« Lâchez-moi immédiatement. »

Legolas me regarde encore un peu puis, d'un mouvement parfaitement contrôlé, il me lâche avec cette même expression de froideur qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis que nous avons quitté la Moria. Avec vivacité, je recule d'un pas puis de plusieurs sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de m'enfoncer son épée dans le ventre et qu'une plaie béante, trop voyante à mon goût, troue maintenant cet endroit. L'expression de l'elfe se modifie alors petit à petit, comme s'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais déjà, je m'éloigne, prenant la tête du groupe en silence. Rapidement, Boromir vient me rejoindre en silence, me faisant comprendre son soutien sans un mot. Si cela me réchauffe un peu le cœur, ce n'est pas suffisant pour panser la blessure qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Nous marchons encore un moment dans le silence le plus total. Après un moment, les autres finissent par me dépasser, mes forces s'étant encore plus réduite après la dispute avec Legolas. Si je vois ce dernier me jeter quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps, je n'en montre rien, l'ignorant parfaitement. Alors que nous marchons, Gimli se tourne vers les hobbits en fin de file pour leur dire :

« Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes Hobbits ! On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus ! Eh bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément ! J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. Oh ! »

Cette exclamation vient du fait qu'il s'est retrouvé nez-à-nez avec une pointe de flèche bien aiguisée. Par réflexe, je tire ma baguette et pose la main près de la dague accrochée à ma cuise. Nous nous retrouvons très vite encerclés par les flèches tenus par de grands êtres magnifiques dont les traits ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Legolas. Je comprends qu'il s'agit aussi d'elfes. Celui qui semble être leur chef s'avance, regardant Gimli avec un mépris non caché.

« Le nain respire tellement fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir… »

Par chance, Gimli se contente d'une grimace de colère mais ne réplique pas. Aragorn prend alors la parole dans une langue que je ne connais absolument pas et que je ne cherche pas à comprendre, trop épuisée pour faire un effort. J'entends seulement Gimli demander à Aragorn de s'en aller mais l'elfe réplique en premier.

« Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Lorien, vous ne pouvez en partir. Venez, elle vous attend. »

Il dit ces derniers mots en regardant Frodon dans les yeux puis se retourne, s'attendant à ce que nous le suivions. C'est d'ailleurs ce que nous faisons, n'ayant pas spécialement le choix. Nous cheminons dans la forêt et gravissons à nouveau des escaliers qui nous mènent jusqu'à ce qui semble être le royaume, puisque les arbres y sont plus larges et plus hauts. A nouveau, nous reprenons des escaliers qui terminent de m'achever avant d'arriver dans un endroit très lumineux où deux personnes nous attendent. Vêtues de vêtement blancs comme la neige et plus lumineux que des diamants, un homme et une femme elfes descendent les quelques escaliers qui nous séparent. L'homme a de longs cheveux d'une blondeur paraissant presque blanche tandis que la femme possède elle aussi des cheveux blonds mais plutôt ondulés. Tous deux dégagent quelque chose d'attirant et de mystérieux. Arrivé en bas des marches, l'homme prend la parole :

« Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en partant de Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. »

D'un simple regard vers Aragorn, la femme semble comprendre et ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Il a basculé dans l'ombre… »

Nos mines abattues confirment ce qu'elle vient de dire et son visage se fait un peu plus grave encore.

« En effet, il a été prit par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth, explique Legolas. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rets de la Moria.

\- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûme remplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloin. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde, et sur toutes terres, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrances.

\- Que va devenir cette Communauté car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu, questionne alors l'autre elfe avec gravité.

\- Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous en un temps soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et le labeur. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. »

Un instant, je vois le regard de l'elfe se poser sur moi avant qu'elle ne le tourne vers Frodon. J'ai pu remarquer durant sa tirade son regard se balader de personne en personne suivant ses paroles.

Après quelques instants, nous sommes conduits vers un arbre près duquel nous nous installons paisiblement. Je m'étale alors, épuisée par ces derniers jours et les événements. Et rapidement, un chant mélodieux se fait entendre.

« Une complainte pour Gandalf, souffle Legolas.

\- Que disent-ils de lui ? questionne Merry.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire, ma peine est encore trop récente. »

Ces paroles me font mal car je sais que la dispute que nous avons eue avec Legolas était en partie due à cette peine qu'il éprouve car jamais il n'élève réellement la voix. Mais ma douleur est toujours présente alors je ne dis rien et laisse même ma tête retomber lourdement.

« Je paris que ces vers n'évoquent pas ses feux d'artifices, s'exclame Sam. Il faudrait un couplet là-dessus. « Qui a vu plus belles fusées, en étoiles vertes ou bleues éclatées. Tonnerre d'averse, d'or et d'argent. C'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend... » Ca ne lui rend pas justice, bien loin de là ! »

Je me laisse aller à un sourire triste face aux paroles du jeune hobbit.

Après un petit temps de repos, je me sens déjà légèrement mieux et rejoins les autres. Assisse contre une immense racine, j'essaye de continuer de me reposer tranquillement. Après un moment Aragorn nous rejoint et nous enjoint à nous reposer pleinement, tant que nous sommes en sécurité.

« Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude, déclare Boromir. J'ai entendu sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle parlait de mon père, de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit : « Même aujourd'hui il y a encore de l'espoir ». Mais je n'en vois aucun ! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir. Mon père est un homme noble, mais son autorité décroît et notre ... Notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui. Il compte sur moi pour améliorer les choses et j'aimerais y arriver. J'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée. L'avez-vous déjà vu Aragorn ? La Tour Blanche d'Echthelion ! Scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent. Ses bannières flottantes dans la brise du matin. Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent ?

\- J'ai vu la Cité Blanche. Il y a longtemps.

\- Un jour nos chemins nous y mèneront. Et le garde de la Tour pourra clamer très haut : ' Les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour ! ' »

Voir Boromir si mélancolique me fait mal pour lui. Je comprends la nostalgie qu'il éprouve pour son pays puisqu'il en va de même pour moi. Alors, lentement, je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort dont je suis capable et il me donne en retour un sourire amical. Pourtant, je sens les yeux d'Aragorn et de Legolas se poser sur moi, comme si tous deux réfléchissaient à autre chose à mon propos, chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement sentir.

Nous restons tous ainsi un moment puis petit à petit, certains se lèvent pour aller se coucher. J'en profite pour respirer un grand coup, chose qui me provoque une légère toux. Aussitôt, un gobelet est tendu devant moi et je sursaute lorsque je découvre l'identité de la personne. Ce n'est autre que Legolas qui s'assoit contre une racine tout près après que j'ai saisis le gobelet en le remerciant silencieusement.

« Seriez-vous tombée malade ? me demande-t-il.

\- N'ayez crainte Legolas, je ne serais pas un fardeau pour vous.

\- Je… Ne disais pas cela pour ça, souffle-t-il en soupirant. Dame Aryana, je voulais simplement venir m'excuser, j'ai été maladroit et stupide. La peine a déclenché la colère qui vous est retombé dessus sans raison. Et si je me doute que vous accepterez mes excuses, je vois déjà dans vos yeux, depuis quelques heures, que mes propos ont fait leur chemin et vous m'en voyez d'autant plus désolé.

\- Je… comprends. Je comprends votre réaction Legolas. Je ne connaissais Gandalf que depuis peu et il était déjà un ami pour moi alors ce doit être une toute autre peine pour vous qui s'est vu amplifié par la fatigue et la peur des derniers jours. Quant au reste… Vous n'avez fait que dire à voix haute ce que nous pensons tous,.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous pense réellement cela, mis à part vous-même. »

Je souris face à sa clairvoyance. Il a très vite comprit que je me blâme de la mort du magicien, n'ayant pas su le retenir, l'empêcher de tomber ou le ramener.

« Si je puis me permettre, Dame Aryana, nous savions tous que vos pouvoirs se sont vus affectés en venant ici. Il est normal qu'après de si grandes dépenses, ils se soient vus réduits. Et en réalité, je ne doute plus en la véracité de vos propos et de vos intentions, j'ai simplement dit les choses qui vous toucheraient le plus par un excès de colère stupide et puéril.

\- Cessons de parler de tout cela, voulez-vous bien ? je demande peu encline à m'épancher sur le sujet qui me chagrine encore.

\- Vous taire n'aidera pas votre peine. Cela ne fera que l'enfermer à l'intérieur de votre cœur comme un échec que vous ne cesserez de ressasser à chaque fois que vous faillirez à quelque chose.

\- Votre clairvoyance commence à m'agacer Legolas, je lâche pour dissimuler ma tristesse. »

En réponse, il esquisse un sourire et pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, geste qui me surprend. Cependant, j'y réponds en recouvrant celle-ci de ma propre main et nous restons ainsi quelques instants.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Dame Aryana. Cela vous permettra de reprendre des forces et qui sait, de voir vos pouvoirs se renforcer à nouveau.

\- Legolas, je vais bientôt croire que vous êtes souffrant si vous continuez à veiller sur moi.

\- Vous êtes un membre de la communauté, déclare-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel face à ma réplique. Et puis, je vous dois bien cela. Et, une chose, je me doute bien que vous vous inquiétez de la disparition de vos pouvoirs, essayez de dormir pour voir si ce n'est qu'une question d'épuisement.

\- Bien bien, vous avez raison de moi, je m'en vais me reposer, je finis par lâcher amusée. Mais une dernière chose Legolas, je commence d'un ton plus sévère qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, arrêtez de faire ce type d'analyse, je n'aime pas l'idée d'apparaître aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert.

\- Passez des siècles de vie, Dame Aryana, et vous verrez qu'il devient plus aisé de voir certaines choses qui ne le sont pas pour tout le monde sans avoir à réellement s'y attarder.

\- Malheureusement, il semblerait que je n'ai pas tout ce temps devant moi. Bonne nuit Legolas, vous devriez aussi vous reposer, ces derniers jours ont été épuisants et les prochains le seront tout autant. J'aimerais éviter une autre dispute si vous le permettez.

\- Bien sur, je ne vais pas tarder. Bonne nuit Dame Aryana. »

Je lui souris en réponse et file me coucher, exténuée et attristée mais déjà un peu mieux grâce à cette petite conversation.

La nuit que je passe me permets de recouvrir quelques forces mais au petit matin, des bruits me réveillent. J'entends une voix féminine, puissante et un peu lointaine parler. Cela me tire de ma couchette et la curiosité me pousse à me rendre vers cette voix. Sur le chemin, je vois Frodon, perdu dans ses pensées mais celui-ci ne semble pas me voir. Je continue donc, arrivant près de quelques marches menant à une chose qui ressemble beaucoup à une pensine placée tout près d'une petite fontaine. Au milieu, se trouve l'elfe nommée Galadriel, puissante et rayonnante de beauté. Je la regarde un instant avant qu'elle lève la tête pour planter ses yeux droit dans les miens.

« Dame Aryana, je sens que vous avez retrouvé un peu de force. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui, je me sens déjà un peu mieux et ça devrait aller en s'améliorant. Je vous remercie pour cela, ce ne serait pas le cas sans votre accueil, votre protection et votre nourriture.

\- Je vous en prie, mon devoir est d'aider la communauté. Tout comme le votre visiblement.

\- C'est ce qu'il y paraît, en effet, je confirme avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Mais vous doutez de votre utilité.

\- Ce serait sûrement vous mentir que vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Assurément. Pourtant, vous leur avez déjà apporté de l'aide de plusieurs manières. Beaucoup de moments se seraient montrés plus difficiles à surmonter sans votre aide.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Dame Galadriel.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas sur un sentiment d'échec. Ce qu'il s'est produit devait se produire, vous n'auriez rien pu y faire. Mais vous pouvez encore leur apporter beaucoup. Votre passé et vos aptitudes pourraient se montrer fort utiles dans diverses futures occasions.

\- Mon passé ? Et mes aptitudes ? je répète, n'étant pas sûre de ce que l'elfe sait ou ne sait pas de moi.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Dame Aryana. Vous avez déjà combattu les conséquences de la noirceur d'une âme avide de pouvoir et ce, d'une manière bien différente de la notre. Les pouvoirs que vous avez, bien qu'ils aient été altérés, sont déjà utiles à vos compagnons pour les soulager de certaines peines. Ne doutez pas de vous, cela ne vous amènera qu'aux échecs et cela serait néfaste. Votre présence imprévue a maintenant un rôle important dans cette bataille contre Sauron.

\- Je tâcherais d'essayer de me souvenir de tout cela, merci Dame Galadriel, je déclare en reportant mon attention sur la sorte de pensine placée au milieu de l'endroit. Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Un miroir. Il permet de voir les choses qui ont été, qui sont et qui seront ou pourront être, explique Galadriel en m'observant d'un regard pénétrant. Voulez-vous regarder ?

\- Je… Ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où je vais et l'idée de revoir mon passé ne me semble pas la meilleure…

\- Je pense qu'elle ne vous semble surtout pas la plus agréable mais, peut être, pourriez-vous y voir des choses qui vous seront utiles, notamment pour vous éclairer. »

Durant un instant, je regarde l'elfe dans les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de dire, pesant le pour et le contre quant au désir malsain de revoir mon passé, mes amis. De son côté, elle ne dit rien, attendant simplement que je me décide. Alors, je hoche la tête et m'approche du miroir, prudente.

Au début, il n'est qu'une eau calme qui me renvoie mon reflet mais petit à petit, l'image change. A la différence d'une pensine, je ne suis pas aspirée à l'intérieur, je me contente juste de regarder des fragments d'images. Ce qui m'apparaît d'abord est le château de Poudlard, fièrement dressé près du lac et entouré de la forêt interdite. Puis je vois mes amis : Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville et Ron ainsi que d'autres encore. Le visage de Drago m'apparaît ensuite, seul, dans le costume parfait qu'il portait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Son visage est orné de ce petit sourire en coin qui aime tant arborer et ses cheveux sont un peu en bataille à cause de la soirée, sûrement. Et puis, l'image de notre compagnie cheminant arrive, nous gravissons les montagnes, parcourons les plaines et les forêts. D'autres images se succèdent, plus rapidement. Des créatures hideuses que je reconnais comme étant des orques s'agitent, se battant furieusement. Ils trainent ensuite deux hobbits que je reconnais comme étant Merry et Pippin. Je me vois combattre au milieu de créatures toutes plus nombreuses les unes que les autres. A mes côtés se trouvent Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. L'épuisement se lit sur nos visages, l'abattement aussi. Des images de guerre et de sang se succèdent, s'entremêlant entre celle de mon passé et celles de mon futur. Toutes sont plus insupportables les unes que les autres et d'un seul coup, un unique visage apparait devant mes yeux. Il s'agit d'un homme, ou de ce qu'il en reste. Son crâne est chauve, son sourire tordu et ses yeux ne sont que deux petites fentes noires horribles. Sa peau est blanchâtre et son regard fou. Je vois, sur ses lèvres, se former deux horribles mots : Avada Kedavra. Alors d'un seul coup, je m'éloigne du miroir, la respiration hachée et le souffle court. Ce visage, qui hante encore mes pensées, ne m'était plus apparu aussi clairement depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde. Ce visage monstrueux qui a fait tant et tant de victimes, amis, parents, professeurs. Celui de Lord Voldemort.

« Je sais que vous êtes partagée, affirme Galadriel. Partagée entre votre désir de ne plus jamais vivre un tel combat qui vous a fait tant perdre et entre votre cœur qui vous dit que vous ne pouvez laisser une telle chose se reproduire, même ailleurs, sans ne rien faire. Il viendra un jour où vous devrez faire un choix : rester ou partir. Préparez-vous y dès maintenant sans oublier que vous pouvez apporter cette connaissance que nous n'avons pas mais aussi, sans oublier, que vous ne serez pas jugée, qu'importe le choix que vous ferez. »

Je hoche simplement la tête, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale mais réfléchissant tout de même aux paroles de l'elfe.

« Allez vous reposer encore un peu, Dame Aryana, votre route sera encore difficile et longue avant ce choix. »

Du bout des lèvres, je murmure un remerciement avant de faire volte-face pour repartir vers les autres. Lorsque j'arrive, trois sont déjà debout : Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir. Je les salue d'un signe et viens m'assoir près d'eux pour manger un peu.

« Tout va bien, Dame Aryana ? demande Boromir alors que les autres se posent la même question. Vous paraissez bien pâle.

\- Tout va bien, merci. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir qui a refait surface alors que je m'en étais bien passée jusque là. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement, cette nuit de sommeil tranquille m'a requinqué. »

Satisfaite du changement de sujet, je lui réponds par un sourire alors qu'une conversation débute. Mais à quelques mètres, je ne manque pas le regard suspicieux de Legolas qui semble un peu mieux voir l'emprise qu'à ce mauvais souvenir sur moi. Pour toute réponse, je fronce les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter d'essayer de lire en moi puis je détourne mon attention sur la conversation.

Plus tard, nous réveillons le restant de la troupe pour plier bagage et pouvoir reprendre notre chemin. Me sentant en forme, j'ordonne aux hobbits d'aller manger tandis que je m'occupe de plier leurs affaires.

« Eh bien, vous les chouchoutez Dame Aryana, s'exclame une voix derrière moi alors que je range les affaires.

\- Boromir, vous m'avez surprise.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

\- Si vous le proposez, je ne peux qu'accepter. »

Je lui lance un sourire auquel il répond immédiatement avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'aider à ranger les quelques affaires qu'il reste. Nous prenons notre temps, parlant tranquillement ensemble. Le moment est paisible et très agréable. J'aime passer un peu de temps avec Boromir car, malgré son attirance irréfutable pour l'anneau, il n'en est pas moins un galant homme. Les bagages pliés, nous rejoignons les autres en discutant puis vient le moment des adieux. Devant les rives de la rivière, nous écoutons les adieux de Galadriel. L'elfe passe alors devant chacun d'entre nous pour nous offrir, tout à tour des présents. Nous recevons tous des capes elfiques, de la nourriture et trois barques pour faciliter notre avancée. En premier, j'observe Legolas recevoir un arc qui semble avoir été fait par des elfes des bois particulièrement doués d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je vois son regard s'éclairer d'une lumière, comme s'il n'avait pu espérer meilleur présent. Et il faut dire que celui-ci lui convient parfaitement. Merry et Pippin reçoivent quant à eux, deux dagues étincelantes et visiblement très aiguisées. Sam acquière une corde elfique que je devine comme particulière et même s'il en est un peu déçu, je sais qu'elle lui sera probablement d'une grande utilité un jour prochain. Mais en arrivant devant Gimli, l'elfe avoue ne pas savoir quoi lui offrir. Je suis facilement leur échange qui me touche beaucoup. Il semblerait que Gimli se soit éprit de la belle elfe et je peux aisément le comprendre. Après leur échange, l'elfe se tourne vers moi et me tend une sorte de bourse.

« Voici quelques herbes et baies qui, je l'espère, vous seront utiles pour requinquer vos amis lorsqu'ils en auront besoin. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez les utiliser de la meilleure des manières. Je vous offre aussi ce collier. Le précieux joyau qu'il enferme vous aidera à accomplir ce que vous désirerez vraiment lorsque votre cœur aura réellement fait son choix et que le moment sera venu.

\- Je vous remercie, Dame Galadriel. Pour tous vos présents, pour votre accueil mais aussi pour vos sages conseils que je saurais garder en mémoire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Adieu Dame Aryana.

\- Adieu Dame Galadriel. »

Respectueusement, je m'incline un peu, la main sur le cœur tandis que l'elfe s'éloigne en direction d'Aragorn. Leur échange se fait en langage elfique alors je ne parviens pas à tout saisir mais à la fin de celui-ci, nous montons dans les barques. Sam, Frodon et Aragorn montent tous trois ensembles tandis que Merry, Pippin et Boromir embarquent dans la seconde barque. Pour ma part, je me retrouve alors dans la barque de Legolas et Gimli. Plus loin, je vois Boromir m'adresser un regard amusant, comprenant que le voyage peut s'avérer tendu pour moi. En effet, aucun de nos compagnons ne sont au courant de la conversation que Legolas et moi avons eu la veille et pensent donc que nous sommes en froid. Cela me fait sourire et j'apprécie la tentative de Boromir pour me donner le sourire. Alors que notre barque prend la tête de la compagnie, je regarde cette forêt que je ne verrais sans doute plus. Plus loin, Galadriel nous fait signe et je lui réponds par un hochement de tête qu'elle reporte son attention sur Frodon.

Peu de temps après notre départ, Gimli prend la parole, comme s'il se parlait à lui seul.

« Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert.

\- Quel était ce cadeau ? demande Legolas avec intérêt.

\- J'ai osé lui demander un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée. Elle m'en a donné trois. »

Alors que le regard de Gimli se perd dans l'eau, je vois Legolas esquisser un sourire qui n'a rien de moqueur. Connaissant la relation houleuse du nain et de l'elfe, je suis surprise de voir ce dernier paraître si bienveillant après les paroles du nain. Cela me fait froncer les sourcils et Legolas ne manque pas de le voir, m'adressant alors un sourire amusé. Nous savons parfaitement que chacun de nous a comprit ce à quoi pensait l'autre et nous en sommes amusés. Finalement, je hausse les épaules, me disant que je lui demanderais plus tard sans faute, puis me concentre sur le paysage qui défile. Le clapotis de l'eau me berce tant et si bien que je me mets à somnoler plusieurs fois, simplement réveillée par ma tête qui penche dangereusement d'un côté. De l'autre côté de ma barque, Gimli a pu s'endormir penché contre le bout de la barque qui l'empêche de tomber. Mais étant au milieu de celle-ci, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'installer confortablement. Et alors que je suis une énième fois réveillée par le dodelinement de ma tête, une voix se fait entendre près de mon oreille, manquant de me faire sursauter.

« Ne vous avais-je pas enjoins à bien vous reposer, Dame Aryana ?

\- Il est vrai Legolas. Mais le bercement de cette barque a raison de moi et j'ai vu mes yeux s'ouvrir grand dès la première lueur du matin, n'ayant aucun chance de me rendormir par la suite.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, peut être qu'au lieu de manquer de tomber dans l'eau toutes les cinq minutes, vous pourriez utiliser mon genou pour vous stabiliser. Je n'aimerais pas à avoir à venir vous chercher dans l'eau… me taquine-t-il amusé.

\- Seriez-vous encore en train d'essayer d'effacer la dispute d'hier, Legolas ?

Il se pourrait, en effet. Mais vous savez, Dame Aryana, je dis surtout cela car vous devriez vous reposer, ces derniers jours ont été épuisants et les prochains le seront tout autant. J'aimerais éviter une autre dispute si vous le permettez… »

Sa réplique m'amuse beaucoup et un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque je comprends qu'il redit exactement ce que je lui ai dis la veille, mot pour mot. Un sourire s'installe alors sur ses lèvres alors que je le regarde, amusée.

« Bien, je capitule, vous avez eu raison de moi. Et le sommeil aussi. Je vous remercie Legolas. »

Pour toute réponse, il m'offre un sourire tandis que je m'approche pour pouvoir poser ma tête sur son genou. Ainsi positionnée, je m'endors rapidement.

Je ne sais combien de temps je dors mais lorsque je me réveille, Legolas est toujours en train de ramer, les yeux fixant le paysage tandis que Gimli dort comme un enfant. Lentement, je m'assois face à Legolas et m'étire avec de grands gestes qui amusent l'elfe.

« Voulez-vous que je prenne la relève Legolas ? je questionne gênée de l'avoir laissé ramer jusqu'à présent. Cela doit faire des heures que vous ramez sans vous être arrêté une seule fois.

\- Merci, Dame Aryana, mais cela devrait aller, je ne ressens pas de fatigue et ma position me convient. Cette sieste vous a-t-elle été bénéfique ?

\- Beaucoup, je me sens ressourcée. Vous faites un très bon oreiller, Legolas.

\- Hum, vous m'en voyez ravi, je n'avais jamais reçu un tel compliment ! s'amuse-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie, j'aime innover. »

Lentement, l'elfe secoue la tête alors que je me laisse aller à un léger rire. Lorsque je relève la tête vers lui, je comprends vraiment à quel point la personne froide et dure que j'ai vue jusqu'à présent n'était pas réellement Legolas mais plutôt un elfe méfiant envers moi. Je vois alors la possibilité d'une meilleure relation entre nous s'ouvrir et je me laisse aller à me dire que je ne serais pas contre car il me parait être cultivé, galant et fort. Je sais, depuis le début, que je pourrais apprendre de nombreuses choses grâce à lui mais j'ai l'impression que l'occasion d'essayer de le faire ne s'était, jusqu'alors, jamais présentée. Quelque chose en lui me rappelle de plus en plus la relation simple mais ô combien agréable que j'entretenais avec Drago. Et la simple pensée à Drago suffit pour que mon regard se perde sur le paysage, nostalgique. Avec lui aussi, les choses n'avaient pas été faciles au début. Nous étions de deux maisons rivales et à l'époque de Poudlard, il était stupide et arrogant. J'ai compris, plus tard, que cette attitude était en partie due à sa volonté de plaire à son père et à son éducation, qu'il y avait plus à voir à son propos que les yeux pouvaient observer. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous avions pu réellement commencer le début d'une entente cordiale.

« Vous semblez être devenue pensive d'un seul coup, me fait remarquer Legolas. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pour quelle raison vos yeux se sont subitement voilés ? Aurais-je fais ou dis quelque chose ?

\- Bien sur que non, vous n'y êtes pour rien, Legolas. Je me suis simplement perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Et où vos pensées se sont-elles perdues ? Si je peux me permettre l'audace de demander.

\- Vous pouvez, vous pouvez. Disons que vous me rappelez un peu un ami avec qui je n'ai, malheureusement, plus de contact.

\- Un ami, vous dites ?

\- En effet. Son nom est Drago. C'est un jeune homme de mon âge. Nous avons étudiés dans la même école. A cette époque-là, nous n'entretenions pas de bons rapports. Pas du tout même… Et puis, avec le temps et la fin de la guerre, les choses ont changé, nous avons tous deux remis beaucoup de choses en question et nous sommes parvenus à avoir une entente cordiale qui s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus fort avec le temps. Nous travaillions ensemble et passions le clair de notre temps libre ensemble alors il est vrai qu'il est assez étrange de ne plus entendre ses piques continuelles.

\- Je vois… Je suis… Désolé de cette perte.

\- Hum, je vous remercie. Mais je dois vous paraître si immature, vous qui avez sûrement du essuyer bon nombre de pertes au court de votre vie.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai vu beaucoup d'êtres chers m'être arraché, déclare-t-il alors que son regard se voile à son tour. Mais cela ne vous rend pas pour autant immature à mes yeux, chacun vit ses pertes à sa manière.

\- Vous êtes une sage personne, Legolas. Bien, maintenant, changeons de sujet si vous le voulez bien. Nous sommes tous deux en train de nous plonger dans une mélancolie néfaste. »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe m'offre un léger sourire avant que j'entame une autre conversation. Nous parlons alors de choses attachées à ce monde que je ne connais que très peu. Il m'explique de nombreuses choses sur les elfes, les Orques ou encore les différents lieux que nous avons parcouru ou que nous serons sûrement amenés à parcourir. De mon côté, je l'écoute en essayant de tout retenir et lui pose de nombreuses questions. Alors qu'il me parle de la Lorien, je demande :

« Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Je vous en prie, me répond-t-il avec un signe engagent de la tête.

\- Lorsque Gimli vous a parlé du présent que lui a donné Dame Galadriel, vous avez sourit d'une manière bien particulière. J'ai alors cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à savoir sur tout cela. »

Après ma question, Legolas me regarde attentivement en silence comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres tandis qu'il explique :

« Gimli n'est pas le premier à lui demander un tel présent. Alors même que Galadriel était jeune, elle a refusé cette demande à un illustre elfe du nom de Fëanor. Cet elfe avait, apparemment, créé les Silmarils, trois merveilleux joyaux célèbres et précieux qui ont été à l'origine de plusieurs conflits par la suite. Il a prié trois fois pour que Galadriel lui offre ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de sa chevelure mais jamais elle n'a accepté car Galadriel a le pouvoir de voir au plus profond du cœur de chacun et ce qu'elle a vu dans celui de Fëanor n'était que feu et avidité. Cependant, lorsque Gimli lui a demandé un de ses cheveux, Galadriel a accepté et lui en a donné trois.

\- Vous avez alors fait le rapprochement avec cette histoire et cela vous a fait remettre en cause la vision que vous aviez de Gimli. Vous avez compris que son cœur est pur.

\- En effet, c'est à peu près cela.

\- C'est une belle histoire, je déclare doucement.

\- Je ne vous savez pas si sentimentale, Dame Aryana.

\- Cela m'arrive à de très rares moments incontrôlés, je plaisante. Mais ne vous y faites pas trop, cela ne durera pas.

\- Nous verrons, nous verrons »

Je souris à cette nouvelle manière gentille qu'il a de me taquiner puis attrape une gourde pour boire un peu. Alors que je m'apprête à parler à nouveau, je vois les barques de nos compagnons dériver sur le côté. Legolas les rejoins alors et Boromir nous dit :

« Nous allons faire une petite halte, le temps de nous ressourcer un peu avant de repartir. »

Legolas hoche la tête tandis que je réveille Gimli qui dort toujours. Lorsque nous atteignons la rive, Legolas sort de la barque d'un bon et tire celle-ci vers le bord. Peu après, Gimli saute de l'embarquement avec un peu moins de grâce. A mon tour, j'attrape mes affaires et m'apprête à descendre lorsque je vois Legolas me tendre la main. Etonnée, je le considère un instant avant de poser ma main dans la sienne. Cela me permet d'atterrir à l'endroit où l'eau est la plus base et donc, de ne pas voir mes bottes prendre l'eau.

« Je vous remercie, Legolas. Faites attention, je vais finir par m'habituer à tant d'attention de votre part.

\- Par pitié, non. Vous me donnez presque envie de vous jeter à l'eau, réplique-t-il amusé.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, j'affirme sûre de moi.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûre Dame Aryana ?

\- Absolument pas mais j'essaye de m'en convaincre, je plaisante. »

Nous riions alors de concert puis partons rejoindre les autres. Lorsque nous arrivons, j'entends Gimli dire :

« Je ne comprends plus rien moi…

\- Mon ami, je pense que vous n'êtes pas le seul, répond Boromir amusé. »

Mais par chance, aucun d'entre eux ne nous pose de question et je viens alors prendre place près de Boromir qui me tend de quoi manger un peu. Tous assis ici, nous discutons tranquillement mais je vois tout de même Frodon un peu en retrait, qui ne mange pas vraiment et ne se joint pas à la conversation. Compatissante, je l'observe quelques secondes mais ne dis rien parce que je comprends son désir d'isolement. Plus loin, je vois Legolas me regarder : il a parfaitement compris le cheminement de ma pensée et ce qu'il en a découlé. Lui aussi a vu l'éloignement de Frodon et je sens que ses pensées ont prit un certain cheminement qui me fait quelque peu peur. Cependant, je finis par détourner mon attention du blond pour parler avec Boromir.

« J'ai pu voir que vous avez pu survivre sans trop de peine durant le trajet, me lance l'homme.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Dites-moi Boromir, je ne vous savez pas si curieux.

\- Intrigué, Dame Aryana, intrigué, corrige-t-il. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Et je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions, tous sont aussi curieux mais seul moi ose venir vous parler car j'ose me laisser à penser que vous n'en prendrez pas ombrage de ma part.

\- En effet, vous avez bien compris celle que je suis Boromir. Et puis, vous avez su vous approchez de moi avec intelligence ces derniers temps. Disons, pour vous éclairer, que Legolas a su prendre l'ampleur des paroles qu'il a prononcées à mon encontre et il a mis son poing dans sa poche pour venir s'excuser hier soir. J'ai vu et reconnu son effort et depuis, je crois que nous nous attelons à essayer, un minimum, de passer au dessus de tout ce qui a pu nous opposer depuis mon arrivée. Je crois que nous nous rendons tous deux comptes que l'ennemi contre qui nous devons nous battre ne se trouve pas ici et que notre devoir est plutôt de nous unir pour mieux nous battre contre cet ennemi commun. Le plus gros problème que nous avions était le fait de ne pas nous connaitre et donc de nous méfier, surtout de son côté.

\- Eh bien, je suis ravi que vos discordes soient révolues. Cela vous permettra sûrement de souffler un peu.

\- Je le pense oui. C'est une chose bien plus agréable. »

Je suis attendrie par les précautions qu'a Boromir envers ma personne et lui envoie donc un doux sourire auquel il répond immédiatement. Ensuite, nous reprenons une conversation paisible, comme à notre habitude. Rapidement, celle-ci dévie sur sa terre natale dont il me parle avec un grand amour.

Après quelques heures, nous décidons de reprendre notre route. Je monte alors à nouveau dans la barque aux côtés du nain et de l'elfe. Au début, nous ramons en silence mais lorsque Gimli s'endort, une conversation calme reprend entre Legolas et moi. Rapidement, celle-ci dévie sur notre petite troupe.

« J'ai vu Boromir vous questionner tout à l'heure. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop gênant pour vous.

\- Absolument pas, il a osé me poser la question que beaucoup d'entre eux se posent.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ils ont du mal à comprendre ce changement brutal entre vous et moi Legolas, et c'est compréhensible. Ils ne sont pas au courant de notre discussion d'hier soir et donc, ne peuvent comprendre ce revirement de situation.

\- Je vois. Quelle curiosité…

\- Cela peut aisément se comprendre, nous avons été si distants jusqu'à présent et nous nous sommes même disputé hier. Mais je pense qu'ils sont heureux de constater une baisse des tensions au sein de notre groupe.

\- C'est certain oui.

\- Cependant, une autre préoccupation va bientôt venir envahir leurs esprits…

\- Frodon, déduit facilement Legolas.

\- En effet. Il s'isole de plus en plus. J'ai peur que cette visite dans la Lorien lui fasse prendre une autre décision…

\- Nous verrons en temps voulu ce qu'il en sera et en attendant, il est de notre devoir de lui accorder le plus d'attention possible pour l'aider. »

Je hoche simplement la tête, en accord avec l'elfe mais pensive pour la suite.

Les heures défilent dans le calme. A côté de moi, Gimli dort d'un profond sommeil tandis que Legolas rame silencieusement. De temps à autres, nous parlons un peu, lorsqu'un sujet nous vient à l'esprit. Malgré tout, le silence qui nous entoure la plupart du temps n'est pas gênant. Nous respectons les pensées de l'autre et profitons du calme qui nous entoure comme s'il était le dernier que nous vivions.

Alors qu'une question me vient à l'esprit, j'ouvre la bouche pour la poser à Legolas mais des bruits nous font tourner la tête. Ils proviennent de la forêt et sont nombreux. En un regard à Legolas, je vois que nous en avons tout deux déduit la même chose : ce n'est pas un bon signe. Rapidement, il parvient à rattraper les autres qui ont manifestement aussi entendu ces bruits. Nous ne nous attardons pas devant car notre arrivée devant deux immenses statues nous laisse admiratifs. Dans une autre barque, j'entends vaguement Aragorn prononcer quelques mots par rapport à ces statues de pierre. Même sans savoir la signification de ces hommes de pierre, je me sens admirative devant eux alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Boromir. En passant à côté, je me sens ridiculement petite et insignifiante.

Plus tard, alors que nous arrivons au bout de la rivière, près de l'endroit où ses eaux font une immense chute pour continuer leur chemin, nous nous arrêtons sur la berge pour pouvoir établir notre camp. Galamment, Legolas me tend à nouveau sa main pour m'aider à descendre de la barque après que Gimli ait sauté dans l'eau.

« Vous savez Legolas, je commence en saisissant sa main, vous n'avez nul besoin de vous montrer galant avec moi, je ne suis pas une dame, encore moins dans cette aventure.

\- Peut être ai-je simplement envie de me rattraper pour ces semaines de méfiance et d'agressivité. Et puis, vous n'en restez pas moins une femme et mon éducation m'a donné des manières.

\- De belles manières, il faut le dire, je lui dis en souriant. Quant au fait de vouloir vous rattraper, je vous l'ai déjà dis, c'est oublié. »

Pour toute réponse, il me lance un léger sourire puis relâche ma main lorsque je pose le pied à terre. Je me tourne ensuite vers Aragorn pour lui dire :

« Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu et vérifier un peu les alentours.

\- Bonne idée, merci Dame Aryana.

\- Je viens avec vous, ajoute Legolas. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger pour économiser nos provisions. Et puis, il vaut mieux que je vérifie les environs…

\- Qu'insinuez-vous Legolas ? je demande en penchant la tête, passablement agacée.

\- Absolument rien. Je constate simplement que vos pouvoirs ont besoin de temps et que votre maniement de l'arme n'est pas encore assez développé pour vous battre seule contre des ennemis.

\- Bien, alors venez donc puisque vous êtes si doué et attentif. »

Alors que tous se sont tournés vers nous, de peur que nous nous disputions à nouveau, j'envoie un sourire à Legolas, lui signifiant que je ne prends pas mal son attention. D'un geste, il me fait signe de passer devant et j'ouvre alors la route. Mais avant de faire volte-face, je capte les regards étonnés des autres membres de la troupe.

« Nous allons les perdre, me lance Legolas amusé après quelques pas.

\- C'est certain. Ils ne vont vraiment pas parvenir à se situer mais il faut dire qu'il est amusant de les voir s'inquiéter d'une dispute à chaque fois que nous nous envoyons un pic.

\- Je suis totalement de votre avis.

\- En attendant, sachez tout de même que je ne suis pas un pauvre animal sans défense ou une gente dame en quête de protection.

\- J'avais déjà cru le comprendre, Dame Aryana, ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Bien. »

Après cette petite mise au point amicale, le silence reprend ses droits pour que Legolas puisse mieux chasser. De mon côté, j'attrape tout ce que je trouve en bois ou en écorce puis fais signe à l'elfe que je retourne auprès des autres. Lorsque j'arrive, je pose ce que j'ai ramassé en un petit monticule organisé et me tourne vers Boromir qui est venu me rejoindre.

« Vous me montrez ? je lui demande.

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre comment allumer un feu ? Vous pouvez pourtant le faire avec tant de facilité…

\- Mes pouvoirs sont altérés ici, autant ne m'en servir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, c'est une bonne chose à savoir et j'aime apprendre…

\- Eh bien, me voilà loti d'une élève bien avide de savoir, plaisante Boromir. Tenez, je vous montre le geste une fois et ensuite, ce sera à vous d'essayer. »

J'acquiesce et le regarde avec attention. Lorsqu'il me tend les pierres, je les saisis avec incertitude. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il me montre à nouveau le geste et, après deux nouveaux essais, j'y parviens enfin. Je pousse alors un petit cri victorieux qui fait rire Boromir. Plus loin, j'aperçois que Legolas est revenu et nous regarde d'une étrange manière mais amusé. D'un geste, je désigne le tas de bois, de feuilles et d'écorce qui a prit feu et souris. Le blond secoue la tête tandis que je remercie Boromir.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera à vous de m'apprendre quelque chose dame Aryana, déclare-t-il.

\- Je crains ne rien avoir à vous apprendre Boromir…

\- Je suis sûr que nous trouverons bien.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, j''accepte. »

Dignement, nous nous serrons la main en riant avant que notre attention soit détournée par Aragorn.

« Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

\- Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs, déclare Gimli. Et après cela ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

\- Oui c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maître Nain.

\- Recouvrer mes ... Ah ! enrage le nain alors que Legolas se penche discrètement vers moi.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur vu le temps qu'il a passé à dormir… »

Je retiens un rire face à la réplique que Legolas vient de dire de manière à ce que moi seule entende. Mais directement après, le blond s'approche d'Aragorn pour lui donner son opinion.

« Nous devrions partir maintenant.

\- Non. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache, contre Aragorn.

\- Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens. »

En entendant la conversation des deux hommes, une sorte d'inquiétude monte en moi. J'ai tendance à prendre les pressentiments de Legolas très au sérieux et sa tête fait craindre le pire. Plus loin, j'entends Gimli bougonner :

« On n'a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains. N'oubliez pas ça jeunes Hobbits ! »

Sa réplique me fait sourire. Son attitude bourrue est drôle et me fait plaisir au vu de la situation. Cependant, l'agitation revient vite lorsque Merry demande :

« Où est Frodon ? »

Remarquant alors sa couche vide, mon visage s'affaisse immédiatement. Partir seul, surtout pour le porteur de l'anneau, est une chose très dangereuse. D'un regard, je vois que Legolas pense la même chose que moi : il y a un risque pour que Frodon tente de partir poursuivre sa route seul. Ma crainte redouble.

« J'y vais, se propose Boromir. De toute manière, il nous faut encore du bois. »

Nous hochons la tête, tout de même assez peu convaincu, mais le laissons partir. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les arbres puis me tourne vers Legolas.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Legolas. Nous devrions peut être…

\- Je l'ai aussi, je l'ai aussi. Mais nous ne devons pas plus nous disperser et craindre de laisser les autres seuls ici. »

Désappointée, je soupire tandis que Legolas m'adresse un regard de réconfort qui est trahit par le souci qui barre son front. Décidant qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer à m'inquiéter, je pars m'assoir près de Sam pour lui changer les idées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas plus Sam, il vaut mieux vous reposer pleinement et vous faire du souci ne vous aidera pas.

\- Vous avez bien raison, Dame Aryana, mais mes pensées sont axées sur la crainte…

\- Je comprends, c'est normal Sam.

\- Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous changer les idées en nous racontant une de vos histoires ?

\- Bien entendu. Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parlez-nous donc de votre école et de vos amis de là-bas si vous êtes d'accord. »

J'acquiesce, sachant parfaitement qu'il sera difficile pour moi d'évoquer ces souvenirs. Mais voyant que le restant des hobbits ainsi Gimli s'approchent pour entendre mon récit, je prends sur moi.

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, mon école était divisée en quatre maisons. J'étais dans celle pour lesquelles les qualités requises étaient le courage, la bravoure, la force et la chevalerie. Nous sommes des personnes pleines d'audaces qui ont tendance à foncer droit dans le mur. La plupart de mes amis venaient de cette maison : Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron et sa sœur, Ginny. Mais il y en avait aussi d'autres : Luna, par exemple, qui vient de la maison Serdaigle, réputée pour son intelligence. Ma maison avait une maison rivale, celle de Serpentard. Cette maison recrutait des personnes remplient de ruse, de détermination, d'intelligence et d'ambition. Parmi les Serpentard, se trouvait un jeune homme de mon âge, réputé pour son ascendante pure et aristocratique. Ce jeune homme était guidé par son ambition et surtout, par son père. Il était le profil typique du Mangemort en devenir, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui servaient le mage noir qui menaçait notre pays et plus encore. Il détestait Harry, celui qui était supposé tuer le mage noir, pour la chance qui lui avait été donnée d'après lui et, surtout, pour ce qu'Harry avait mais pas lui. Harry le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Drago s'est montré insupportable durant toute notre scolarité mais la guerre a révélé sa vraie nature. Il n'est pas courageux, non, tout de même pas, mais il n'est pas non plus un tueur. Après la guerre, nous nous sommes retrouvés à travailler ensemble. La vie n'était pas facile pour lui. Bien entendu, il était riche mais son nom avait été bafoué et il était difficile, pour lui, de se rendre à un endroit sans voir les gens le regarder de travers, quitter la rue pour ne pas marcher vers lui,… Les gens ne sont pas très compréhensifs après ce genre d'événements et sa famille n'avait rien fait, aux yeux du grand public, pour se déculpabiliser. Et il faut dire que Drago est très reconnaissable. Sa lignée lui a conféré des atouts physiques très singuliers. Il a des cheveux d'une blondeur parfaite, frôlant la blancheur. Sa peau est pâle comme la neige et ses yeux bleus comme une eau pure. Mais gare à qui l'énerve car alors, ils deviennent gris orageux et, mieux vaut s'éloigner. Il est plutôt grand et assez sec, musclé par un sport que nous pratiquons par chez nous. Quand à son maniement de baguette, il est très bon. Il a reçu une éducation, sur ce point, dès sa plus jeune enfance. Chose dont peu d'entre nous ont eu le privilège. Lorsque je l'ai revu, la première fois, j'ai eu une folle envie de lui montrer mon mépris tout entier mais, en y réfléchissant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Premièrement, parce que Drago n'avait pas donné l'identité d'Harry lorsque celui-ci a été emprisonné par un sbire du mage noir. Et ensuite, parce que sa mère avait aussi permit à Harry de survivre et de tuer le sorcier maléfique. Alors, en voyant la manière dont les gens le traitaient, j'ai commencé à venir vers lui. Sa fierté a fait qu'il m'a d'abord rejeté. Les jours passant, nous avons établis une sorte de relation de confiance et il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour devenir amis. J'ai été, durant longtemps, sa seule alliée et il me le rendait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup aimer cet homme, Dame Aryana, déclare Gimli.

\- Oui, je me suis longtemps trompé sur son compte. Je m'étais arrêtée sur les apparences, sur ce qui s'était passé entre mes amis et lui. Et il faut dire qu'il n'aidait pas beaucoup à rendre une bonne image de lui ! Mais j'ai découvert quelqu'un de différent après quelques temps et nous nous sommes liés d'une forte amitié. Je le voyais toujours. Nous travaillions ensemble dans une gazette, un journal, et en cours et passions le clair de notre temps libre l'un avec l'autre, soit pour travailler, soit pour parler simplement ou même en silence parfois. Il est quelqu'un de très intelligent et j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses grâce à lui, notamment l'art des potions.

\- L'art des potions ?

\- Hum hum, il s'agit de mélanger divers éléments, parfois d'origine magique, ensemble pour concocter des potions. Et il existe des potions pour beaucoup de choses : pour tuer, donner de la force, guérir, donner de la chance, pour dormir,… Drago et un autre homme du nom de Severus Rogue, m'ont beaucoup appris. Même si ce dernier n'était pas le professeur le plus pédagogue que j'ai connu, je dis avec sarcasme.

\- Qu'étudiez-vous d'autre, Dame Aryana ? me demande Merry intrigué.

\- Les sortilèges, les défenses contre le mal, la métamorphose, la botanique, la divination,… Pleins de matières très intéressantes en fait ! Il y a tant à en dire en réalité que je… »

Je vois dans les yeux de toute ma petite assemblée que mon récit les intéresse et qu'ils ne demandent qu'à en connaitre plus mais des cris, plus loin, ont attiré mon attention. Lorsque je regarde les autres, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont rien entendu mais pour vérifier que je n'ai pas eu une hallucination, je tourne mon regard vers Legolas et vois que mes craintes sont justifiées. Je m'excuse d'un signe de tête et pars rejoindre l'elfe.

« Vous avez aussi entendus ces cris ? je lui demande.

\- Oui, j'avais même cru en entendre avant mais… Aragorn est parti voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Nous devrions commencer à plier bagage, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et quelque chose me dit que vous l'avez aussi, Legolas.

\- Je suis de votre avis, Dame Aryana. Pourriez-vous continuer à distraire les autres par vos passionnants récits ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez.

\- Pour une fois que vous parlez de votre passé, je n'allais pas louper ça.

\- Je vais essayer de continuer, ne vous en faites pas mais venez me voir au moindre signe. »

Il acquiesce sans réellement me regarder tandis que je repars vers les autres. Mais alors que je marche, de nouveaux bruits captent mon attention et je me retourne immédiatement vers Legolas.

« Legolas, nous devons y aller. Nous devons rejoindre les autres.

\- Prenez vos armes, me lance-t-il. »

Je vois alors Sam partir en courant, sûrement dans une tentative de retrouver Frodon et je n'ai, malheureusement, pas le temps de le rattraper. Derrière lui, Merry et Pippin s'échappent aussi.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les suivre, me confirme Legolas. »

Un soupir de dépit sort de ma bouche tandis que j'agrippe mon épée pour la placer dans son fourreau. Puis comme un seul homme, nous nous mettons à courir, suivit de Gimli. Nous suivons les bruits qui augmentent à mesure de notre course et lorsqu'enfin nous arrivons vers une sorte de ruine, je vois de nombreux ennemis plus monstrueux encore que les Orques. Mon sang se glace tandis que Legolas se met à tirer plusieurs flèches et que Gimli se jette dans la masse. En plusieurs bonds vifs, je monte sur les ruines pour me donner une meilleure visibilité et dégaine ma baguette que je place contre mes lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, je murmure. »

Et lentement, je la place devant moi. Peu de temps après, je lance mon premier sort et esquisse un sourire lorsque je vois un jet sortir de ma baguette et atteindre sa cible. Je m'attèle alors à anéantir le maximum d'ennemis, usant de sortilèges qui peuvent détruire une zone plus élargie. Plus loin, je vois Legolas et Gimli se battre vaillamment tandis qu'Aragorn part à la poursuite des autres sorte d'Orques qui en ont après Frodon. Du regard, je tente de trouver Boromir mais ne le vois pas. Une horrible panique monte alors dans mes entrailles tandis que je m'attèle à jeter encore plus de sorts. Alors qu'un ennemi me repère et tente de monter sur les ruines, j'attrape la dague qui est attachée à ma cuisse et la lui plante dans l'œil avant de jeter un sort sur celui qui le suit. Ensuite, je jette plusieurs sorts sur les assaillants de Legolas et de Gimli qui me remercient d'un signe avant de reprendre le combat avec plus de fougue encore. J'ai l'impression que le nombre d'ennemis ne diminue pas et cela m'agace de plus en plus à mesure que je sens mes pouvoirs se réduire.

« Pitié non, ce n'est pas le moment… » je murmure pour moi-même.

Petit à petit, nous gagnons la forêt et retrouvons Aragorn. Nous nous battons ensemble avec beaucoup de hargne. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je trouve un petit perchoir pour pouvoir jeter mes sorts de manière moins dangereuse. De même, j'essaye toujours de trouver Boromir ou les autres hobbits, en vain. Mais alors que nous nous battons, nous entendons un bruit que Legolas reconnaît comme le Cor du Gondor signe que Boromir nous appelle à l'aide. Prise de peur, je saute de mon perchoir et suis Legolas et Aragorn en lançant divers sorts bien placés. Mais Legolas, Gimli et moi sommes retenus par plusieurs de ces êtres à combattre tandis qu'Aragorn parvient à continuer son chemin. Par chance, nous parvenons à battre nos adversaires et entamons une course effrénée dans les bois. Legolas, plus rapide que moi, me devance vite mais lorsque je le vois ralentir puis s'arrêter, je ne comprends pas. C'est seulement en arrivant à son niveau que la vue d'un Boromir jaillissant sur le dos me frappe. Un cri sort alors de ma bouche tandis que je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Effarée, je viens m'effondrer près d'Aragorn, prenant la main de Boromir. Celui-ci tourne alors son visage vers le mien et vrille ses yeux dans les miens.

« Dame Aryana, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec vous et vous apprendre encore mille choses mais mon temps est finit.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise Boromir, je dois vous apprendre quelque chose en retour, je vous l'ai promis. Je vous en prie, ne nous laissez pas.

\- J'aimerais rester plus longtemps à vos côtés, croyez-moi. J'ai été plus que ravi de faire votre connaissance Aryana, j'aurais aimé vous connaître mieux encore. Je suis sûr que vous saurez continuer à apporter votre aide à cette communauté, encore plus.

\- Boromir, je… Je vous en prie… Je suis contente de vous connaître moi aussi, réellement. Vous êtes un grand homme.

\- Vos mots me touchent, Aryana. Adieu, et merci pour votre confiance…

\- Boromir… je l'appelle alors qu'il lâche son dernier soupir. »

Ma main serre plus fort encore celle de mon ami, le premier à avoir l'audace de m'appeler uniquement par mon prénom, de me dire des choses si intimes pour ce monde, le premier à m'avoir fait confiance après Gandalf. A ma gauche, je vois Aragorn retenir ses larmes tandis que ses mains font un signe sur sa tête. Il attrape le visage de Boromir et dit :

« Repose en paix, fils du Gondor. »

Alors, il avance son visage et baise son front avec une émotion qui me tord un peu plus le ventre. Puis en relevant la tête, il me regarde et m'attire à lui dans une forte étreinte. A mon tour, je saisis ses vêtements et m'y accroche de toutes mes forces. Me yeux me piquent à m'en brûler mais j'essaye de retenir mes larmes. Une fois de plus, un ami meurt devant mes yeux sans que je n'y aie pu rien faire. Cela m'est intolérable, tout comme ça l'est pour Aragorn.

Après quelques minutes, Aragorn s'éloigne et prend le corps de Boromir avec lui tandis que Gimli vient poser sa main sur mon épaule avant de le suivre, les yeux dans le vide. Je me laisse un peu tomber en avant, en appui sur une main tandis que j'essaye de calmer ma respiration agitée par les sanglots qui tentent de percer mes remparts. Mais une main fait son apparition et lorsque je comprends qu'il s'agit de cette de Legolas, je la saisis pour me relever. Celui-ci plante alors ses yeux dans les miens et j'y lis de la tristesse, comme si elle était le reflet de la mienne. En un hochement de tête, il me fait comprendre qu'il nous faut suivre les deux autres.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur la berge, Aragorn a placé Boromir dans une des barques.

« Où sont les hobbits ? je demande d'une voix basse.

Frodon est parti continuer sa quête. Je suppose que Sam l'accompagne. Quant à Merry et Pippin, Boromir… m'a dit que les Orques les avaient emmenés. » me répond Aragorn d'une voix blanche.

Dépitée, je contracte la mâchoire et m'approche de la barque en sortant ma baguette. En un regard à Aragorn, je demande une permission qu'il m'accorde. Alors, je retire les flèches du torse de mon ami et referme se plaies d'une incantation. Après cela, nous plaçons ses affaires avec lui et lui rendons un dernier adieu. Avant de lâcher la barque, je me penche au-dessus de mon ami et encadre son visage de mes mains. Une larme coule alors sur son visage : elle vient de mes yeux. J'avance mon visage et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur son front en fermant si fort les yeux qu'ils m'en font mal. Puis lentement, je consens à m'écarter de lui sans le perdre de vu. Nous regardons alors la barque partir sur l'eau et tomber du haut de la cascade.

Puis peu après, Legolas apprête notre dernière barque, s'agitant avec efficacité.

« Dépêchez-vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale. »

Mais alors qu'il se retourne, son regard se fige sur Aragorn qui prend son temps pour remettre ses habits en place. Le regard de l'homme se pose alors sur la rive opposée sur laquelle je vois Frodon et Sam disparaître dans la forêt.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, comprend Legolas.

\- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, déclare Aragorn.

\- Alors, tout aura été fait en vain, déclare le nain en s'approchant. La communauté a failli.

\- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres, contre Aragorn avec force, posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses compagnons. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin a une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger, allons chasser de l'Orque.

\- Oui ! s'écrit alors Gimli, remotivé. »

Il n'y a pas à dire, Aragorn a l'étoffe d'un meneur d'hommes. Il sait parler aux gens et leur insuffler la motivation nécessaire pour se ressaisir. J'ai vu les regards de Legolas et de Gimli reprendre des couleurs et c'est une belle chose. Nous avons besoin de continuer ensemble avec force car nous ne sommes maintenant plus que quatre. Alors qu'Aragorn part en courant, Gimli s'élance à sa poursuite tandis que Legolas me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Nous y parviendrons, Dame Aryana, soyons forts. »

Je hoche la tête et attrape mes quelques affaires avant de suivre Legolas dans la direction qu'ont prit les deux autres.


	10. II - Chapter 1

II –

Chapitre 1 :

Le temps passe et nous avançons aussi rapidement que nous le pouvons, sortant de la forêt pour parcourir les plaines. A chaque fois que l'un de nous ralentit, un autre lui donne le courage de reprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il faut dire que le soutien est de mise après tout ce qu'il vient de passer. Nous venons de perdre Boromir de manière définitive, Frodon et Sam ont poursuivit leur route de leur côté tandis que Merry et Pippin se sont fait enlever. Alors maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que quatre, il nous faut nous apporter le plus de soutien possible. La chose est difficile car mon principal soutien, avant tout cela, était Boromir. J'avais pris l'habitude de nos petites conversations et des ses attentions diverses à mon encontre. Seulement… Les choses vont changer et il vaut mieux s'y adapter le plus vite possible.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois Aragorn s'arrêter et se pencher pour poser son oreille contre le sol. J'en profite alors pour me reposer un instant et boire une gorgée de l'eau qui se trouve dans ma gourde.

« Ils ont forcé l'allure, nous apprend Aragorn en se relevant. Ils ont du flairer notre présence. Vite ! »

Je range alors rapidement ma gourde et repars en courant, dépassant Gimli pour arriver à la hauteur de Legolas. Celui-ci me jette un coup d'œil amusé tandis que je presse encore un peu le pas pour le dépasser. Mais c'est avec facilité qu'il me rattrape en quelques enjambées.

« Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir aller plus vite que moi, Dame Aryana ?

\- Absolument pas, je réponds en tentant de garder mon souffle. Voyons, je sais parfaitement voir les choses en face. Premièrement, vous êtes bien plus grand que moi, ce qui vous donne un avantage. Et ensuite, vous avez une meilleure condition que la mienne, vous êtes plus habitué à tout cela. Et ne parlons même pas de votre condition d'elfe… »

Pour toute réponse, Legolas sourit, jaugeant que ma réponse lui plait. Nous continuons alors à courir l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Peu après, Legolas presse Gimli qui traine un peu derrière et je l'entends dire :

« Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite. Sans manger. Ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher.»

Amusée, je ne dis rien mais lui fais un signe d'encouragement tout en continuant à courir. A ma gauche, Legolas esquisse un sourire, l'ayant aussi entendu.

« Ce nain, toujours à se plaindre… déclare-t-il en riant un peu.

\- Ce ne serait pas Gimli s'il ne se plaignait pas. »

L'elfe hoche alors la tête, en accord avec mes paroles puis nous concentrons à nouveau notre attention sur la route que nous empruntons.

Alors que la nuit tombe, nous ralentissons un peu le pas pour pouvoir nous reposer tout en avançant. Après un moment, Aragorn se penche et saisit quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien, déclare alors Aragorn faisant s'arrêter Legolas.

\- Ils sont peut-être en vie.

\- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance !

\- Plus vite, Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain ! s'écrit Legolas.

\- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! réplique le nain. Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances ! »

Après une majestueuse roulade incontrôlée dont Gimli parvient à se relever, celui-ci reprend sa route pour nous suivre aussi vite qu'il le peut. De mon côté, je reste au milieu du groupe, entre Aragorn et Legolas qui se trouvent à l'avant et Gimli qui ferme la troupe. Plus haut, je vois les deux hommes s'arrêter sur un rocher et je les rejoins immédiatement.

« Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous. Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

\- Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

\- Saroumane, comprend ainsi Aragorn. »

Alors une fois de plus, nous reprenons notre chemin en courant, encore et toujours plus vite. La journée passe rapidement, toutes nos pensées sont dressées vers la possibilité de vite retrouver nos amis. Mais aussi vers une tentative de ne pas penser à ce qu'il en serait si nous ne les retrouvions pas en vie. Souvent, je sens mon ventre grogner de faim mais je ne dis rien et tente d'occuper mon esprit en pensant à autre chose tout comme j'évite de penser à Boromir.

Alors que le soleil se lève, Legolas s'arrête et se retourne. Je l'évite de justesse alors qu'il dit :

« Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit… »

Immédiatement, nos pas s'accélèrent et une crainte monte dans mon estomac, le nouant un peu plus de peur. Peu de temps après, Aragorn s'arrête et s'accroupit vers le sol sûrement dans le but de chercher la trace de nos amis mais le hennissement d'un cheval se fait entendre et le pousse à se relever. Il nous fait alors signe et nous le suivons immédiatement pour aller nous mettre à l'abri. Gimli mettant un peu plus de temps, je le pousse un peu pour accélérer sa course alors qu'un bruit se rapproche de plus en plus. Lorsque j'arrive vers le rocher qui cache les autres, Aragorn me tire vers lui puis me pousse en arrière pour que je sois bien cachée. Déséquilibrée, je manque de chuter mais Legolas tend la main et me retient facilement, une main dans mon dos. Il ne me regarde même pas mais je peux voir un sourire léger s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Après avoir repris contenance, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher de l'oreille de Legolas, tentant d'être discrète.

« Ma parole, ce que vous pouvez être prétentieux lorsque vous le voulez Legolas.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dis, se défend-il feintant l'innocence.

\- Comme si vous aviez besoin de parler pour ça ! je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sur ces mots, je glisse lentement et discrètement vers Aragorn pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe mais une main me ramène en arrière, tirant sur mon bras. Mon dos vient alors rencontrer le torse de Legolas qui s'approche de mon oreille pour me dire :

« Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre aussi pour marquer la prétention, Dame Aryana. »

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, la vue d'une horde de cavalier coupe court à mes mots. Aragorn tourne la tête vers nous puis les regarde et je ne sais quoi penser de tout cela. Alliés ou ennemis ? Je crains de ne pouvoir le dire. Mais lorsque je vois Aragorn sortir de notre cachette, je crois deviner qu'il s'agit plutôt d'alliés. D'un geste, Legolas me pousse en avant, autant pour m'aider à me relever que pour m'agacer.

« Cavaliers du Rohan, s'écrit alors Aragorn, quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? »

A ce moment-là, je vois les cavaliers entamer une sorte de demi-tour et venir droit sur nous. Peu confiante, je pose ma main sur ma baguette et me rapproche d'Aragorn et de Legolas, préférant rester avec ceux dont je suis sûre qu'ils sont mes alliés, ceux que je connais. Mais très vite, les chevaux nous entourent et nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre dos à dos pour être sûr de tous les voir et de pouvoir se défendre un minimum, au cas où. Seulement, très vite, des lances sont pointées vers nous. L'une d'entre elles est si près de moi que je suis contrainte à reculer un peu plus et à creuser le ventre. Discrètement, je sors ma baguette tandis que je vois Aragorn lever les mains en l'air pour prouver qu'il ne compte pas les attaquer. Un cavalier s'approche alors rapidement de nous et demande :

« Que font un elfe, une femme, un homme et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !

\- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien, répond Gimli d'une manière qui me tire un léger rire. »

Cela conduit l'homme au cheval à me regarder avec désapprobation puis à descendre de son cheval pour s'approcher de Gimli, qui lève la tête avec fierté. Immédiatement, Aragorn pose sa main sur le torse du nain alors que l'autre homme approche avec colère.

« Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol, crache le cavalier. »

Plus loin, je vois Legolas entamer un mouvement, agacé par l'attitude de l'autre homme et je parviens, moi-même difficilement à masquer ma colère. Mais plus rapide que quiconque, Legolas dégaine une flèche et bande son arc en direction de l'homme.

« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! crache l'elfe. »

Aussitôt, tous les cavaliers qui avaient un peu baisser leur garde remonte leur lance dans notre direction, notamment dans celle de Legolas.

« Stupide elfe colérique, je bougonne pour moi-même. »

Heureusement, Aragorn s'approche et baisse l'arc de Legolas pour lui intimer la paix. Un échange de regards a alors lieu entre nous tous avant qu'Aragorn se tourne vers le cavalier.

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, Legolas du royaume sylvestre et Dame Aryana. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi.

\- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, réplique-t-il avec un voile de tristesse avant de retirer son casque. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et, pour cela, nous avons été bannis, explique-t-il alors que je vois l'incompréhension marquer les traits de mes compagnons. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, rétorque calmement Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk Hai en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

\- Les Uruk ont été détruit, nous les avons massacrés durant la nuit, déclare le cavalier.

\- Mais il y avait deux hobbits. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ? demande Gimli avec empressement, me devançant de peu.

\- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux, précise Aragorn.

\- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés, nous apprend l'homme en désignant une grosse fumée plus loin.

\- Morts ? dit Gimli, n'y croyant pas.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Aussitôt, je vois les visages de mes compagnons se défèrent alors que le mien fait de même. Ce n'est pas possible, après Gandalf et Boromir, nous ne pouvons pas perdre Merry et Pippin. Je vois Legolas poser sa main sur Aragorn, tentant d'apporter du réconfort alors que lui-même en a besoin et je fais de même avec Gimli qui m'envoie un regard triste en serrant ma main. Le cavalier siffle alors, appelant trois noms.

« Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur premier maître. Adieu. »

Il hoche la tête et se retourne en remettant son casque. Ensuite, il monte sur son cheval puis s'approche à nouveau de nous.

« Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord ! »

Après ce cri, il part au galop, immédiatement suivit de ses cavaliers et en un rien de temps, nous nous retrouvons seuls. Aragorn contemple alors son cheval, puis la fumée. Aussitôt, il monte sur le cheval et avance un peu avec.

« Savez-vous monter Dame Aryana ? me demande Legolas.

\- Eh bien, cela doit faire des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion mais je suppose que ça peut revenir…

\- Je ne vous pose pas la question Gimli, plaisante Legolas pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tenez, prenez ce cheval et suivez Aragorn, nous vous rattrapons. »

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête et attrape la longe pour emmener le cheval un petit peu plus loin. Là, je pose mon pied sur l'étrier et donne une impulsion dans le sol pour me hisser sur le dos de l'animal qui me laisse faire sans problème. Un souvenir me revient alors : cela ressemble à monter un hypogriffe ou un sombral, en moins compliqué. Un peu plus confiante grâce à ce souvenir, je caresse l'encolure du cheval pour le remercier de n'avoir pas bougé puis je donne un coup de talon pour avancer. Aussitôt, il part rapidement à la suite d'Aragorn, me surprenant un peu mais pas suffisamment pour que mon cri de surprise franchise mes lèvres. Très vite, je rattrape mon ami et nous sommes rapidement rejoints par Legolas et Gimli qui partagent le même cheval. Cela me tire d'ailleurs un léger sourire amusé mais me vaut deux regards noirs. Lorsque nous arrivons près du feu, la puanteur me saisit immédiatement mais je tente de ne pas trop montrer mon dégout. Je distingue facilement les cadavres entassés en train de brûler, quasiment tous dépourvus d'un membre. Il y a même la tête de celui qui semblait être le chef, plantée sur un pic. Nous tournons quelques secondes autour du feu, tentant de distinguer le corps de nos amis, en vain. Puis nous descendons de nos chevaux pour mieux chercher. Gimli fouille un peu dans le tas d'Uruk Hai et en tire ce qui semblait être une partie de la ceinture d'un des hobbits.

Immédiatement, Legolas se met à prononcer des paroles que je ne comprends pas. Il parle la langue elfique, je trouve d'ailleurs cela magnifique mais je ne me m'empêcher de ressentir une sourde colère. Plus loin, Aragorn donne un coup de pied dans un casque et lâche un cri avant de tomber genoux à terre, impuissant.

« On les a abandonné, déclare alors Gimli.

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! je m'écris alors. Et Legolas, par pitié, reprenez vos mots elfiques, quelque en soit la signification ! Aragorn, reprenez-vous. Nous ne pouvons abandonner comme cela. Ils font partis de la communauté de l'anneau, nous ne les laisserons pas tomber.

\- C'est déjà fait, Dame Aryana, me contredit Gimli avec tristesse.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne serai pas convaincue de leur mort, vous si ? J'ai déjà essuyé suffisamment de pertes pour ma part. »

Je sors alors ma baguette alors que tous me regardent, attristés par ma dernière phrase. Du bout des lèvres, je murmure un sortilège censé révéler des indices. Aussitôt, une lumière apparait sur un endroit où la terre parait un peu plus apparente et où l'herbe semble écrasée. Aragorn y jette un coup d'œil et déclare :

« Un hobbit était allongé ici et l'autre là. Ils ont rampé, leurs mains étaient ligotées, leurs liens ont été coupé, s'exclame-t-il en découvrant des cordages. Ils ont couru par ici, ils étaient suivit. Les traces s'éloignent du combat ! Et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn…

\- Fangorn, répète Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ? »

Je vois alors Legolas et Aragorn échanger un regard qui ne me laisse pas présager de bonnes choses. Par la suite, Legolas se tourne vers moi alors qu'Aragorn et Gimli s'en vont chercher nos chevaux.

« C'était bien joué, Dame Aryana.

\- Je vous remercie, Legolas. Au moins, nous savons qu'il nous reste des chances de les retrouver vivants.

\- Il faut croire que ces hobbits n'ont aucunement envie de nous faciliter la tâche, pas plus qu'ils n'ont envie de mourir.

\- On dirait oui. Mais peu importe, ils sont en vie et c'est le principal.

\- En effet. Dites-moi, comment m'avez-vous appelé tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai dégainé mon arc devant le cavalier ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quel moment vous parlez, je réponds en feintant l'ignorance.

\- Votre faux air angélique ne prend pas, je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui, ce genre de sorcellerie ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Dame Aryana.

\- Ce genre de sorcellerie ?

\- Battre des cils. Cela ne prend pas, j'ai appris, avec le temps, à ne pas y prêter attention.

\- N'allez surtout pas croire…

\- Je ne crois rien, me coupe Legolas. Je comprends juste que vous essayer de me faire oublier mon sujet de départ. Vous m'avez traité de stupide elfe colérique !

\- Vous veniez d'agir d'une manière qui me laisse le droit de le penser !

\- Mais je ne vous permets pas.

\- Et depuis quand ai-je besoin de votre permission, Legolas ? je demande avec arrogance et un petit sourire amusé.

\- Vous me payerez cet affront, Dame Aryana, soyez-en assurée.

\- J'ai hâte de voir de quelle manière, maître Legolas, je réplique moqueuse. »

Je vois alors ses yeux se plisser face à la moquerie mais il n'a pas le temps de répliquer que nos amis sont déjà de retour. Reprenant notre sérieux, nous tombons d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous faut entrer dans cette forêt pour partir à la recherche de nos amis hobbits.

« Mais d'abord, je dis, il nous faut nous reposer un peu. Cela fait des jours que nous les traquons sans cesse, il nous faut reprendre des forces pour repartir avec plus d'entrain encore et ne pas risquer d'imprudences ou de louper des indices.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Dame Aryana ! s'exclame Gimli.

\- Forcément, vous ne faîtes que râler depuis plusieurs jours, dit Legolas en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, accorde Aragorn, reposons-nous un peu. Mais le temps de nous ressourcer, c'est tout ! »

Nous hochons tous la tête et aussitôt, Gimli se laisse tomber par terre, se tourne sur le côté et se met presque immédiatement à ronfler. Cela déclenche un léger rire de ma part que je tente presque de rattraper en posant ma main sur ma bouche, comme prise en faute.

« Voilà longtemps que nous ne vous avions plus vu rire, Dame Aryana, me dit Aragorn avec un doux sourire. Cela vous va bien mieux et ça semble être contagieux. »

Face à cela, un sourire s'étale sur mon visage et il y répond immédiatement. Plus loin, je vois même les lèvres de Legolas s'étirer légèrement. Désireuse de repos, je finis par me tourner et par fermer les yeux.

Plus tard, je suis réveillée par quelques secousses : c'est Aragorn qui me dit qu'il est temps de partir. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis prête et me place en troisième position dans la file qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Alors que nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Quelque chose me rend mal à l'aise et je comprends très vite qu'il s'agit probablement de la ressemblance entre cette forêt et la Forêt Interdite près de Poudlard. Je tente de concentrer mes pensées sur la recherche de baies qui pourraient nous nourrir mais rien de mangeable ne semble pousser ici alors je me vois contrainte à arrêter assez rapidement. Derrière moi, je sens que Gimli n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi et cela ne me rassure pas tellement car Aragorn et Legolas n'ont pas l'air d'être très confiants non plus.

Alors que nous continuons à avancer en tachant d'être le plus discret possible et de repérer chaque indice pouvant nous aider, Gimli s'arrête près d'une plante, touche une feuille de ses doigts et les porte à sa bouche avant de recracher ce qu'il vient de gouter.

« Du sang d'Orque, indique-t-il.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sur la bonne piste, je murmure plus pour moi-même que pour les autres. »

Pour toute réponse, Aragorn hoche la tête puis nous reprenons notre chemin. Peu de temps après, Gimli vient se mettre à ma hauteur et murmure :

« Tout va bien, Dame Aryana ? Vous semblez vraiment mal à l'aise ici…

\- Mauvais souvenir. Cette forêt me rappelle quelque chose, ce n'est rien. Et puis, il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule à être méfiante.

\- Non, nous le sommes tous, en effet. Mais vous tournez la tête au moindre petit bruit, même le plus anodin. Vous respirer l'air avec discrétion mais y prêtez plus attention. Qu'en à vos pas, ils sont quasiment inaudibles mais votre corps est toujours en alerte.

\- Mieux vaut trop de prudence que pas suffisamment. Cela serait bête que nous perdions encore quelqu'un alors que nous tentons de sauver deux compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis entièrement de votre avis, Dame Aryana ! »

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, je hoche la tête puis accélère un peu pour rattraper les deux autres à l'avant. En premier, Aragorn suit une sorte de piste que je ne vois absolument pas mais qui semble bien claire pour lui. Derrière, Legolas saute avec grâce sur chaque rocher, racine ou tronc. A chaque bond, il parait s'envoler mais ne fait jamais de bruit. Et derrière moi, Gimli suit la troupe un peu moins discrètement mais attentif à tout mouvement alentours. A nous quatre, nous faisons une équipe plutôt prudente et aguerrie.

Après quelques temps, Aragorn s'arrête et se penche pour regarder les traces. Son front se crispe un peu, comme si quelque chose le troublait.

« Ces traces sont étranges, déclare-t-il en se relevant un peu.

\- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, ajoute Gimli. »

A côté de moi, Legolas se tient droit, regardant autour avec une grande attention. Je tente de faire de même bien que l'air me paraisse déjà lourd depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt. Cependant, en prêtant un peu plus attention à ce qui m'entoure, je parviens à palper ce petit changement d'atmosphère.

« Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille, dit Legolas comme dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils. Pleine de souvenirs… Et de colère ! Les arbres se parlent entre eux ! »

Alors qu'il parle, des grincements inquiétants se font entendre. Gimli sort son arme, prêt à se battre et je pose, de mon côté, ma main sur ma baguette.

« Gimli ! s'exclame Aragorn dans un chuchotement audible de nous tous. Abaissez votre hache. »

D'un mouvement de la tête et de la main, l'homme intime au nain de baisser son arme, sûrement dans le but de ne pas plus provoquer ce qui rôde autour de nous. Juste après, il me jette un coup d'œil et je comprends que la main qui se trouve vers ma baguette ne le dérange pas mais qu'il vaut mieux que je reste discrète.

« Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami, explique Legolas à Gimli dans un murmure émerveillé. Et cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leurs ont appris à parler. »

Un instant, mon regard s'attarde sur le visage et notamment sur les yeux de Legolas. A ce moment-là, il est tellement émerveillé par tout cela qu'une lueur brille dans ses yeux, les éclairant comme jamais je ne les avais vues éclairé. Cette lueur me donne le sourire car je l'imagine dans mes yeux lorsque je parle de belle magie, dans ceux de Gimli lorsqu'il parle des beautés de chez lui ou dans ceux d'Aragorn lorsqu'il évoque sa bien-aimée Arwen. Bref, lorsque nous parlons de choses qui agitent notre cœur. C'est une pureté qui m'a toujours attendrie lorsque je la vois chez quelqu'un.

« Des arbres qui parlent, ha ! Hmm, et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle, hein ? demande le nain toujours un peu bourrin. Ca parle de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils ? »

Malgré moi, ça réplique me fait un peu rire mais j'étouffe rapidement mon rire, n'ayant pas envie d'offenser quiconque. Car je veux bien croire à ces arbres qui parlent. Après tout, j'ai vu tant de choses qui me paraissaient impossibles, ici comme dans mon monde. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu une sorte d'arbre vivant… Je secoue la tête, mieux vaut ne pas m'éparpiller maintenant. De plus, j'ai vu Legolas entamer un mouvement et le voilà qui parle à nouveau cette langue aux sonorités captivantes à laquelle je ne comprends strictement rien. Aragorn, lui, semble comprendre car il suit immédiatement Legolas et regarde dans la même direction que le blond, lui répondant par la suite dans la même langue. Si je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, je les suis tout de même, regardant sans voir, ni savoir.

« Le magicien blanc approche, déclare Legolas avec quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à interpréter dans son regard.

\- Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort, convient Aragorn en dégainant légèrement son épée. »

Plus loin, je vois Gimli tenir un peu plus son arme et la remonter ainsi que Legolas caresser une de ses flèches, prêt à tirer. De mon côté, je pose fermement ma main sur ma baguette, décidée à aider d'une quelconque manière si besoin. Mais Aragorn me fait signe de la ranger et de prendre mon épée.

« Mieux vaut garder cette arme secrète, cela nous sera sûrement bénéfique plus tard si nous parvenons à la garder pour nous jusqu'à ce moment. »

Plutôt d'accord, je finis par lâcher ma plus fidèle défense pour placer ma main sur le pommeau de mon épée.

« Il faut faire vite, murmure Aragorn avant de se retourner d'un seul coup. »

Comme un homme, nous nous retournons tous pour nous battre mais une lumière aveuglante nous frappe aussitôt. Legolas tire une flèche que le magicien repousse sans problème, l'épée d'Aragorn et la mienne deviennent si chaude que nous sommes contraints de les lâcher et Gimli n'a pas non plus le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Ni voyant rien, nous reculons très légèrement, utilisant nos bras pour nous cacher de la lumière et mieux voir, en vain.

« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits, déclare une voix puissante.

\- Où sont-ils ? demande Aragorn.

\- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! s'exclame Aragorn téméraire. »

C'est alors que le magicien, indiscernable jusqu'à présent à cause de la lumière, s'avance un peu dans l'ombre pour nous montrer son visage. Alors que je m'attendais à voir un inconnu, le visage de l'homme me prend de court, coupant ma respiration nette une demi-seconde. Autour de moi, mes compagnons n'en mènent pas plus large.

« Cela ne se peut, murmure Aragorn ébahit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit immédiatement après Legolas en s'agenouillant. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

\- Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt, Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

\- Vous êtes tombés, s'exclame Aragorn toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

\- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient autour de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin, je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche fût accomplie.

\- Gandalf, murmure Aragorn en s'approchant du magicien.

\- Gandalf, répète celui-ci comme si quelque chose lui revenait à l'esprit. Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris, c'était mon nom.

\- Gandalf, appelle Gimli avec émotion.

\- Je suis Gandalf le blanc et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. »

Quelque chose résonne en moi à ce moment précis, comme l'appel d'un ancien souvenir. Des visages se bousculent dans ma tête, des moments aussi. Je revois le retour d'Harry, porté dans les bras d'Hagrid. Nous avions été si surpris lorsqu'il s'était mis à bouger. Et puis, je revois aussi tous ces visages qui restèrent à jamais figés : Fred, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks et Rogue. Ces visages qui m'étaient si familiers et proches, tous d'une manière différente. Fred parce qu'il était un joyeux farceur avec qui la conversation était facile et dont je me sentais très proche. Dumbledore car il veillait sur nous tous à chaque moment. Remus, cet ami à l'écoute et toujours de bon conseil, ce pilier fort de l'Ordre. Tonks avec qui discuter était aussi simple que respirer et qui était agité d'un si grand amour pour Remus. Et Rogue, cet homme à part, noir, glacial et double. Lui qui menait double jeu, qui parfois m'agaçait mais qui, toujours, m'impressionnait de toutes les manières possibles. C'était un homme que j'admirais particulièrement sans toujours parvenir à me l'expliquer. Toutes ces personnes étaient importantes pour moi, et elles sont mortes aujourd'hui. Leurs visages n'est qu'un souvenir qui s'efface jour après jour sans que je puisse le rattraper. Et ici, j'ai déjà perdu un ami, quelqu'un que j'appréciais déjà beaucoup et que j'aurais pu plus apprécier encore par la suite. J'ai failli perdre Gandalf aussi, je le croyais mort jusqu'à présent. Et qui sera le prochain visage inexpressif que je verrais sombrer ? Combien de morts difficiles faudra-t-il encore supporter ? Peut être est-il tant pour moi de rentrer, de repartir. Après tout, leur magicien est de retour, je ne leur serais sûrement d'aucune utilité et j'ai déjà eu ma dose de guerre et de morts. Je les ai aide jusqu'à présent, peut être est-il tant d'aller retrouver mes amis avant qu'eux aussi ne deviennent que des souvenirs dans ma mémoire. Ils me manquent déjà tellement…


	11. II - Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Dame Aryana, dame Aryana, m'interpelle une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Gimli. Nous reprenons la route. »

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête tandis qu'il part à la suite des autres. Mais à quelques pas, je vois que Legolas s'est arrêté est qu'il me regarde avec une étrange expression sur le visage. N'ayant pas envie d'attirer plus que de nécessaire l'attention sur moi, je me mets en route. Mais au moment de passer devant le blond, celui-ci retient mon bras.

« Tout va-t-il bien, Dame Aryana ? Vous me paraissez perdue et étrangement triste d'un seul coup.

\- Ce n'est rien Legolas, seulement la fatigue mêlée à la surprise. Je n'ai pas votre condition d'elfe pour m'aider, je tente de plaisanter.

\- Même avec cela, vous n'arriveriez pas à me suivre, me nargue-t-il amusé. »

J'esquisse un sourire et m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin lorsque l'elfe vient placer son épaule devant moi, penchant la tête vers mon oreille.

« La prochaine fois que vous tentez de changer de sujet pour passer inaperçu, tachez d'être plus convaincante. »

Sur ce, il fait volte-face et part à la suite des autres sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Cela n'est pas grand-chose, mais cette petite attention de la part de l'elfe me touche. Elle me met un peu de baume au cœur et me fait penser que j'ai aussi gagné en venant ici, gagné des amis attentifs et sincères. Alors que je rejoins le groupe, j'entends Gandalf parler et tend l'oreille :

« Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

\- Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté ! s'exclame Gimli.

\- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le roi va mal, lance Aragorn à Gandalf.

\- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir, déclare le magicien.

\- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! s'insurge le nain. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit infecté d'arbres ? »

A peine Gimli a-t-il prononcé ces paroles que des bruits de grincements se font entendre tout autour de nous, comme si la forêt avait comprit et qu'elle désapprouvait.

« Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt… se rattrape le nain.

\- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

\- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes, s'amuse Aragorn, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Gandalf.

\- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

\- Forts ? C'est bien, ajoute Gimli apparemment peu rassuré par les bruits de la forêt.

\- Arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

\- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien… bougonne le nain. »

Amusée, je lui donne une petite tape sur le dos puis passe devant lui, à la poursuite des autres. Peu de temps après, nous sortons enfin de la forêt et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

« Plus à l'aise à l'air libre ? On serait un peu angoissée dans les forêts, Dame Aryana ? se moque Legolas en se plaçant à côté de moi.

\- Certaines forêts, je le corrige en me tournant vers lui. Seriez-vous en train de me provoquer, Legolas ? Dois-je vous rappeler le souvenir de la Moria ? Il me semble que vous faisiez moins le fier.

\- Peu d'entre nous en menaient large.

\- Gimli était parfaitement rassuré, j'avance.

\- Jusqu'à un certain moment.

\- Vous auriez probablement était comme lui dans le même cas !

\- J'ai plus de dignité…

\- Ce que vous pouvez être prétentieux lorsque vous l'avez décidé… cela vous va très mal au teint !

\- Autant que de mentir pour vous, contre-attaque l'elfe.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous là, Legolas ? je m'exclame en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Je n'ai simplement pas oublié votre petit… passage à vide dans la forêt.

\- Vous… ! »

Ma phrase est interrompue par le sifflement de Gandalf qui attire notre attention. Lorsque je me tourne à nouveau pour reprendre la conversation, Legolas s'est déjà éloigné, un sourire aux lèvres et les épaules agitées par un léger rire qui se renforce lorsque je murmure :

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »

Mais mon attention est vite détournée par l'arrivée d'un magnifique cheval à la robe d'un blanc immaculé. Sa crinière au vent le fait paraitre encore plus beau qu'il l'ait déjà et tous l'observent avec un regard impressionné.

« C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie, s'émerveille Legolas.

\- Gripoil, confirme le magicien après que le cheval nous ait rejoints. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers. »

Attendrie, je regarde le magicien caresser le cheval quelques instants et en profite pour contempler sa beauté.

« Je vais aller chercher nos chevaux, rester vous reposer ici, propose Legolas.

\- Je viens avec vous, vous n'allez pas ramener trois chevaux à vous seul.

\- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités, Dame Aryana ?

\- Voyons, je n'oserais jamais les remettre en question, maître Legolas ! je me moque avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bien entendu… Laissez, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fatiguiez plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Et puis, vous risquez de me ralentir…

\- Vil elfe, prenez de l'avance avant que je décide de venir me venger ! » je lance mi-amusée, mi-rancunière.

Aussitôt, l'elfe esquisse un sourire et commence à partir en avant alors que je reste quelques instants au même endroit en secouant la tête.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous rapports se sont… améliorés, vient alors me dire Gandalf.

\- Améliorés, je ne sais pas, nous risquons toujours de nous taper dessus à chaque instant. Disons simplement que les raisons sont différentes maintenant. »

Amusé, Gandalf laisse échapper un léger rire alors que je m'élance à la poursuite de Legolas. En peu de temps, je le rattrape et j'en profite alors pour lancer, à mon tour, une légère pique.

« Vous manquai-je déjà Legolas, que vous m'attendez ?

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Dame Aryana, je me repose un peu, c'est tout. Et puis, les autres m'en voudraient de vous perdre en chemin ! »

Une exclamation sort de ma bouche alors que l'elfe augmente un peu son allure avec un sourire narquois au visage. Mais je ne suis pas décidée à me laisser faire alors je dégaine discrètement ma baguette et prononce un sort. Aussitôt, les pieds du blond s'emmêlent et il trébuche, tombant le nez le premier au sol. Un rire incontrôlé sort immédiatement de ma bouche alors que je m'approche de lui avec un sourire victorieux.

« Êtes-vous fière de vous, Dame Aryana ? Vous utilisez des armes contre lesquelles je ne peux riposter, c'est un combat inégal.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis depuis le début, je réplique amusée. Oh, et pour répondre à votre première question, oui, je suis infiniment fière de moi ! »

Maintenant en tailleur au sol, l'elfe secoue la tête et finit par tendre la main vers moi. Bonne joueuse, je l'attrape pour l'aider à se relever mais il tire d'un coup sec et je me retrouve à terre à côté de lui.

« Êtes-vous fier de vous, maître elfe ? je demande après avoir relevé la tête du sol.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! J'aurais tout donné pour vous voir ainsi, la tête dans la terre et de l'herbe plein les cheveux !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un grand enfant, un grand enfant qui ne s'est pas amusé depuis trop longtemps et que je dois donc subir.

\- Pauvre de vous, vous me subissez. Quelle épreuve !

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dis ! je réplique amusée.

\- Alors ainsi, à vos yeux, je suis un vil elfe colérique, stupide et infantile, s'exclame-t-il en écho à de précédentes paroles que j'ai pu avoir. Vous n'avez pas une très bonne opinion de moi, j'en suis vexé.

\- Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée !

\- Ainsi, je dois m'atteler à vous faire voir la réalité…

\- La réalité ? je répète.

\- Le grandiose, splendide, galant et intelligent elfe que je suis, ma chère dame. »

Pendant quelques secondes, je le regarde avec de grands yeux, assimilant faussement ce qu'il vient de dire puis d'un seul coup, j'explose de rire. Je vois alors son front se plisser et des sourcils se froncer un peu.

« Etiez-vous sérieux, maître Legolas ? je demande mi-amusée, mi-gênée par ma réaction.

\- Non, je ne l'étais pas. Mais votre réaction me force à le devenir. Vous verrez bien par vous-même, déclare-t-il en se relevant. »

Eberluée, je le regarde un instant, penchant la tête sur le côté. Cet elfe est un mystère, mais il m'amuse vraiment de plus en plus chaque jour. Après un instant, il me tend la main et après une courte hésitation, je la saisis. Une fois debout, j'époussette mes vêtements puis regarde l'elfe, prête à repartir après cet aparté. Mais je suis surprise lorsque je le vois s'approcher un peu de moi, le bras tendu. Surprise, je retiens un mouvement de recul alors qu'il me regarde d'une manière étrange, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose ressemblant à : je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je sens alors sa main passer dans mes cheveux et… retirer quelque chose qu'il place sous mes yeux.

« Vous aviez un brin d'herbe dans les cheveux, explique-t-il. Quelle idée de se rouler par terre. »

Après un sourire railleur, il reprend sa course et il me faut un instant pour que ses paroles fassent leur chemin dans ma tête. Comprenant alors qu'il vient de se moquer de moi, je pars à sa suite en courant aussi rapidement que possible. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lance :

« Si vous vous attendez à ce que je retire ce que je pensais de vous après ça, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

\- Nous verrons bien ! »

Amusée, je ne réponds rien et me concentre sur mon souffle pour ne pas risquer de devoir m'arrêter. Il nous faut peu de temps pour arriver aux chevaux. Aussitôt près d'eux, nous montons chacun sur le notre et Legolas prend la longe du dernier pour le tirer derrière lui. D'un signe, il m'engage à prendre la tête et je démarre alors immédiatement au galop. Derrière, je sens la surprise de Legolas mais ne me retourne pas, désireuse de lui montrer que non, je ne suis pas un handicap, au grand contraire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens qu'il me rattrape alors j'intime à mon cheval d'accélérer, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, j'accorde un rapide regard au blond qui tente, tant bien que mal, de me rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, j'arrive en première auprès des autres et je fais un petit signe victorieux vers Legolas qui s'approche de moi après avoir donné son cheval à Aragorn.

« J'ai gagné, vous perdez du mordant Legolas, je déclare.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être infantile, faire la course alors que nous sommes dans des temps critiques…

\- Rajoutez piètre menteur et mauvaise foi aux attributs dont je vous ai qualifié.

\- Vous me brisez le cœur à chacun de vos mots, Dame Aryana. Il me faudra redoubler d'efforts pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas tout cela, visiblement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment… un mystère Legolas, un grand mystère par moments… »

Amusé, l'elfe me lance un sourire puis part chercher Gimli avec qui il doit partager le cheval. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aragorn vient vers moi, perché sur son cheval.

« Avez-vous rencontré le moindre problème sur votre chemin ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Pas du tout non, ni Orque, ni rien. Nous sommes simplement revenus vite pour… Ne pas vous faire attendre.

\- Et vous avez eu raison. Il ne nous faut pas perdre la moindre seconde. Le temps est si important…

\- Comme il l'est pour chaque guerre, je confirme. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis Aragorn, vous menez cette compagnie avec brio et si ne pas réfléchir peu mener à la perte, trop le faire est aussi néfaste. Il faut savoir vous reposer.

\- Il est difficile de le faire. Mon esprit est agité à chaque instant par ce que nous devons faire, l'espoir et l'inquiétude que j'ai pour les hobbits,…

\- Votre inquiétude est normale, nous sommes tous dans le même état mais considérez ceci : que vous vous inquiétiez ou non, le résultat sera le même pour eux. Seulement, en y mettant tout ce que nous pouvons donner, peut être aurons-nous des chances de les aider. Et puis, deux d'entre eux semblent déjà être en sécurité.

\- Vos paroles sont sages, Dame Aryana. Je tacherais de les appliquer, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

\- Il est toujours plus difficile d'appliquer les choses que de les entendre. Mais j'ai confiance en vous Aragorn, nous avons tous confiance en vous. Vous savez, lorsque vous vous sentez troublé, vous pouvez venir à moi. Je n'ai pas toujours les mots, mais mon oreille est attentive et je sais à quel point parler des choses peut simplement et efficacement nous libérer. De plus, ayant déjà connu des périodes de troubles, je pourrais sans doute parfois vous donner quelques avis.

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas, merci Dame Aryana. Votre présence dans la compagnie est une bénédiction, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. »

Un sourire sincère s'étale sur son visage et vient ensuite éclairer le mien. Ses paroles me font un grand bien et il semblerait que les miennes l'aient aussi requinqué. Alors que nous nous adressons un regard entendu, nous voyons les chevaux des autres membres partir au galop et, aussitôt, nous les suivons. Maintenant, je me sens totalement à l'aise sur le cheval, comme si les attitudes étaient revenues. Bien entendu, monter un sombral ou un hypogriffe est différent mais il y a quelque chose qui me rappelle la sensation et qui me fait chaud au cœur. Parfois, je m'amuse à me redresser un peu, à fermer les yeux, et à m'imaginer au dessus du lac de Poudlard, en train de voler. Voler… C'est aussi une chose qui me manque. Mais le souvenir de la sensation est bien ancré en moi. C'est une chose que je n'oublierais pas.

Nous galopons des heures durant, sans nous arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Gandalf semble parfaitement savoir quel chemin emprunter et quelle direction prendre. Mais après un certain temps, Aragorn propose un arrêt pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer. Totalement d'accord avec l'idée, j'acquiesce et me propose pour aller à la recherche de bois, de baies, d'eau et d'autres choses pouvant être utile durant notre pause et après. De son côté, Legolas part chasser quelques bêtes pour nous permettre de manger un peu. Gimli, lui, s'allonge immédiatement pour prendre un petit moment de repos tandis qu'Aragorn inspecte un peu les alentours pour être sûr que nous ne sommes menacés d'aucun danger.

Rapidement, je parviens à trouver de quoi allumer un bon feu et un ruisseau. Ravie, j'y reste un peu, prenant mon temps pour boire, mais aussi et surtout, pour me laver un peu. L'eau coule sur ma peau et c'est une vraie délectation de pouvoir sentir son contact alors que ça n'a pas été le cas depuis quelques jours. Après un petit moment, je reprends mon chemin pour retourner vers les autres. Alors que je marche tranquillement, quelque chose m'entoure et une main se pose sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier. Aussitôt, je tente de me débattre mais je suis vite immobilisée par la personne. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper et encore moins de prévenir mes amis. Ma baguette n'est pas à portée de main. En bref, je suis en mauvaise position et je le sais très bien. Je sens la pression de l'homme se faire plus forte. Lentement, il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille, probablement pour m'intimer de me taire, ce que je ne ferais, bien évidemment, pas. Je tente de me débattre encore un peu mais à chaque mouvement, la pression de l'homme se fait plus forte.

« Ne jamais relâcher son attention, murmure une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue, loin de là. »

Aussitôt, je me débats plus fort et la pression se relâche. Lorsque je me retourne, je découvre Legolas se tenant droit devant moi.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un… je commence en m'approchant de lui virulemment. »

Alors que je m'apprête à le pousser avec force pour la peur qu'il vient de me faire, l'elfe attrape mes mains et m'empêche de le frapper. Agacée, je tente à nouveau d'échapper à sa prise, en vain. De son côté, le blond est très calme. Il me regarde avec un visage dépourvu d'expression, comme s'il attendait simplement que je me calme. Prenant sur moi, j'inspire et expire en fermant les yeux, puis je les rouvre pour les planter dans ceux de l'elfe, lui faisant comprendre, en desserrant les mains, que je ne vais pas m'attaquer à lui à nouveau. Alors enfin, il relâche mes poignées et je fais un pas en arrière.

« Seriez-vous tombé trop fort sur la tête pour me faire une telle peur, Legolas ? je grogne énervée.

\- Absolument pas, je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé tout comme je viens de le faire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne m'amuse pas à faire de telle peur chaque seconde, je ne suis pas si infantile que vous le pensez. J'essayais juste de vous montrer à quel point vous faites une proie facile. Vous n'êtes pas attentive ! me reproche-t-il.

\- Je le suis ! je réplique.

\- Alors pourquoi suis-je parvenu à m'approcher autant de vous, à vous immobiliser et à vous empêcher de parler aussi facilement ?

\- Vous avez bien plus d'entrainement que moi, vous êtes infiniment silencieux et je ne m'attendais pas à me faire sauter dessus d'une telle manière !

\- Croyez vous que les dangers n'arrivent que lorsque vous vous y attendez ? Si c'est le cas, vous êtes une sotte !

\- Non, je ne le crois pas, cessez de me prendre pour plus stupide que je le suis Legolas ou je vais aussi me mettre à vous montrer peu de respect ! J'ai vécu une guerre, je vous rappelle, je sais ce que signifie être en permanence en danger ! Seulement, Aragorn a tout vérifié et je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait que vous et moi par ici.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez eu si peur !

\- Si ça n'avait pas été vous, j'aurais largement eu le temps de saisir ma baguette et j'aurais envoyé la chose qui m'attaquait valser !

\- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi impressionnante parfois, Dame Aryana !

\- Et vous, vous…

\- Stop ! Cessons de nous disputer ainsi, voulez-vous ? Ma démarche n'était pas faite pour que nous en venions là.

\- Et pourquoi était-elle faite Legolas, je ne parviens pas à la comprendre. La seule idée qui me vient est une tentative de me ridiculiser mais j'ose espérer que vous n'aviez pas ce dessein, je crache.

\- Dame Aryana ! Jusqu'à présent, je plaisantais lorsque je parlais d'une mauvaise vision que vous pouviez avoir de moi mais j'ai l'impression que la plaisanterie est belle et bien finie car vous le pensez réellement. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade là. »

Sur ce, le blond fait volte-face et part dans une direction opposée à celle du camp. Je soupire, me rendant compte que mon attitude envers lui n'a pas été très bonne, bien que la sienne n'était pas non plus exemplaire. Je sais qu'il a en partie raison mais je n'aime pas faillir…

« Legolas ! je m'écris en le rattrapant pas le bras. Pardonnez-moi, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ai une si mauvaise estime de vous, ce n'est pas le cas. Croyez-moi, je vous prie. »

Durant un instant, l'elfe me regarde profondément dans les yeux. Je m'attèle à ne pas ciller un seul instant, le fixant aussi d'une manière que je veux honnête et non agressive.

« Oublions tout cela, finit-il par déclarer en se détournant.

\- Je n'ai pas vos reflexes Legolas, je l'avoue. Et je n'aime pas avoir à l'avouer, c'est vrai. Mais, de là où je viens, les manières de se battre et les dangers n'étaient pas les mêmes. Je suis habile et rapide lorsqu'il s'agit de magie mais pour ce qui est de manier une épée, d'un combat rapproché, d'une traque ou de quoi que ce soit dans ce sens, je n'ai pas de très grandes aptitudes. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire et je ne pensais même pas rester aussi longtemps avec vous !

\- Voulez-vous partir, Dame Aryana ? me demande le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais…

\- Non, mais vous y avez déjà pensé.

\- Ne parlons pas de cela, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien, oublions ça pour le moment. Ecoutez, peut être pourrais-je vous apprendre certaines choses. Je vous ai bien regardé lorsque Boromir et Aragorn vous donnaient des cours, vous apprenez vite et vous avez de bons reflexes. Je pourrais vous… donner des sortes de cours. »

Pendant un instant, je le regarde, surprise par sa proposition. Après tout, ce n'est pas si bête que cela. Je suis ici depuis un moment et j'ai réussis à me débrouiller comme cela depuis mais qu'adviendra-t-il si un jour cela ne suffit pas ? Et puis, Legolas connait de nombreuses choses, il pourrait beaucoup m'apprendre. Lentement, je hoche la tête et souris.

« J'accepte votre proposition, Legolas. Mais ne me refaites pas ce genre de surprise, je vous prie. Car vous pourriez être surprit de mes réflexes magiques si je vous entends.

\- Je n'attends que cela, Dame Aryana, que vous me surpreniez. »

Amusée, je secoue la tête puis lui propose de retourner vers les autres. Nous prenons alors le chemin du retour en parlant après que j'aie ramassé le bois que j'ai fait tomber lorsqu'il m'a surprise. Il commence alors déjà à m'expliquer certaines erreurs que je fais. Je découvre un Legolas différent, patient et passionné. Il regorge de connaissances et n'attends que de pouvoir les partager.

En peu de temps, nous arrivons à notre petit campement improvisé et je pose le bois dans une position qui lui permettra de vite prendre feu lorsque nous l'allumerons. Comme Boromir me l'avait appris. Durant quelques secondes, le souvenir de ce moment passe devant mes yeux mais je suis vite ramenée à la réalité par une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Legolas semble avoir comprit le cheminement de ma pensée car il m'adresse un léger sourire avant de dire :

« Venez, allons nous entrainer si vous le voulez bien. Plus vite nous commencerons, plus vous serez prête. »

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec lui et le suis, prenant mon épée avec moi. Nous trouvons, non loin du camp, une sorte de petite prairie cachée en cuvette et entourée de rocher. Un endroit parfait pour s'entrainer à l'abri des regards en bref.

L'entrainement débute alors. Nous commençons par combattre l'un contre l'autre, à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, Legolas remporte le combat et me fait signe de me mettre en place sans rien dire. Le schéma se répète durant une bonne heure sans qu'il ne me donne un seul conseil. Ma patience s'effrite un peu plus à chaque échec et une sorte de tension monte en moi. Ne peut-il pas me m'aider ? N'était-ce pas censé me faire progresser au lieu de simplement m'épuiser ? A bout, après une énième défaite, je ne relève pas mon épée et plante plutôt mes yeux droits dans ceux de Legolas.

« Mettez-vous en place, m'ordonne-t-il.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, vous vous contentez de m'épuiser. Cela ne sera qu'un désavantage pour le reste de notre périple. Soit vous me donnez des conseils, soit nous arrêtons maintenant car cela ne mènera à rien. »

Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Legolas, j'attends sa réaction. Après quelques secondes, je vois un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

« Eh bien, vous avez de la patience, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez attendu jusque là pour voir si j'allais vous apporter quelque chose puis vous me l'avez dis, vous vous êtes expliqué. Nous allons vite avancer, notamment maintenant que vous demandez des conseils.

\- Attendez, vous l'avez fait exprès ? »

Pour toute réponse, Legolas m'adresse un sourire puis lève son épée, prêt à se battre à nouveau. Désabusée, je secoue la tête puis fais de même. Je comprends rapidement que le vrai entrainement a débuté. Chaque combat est ponctué de conseils ou de reproches, multiples et divers donnés dans le but de la progression. Nous combattons durant des heures mais je ne parviens pas une seule fois à remporter le combat. Je suppose que cela viendra avec le temps. Désireuse de dérider nos visages et de me venger pour la petite surprise qu'il m'a fait peu de temps avant, je laisse Legolas m'attaquer et l'attaque en retour avant de me déplacer dans le but d'être hors de sa portée durant suffisamment de temps pour faire ce que j'ai en tête. Lorsque je le vois avancer, j'attrape ma baguette, me décale sur le côté et lance un sort sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, il chute et je le ligote d'un sort. Puis fière de moi, je me dresse devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes de loin le meilleur de nous deux pour le combat et tout ce qui s'y apparente mais lorsqu'il faut faire appel à la ruse et à la magie, je suis la première Legolas.

\- Il est vrai, mais nous ne nous battons plus à armes égal maintenant.

\- Non, mais ce ne sera pas mon cas avec mes autres ennemis.

\- Sauf si, pour une quelconque raison, vous êtes désarmée de votre baguette.

\- En effet, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis entrainée sérieusement jusqu'à présent. Mais vous aviez sincèrement besoin de vous dérider et cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne vous avais pas taquiné. Sans compter que j'avais une revanche à prendre…

\- Détachez-moi et vous verrez ce que cela peut vous valoir.

\- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que vous parviendrez à obtenir ce que vous voulez.

\- Vous êtes infernale, Dame Aryana, j'espère que vous en avez conscience.

\- Parfaitement, et depuis longtemps ! On me l'a souvent répété. Mais j'ai toujours répondu la même chose : je le suis notamment avec les personnes qui le sont aussi. »

Amusé, Legolas se laisse aller à un sourire franc. Juste après, je décide de le libérer de ses liens, avant de repartir me mettre en place. Mais alors qu'il est encore à terre, Legolas attrape mon pied et me tire. Je me retrouve aussitôt face contre le sol mais je roule sur le côté sentant l'elfe venir. Avec justesse, je parviens à l'éviter et réussit même à le repousser plus loin. Mais il est plus vif et, en peu de temps, il parvient à me tenir immobile sur le ventre, les mains fermant tenues dans mon dos.

« Il semblerait que le corps à corps vous soit plus familier, Dame Aryana. Mais vous avez encore à apprendre. Ce sera notre prochaine leçon… »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe me relâche et attrape mes épaules pour me remettre facilement sur pieds. Je comprends alors que l'heure de la fin de l'entrainement a sonné et j'en suis plutôt heureuse car la fatigue me rattrape depuis quelques minutes. Rapidement, je j'époussette mes vêtements puis nous repartons ensemble au camp en silence. Lorsque nous arrivons, Gimli a déjà allumé le feu et la viande est en train de cuire. Nous allons alors nous assoir près du nain et d'Aragorn qui sont en pleine conversation.

Une bonne demi-heure de conversation après, le repas est cuit. Nous le partageons alors en quatre parts de même taille tandis que j'attrape mon sac un peu plus loin. Rapidement, je trouve ce que je veux et tourne mon regard vers Legolas, captant aussitôt ses yeux. Je sors alors le contenu entier des herbes, baies et racines que j'ai trouvées et le lui donne. Alors que, par habitude, je m'apprête à goûter ce que je viens de lui tendre, la main de Legolas attrape la mienne.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de la preuve de votre bonne foi, Dame Aryana. Alors si c'est pour cette raison que vous faites ce geste, arrêtez-vous. Sinon, s'il s'agit de gourmandise, vous pouvez bien entendu en piquer. »

Surprise, je relève les yeux vers lui et les plante dans les siens. Mais je n'y vois que sincérité et cela me touche vraiment. Durant quelques secondes, nous restons comme ça, puis je retire enfin ma main et me concentre sur ma nourriture. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre ma première bouchée, Legolas se penche vers moi.

« Oh, et bien sur, je vous remercie encore pour l'attention, dit-il en désignant son repas. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui offre un sourire et hoche la tête avant de commencer à manger.

Le repas est paisible, nous sommes fatigués par autant de route et avons tous faim alors les discussions sont assez rares. Lorsque nous avons tous finis, il est décidé que Gandalf prendra le premier tour de garde, que Gimli prendra le second, que je prendrais le troisième puis Aragorn sera le quatrième et Legolas terminera. Puisque nous tombons vite d'accord là-dessus, je me retire aussitôt plus loin, pour aller m'allonger près d'un rocher dont la chaleur de la journée n'est pas encore totalement partie. J'installe alors quelques feuilles pour rendre l'endroit plus confortable puis m'allonge, m'enroulant dans ma cape avant d'en rabattre la capuche et de lancer un fort bonne nuit à mes compagnons. Ils me le rendent tous un à un et le sommeil vient peu de temps après cela.


	12. II - Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Après ce qui me semble n'être que deux minutes, quelque chose me secoue et j'entends une voix m'appeler dans un murmure. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre le visage de Gimli à quelques centimètres de moi et, surprise, je fais un bond en arrière.

« Pardonnez-moi, Dame Aryana, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas Gimli. C'est mon tour ?

\- Oui, Dame Aryana.

\- Gimli, je vous l'ai déjà dis, vous pouvez m'appelez Aryana vous savez au lieu de toujours vous compliquer à m'appeler Dame Aryana.

\- Bien, Dame Arya… Euh Aryana, se reprend-il gêné.

\- Peu importe, bonne nuit Gimli, allez prendre du repos »

Sur ce, le nain hoche la tête et s'éloigne tandis que je me lève de ma couchette improvisée pour aller me mettre en hauteur sur des rochers qui me permettront de voir les alentours. Je veille, bien entendu, à prendre mon épée et ma baguette pour plus de sécurité. Une fois installée, je fais un tour d'inspection visuelle puis, décidant qu'aucun danger n'est là, je me détends. Le temps semble passer au ralenti alors, pour m'occuper, je m'amuse à créer de petits charmes discrets du bout de ma baguette. Alors que l'heure de la fin de ma garde approche, j'entends des bruits de pas et me tends un peu. Mais rapidement, je comprends qu'ils sont familiers et peu de temps après, une voix que je connais se fait entendre.

« C'est vraiment beau.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. C'est de la belle magie. Pas toujours utile dans la vie quotidienne mais utile pour donner le sourire.

\- Oh oui, je veux bien le croire. Cela vous manque, la magie au quotidien, n'est-ce-pas Dame Aryana ?

\- Il serait difficile de le nier, Aragorn, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas réellement le choix. Et puis, je peux déjà en faire ici, c'est quelque chose qui devrait me combler.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit l'homme avec clairvoyance en venant s'assoir près de moi.

\- Eh bien, il me faut du temps pour m'habituer à tout cela, surtout sachant que le pouvoir de ma magie est moins grand ici.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous voir faire de la magie avec vos pleins pouvoirs, ce doit être grandiose.

\- C'est à la portée de beaucoup, là d'où je viens. Je ne suis pas extraordinaire, vous savez, je réponds amusée.

\- Pour nous, pour la compagnie, vous l'êtes. Et cela me parait le plus important actuellement, non ?

\- Si, bien sur que si. Vous avez les mots pour motiver Aragorn. Un jour, si nous réussissons, vous serez un important meneur d'homme écouté et respecté.

\- J'aimerais avoir autant de confiance sur ce point que vous…

\- Si vous n'avez pas confiance en vous Aragorn, ayez confiance en moi. Je n'ai aucun avantage à vous mentir.

\- Il est vrai. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, déclare le brun après un court silence. Je suis réveillé et il est quasiment l'heure de la relève. Rien ne sert d'être à deux, allez dormir un peu.

\- C'est entendu. A demain, Aragorn.

\- A demain, Dame Aryana. Dormez bien. »

Je lui souris puis m'en vais en direction de ma couchette. Cette fois, il me faut un petit peu plus de temps pour m'endormir mais finalement, le sommeil me trouve assez vite.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par un frôlement sur mon épaule et une voix douce. Lorsque je me réveille, ma première pensée va vers un blond qui n'est pas celui qui se tient à côté de moi. Et cela doit se voir car le visage de l'elfe qui m'a réveillé se crispe un peu. Après tout, il n'est jamais agréable de voir la déception sur le visage d'une personne lorsqu'elle vous voit. Par réflexe, j'attrape son bras sans savoir quoi dire. L'elfe se retourne et me regarde intensément alors que je murmure de faibles excuses. D'un geste, Legolas les balaye, me faisant comprendre que ce n'est rien.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, j'ai préféré venir vous réveiller maintenant pour que vous ayez le temps de sortir des limbes du sommeil.

\- Vous avez bien fait, merci Legolas, je murmure d'une voix encore endormie. »

Durant quelques secondes, mon regard reste accroché au sien. Je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je vois le visage de Drago à travers celui de l'elfe. Autant pour Drago que pour Legolas. Après un petit instant de battement, Legolas se relève et fais demi-tour.

En peu de temps, je suis prête. J'ai pu aller cueillir quelques baies et autres herbes ou racines. J'ai aussi eu le temps d'aller me rafraichir au ruisseau et j'ai pu remplir ma gourde. Bref, je suis prête au départ et cela tombe bien car nous sommes tous prêts. Nous prenons alors la route sur le dos de nos chevaux reposés.

Il nous faut une demi-journée pour arriver à notre destination. Ce que je devine être Edoras se dresse devant nos yeux. Peu de temps après que cette pensée m'ait traversé l'esprit, Gandalf la confirme.

« C'est là que réside Théoden, le roi du Rohan, ajoute-t-il, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenue. Dame Aryana, il serait préférable que vous restiez derrière nous, j'aimerais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur vous, autant pour vous protéger que pour garder l'arme que vous représentez cachée. »

Compréhensive, je hoche la tête et les laisse partir pour me placer derrière eux. Mais au dernier moment, j'appelle Legolas qui s'arrête.

« Prenez mon épée. On se méfiera de moi et on me prêtera plus d'attention si l'on me voit avec une arme.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, Dame Aryana.

\- La garder l'est encore moins. Et puis, il me reste ma dague et ma baguette. Ayons confiance en Gandalf, il ne nous mènerait pas à notre perte. »

D'accord avec moi, l'elfe ne peut qu'acquiescer mais je vois sur son visage et sur celui du nain qu'ils sont préoccupés par l'absence de défense normale que j'ai. Pourtant, cela me parait être la meilleure des solutions pour l'instant.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la cité, les regards se tournent aussitôt vers nous. L'atmosphère est pesante et Gimli déclare d'ailleurs :

« Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière. »

Amusée, je réprime un sourire et baisse la tête pour me cacher un peu des regards.

Peu de temps après, nous laissons nos chevaux et montons les marches de ce qui semble être le palais du roi Théoden. Mais avant même que nous ayons finit de les gravir, les portes s'ouvre et un homme vient à notre rencontre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden, Gandalf maison grise, déclare l'homme. Par ordre de Grima langue de serpent. »

Faussement compréhensif, Gandalf acquiesce et les soldats retirent leurs armes à Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn.

« Et elle, demande l'un d'eux en me désignant.

\- Elle n'a pas d'arme, voyons, elle ne sait même pas se battre. C'est une femme, lance Legolas amusé. Ce n'est que notre servante. »

Aussitôt, l'homme acquiesce et ne dit rien de plus, ne me jetant même plus un regard alors que je me glisse discrètement prêt de Legolas.

« J'espère que vos paroles n'étaient dites que pour m'épargner une fouille et des problèmes.

\- Voyons, bien sur, je n'oserais même pas ne serait-ce que penser ce que je viens de dire.

\- Vous m'en voyez rassurée. »

Tout aussi discrètement, je fais un nouveau pas en arrière pour m'effacer alors que l'homme du début s'adresse à Gandalf.

« Votre bâton.

\- Hmm ? Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ? »

Voyant que l'autre se montre légèrement retissant, je sors discrètement ma baguette et murmure « Impero ». Immédiatement, l'homme s'écarte pour laisser Gandalf passer en hochant la tête. De son côté, Legolas vient se placer à gauche de Gandalf pour lui servir de faux soutien alors que nous entrons tous ensemble dans le palais.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce, nous voyons deux hommes au fond de celle-ci. L'un semble être le roi et parait être dans un pitoyable état, et l'autre ne m'a pas l'air plus attirant, même encore plus repoussant. Un coup d'œil sur le côté me permet de voir que des hommes suivent nos pas, menaçant chacun d'eux.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminuée ces temps-ci, roi Théoden, s'exclame Gandalf alors que nous nous approchons.

\- Pourquoi vous ferai-je bonne accueil, Gandalf, corbeau des tempêtes ? demande le roi d'une voix saccadée et faible.

\- L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaitre ! lance l'autre homme qui murmurait jusqu'à présent à l'oreille du roi. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

\- Silence, garde ta langue fourchue entre tes dents ! Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnête avec un vil serpent ! s'énerve Gandalf en montrant son bâton.

\- Son bâton… Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! »

A ce moment-là, des hommes se jettent devant nous et Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn se précipitent pour les éloigner tandis que Gandalf continue son avancée. Par reflexe, je me suis aussi jetée pour éloigner les hommes mais je manque d'entrainement pour me battre. Heureusement, comme me la dit Legolas hier, le combat à main nue m'est plus familier. Malgré tout, je reçois quelques coups en contrepartie de ceux que je donne. Au même moment, j'entends Gandalf parler au roi sans toujours pouvoir capter tout ce qu'il dit. A ce moment-là, nous parvenons à maitriser tous nos assaillants et Gimli réduit même l'autre serpent au silence.

« Ecoutez-moi ! s'exclame Gandalf à ce moment là en réclamant l'attention du roi. Je vous libère de l'envoûtement. »

Alors que Gandalf fait un signe de la main vers le roi, celui-ci se met à rire d'une manière démentielle.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici Gandalf le gris ! »

Alors que le roi rit, nous voyons Gandalf rejeter sa toge en arrière et sa lumière se montre enfin aux yeux de tous.

« Je vous aspirerais Saroumane comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! »

Cette fois, Gandalf tend son bâton en avant et le roi et rejeté en arrière sur son trône dans un cri. A côté de nous, une fille s'élance mais Aragorn la retient et lui intime d'attendre.

« Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! déclare Saroumane sous la forme du roi.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas, s'exclame Gandalf.

\- Le Rohan est à moi !

\- Partez ! »

Avec difficulté, le roi tente de se remettre mais ni parvient pas. Il se jette en avant sur Gandalf qui le repousse grâce à son bâton. Et après un petit instant, le roi tombe lentement sur le côté.

Non loin de moi, la fille que tenait Aragorn parvient à se détacher de son emprise et se précipite sur le roi, l'empêchant de tomber au sol. A côté, Legolas se penche un peu, voyant l'interrogation sur mon visage.

« Il s'agit de la nièce du roi Théoden, m'explique-t-il. Cela doit faire des lustres qu'il ne sait plus la reconnaitre.

\- Quelle horreur… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a dû endurer.

\- Je partage votre sentiment.

\- Qu'adviendra-t-il de cet homme selon vous ? je demande en pointant un homme du menton.

\- Grima ? Eh bien, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suppose que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir… »

Je hoche la tête, attentive à la gravité de la voix de l'elfe. Je crois deviner les pensées qui traversent son esprit. D'un côté, un homme tel que Grima mériterait d'être condamné à une lourde peine pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais de l'autre, ce serait une peine qui rendrait les personnes l'a choisissant et l'exécutant aussi condamnable que Grima lui-même.

Lorsque je tourne à nouveau le regard vers le roi, celui-ci me parait déjà bien plus présent d'esprit que quelques minutes auparavant. Dans ses yeux, semblent luire des souvenirs revenant comme des étoiles filantes. Cela me donne un léger sourire. Il se lève alors, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et tous le contemple avec un silence respectueux et soulagé.

Après quelques paroles de Gandalf, on tend l'épée au roi Théoden qui l'empoigne avec une certaine fébrilité. Mais celle-ci lui passe vite car la force semble lui revenir alors qu'il tient son arme. Ses yeux, remplis de colère, se tournent alors vers le malfrat dont je parlais peu de temps avant avec Legolas. Celui-ci, craintif de représailles, semble se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Aussitôt, plusieurs hommes l'empoignent après un signe de leur roi. Grima est tiré hors de la salle et jeté du haut des escaliers. Son corps roule et cogne contre les marches. D'instinct, je fais un pas, pour empêcher tant de violence, même si elle me parait justifiée. Mais Legolas pose une main délicate et ferme à la fois sur mon épaule. En un regard, il me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas à intervenir et surtout, que cela serait dangereux. Alors je me raidis et attends.

« Je n'ai fait que vous servir, mon Seigneur ! gémit Grima encore à terre en bas des marches. »

Craintif, il rampe pour échapper à Théoden qui s'avance petit à petit vers lui. Dans ses yeux, la peur peut aisément se lire alors que le regard du roi est résolu et colérique.

« Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! rugit ce dernier avec force.

\- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés ! » supplie Grima.

A mesure que l'échange dure, Grima rampe de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite pour rester hors de porter de l'homme qui se dresse devant lui. Alors que les derniers mots du malfrat résonnent, la lame du roi fouette l'air. Puis il la lève au dessus de sa tête pour frapper et s'apprête à l'abaisser lorsque quelqu'un surgit, attrapant le roi avant qu'il ait pu finir son geste. Aussitôt, je reconnais Aragorn.

« Non, mon Seigneur ! Non, mon Seigneur. Laissez le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui. »

Peu de gens entendent ces mots car ils sont prononcés à voix basse mais mes compagnons de voyage semblent les avoir perçus car un sourire fier orne leurs lèvres. Plus loin, je vois Aragorn tendre sa main vers Grima mais celui-ci crache dessus avant de se relever pour fuir sans aucune dignité.

Agacée, je me retourne discrètement vers Legolas et grogne :

« Je ne sais ce qui me retiens de lui lancer un sortilège qui le ferait assurément taire !

\- Cela serait bien trop dangereux, fait remarquer l'elfe.

\- Mais bougrement drôle, croyez moi ! je réplique.

\- Je ne doute aucunement du vice qui peut habiter votre cervelle malicieuse, Dame Aryana », s'amuse Legolas avec un sourire discret.

Je secoue la tête, tout autant amusée. Mais je ne manque pas de retenir ses paroles. Alors que nous tournons le regard, nous voyons le peuple s'agenouiller devant leur roi retrouvé alors que Grima s'enfuit sur le dos d'un cheval aussi noir que son âme. Même Aragorn ploie le genou avec respect. Alors que le roi se retourne, je vois comme un vide dans son regard lorsqu'il prononce :

« Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ? »

Le silence lui répond et il semble immédiatement comprendre. Je lis un immense chagrin dans son regard et préfère ne pas le regarder : ce ne serait que raviver la flamme de souvenirs qui doivent restés cachés dans les méandres de ma mémoire.

Il se passe très peu de temps avant que la décision soit prise d'organiser l'enterrement de Théodred. Les hommes se parent de leurs costumes de soldats et les femmes de leurs robes de deuil. De son côté, le roi vient à la rencontre de notre compagnie.

« J'aimerais que vous vous joignez à moi pour la marche funéraire, Gandalf. Et ce, avec les trois hommes qui vous accompagnent. Sans vous, ce royaume serait toujours sous les mains de Saroumane et je ne pourrais même pas enterrer mon fils comme il le mérite.

\- C'est un honneur pour nous, nous acceptons bien entendu. Mais vous avez probablement dû oublier de citer la dame qui nous accompagne. Laissez-moi vous présenter. »

D'un signe, le magicien m'indique d'avancer. Je ne sais où me mettre lorsque je vous Legolas et Aragorn s'écarter pour me laisser la place d'avancer. Ne voulant pas me montrer impolie, je le rejoins en quelques pas.

« Voici Dame Aryana. Elle fait, au même titre que chacun de nous, précise-t-il, partie de notre communauté.

\- Oh, je pensais… Enfin, on m'avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui vous accompagnait seulement pour les aides… Disons, ménagères.

\- Il fallait bien passer l'entrée sans trop attirer l'attention. Je crois qu'une troupe composée d'un elfe, un nain, un homme et d'un magicien est largement suffisante pour cela alors rajouter une femme armée… Non, en réalité, cette jeune dame se bat et participe tout autant que chacun de nous tous à la survie de cette communauté.

\- Je vois… Je vous remercie aussi alors, me dit le roi tout en me regardant étrangement. Rares sont les femmes que l'on voit combattre. Ma proposition s'adresse bien évidemment à vous aussi puisque vous êtes des leurs. »

Troublé, il m'adresse un hochement de tête, que je lui rends, avant de s'éloigner de nous. Après quelques secondes, je me tourne vers Aragorn et demande :

« Pourquoi est-il si troublé de me savoir combattre à vos côtés ? Certes, je sais qu'il est très rare de voir une femme faire partie d'une telle troupe mais vous n'avez pas réagit ainsi lorsque je vous rejoins.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais regardez Dame Aryana, nous étions un groupe constitué de quatre hobbit, un elfe, un nain, deux hommes et un magicien. Cela parait déjà assez singulier alors nous n'étions plus à une surprise de plus. Et puis, nous connaissons un secret à votre propos dont il n'a aucune connaissance… me lance Aragorn avec un clin d'œil. »

Amusée par ses propos, je ne peux qu'acquiescer devant tant de vérité. Mes compagnons semblent du même avis et sourient tous.

Avant que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit, quatre soldats apparaissent, portant sur leurs épaules une planche sur laquelle le corps du fils du roi gît. Théoden vient alors se placer derrière le convoi et nous le suivons immédiatement. Quelque chose me gêne au fond de moi, comme un sentiment dérangeant que je ne suis pas à ma place. Bien que je compatisse pleinement au chagrin de l'homme, je ne me sens pas légitime. Et cet évènement me demande plus de force encore que le reste du temps pour luter contre mes souvenirs.

Le temps que nous arrivions au tombeau me parait infiniment long. Je tâche de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage ou dans mon attitude qui pourrait laisser imaginer ou croire quoi que ce soit mais un tel contrôle n'est pas aisé. Alors que le corps est plongé dans les ténèbres de l'endroit qui sera à jamais la tombe de Théodred, sa cousine du nom d'Eowyn, entame un chant en son honneur. Sachant que je ne comprends pas un mot des paroles, Legolas se penche discrètement vers moi et me traduit chacun des mots.

« Une mort funeste a enlevé le noble guerrier. Que les ménestrels affligés chantent à Meduseld, ce noble cousin qui m'a toujours été cher. A présent il est retenu dans l'ombre, enfermé. »

Ce chant m'attriste, mais je remercie tout de même Legolas d'un signe auquel il répond par un profond regard.

« Je commence à vous connaître, Dame Aryana. Ce regard troublé est le signe des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Si ce n'est pas bon de les enterrer, il n'est pas bon non plus de les ressasser sans cesse. Il faut vous délivrer de tout cela. »

Bien que je sois touchée par l'attention de Legolas, je n'en montre rien. Je lui adresse seulement un simple sourire avant de lui dire :

« Ne vous ai-je pas cent fois répété d'arrêter d'essayer de lire en moi, maître Legolas ?

\- Il faudra probablement me le répéter cent autres fois, Dame Aryana. »

Pour toute réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il m'adresse un discret sourire. Le reste de la cérémonie se passe sans aucun autre échange de notre part. A la fin, nous remontons vers le château tandis que je vois Gandalf rester auprès du roi. Durant quelques minutes, nous restons Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et moi, plantés devant les marches du palais. Nous admirons le paysage qui nous entoure mais plus encore, nous profitons de ce rare temps calme.

Imprégnée de ce calme, je prends une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux, plus souffle doucement. Comme l'air me parait pur maintenant que je prends le temps de respirer correctement.

« Dame Aryana, m'interpelle la voix de Legolas. Venez avec moi, je vous prie. »

Interrogative, je fronce les sourcils mais comprends vite que je n'aurais pas ma réponse maintenant. Il semblerait que je me sois suffisamment déconnectée pour louper une partie de la conversation des trois hommes. Peu importe, j'en saurais probablement plus un peu plus tard. Lorsque je vois Legolas se diriger vers nos chevaux, je suis d'autant plus troublée. Cela me parait étrange que nous quittions la ville sans nos compagnons et je ne vois aucune raison de prendre les chevaux si nous ne sortons pas d'ici. Cependant, je ne pose pas de question. Après tout, ma confiance en Legolas est suffisamment grande pour me permettre de le suivre comme sera sans ne rien craindre.

Une fois à cheval, nous galopons plusieurs bonnes minutes. La sensation est vraiment agréable car c'est en toute liberté que je fais cela et non pour rejoindre un autre point de notre quête.

Alors que nous longeons une forêt, je vois Legolas ralentir et le rejoins aussitôt.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Attachons les chevaux à un arbre et allons-y. »

Je hoche la tête et descends du cheval pour m'exécuter. Une fois à terre, je rejoins mon compagnon de voyage les mains sur les hanches.

« Comptez-vous bientôt me dire ce que j'ai visiblement loupé ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les balades, mais j'aimerais comprendre la raison de notre présence ici.

\- Nous avions conclu qu'il vous fallait un peu d'entrainement, non ?

\- C'est exact. Et donc ?

\- Et donc, nous allons développer de toutes autres choses que le combat mais qui peuvent vous être utiles dans maintes situations. C'est lorsque je vous ai vu aussi attentive et aussi revigorée par le simple fait de respirer l'air tout à l'heure, que l'idée m'est venu. Avant de réellement pouvoir vous battre comme il le faut, il vous faut apprendre à détecter les mouvements, à être attentive aux bruits, à sentir les dangers et à faire vos pas plus discrets encore. Ces techniques vous seront utiles pour le combat, mais pas seulement. Elles vous aideront pour la chasse aussi et probablement pour d'autres moments plus précis. »

Comprenant exactement le cheminement des pensées de l'elfe et la logique de cet entrainement, je hoche la tête. Je suis persuadée que j'ai énormément à apprendre sur le domaine dont il me parle et je suis encore plus convaincue qu'il pourra m'enseigner bien plus que la plupart des personnes. Et puis, peut être que j'aurais le temps de repérer quelques plantes par ici et de les ramasser pour en faire des sortes de potions.

Après avoir attachés nos chevaux, nous pénétrons dans la forêt. Nous ne marchons pas très longtemps avant que Legolas s'arrête. Aussitôt, je lui prête attention.

« Fermez les yeux, m'ordonne-t-il. »

Je m'exécute aussitôt. J'essaye immédiatement de faire le vide en moi pour me concentrer pleinement sur ce qui m'entoure. Autour de moi, je sens le mouvement de Legolas qui se rapproche. Je l'entends alors murmurer très bas :

« Ouvrez tous vos sens au maximum de vos possibilités. Il vous faut utiliser chaque information que vous détectez, l'analysez et la comprendre. Ressentez le vent qui fouette votre visage et fait danser vos cheveux, cela signifie que nous sommes proches de la plaine et non enfoncés au milieu de la forêt. Sentez comme l'air est pur et respirable ici. On entend le bruit des feuilles bruisser. Pouvez-vous discerner les grattements d'un rongeur dans le sol un peu plus loin ? »

Je ne bouge pas, écoute, attentivement. Au début, je n'entends pas le rongeur. Mais Legolas me conseille alors de séparer chaque bruit pour l'identifier et mettre un nom dessus. De cette manière, je parviens, après quelques temps, à entendre le rongeur.

« Dans quelle direction se trouve-t-il ? me demande l'elfe. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, je tends ma main vers la gauche. Alors, je sens Legolas bouger. Il se penche un peu et saisit ma main pour la bouger un peu et la placer exactement au bon endroit. Bien que je sois surprise par ce contact, je ne bouge pas, me concentrant sur la précision qu'il m'apporte.

Nous restons encore à cette endroit plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles Legolas me questionne et m'éclaire. Je reçois de nombreux conseils que j'essaye de marquer profondément dans mon esprit pour ne rien oublier.

Après un long moment, Legolas m'intime de rouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, nous allons nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Mais pour cela, il me faut faire mes pas les plus discrets possibles et réduire ma respiration au maximum pour ne pas être entendue. A plusieurs reprise, Legolas me reprend, me conseille et me montre certains mouvements plus gracieux et surtout, plus silencieux. En le regardant, tout parait si facile tant il est discret et plein de grâce. Nous marchons longtemps et nous enfonçons profondément dans la forêt. Tant et si bien que je sens nettement un changement dans l'atmosphère. Celle-ci est plus pesante, l'air circule beaucoup moins bien et les bruits dû au vent sont quasiment inexistants.

D'un seul coup, Legolas me fait signe de m'arrêter. Il m'indique alors qu'il va s'éloigner pour que je puisse réellement percevoir les moindres sensations de l'endroit. Je hoche la tête et le regarde s'éloigner. Après cela, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur tout ce que je peux noter.

Il me faut quelques petites minutes pour vraiment parvenir à noter plusieurs choses car tout est plus difficile ici, où l'air circule moins. Je parviens à sentir l'air qui se fait plus frais petit à petit, signe que le soleil tape moins. Mais aussi le cri d'un oiseau, le bruissement d'une feuille, le craquement léger d'une branche. Mais alors que je suis pleinement concentrée, je sens un métal froid se placer contre ma gorge. Automatiquement, mes yeux se rouvrent. Je n'esquisse pas un seul mouvement, au cas où… Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une mèche de cheveux de la personne. Je me permets alors de lever la main et de saisir cette dite mèche entre mes doigts.

« Si vous vouliez me faire peur, c'est loupé, on dirait.

\- Ce n'était pas le but premier. Malgré tout, vous avez ressentie de la crainte avant de me reconnaître. Vous savez seulement contrôler et masquer vos émotions. Ce qui est plutôt très bien et utile, d'ailleurs.

\- Et quel était donc le but premier ?

\- Voir si vous écoutiez simplement ou si vous liez les choses ensemble, répond-il en relâchant la pression sur ma gorge avant de se mettre à tourner autour de moi. On ne peut absolument pas vous enlever la concentration, cependant, vous n'avez fait qu'écouter. Vous n'avez pas vu que plusieurs signes pouvaient annoncer un danger.

\- Qu'aurais-je dû remarquer ?

\- Alors que je m'approchais, j'ai déclenché le cri d'un oiseau qui prévient les siens. Ensuite, j'ai fait bouger quelques feuilles sur mon passage. Et enfin, une branche a craqué sous mon pied alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus. Et encore, tous ces gestes étaient calculés. Il vous aurait été plus difficile encore de m'entendre si je n'avais pas fait ça.

\- Je les ai tous entendu, mais je n'ai fait aucun lien entre tout cela… je conclus déçue.

\- Dame Aryana, c'est tout à fait normal. A quoi vous servirai-je en tant que professeur si vous saviez déjà tout ? Il vous faut apprendre les signes de la forêt pour pouvoir réellement prêter attention. Il vous faudra un peu de temps pour parvenir à voir tous les signes de chaque endroit mais concentrée et appliquée comme vous l'êtes, je ne doute pas de votre réussite. »

Reconnaissante de son encouragement, je laisse un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage et hoche la tête pour le remercier.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant. Vous avez suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, le reste du travail sera de la répétition et de l'écoute. Je vous ai donné des cartes, maintenant, vous pouvez travailler seule pour cela.

\- Je vous remercie Legolas. Dites-moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrions-nous nous attarder quelques minutes ?

\- Bien sur, qu'avez-vous donc en tête ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai repéré quelques plantes qui me sont inconnues tout à l'heure et d'autres odeurs aussi qui pourraient venir de fleurs. Si j'en ramasse, je pourrais apprendre leurs vertus et peut être comprendre comment les utiliser à notre profit.

\- Je vous suis, Dame Aryana. Vous deviez avoir un grand intérêt pour tout cela dans votre monde…

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous voyageons, nous avons changé maintes fois de territoire et pourtant, vous avez toujours réussis à vous adapter avec les différentes plantes que vous ne connaissiez pas. Je suppose qu'il faut beaucoup de connaissances pour en arriver là et vous semblez vous amuser à faire cela alors j'en déduis de la passion…

\- En effet, j'étais étudiante lorsque j'ai… dû partir. J'étudiais les potions et donc, toutes les plantes qui existent. Et puis, durant la guerre que nous avons subie, j'ai aussi dû m'adapter. C'était différent puisque je connaissais les plantes des lieux où j'allais mais cela restait de l'adaptation. J'aime apprendre et découvrir par moi-même alors… Cet endroit est comme un terrain de jeu pour moi. »

Cette dernière phrase fait rire mon compagnon et me tire aussi un sourire. Je vois alors la plante que j'avais déjà repéré à l'aller et me baisse pour la cueillir avec soin.

« Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce en quoi ceci pourrait vous aider ?

\- Une petite oui. Chez moi, il existe une plante similaire à celle-ci. Liée à d'autres, elle permet d'accroitre la force des personnes qui prennent la potion qui est faite à partir de tout cela. J'ai déjà plusieurs échantillons qui pourraient être mélangés avec…

\- Cela pourrait nous être fort utile pour la suite…

\- Cependant, je ne pense pas que ma potion aura autant de puissance que de là où je viens. Déjà, parce que je n'ai pas spécialement le matériel adéquat. Mais surtout car je ne peux ajouter de la magie qu'à l'aide de ma baguette. Les plantes et ingrédients que j'ai en ma possession ne sont pas magiques… Ce sont encore d'autres difficultés mais j'aime la difficulté et j'aime essayer alors… »

Pendant que je ramasse plusieurs plantes, je réponds aux diverses questions de Legolas et suis contente de pouvoir le faire. Pour une fois, c'est à mon tour de lui apprendre certaines choses et je me dis ainsi que je dois apparaitre un peu moins inculte à ses yeux.

Après un certain moment, nous finissons enfin par reprendre le chemin de la cité de Théoden.

Lorsque nous arrivons, nous trouvons Gimli et Aragorn attablé. Théoden et Gandalf, quant à eux, se trouve près du trône tandis qu'Eowyn est accroupie près de deux enfants que je n'avais pas vu avant. D'un geste, Aragorn me fait signe de le rejoindre pour manger. A côté de lui, une assiette ne semble attendre que moi et je me rends enfin compte à quel point je meure de faim.

« Ils ont été surpris, explique Eowyn alors que j'ai pris place et me sers à manger. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leurs passages : arbres, foins, les paillasses.

\- Où est maman ? demande un des deux enfants. »

La détresse de son regard me pétrifie. Le pauvre me parait absolument perdu et je prends son jeune âge en pitié.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut rependre, dit alors Gandalf avec calme. Toujours plus puissant car il est mut à présent par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre.

\- Vous avez 2 000 hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons. Éomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour le Roi, avance Aragorn à son tour.

\- Ils doivent être à 300 lieux d'ici à présent. Éomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

\- Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non ! conteste Aragorn.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le Roi du Rohan, grogne le roi.

\- Alors quelle est la décision du Roi ? demande Gandalf.

\- La cité doit être évacuée. Nous partons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. »

Sur ces mots, le roi fait volte face et sort de la pièce. De notre côté, un grand silence s'installe. Chacun mange avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Après cela, nous sommes tous conduits dans nos chambres respectives. Je salue chacun de mes amis puis entre dans la pièce. Ma première action est de m'étaler sur le lit : cela doit faire des lustres que je n'ai pas dormis sur un matelas. Mais je finis par me relever lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. Il s'agit d'Eowyn. Derrière elle, se trouve une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux ondulés. Eowyn me la désigne comme une femme de chambre du nom d'Aelis. Elle m'explique que la jeune fille va passer chercher mes affaires d'ici quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse les laver avant que nous repartions. En attendant, Eowyn me donne d'autres vêtements que je pourrais mettre le temps que les miens sèchent. Je la remercie vivement pour l'attention puis je finis par partir dans ma salle de bain. Une fois mes vêtements retirés, je les pose sur le lit et file me plonger dans un bain d'eau chaude. La sensation est fantastique. J'ai l'impression de revivre un peu, de sentir mes muscles se délasser grâce à cette eau.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste dans ce bain mais lorsque j'en sors, l'eau est bien plus froide. Je m'enroule alors dans une serviette moelleuse et me positionne devant le miroir. A l'aide de plusieurs sorts, je démêle mes cheveux et leurs redonne une santé.

Lorsque je sors enfin de la pièce, je retrouve de nouveaux vêtements sur mon lit, comme prévu. On m'a laissé un pyjama et des vêtements de jour. Au lieu de mettre mon pyjama, je décide d'enfiler les autres vêtements. J'attrape ma baguette et sors de la pièce. Je suis décidée à me balader un peu. Après tout, je suis en lieu sûr et j'ai rarement l'occasion de pouvoir me balader sans ne rien craindre.

Je marche un peu et finis même par sortir hors du château sous le regard des gardes. Rapidement, je me retrouve sur un sol plus naturel. J'observe les gardes patrouiller en haut des tours qui protègent l'endroit.

Alors que je marche tranquillement, je vois deux ombres un peu plus loin. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour les reconnaitre. En quelques pas, je les rejoins.

« Aragorn, Legolas, je salue.

\- Dame Aryana, nous vous pensions couchée, me dit Aragorn.

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air. Il est rare que nous puissions le faire dans l'unique but de notre plaisir. J'essaye de profiter du peu de sécurité que nous avons. Et vous, messieurs, qu'est-ce qui a amené vos pas ici ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le palier de nos chambres et nous ne voulions pas dormir alors nous sommes sortis pour parler un peu, m'explique Aragorn.

\- Du choix du roi, je suppose ? je demande avec perspicacité.

\- Vous supposez bien oui. Nous ne sommes pas convaincus de ce choix…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je Gouffre de Helm d'ailleurs ?

\- Il s'agit d'une vallée fortifiée. Elle se situe dans les Montagnes Blanches et est protégée par une série de collines naturelles. C'est une forteresse impressionnante et renforcée. Il est difficile de la prendre mais elle possède tout de même le défaut d'empêcher une quelconque retraite. Si l'ennemi passe, c'est la fin de tous là-bas.

\- Je vois… Une superbe défense qui peut devenir un piège mortel…

\- Exactement », me confirme Aragorn.

Nous continuons à discuter un instant et je sens une certaine inquiétude présente en Aragorn. Après un peu de temps, l'homme se tourne vers nous et nous dit :

« Je vais vous abandonner pour ce soir. Il ne sert plus à rien pour moi de gamberger sur cette décision puisque nous n'y pouvons rien alors je vais aller prendre du repos. »

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête et lui envoie un léger sourire auquel il répond avant de s'en aller. Je le regarde un instant s'éloigner avant de déclarer :

« Seriez-vous devenus silencieux, maitre Legolas ?

\- Absolument pas, qu'aurais-je pu dire de plus qu'Aragorn ? Après tout, il a très bien résumé la situation, il me semble.

\- Êtes-vous inquiet ? je demande en me retournant pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de l'elfe.

\- Il serait probablement stupide de ne pas s'inquiéter devant de tels périls… Qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais que je ne suis pas stupide alors… »

Ma réplique le fait sourire. Aussitôt après, il reporte son attention sur les étoiles, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Bien entendu, je ne le coupe pas et profite, au contraire, du silence pour regarder le ciel.

« Vous êtes étrange, murmure alors l'elfe après un moment. »

Cette phrase me surprend, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça. En l'entendant, je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et croise son regard. Il m'observe comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose en moi.

« Je crois que je peux dire la même chose de vous… Quelle réflexion saugrenue a bien pu vous amener à penser cela ?

\- Voilà des mois que vous êtes ici, avec nous, à suivre une quête à laquelle vous n'êtes reliées que par le devoir que vous vous en faites. La raison de votre venue et la manière nous est tout à fait inconnue. Et finalement, j'en viens à me demander pour quelle raison profonde, en dehors de ce que vous dicte votre devoir, vous continuez à vivre cette aventure dangereuse au lieu de rentrer chez vous et de reprendre votre vie normale qui semblait tant vous convenir. »

Je reste stupéfaite durant un bon moment. Legolas, en plus d'être perspicace, est un être d'une grande franchise. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier à quel point c'est le cas. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il se pose des telles questions mais surtout pas qu'il me les formule à voix haute. Un peu tendue par le sujet, je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner et réfléchir. Puis d'un seul coup, je lève la tête vers l'elfe, qui me regarde avec attention.

« Remettez-vous à nouveau ma loyauté et la confiance qui m'est donné en question ? je demande sans aucune once de méchanceté mais plutôt avec crainte.

\- Rien de cela, ma dame. Ce sont de simples questions que je me pose. Cela ne me parait pas clair et j'aime pouvoir éclairer les zones sombres pour mieux les comprendre. »

Perdue, je ne sais que répondre. Dois-je l'éclairer, comme il le dit ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie est la réelle question à se poser ?

« Dame Aryana… commence Legolas en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Où est Gimli ? je demande, évitant soigneusement sa discussion et en me décalant pour m'éloigner un peu plus de l'elfe.

\- Il est resté dans sa chambre, je suppose qu'il dormait déjà lorsque nous sommes sortis… »

Je hoche la tête, toujours perdue dans mes pensées, ne sachant pas réellement ce que je dois dire ou non à Legolas. Alors, je me mets, inconsciemment, à faire quelques pas. Comme si cela allait m'éclairer. Je sens le regard de mon camarade me suivre, m'examiner.

« Dame Aryana, finit-il par m'interpeller en attrapant mon poignet dans sa main pour me stopper. »

Je m'arrête nette, comme si j'avais subie un choc électrique. Je n'ose pas réellement le regarder. Après tout, il ne doit pas comprendre la raison de mon comportement et doit me trouver bien plus étrange encore.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer si vous ne le désirez pas. Certes, je m'interroge, je suis intrigué. Mais peu importe que j'ai les raisons. Je ne les veux pas si vous ne voulez pas en parler. S'il faut me contenter de savoir que vous êtes ici, avec nous, que vous nous aidez, je m'en contenterais. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? »

Je l'observe quelques longues secondes. Je suis tellement ravie d'avoir la possibilité qu'il me donne. Cela me parait à la fois étrange qu'il n'insiste pas pour savoir mais aussi pleinement naturel en connaissant Legolas. Petit à petit, un sourire reconnaissant s'étale sur mes lèvres. Sans un mot de plus, Legolas relâche mon poignet et m'invite à le suivre. Je comprends, en silence, qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos appartements.

Galamment, l'elfe me raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte. D'un mouvement gracieux, il incline la tête et me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de disparaitre en direction de ses propres appartements. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir à moi et je dors bien paisiblement dans le lit confortable qui m'accueille.


	13. II - Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Le Gouffre de Helm ! fulmine Gimli en marchant d'un pas rapide pour nous suivre. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est le Roi ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé, explique Aragorn à l'avant de notre groupe.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité. Alors qu'il va droit au massacre, s'exclame Gandalf en continuant à avancer avec Aragorn alors que nous nous sommes arrêtés avant. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

\- Elles tiendront.

\- Le Pèlerin Gris... c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis 300 vies d'hommes je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas veine. Attendez ma venue aux lueurs du 5e jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est. »

Sur ces mots, le magicien part au galop et échappe très vite à nos yeux. A nouveau, nous ne sommes plus que tous les quatre : Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas et moi. Et visiblement, notre mission est d'aider le peuple du Rohan jusqu'au retour du magicien blanc.

« J'ai comme le pressentiment que notre tâche ne sera pas aisée… je marmonne pour moi-même.

\- Nous partageons tous ce sentiment, je pense, commente Legolas. Venez, allons sceller nos chevaux, mieux vaut gagner du temps. »

Je hoche la tête et suis l'elfe vers les stèles où se trouvent nos montures. Avec toute la douceur du monde, je tente de mettre mon cheval dans la meilleure condition possible. D'abord, parce que j'aime les animaux. Ensuite, parce que je pense que mon cheval mérite le plus grand soin pour l'aide qu'il m'apporte. Et finalement, car il aura, lui-aussi, probablement besoin de beaucoup de force par la suite.

« J'aimerais te prodiguer un meilleur traitement encore, je murmure au cheval. Cependant, je ne connais aucun sort pour ce type de chose…

\- Voilà que je vous retrouve à parler à votre cheval, s'exclame une voix à la porte de ma stèle.

\- Legolas ! je m'écris surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'étais venu voir si vous aviez fini et si tout allait bien, je suppose que c'est le cas. Mais quel impoli je fais, je vous ai coupé en pleine conversation… »

Pour toute réponse, j'attrape une brosse et la lance en direction de l'elfe qui l'évite assez facilement. Amusés, nous sourions tout deux mais je fais mine d'être faussement énervé, juste pour garder ma réputation un minimum intacte.

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement, Legolas avant que je vous mette à nouveau la tête dans la paille. »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe lève les mains en signe de paix et cela me tire un rire. Mais très vite, je reprends mon sérieux.

« Legolas, accepteriez-vous de m'entrainer encore ? Je crains de ne pas être suffisamment prête pour ce qui pourrait nous attendre.

\- Vous savez déjà faire beaucoup de choses, Dame Aryana. Mais si vous pensez avoir besoin d'un nouvel entrainement, soit, allons nous battre. »

Contente qu'il accepte, je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement. Ni une, ni deux, nous nous retrouvons à l'air libre, dans un espace plus vaste, et l'entrainement commence. Comme à chaque fois, j'apprends de nouvelles choses mais je me rends aussi compte qu'il est plus difficile de m'atteindre. Je suis un peu rassurée par cette perspective mais aussi par le fait de savoir que je pourrais utiliser la magie dans un réel combat et que ce sera un lourd avantage pour moi.

Un petit moment passe sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on entend l'appel du départ que nous nous arrêtons enfin. Aussitôt, nous attrapons nos affaires et rejoignons le groupe avec nos chevaux. Il nous faut peut de temps pour repérer Aragorn et Gimli à l'avant et nous les rattrapons vite.

« Où étiez-vous ? demande alors Gimli. Nous avons failli vous attendre.

\- Mais nous sommes là.

\- Comme leurs mines sont défaites, je constate après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Ils quittent leurs maisons, tous ce qu'ils connaissent, avance Aragorn. Certains n'ont même jamais passé les portes de la forteresse… »

Ces paroles nous font taire. Il n'y a rien à dire à cela. Nos cœurs ne peuvent que compatir à la peine des habitants.

Alors, sans rien dire de plus, nous prenons la route côtes à côtes. Et petit à petit, nous nous séparons un peu car ensemble nous sommes plus forts mais séparés, nous sommes plus utiles aux autres. Je laisse alors Aragorn et Gimli passer devant et pars me positionner plus loin avec Legolas juste devant moi.

Le temps passe et j'aide plusieurs fois des personnes dans leur marche. Parfois, il s'agit de ramasser de la nourriture ou des affaires qui viennent de tomber, parfois d'aider ceux qui sont à la trainent, parfois de simplement leur donner un peu de courage.

Alors que je regarde en avant, je vois le cheval de Gimli partir au galop et celui-ci chuter quelques secondes plus tard. Amusée, je rattrape Legolas et lance :

« Il semblerait que notre nain préféré ait quelques soucis avec son cheval, je plaisante amusée.

\- J'en ai comme l'impression, en effet… »

Réellement amusée, je prends un peu de vitesse pour rejoindre notre ami encore à terre. Derrière moi, j'entends Legolas me suivre.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Gimli ? Le sol vous manquait tant que cela ? je m'écris en arrivant.

\- Nous savons tous que les nains ne sont pas à l'aise en hauteur mais à ce point, rajoute Legolas.

\- Que… Je… Dame Aryana, vous vous moquez de moi ? s'indigne le nain. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'un elfe mais vous…

\- Legolas, Dame Aryana, s'exclame Aragorn en arrivant un sourire aux lèvres. Laissez donc ce pauvre Gimli en paix. »

Mais l'homme à beau nous rabrouer, nous voyons parfaitement qu'il est aussi amusé que nous et cela me tire un sourire. Malgré tout, je tends ma main au nain pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il s'éloigne de nous en bougonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je finis par repartir en arrière, Legolas sur mes tallons. Nous continuons encore un peu mais après quelques minutes, je vois une petite fille tout à l'arrière de la file, les larmes aux yeux et les jambes tremblantes. Aussitôt, je fais demi-tour et pars la retrouver. En arrivant près d'elle, je saute de mon cheval pour atterrir à ses côtés.

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je lui dis gentiment.

\- Bonjour madame, me répond-elle timidement.

\- Que fais-tu toute seule à l'arrière ?

\- J'ai perdu ma maman, je ne la trouve plus… m'explique-t-elle en sanglotant doucement. Et puis, je suis fatiguée…

\- Oui, le trajet est long. Tu veux monter un peu avec moi sur le cheval pour te reposer ? De là haut, tu verras peut être mieux ta maman et nous pourrons partir à sa recherche si tu veux. »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette secoue vivement la tête tout en me souriant timidement. Je m'approche alors un peu plus d'elle pour la porter et la hisser sur ma monture avant de monter à mon tour.

« Eh bien, Dame Aryana, après guerrière, vous voilà devenue nourrice ? se moque Legolas en venant à ma rencontre.

\- Votre humour est irrésistible, Maitre Legolas.

\- Vous… Vous êtes un elfe ? demande doucement la petite avec curiosité. »

En entendant la voix de la petite, le regard de Legolas se baisse vers elle. Aussitôt, je la sens frémir un peu, incertaine d'avoir réellement envie d'avoir l'attention de mon camarade.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air imposant mais tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je la rassure.

\- J'espère que vous n'insinuez pas que je ne suis aucunement dangereux, Dame Aryana… me menace l'elfe avec un rictus.

\- Absolument pas, je ne me permettrais pas, maitre Legolas ! je m'exclame faussement outrée. Voyons, je voulais simplement dire que vous ne vous en prendriez pas à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense… »

Amusée, il me sourit en secouant la tête puis reporte son attention sur la petite fille.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- La petite a perdu sa mère et elle était fatiguée. Je l'ai retrouvé en fin de file, toute seule.

\- Je vois, nous ferions bien de rejoindre le groupe. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande-t-il à la fillette.

\- Neila, répond l'interpellée avec timidité.

\- Enchanté Neila. On va t'aider à retrouver ta maman. Mais il faut que tu nous décrives son apparence. »

Aussitôt, l'enfant se met à nous expliquer ce à quoi ressemble sa mère et nous donne le nom de celle-ci. Je propose alors à Legolas de remonter la file chacun d'un coté pour augmenter nos chances de trouver la mère le plus vite possible.

Nous nous mettons immédiatement en chemin avec beaucoup d'attention. Il nous faut une vingtaine de minutes avant que Legolas me fasse signe. Je le rejoins aussitôt et fais descendre Neila dans les bras de sa mère qui l'attend avec impatience.

« Je vous remercie sincèrement, j'ai cru l'avoir réellement perdu, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, explique la mère.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes ravis d'avoir pu nous rendre utiles, je dis avec un hochement de tête. »

La mère continue à nous remercier durant quelques minutes puis nous finissons par parvenir à nous éloigner. Nous reprenons alors notre place à la fin de la file.

« Quel beau travail d'équipe, fait remarquer Legolas alors que nous nous retrouvons à nouveau à l'arrière.

\- Pas mal, il faut le reconnaitre, en effet. Merci pour votre aide. »

D'un geste de la main, l'elfe balaye mon remerciement.

Une heure de plus passe avant que nous nous arrêtions tous pour nous ressourcer. Legolas et moi partons alors à la rencontre de nos amis que nous retrouvons assez vite. En arrivant, nous voyons Aragorn en compagnie d'Eowyn. Elle lui tend alors une assiette et à la tête qu'il fait, la nourriture ne doit pas être très ragoutante. Malgré tout, nous le voyons avaler la chose pour ne pas blesser la dame. Ayant peu envie de manger ce genre de nourriture, je me tourne vers Legolas et déclare :

« Je crois que je vais aller chasser… Ca en fera plus pour le reste du groupe…

\- Quelle mauvaise langue, dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas envie de manger cela ! s'exclame l'elfe amusé. »

N'ayant rien à ajouter, je hausse les épaules sans démentir puis fais demi-tour. Il ne faut pas plus de dix secondes pour que j'entende les pas du cheval de Legolas se rapprocher.

« Je viens avec vous, ce sera plus sûr…

Legolas, je vous annonce que vous êtes d'aussi mauvaise foi que moi. »

Cette réplique nous fait rire mais nous ne trainons pas. Plus vite nous chasserons, plus vite nous pourrons manger et ainsi, il nous restera du temps pour nous reposer un peu. Arrivés à un endroit qui nous parait convenable, nous nous arrêtons et descendons de nos chevaux.

« Séparons-nous, je propose. Nous serons plus efficaces. Rendez-vous ici d'ici une demi-heure. »

L'elfe hoche la tête et part aussitôt de son côté. Immédiatement, j'en fais de même. Après dix minutes de traque, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant mais, alors que je désespère de trouver quoi que ce soit, je repère enfin quelques arbres fruitiers. Ravie, je cueille un fruit et l'inspecte pour être sûre de sa comestibilité. Une fois cela fait, je prends tout ce que je peux, jetant même un sort d'extension à mon sac pour en ramasser plus. Puis, je reprends mon chemin. Sur la route, je trouve aussi quelques baies plantes aux aromes fabuleux. Plutôt contente de ma cueillette, je fais demi-tour en espérant que Legolas aura pu trouver du gibier. Lorsque j'arrive, l'elfe est déjà là, deux lapins accrochés à son destrier et une expression de fierté sur le visage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et monte à cheval avant de partir au galop sans un mot.

Lorsque nous arrivons, j'allume un feu et jette un sort sur les lapins pour séparer la peau et les os de la chair comestible. Ensuite, je mets le lapin au dessus du feu et disperse quelques aromates dessus. Plus loin, je vois Legolas m'observer avec attention et Gimli s'approcher un peu de nous.

Il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que le repas soit près et je distribue alors sa part à Gimli, en prends une et en mets une de côté pour Aragorn. Ensuite, je tends mon sac à Legolas et lui intime de se servir dedans.

« Hmmm, c'est succulent, Dame Aryana ! s'exclame le nain.

\- Merci Gimli, je réponds avec un sourire gêné mais fier.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il dans votre monde ? Avez-vous à cuisiner ou vous servez-vous de la magie, Dame Aryana ? me demande-t-il intéressé.

\- Eh bien, cela dépend. Les sorts de cuisine ne sont pas les plus simples, enfin, cela dépend desquels, mais beaucoup de sorciers connaissent les plus basiques. Malgré tout, nous avons tout de même un minimum besoin de cuisiner. Cela dépend beaucoup des aptitudes de chacun. »

Intéressé, le nain hoche la tête puis enchaine avec d'autres questions. J'y réponds sans problème puisqu'il semble faire attention à ne pas entrer dans des choses trop personnelles. Notre conversation dure un long moment, puis, ayant fini son repas, le nain nous souhaite bonne nuit et part se coucher un peu plus loin.

Après peu de temps, Aragorn nous rejoint et je lui tends sa part après l'avoir faite réchauffer.

« Merci, Dame Aryana, c'est aimable de votre part.

\- J'ai cru voir que vous aviez déjà eu une part mais elle ne me semblait pas très cuite… je plaisante un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez bien vu. J'ai dû la finir entièrement pour ne pas vexer cette dame.

\- Pauvre de vous, quel galant homme ! dis-je pleinement amusée. »

Nous plaisantons un moment ensemble et Legolas se joint lui aussi à nous. Ce petit moment met du baume à nos cœurs inquiets. Nous sommes plus en sécurité ensemble et plus à l'aise aussi.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Aragorn nous quitte pour partir se reposer à son tour. L'heure étant tardive, Legolas et moi décidons aussi qu'il est tant de dormir. Nous nous souhaitons alors bonne nuit et nous enroulons chaque dans nos capes pour se maintenir au chaud.

Cependant, le sommeil peine à venir. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le ciel et mes pensées vont et viennent sans arrêt. Je suis inquiète pour les jours à venir et, incertaine de ce qu'ils m'apporteront. Je sens mes forces magiques revenir mais je ne sais toujours pas à quel point et surtout, si cela restera ainsi. De plus, tout un peuple nous accompagne maintenant mais leur défense est bien maigre et je ne sais si nous serions en mesure de les protéger suffisamment si quoi que ce soit arrivait.

« Dame Aryana, m'interpelle une voix douce assez proche.

\- Legolas ? Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Cessez que réfléchir, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà. Mais si nous ne sommes pas suffisamment reposés, nous serons bien moins utiles. Dormez maintenant. »

Sans un mot, je hoche la tête. Il n'a pas tort, bien au contraire. Alors, je me fais violence pour éradiquer mes pensées de mon esprit et me concentrer sur ma respiration pour dormir.


	14. II - Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent ce matin. N'ayant pas immédiatement envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je prends le temps de respirer l'air pur de la nature et d'écouter les sifflements des oiseaux. Je sens le vent chatouiller mon nez et faire voler mes cheveux. Finalement, je laisse mes yeux s'ouvrir lentement sur la journée qui m'attend.

« Vous voilà réveillée, bonjour Dame Aryana, me salue Legolas.

\- Dame Aryana, renchérie Aragorn.

\- Legolas, Aragorn, bonjour. Suis-je la dernière ?

\- Bien sur que non, voyons. Vous ne pourriez être réveillée après notre cher Gimli, plaisante Aragorn.

\- Me voici rassurée. »

Nous esquissons tout trois un sourire puis je finis par retirer la cape qui me servait de couverture de mon corps. Avec de grands gestes, je m'étire tel un chat sous les yeux amusés de mes compagnons de voyage. Ensuite, j'attrape mon sac et saisis deux fruits avant de me lever.

« Où allez-vous donc ? me demande Legolas intrigué de me voir m'éloigner.

\- Chercher un point d'eau, puis-je ? J'ai envie de me balader tranquillement avant de prendre la route. Je suppose que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi puisque peu sont réveillés.

\- Faites donc, faites donc. Mais ne tardez pas trop si vous ne voulez pas que nous partions sans vous. Ce serait fort dommage… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa pique mais ne réponds rien, préférant ne perdre aucun instant. Il ne me faut pas très longtemps pour trouver un point d'eau à l'abri des regards. J'en profite alors pour faire un brin de toilette, passer de l'eau sur mes cheveux, m'abreuver et remplir ma gourde avant de rejoindre les autres.

Lorsque j'arrive, je remarque que Gimli est enfin levé et je le salue gentiment.

« Dame Aryana, vos cheveux sont très beaux ainsi ! me complimente-t-il. Pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas plus souvent à l'air libre ?

\- Il est bien moins facile de chasser ou de se battre avec les cheveux dans les yeux Gimli, je fais remarquer. Mais je vous remercie. »

A quelques mètres de nous, je vois Aragorn et Legolas esquisser des sourires amusés par notre échange. Je les observe avec un regard complice puis file plier mes affaires. Une fois cela fait, je tresse rapidement mes cheveux puis monte sur mon cheval pour aller annoncer le départ à tout le monde.

Nous marchons durant des heures sans aucun réel problème si ce n'est relever des personnes qui tombent, trop fatigués par la route. De mon côté, je suis si peu sereine que je ne cesse de bouger et de faire des allers-retours entre l'avant et l'arrière du groupe.

« Ne cesserez vous donc jamais vos allées et venues ? m'interpelle une voix derrière moi. Vous me donnez l'impression de ne jamais vous arrêter.

\- Je m'arrête parfois, je proteste aussitôt.

\- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre, vous ou moi ? s'amuse-t-il.

\- Vous moqueriez-vous de moi, maitre Legolas ?

\- Voyons, je n'oserais jamais ! s'exclame-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe donc autant, Dame Aryana ?

\- Ce n'est rien… Simplement, plus nous approchons du Gouffre de Helm, plus quelque chose m'oppresse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit. Mais peut être est-ce simplement parce que vous me l'avez décrit comme un possible piège...

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Aragorn ne cesse de s'inquiéter depuis notre départ et ce sentiment m'accompagne aussi. Cependant, cela n'est pas une raison pour dépenser vos forces, il vous faut les garder au maximum.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne m'en rends même pas réellement compte, vous savez. »

Cet élan de franchise me surprend moi-même, d'autant plus lorsque je capte le regard bienveillant de Legolas. Je me sens un peu stupide de réagir ainsi et surtout, de le dire à voix haute devant un être tel que Legolas.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends des bruits guerriers sur ma gauche. Mon ami semble aussi les avoir entendus car il tourne la tête. C'est avec surprise que je découvre ce qui semble être un ennemi sur sa monture. Il a attaqué deux cavaliers qui étaient à l'avant.

Je vois alors quelque chose bondir en avant pour les aider. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Legolas et aussitôt, je me jette à sa poursuite, abandonnant, pour quelques instants, mon cheval.

Cependant, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire trois mètres que la flèche de l'elfe touche déjà sa cible. Et un instant suivant, il tue l'ennemi d'un coup habile de dague. Il se retourne alors et s'écrit :

« Un éclaireur ! »

Derrière moi, Aragorn, qui nous avait rejoints, se précipite vers le peuple d'Edoras. De mon côté, quelque chose de puissance saisit mon ventre à l'idée qu'une possible bataille soit en vue. Mais je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et retourne rapidement vers mon cheval. Au moment où je monte en scelle, j'entends Aragorn prévenir :

« Des Ouargues, nous sommes attaqués !

\- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! s'écrit le roi.

\- C'est moi, je suis un cavalier, cri Gimli. A la charge ! »

En montant, le nain manque de tomber de l'autre côté et cela pourrait me faire rire si ça situation ne s'y portait pas si peu.

Du haut de la colline, je vois deux groupes se diviser : ceux qui partent rejoindre notre destination et qui ne peuvent pas se battre et les cavaliers. Je vois ce dernier groupe passer à toute vitesse devant moi et il me faut quelques secondes avant de partir au galop à leur suite. D'un geste, je tire mon épée, de l'autre, je vérifie la position de ma baguette. Mieux vaudrait garder cet élément secret, mais ne sait-on jamais…

Alors que les cavaliers passent devant Legolas, celui-ci attrape le cheval de Gimli en course et se hisse gracieusement en une sorte de pirouette contrôlée. Je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que je regarde trop mes amis, cela pourrait me déstabiliser ou me rappeler d'autres évènements. Maintenant, tout est différent.

J'arrive en dernière au milieu du combat, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas immédiatement attaquée. Cela me permet de sortir discrètement ma baguette et de jeter quelques sorts sans me faire remarquer. Malheureusement, rien ne dure et je suis vite prise en charge par un ennemi qui jette sa bête en ma direction. Alors, je tente de me souvenir des leçons de Legolas et tranche autant que je le peux. Je vise d'abord l'animal, puis la chose qui le conduit. J'arrive à toucher la patte de la bête, ce qui la déséquilibre et j'en profite alors pour tuer mon ennemi sans aucune pitié. Plus loin, je vois Gimli se faire attaquer par une des bêtes mais Legolas envoie une flèche sur celle-ci. Rassurée, je me remets au combat.

Tout se passe si rapidement que je me sens presque dépassée. Heureusement, l'adrénaline me permet de rester assez lucide sur chacun de mes gestes mais plus encore, la connaissance de l'effervescence du combat me parait un atout important.

Alors que je viens de tuer un nouvel ennemi, une de leur bête se jette sur mon cheval, le poussant à terre. Avec agilité, je parviens à sauter suffisamment tôt pour éviter la chose. Une fois à terre, je me redresse rapidement. D'autres ennemis se précipitent vers moi. J'en esquive certains, en tue d'autres mais la tâche n'est absolument pas aisée, bien au contraire.

Par chance, le nombre d'ennemis diminue relativement vite et je parviens à souffler au bout d'un certain moment. Lorsqu'enfin tous fuis, je rejoins le reste des cavaliers et cherche mes compagnons du regard. Je vois Gimli taper une dernière fois une bête, et Legolas observer autour de lui. Cependant, Aragorn est introuvable. Alors, je demande :

« Où est Aragorn ?

\- Aragorn ? s'écrit Legolas tout aussi inquiet. »

Gimli aussi se met à l'appeler après avoir regardé autour de lui. Ne le voyant pas, nous nous mettons à marcher pour le chercher. Un frisson horrible traverse mon corps. Plus loin, je vois Legolas s'arrêter et le rejoins. Un ennemi sur le point de mourir rit en se vidant de son sang. Aussitôt, Gimli, Legolas et moi nous rassemblons autour de lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

\- Il est... mort. Il a dégringolé de la falaise.

\- Menteur ! s'exclame Legolas en attrapant la chose par le cou. »

Choquée, je fais un pas en arrière. D'abord, parce que j'ai rarement vu Legolas dans cet état mais surtout par ce qui pourrait être une vérité que je ne saurais souffrir. Je me précipite aussitôt vers la falaise, cherchant la moindre trace de mon ami. Mes deux autres compagnons me rejoignent bien vite dans le même but mais nous ne voyons rien d'autres qu'un gouffre immense et une eau tumultueuse.

A notre droite, le roi se retourne vers un de ses soldats pour ordonner :

« Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts. Venez. »

Ce dernier mot s'adresse à nous, qui le regardons avec surprise. Nous ne voulons pas abandonner notre ami cependant, sa mort parait assurée. Finalement, le roi fait demi-tour et nous laisse tous trois en paix. Hypnotisée par la danse des tourbillons de l'eau, je tente de calmer la déchirante peine qui s'insinue dans mes veines.

« Il ne se peut… je finis par murmurer. »

A côté de moi, je vois mes compagnons hocher la tête, signe qu'ils partagent mon avis et ma peine. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes puis Legolas fait demi-tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gimli se rapproche de moi et de me dit doucement :

« Venez, Dame Aryana, il ne sert plus à rien de rester ici… »

Comme perdue, je tourne la tête vers lui, scrutant ses yeux comme s'ils pouvaient m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Mais rien ne vient. Alors, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et se détourne à son tour.

Je jette alors un dernier regard dans le vide, espérant tout de même voir un élément qui me retiendrait. Mais rien. Alors, d'un mouvement d'une lenteur infinie, je me détourne et pars lentement rejoindre le reste du groupe.

N'ayant plus de cheval, je m'arrête un instant, le regard dans le vague. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je dois faire et, pour être franche, je n'en ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire.

Alors que mon regard se perd sur les cavaliers, je vois Legolas et Gimli à cheval un peu plus loin. Le premier me regarde un instant, et je crois même distinguer un mouvement pour venir à ma rencontre mais je ne peux en voir plus que quelqu'un m'aborde.

« Dame Aryana, c'est bien cela ? »

En entendant les bruits de sabots derrière moi, je me suis retournée. Je découvre un cavalier perché sur une haute monture à la robe marron. L'homme possède des cheveux mi-longs châtains et des yeux verts. Son visage paisible me parait immédiatement amical. Me rappelant qu'il vient de me poser une question, je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai vu que vous n'aviez plus de cheval… Voulez-vous partager le mien ?

\- Je… C'est fort aimable mais vous n'avez pas à vous comporter avec moi comme avec une dame.

\- N'ayez crainte, si ce n'est pour ça, laissez-moi prendre pour excuse le retard que vous prendriez en marchant. Vous nous perdriez de vue en un rien de temps et alors, il vous serez difficile de nous rejoindre sans connaitre la route. Et puis, ces éclaireurs n'étaient peut être pas seuls, ils pourraient aussi revenir. Cela sera stupide et irresponsable de ma part de vous laisser rentrer à pied, tout comme ça le serait de la votre. Il faut aussi dire que cela serait fort peu aimable de ma part de ne pas vous proposer.

\- Eh bien, que puis-je face à tant d'arguments ? je rétorque avec moins d'énergie que je l'aurais voulu. »

L'homme ne semble pas en prendre ombrage car il m'adresse un sourire puis me tend sa main pour m'aider à monter. En tournant la tête, je vois Legolas se détourner et partir à la suite de plusieurs cavaliers. Finalement, j'attrape la main qui m'est proposée et me laisse hisser sur la monture.

Alors que je m'attends à ce que l'homme démarre, celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi de manière à ce que je vois à peine son profil.

« Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que vous feriez mieux de vous accrocher un peu si vous ne voulez pas tomber. »

Un peu déstabilisée par l'aisance de l'homme, je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il me lance un sourire amusé. Si la situation n'était pas telle qu'elle est, j'afficherais probablement aussi un sourire du même genre. Mais cela me parait actuellement difficile alors je me contente de poser mes mains sur l'armure du guerrier.

Celui-ci finit enfin par démarrer et je comprends directement son conseil. Il semble être un très bon cavalier et son cheval est très rapide. En peu de temps, nous rattrapons le premier groupe et passons à côté de Legolas et Gimli. Si Gimli m'adresse un pauvre sourire, Legolas se contente de regarder devant lui sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Déçue, je pousse alors un léger soupir et tourne la tête vers le paysage.

En peu de temps, nous sommes arrivés et entrons dans la forteresse. Nous croisons Eowyn et nous arrêtons à son niveau. Alors que je vois Gimli partir à la rencontre de la jeune femme, j'interpelle mon cavalier.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé votre cheval, c'était fort aimable de votre part, dis-je en descendant.

\- Je suis votre obligé, ma dame », me répond-il avec un sourire divin.

Gênée, j'esquisse un léger sourire et m'éloigne de l'homme pour rejoindre Gimli. En arrivant, j'entends la voix d'Eowyn demander :

« Et le seigneur Aragorn, où est-il ?

\- Il est tombé… répond Gimli. »

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme se décompose. Ne pouvant pas en entendre plus, je m'éloigne un peu.

L'impression étrange de n'être dans ce monde que depuis quelques jours me saisit. Plus que jamais, je me sens étrangère ici et une immense mélancolie s'empare de moi. Peut être devrais-je tenter de rejoindre ma vie de sorcière et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Une partie de moi le veut ardemment mais l'autre s'y oppose fermement. J'aimerais pratiquer à nouveau la magie de manière normale. J'aimerais revoir mes amis, revoir Drago. J'aimerais pouvoir m'enfermer à nouveau dans une salle silencieuse pleine de chaudrons et ingrédients pour pouvoir concocter des potions de mon choix.

Cependant, ma conscience me rappelle. Je ne peux pas partir dans un tel moment et abandonner mes nouveaux amis ou les tas d'innocents qui pourraient périr à cause de Sauron.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? m'interpelle une voix juste derrière moi.

\- Je crains que vous ne vouliez guère le savoir, Legolas… je soupire sans me retourner.

\- J'ai peur que vous ayez raison. Envisagez-vous de nous quitter ? demande l'elfe dans un murmure. »

Son ton et ses paroles si franches me poussent à me retourner. Aussitôt, mon regard s'ancre dans le sien, comme attiré. Il ne montre rien et j'aimerais pouvoir savoir où vont ses pensées.

« Je dois avouer que ma vie me manque, mes amis aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir les voir à nouveau. »

L'elfe prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis hoche la tête avant de se retourner, supposant peut être que mon explication est finie et ma décision prise.

« Cependant, je continue le faisant s'arrêter, je ne peux partir. Encore moins maintenant. Nous sommes une compagnie. Et même si certains nous ont quittés en route, je me suis engagée à vous aider et je le ferais tant que mon aide me semblera utile et désirée. Et puis, qui serais-je si je laissais des amis affronter de telles épreuves sans leur procurer mon aide ou mon soutien ? »

Un instant, l'elfe scrute mes yeux d'une manière qui me parait presque étrange. Puis il s'approche à nouveau de moi avant de poser sa main gauche sur mon épaule gauche.

« Vous ne seriez pas vous, en effet. Merci de rester. »

Surprise, je réponds par un simple hochement de tête et regarde l'elfe s'éloigner. Il fait quelques pas, puis je le vois s'arrêter et se retourner.

« Ha, j'ai failli oublier. Je suis ravi que vous voyiez en nous tous des amis. »

Puis sur ces mots, je le vois retourner à son cheval. Je reste un instant sur place, à le regarder faire sans rien dire. Cet elfe m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre un peu mais aussi qu'il est une immense mine de mystères.

Se sentant observé, Legolas se tourne vers moi. Après quelques secondes, il me fait signe de le rejoindre.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller trouver un endroit où nous reposer un instant. Vous reste-t-il à manger dans votre sac ?

\- J'ai quelques provisions oui, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver et garder. Gimli ne sera pas content, je n'ai presque pas de viande.

\- Il fera avec. Trouvons-le. »

Je hoche la tête et nous partons chacun de notre côté pour tenter de le trouver. Je cherche durant dix minutes sans le trouver alors je retourne au point de départ au moment même où Legolas revient avec notre ami.

Nous parvenons assez vite à trouver un coin où nous poser, à l'abri du vent et d'un changement de temps. Nous nous installons de manière aussi confortable que possible et je m'atèle à distribuer la nourriture que j'ai équitablement partagé entre nous trois.

Peu de temps après, Gimli s'allonge pour se reposer un peu tandis que je m'adosse contre un pilier à gauche de Legolas.

« Vous vous êtes bien battue tout à l'heure, me dit-il.

\- Je me suis plutôt sentie dépassée mais je vous remercie.

\- C'est normal que vous l'ayez été. C'était votre première réelle bataille. Cette fois-ci, nous étions face à des cavaliers et non de simples ennemi à terre.

\- Vous avez peut être raison… »

Compatissant avec l'angoisse que je ressens, l'elfe m'adresse un léger sourire puis m'intime de me reposer un peu pour reprendre des forces. N'ayant rien à redire, je finis par placer ma cape sur moi et poser la tête contre le pilier.

On ne peut pas dire que mon sommeil soit le meilleur que j'ai connu mais il me permet d'être plus reposée lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent.

En tournant la tête, je me rends compte que ni Legolas, ni Gimli ne sont là. Alors je me lève et fais quelques pas pour voir si je les trouve.

En marchant, je vois une chevelure blonde un peu plus loin et me précipite à sa rencontre. Mais alors que je me rapproche, je vois quelqu'un se tenant devant lui et je crois le reconnaitre. Lentement, je ralentis mes pas pour finir par m'arrêter totalement. Je n'y crois pas, mes yeux doivent me jouer un mauvais tour ou bien, je dois toujours être en train de dormir et nager en plein rêve. Alors, dans un murmure, je dis :

« Aragorn… »

Bien que ma voix n'ait pas été très forte, les deux hommes m'entendent et se tournent vers moi. Legolas a un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Aragorn me regarde juste, sans vraiment montrer d'expressions. En le regardant un peu mieux, je vois que son état n'est pas très bon mais il semble tout de même parvenir à tenir debout plutôt correctement.

Reprenant légèrement mes esprits, j'amorce un pas en avant puis plusieurs plus rapides. Mais lorsque j'arrive à un mètre de l'homme, je m'arrête, ne sachant comment agir. Alors, cette fois, c'est mon ami qui s'approche et, pour la première fois, me serre légèrement dans ses bras. Lorsque nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre quelques secondes plus tard, je plante mes yeux dans les siens :

« Ne nous refaites jamais une telle peur Aragorn. Car je vous jure que si cela se reproduit, je vous trouverais et vous tuerai de mes propres mains par pure vengeance !

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre mordant. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis ici et je ne compte pas repartir.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, Aragorn. »

Face à cela, nous nous adressons tout deux un sourire amical et bienveillant. Puis, il nous explique devoir aller rejoindre le roi pour lui parler alors nous le laissons partir. Alors qu'il s'échappe, je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Me sentant observée, je tourne la tête vers Legolas et m'aperçois que celui-ci me fixe étrangement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- J'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce que vous étiez devenue si sentimentale. »

Pour toute réponse, j'envoie ma main taper son torse et fais volte-face pour retourner vers nos affaires. J'entends alors un éclat de rire derrière moi qui me fait sourire. Cependant, tenant à ma réputation, je marmonne quelques mots inintelligibles.

Une fois près de nos affaires, je sors plusieurs herbes et plantes de mon sac, ainsi que ma dague. Legolas, qui m'a suivi, s'assoit non loin et me regarde faire durant quelques minutes avant de demander :

« Que faites-vous ?

\- Je prépare quelques onguents. Aragorn a une blessure au bras et cela pourrait être utile pour nous, ou pour d'autres, si bataille il y a.

\- En aurez-vous suffisamment ?

\- Jamais autant que je l'aimerais… Mais je suppose que c'est déjà ça, je soupire. »

Un hochement de tête et un regard bienveillant me confirme que ma pensée est la bonne.

« Que croyez-vous qu'Aragorn doit dire au roi ?

\- Je ne sais… Je crains que cela soit de mauvais augures, malheureusement. »

J'acquiesce puisque je partage cette même crainte. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, je me penche sur mon plan de travail improvisé et me concentre pour la préparation.

J'ai à peine le temps de préparer quelques onguents et de tout ranger que le roi et Aragorn ressortent. Naturellement, nous prenons nos affaires et les rejoignons. Nous apprenons alors qu'une armée conséquente est en marche vers nous et qu'elle sera bientôt à nos portes. Le roi ordonne l'armement de tout homme en âge et en état de se battre.

Nous sortons devant les grandes portes qui gardent le lieu dans lequel nous sommes. Là, le roi prend la parole :

« On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre et pénétrer dans Fort le Cor.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'Orques. Il s'agit d'Uruk-Hai. Leur armure est épaisse, et large est leur bouclier, déclare Gimli.

\- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, Maître Nain, répond Théoden. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. »

Sur cette déclaration, Théodren passe devant Gimli et rentre dans la forteresse. Nous le suivons et tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas passe devant leur ami, ils lui adressent une tape sur l'épaule. De mon côté, je lui adresse un sourire et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis, je pars à la suite de mes deux autres compagnons.

« Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers, s'écrit Théoden avec rage. Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, mais cela nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées ; les maisons reconstruites. A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons.

\- Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan. Ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant, ajoute Aragorn d'un ton grave.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Regardez mes Hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon Seigneur. Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir, s'exclame Aragorn.

\- Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

\- Le Gondor répondra.

\- Le Gondor ? Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gon... Non, mon Seigneur Aragorn, nous sommes seuls. Emmenez les femmes et les enfants dans les cavernes. »

Sur ce, le roi s'éloigne avec ses conseillers et soldats tandis que nous restons en haut de la forteresse. La tournure que tout cela prend me fait peur. Je sens le danger venir. Il est partout autour de nous, prêt à jaillir à chaque instant. Instinctivement, mon regard se tourne vers l'horizon, je le scrute, l'observe. Lentement, quelqu'un vient se placer à côté de moi. Un léger contact nous lie. A l'odeur, je reconnais mon ami. De temps à autres, ses cheveux d'un blond parfait passent devant mes yeux, effleurent mon visage.

« Pourquoi fait-il toujours sombre lors des mauvais jours, je murmure. Pourquoi faut-il que le ciel lui-même s'y mette, comme s'il nous narguait ?

\- Je ne saurais dire, Dame Aryana. Il semblerait que le ciel ne soit pas le seul à être sombre aujourd'hui, me fait remarquer Legolas.

\- Peut être oui. Cette bataille n'est pas tout à fait rassurante, il faut dire. »

Pendant quelques instants, aucun de nous deux ne parle. Notre attention est portée sur le paysage qui se dresse devant nous.

« C'est drôle.

\- Quoi donc ? me demande l'elfe en tournant la tête de mon côté.

\- Le lieu est différent, les conditions aussi. Mais l'ambiance d'avant guerre reste, à quelques détails près, la même.

\- Cet événement vous a fortement marqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Je suppose qu'à l'échelle d'une vie comme la votre, une guerre ne doit pas être grand-chose. Pour moi, c'était comme une ambiance qui a duré toute ma jeunesse. C'était dans l'air, comme un danger palpable, un danger qui nous guettait et qui semblait près à jaillir à chaque instant. Puis c'est arrivé. Le mage noir qui nous menaçait depuis des années déjà est revenu. Nous avions à peine une quinzaine d'années. Nous étions si jeunes… A partir de là, nous avons dû survivre et nous battre contre tant de choses et de personnes.

\- Je comprends, ce doit être difficile à un si jeune âge.

\- Vous savez, en tout, je n'ai eu que quelques années paisibles dans toute ma vie. Cela ne fait qu'un an et demi ou deux ans que la guerre est finie. C'est si proche. »

Comprenant qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, Legolas se tait. Cependant, il place une main légère sur mon épaule. C'est la première fois que je me livre autant à une personne de la compagnie. Et hormis ce que j'ai pu dire à Drago, c'est la première fois que je parle de l'incidence qu'a eu la guerre sur moi. De cette jeunesse volée, des dégâts qu'elle a fait en moi.

Alors un instant, je m'octroie la possibilité de me reposer un peu sur quelqu'un, sur un ami. Je bascule un peu de mon poids sur ma jambe gauche et appuie une partie de mon corps contre Legolas. Je le sens se tendre un peu, n'ayant probablement pas l'habitude aux contacts. Cependant, après quelques instants, l'elfe se détend un peu et se laisse aller.

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, oubliant un peu le contexte dans lequel nous sommes. Mais après ce laps de temps, je sens Legolas s'éloigner un peu. Il est temps pour nous de retourner avec les autres. Comme pudiques, nous repartons ensemble, sans un mot, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Rapidement, nous retrouvons Aragorn qui circule dans la forteresse. Il nous explique différentes choses. Où nous placerons nos troupes de réserves et les archers notamment. Alors que notre ami déblatère ces informations, Legolas le coupe :

« Aragorn ! Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous ne nous servirez à rien à moitié en vie. »

Totalement d'accord avec l'elfe, j'acquiesce. Cependant, je ne peux rien ajouter de plus car une voix interpelle Aragorn. Je reconnais vite Eowyn qui vient à notre rencontre.

« Aragorn ! On m'envoie avec les femmes dans les cavernes.

\- C'est une honorable mission.

\- S'occuper des enfants, trouvez de la nourriture pour nourrir les hommes à leur retour. Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à cela ?

\- Gente Dame. Un jour viendra pour le courage sans gloire. Vers qui se tournera votre peuple en dernier recours ?

\- Laissez-moi être à vos cotés !

\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider.

\- Ne décidez-vous pas de faire rester les autres. Et ils se battent à vos cotés parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous. Parce qu'ils vous aiment. Je suis désolé. »

La voix de la jeune femme est tremblante. Elle est profondément affectée, il n'y a pas de doute à cela. Je sens aussi un autre chagrin en elle, un chagrin que bien trop d'êtres connaissent… Bien que je sois triste pour elle, je sais qu'Aragorn fait de son mieux pour tout ce qu'il entreprend et qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus pour Eowyn.

Plus tard, nous rejoignons la grande salle du palais pour distribuer les armes à tout le monde. Nous, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et moi, sommes dans un coin, ensemble.

« Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries. Aucun n'est un soldat, constate Aragorn avec dépit.

\- La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers, ajoute Gimli d'un ton sombre.

\- Ou trop peu, termine Legolas. Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés. Ca se lit dans leurs yeux. »

Ensuite, Aragorn et Legolas échange quelques mots que je ne comprends pas car je ne parle pas cette langue. Cependant, je saisis de quoi ils parlent à leurs tons graves. Autour, tous nous regardent. Ils semblent comprendre, d'une manière, que la discussion les concerne et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un heureux présage. D'un seul coup, Aragorn se remet à parler dans la langue commune et un cri sort de sa bouche :

« Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! »

Puis, après avoir dit cela, l'homme fait volte face et s'éloigne. Legolas s'apprête à le suivre mais Gimli lui intime de le laisser. Je suppose que le nain a bien fait d'intervenir, Aragorn a probablement besoin de se retrouver un peu seul ou d'aller de son côté, lui qui n'a pas cessé d'être entouré depuis son retour. Lentement, je pose ma main sur l'avant bras de l'elfe, espérant un peu le calmer et lui donner de l'espoir. Lorsqu'il se tourne, je suis effondrée par son expression. Je n'y lis rien de bon. Malgré tout, je tente de lui offrir un sourire. Pour toute répondre, il hoche légèrement la tête et repart s'assoir près de Gimli. Déterminée à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je me mets à réfléchir. Il me faut peu de temps pour trouver une solution qui, bien que maigre, me parait intéressante. Alors, je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner lorsque la voix de Gimli m'interpelle.

« Où allez-vous, Dame Aryana ?

\- Aryana, Gimli, je vous l'ai déjà dis, je le corrige en souriant. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je reviens. »

Puis sans demander mon reste, je fais volte face et m'éclipse hors de la salle. Une fois à l'air libre, je me sens un peu mieux. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour descendre en bas de la forteresse. Enfin, j'arrive devant les grandes portes. Elles sont fermées et barricadées autant que possible. Je regarde tout autour de moi et constate que personne n'est là alors, je porte ma main à ma baguette et la sors. Quelque chose s'éveille en moi. Sentir ma magie me ressource. C'est comme une décharge. Mais une décharge plaisante.

D'un geste, je lève le bâton de bois face à la porte et murmure : Protego horribillis. Le sortilège étant diminué par ce monde, je dois le répéter plusieurs fois, veillant à ce que personne n'arrive entre temps. Mais après tout, même si j'étais vue, serait-ce réellement important ? Il me faudra probablement utiliser la magie pour le combat alors…

Je continue mes sortilèges, m'accordant quelques pauses pour ne pas dépenser trop d'énergie dans la magie d'un seul coup. Alors que je jette un nouveau sort, quelqu'un se met à parler derrière moi.

« C'est très beau, que faites-vous ?

\- Je tente de nous protéger un peu plus, Legolas. J'essaie de renforcer les protections de cette porte. J'espère qu'elle pourra tenir un peu plus de cette manière. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus…

\- C'est déjà très bien, me rassure l'elfe.

\- En tout cas, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la plus belle chose que l'on peut faire en magie. Il y a tellement d'enchantements plus beaux encore. Si vous aviez pu voir le plafond de la grande salle de mon école… Il était indescriptible.

\- Essayez quand même de me le décrire. Je vais tâcher de l'imaginer du mieux que je le peux.

\- Bien. Déjà, il y avait des centaines de bougies suspendues dans les airs. Elles flottaient grâce à la magie et rendait l'endroit féérique. Et puis, le plafond reflétait le ciel. Le soir, on pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. C'était grandiose. Et puis, c'était très beau aussi le matin, lorsque notre courrier nous était apporté par des oiseaux, des hiboux ou des chouettes plus précisément. On était entouré de magie, c'était chaleureux. Enfin bon, ce temps-là est passé, rien ne sert d'y penser maintenant. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à l'heure actuelle. »

Ayant finie de jeter mes sorts, je reprends la direction du palais. Mais lorsque je passe devant l'elfe, celui-ci retient mon bras et se rapproche de moi.

« Vous avez tort. Il est important de se remémorer les beaux souvenirs dans une période sombre, cela réchauffe le cœur et donne du courage. Et puis, cela me fait plaisir. De vous entendre parler de votre passé et de ce que vous aimez.

\- J'en suis ravie alors. Mais nous ferions mieux de retourner auprès des autres. On pourrait avoir besoin de notre aide. Enfin, sauf si vous étiez venu pour faire autre chose, bien entendu.

\- Nous pouvons remonter. J'étais simplement venu vous surveiller. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une fuite clandestine de votre part. Ou pire encore, vous seriez capable de faire n'importe quoi, d'aller vous battre seule, de faire une bêtise,… lâche-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Me croiriez-vous maladroite et suicidaire, maître Legolas ? je demande sur une faux ton de réprimande.

\- C'est exactement l'idée que j'avais en tête. Je vous crois même capable de pire encore.

\- Oh oui, je suis capable de pire et vous feriez mieux de vous méfier de ma sournoiserie car je n'oublie rien de toutes les piques que vous me lancez !

\- Tant mieux, ma dame, tant mieux. Je n'attends que les répercutions. J'aimerais voir si vous êtes capable d'autant que vous le prétendez ou si ce n'est que prétention, craque, fable, conte, mensonge,… Enfin, appelez bien cela comme vous le souhaitez.

\- Je… Vous… Oh, Legolas ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, croyez-moi sur parole. »

Toute en disant cela, je plisse les yeux et secoue la tête. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et sur le sien aussi. Bien que nous rigolons, je ne manque pas de noter ce qu'il vient de dire dans un coin de ma tête. Je me promets une vengeance digne d'une Serpentard.

Finalement, nous rejoignons les autres et sommes forcés à reprendre notre sérieux. En haut, chacun se prépare à se battre. Alors, nous prenons nos affaires pour nous mettre en tenue. Lorsque je saisis la mienne, je vois des pieds se placer devant moi.

« Femme, que fais-tu encore ici ? me demande rudement un des soldats. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres dans les cavernes ?

\- Je suis là pour me battre, je ne vais pas aller m'enfermer, monseigneur, je réplique aussi poliment que je le peux.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Une femme ne manie pas l'épée, tu mourrais en moins de deux.

\- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous. Peut être souhaitez vous tester ma lame ?

\- Ha, rigole l'homme en regardant ceux qui l'accompagne, je vous ridiculiserais trop facilement. Et puis, je ne me bats pas contre les femmes.

\- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, monseigneur, vous ne devriez pas, je siffle en commençant à lever mon épée.

\- Calmez-vous, Dame Aryana, s'exclame Aragorn en posant une main sur la lame de mon épée. »

Face à moi, l'homme se met à sourire, pensant probablement qu'Aragorn va m'intimer de rejoindre les autres femmes. De mon côté, bien que j'ai confiance en mon compagnon, j'attends tout de même sa réponse avant de souffler.

« Cette dame combattra si elle le souhaite, messieurs.

\- C'est une femme, elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Le roi l'a ordonné ! proteste rudement le soldat.

\- Votre roi ordonne ce qu'il veut à son peuple mais cela ne s'applique pas à notre compagnie. Et cette dame fait partie de notre compagnie. Alors si elle souhaite se battre, elle le fera.

\- Mais…

\- Cela ne dépend pas de vous.

\- Je ne peux pourtant pas contourner les ordres de mon roi, argumente le soldat.

\- Que votre roi vienne nous voir s'il le faut mais cette décision n'est pas votre, ni sienne, maintient fermement Aragorn. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Legolas et Gimli se placer autour de nous pour soutenir ce que dit Aragorn. Ravie, je me laisse aller à un sourire avant de planter mon regard droit dans celui du soldat avec un air mauvais. N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, l'homme et les siens se détournent, ne voulant pas se mettre la compagnie à dos.

« Je vous remercie Aragorn.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Vous savez, vous pouvez cependant rejoindre le groupe des femmes si vous le désirez, nous le comprendrions totalement.

\- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions Aragorn ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hmm, bien sûr…

\- Me pensez-vous trouillarde ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Faible ?

\- Bien sûr non, mais…

\- Et qui suis-je ?

\- Enfin, vous êtes Dame Aryana mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en…

\- Alors vous avez-vous-même répondu à la question, je crois. Il est strictement hors de question que j'aille me cacher pendant le combat. Je me battrais à vos côtés coûte que coûte. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Bien entendu, Dame Aryana, répond Aragorn avec un sourire.

\- Quelle hargne ! s'exclame Gimli. Si j'étais l'ennemi, je tremblerais d'avance !

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, mon cher, rajoute Legolas amusé.

\- Moquez-vous messieurs, moquez-vous ! »

Sur ces mots, je leur passe devant en souriant et pars enfiler mon armure. Peu habituée à porter cela, j'y lance un sort d'allégement et de mobilité pour ne pas être gênée par le poids et le manque d'amplitude. Alors que je me bats avec une sangle de mon épaulière, Legolas s'approche avec un sourire.

« Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, Legolas !

\- Je n'oserais pas, Dame Aryana, voyons.

\- Non, surtout pas vous, je souffle en continuant à gesticuler pour attacher la sangle.

\- Cependant… commence-t-il, me faisant m'arrêter dans une position inconfortable pour le regarder avec les yeux plissés. Je dois dire que vous faire un spectacle magnifique à vous toute seule.

\- Legolas, daignerez-vous aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, cela me ferait la paix de ne pas vous voir pendant quelques minutes.

\- Ne faites pas semblant, je suis sûr que je vous manquerais.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! je m'exclame en soufflant théâtralement.

\- Vous faites une piètre menteuse. Peu importe, laissez-moi donc vous aider. Sinon, la bataille sera déjà finie lorsque vous aurez enfin enfilé cette épaulière. »

Pour toute réponse, je ronchonne un peu mais consens à lui tendre l'objet de malheur. L'elfe esquisse un sourire amusé mais ne dit rien de plus. Une fois le tout sanglé comme il faut, je remercie Legolas dans un grognement et prends les affaires dont j'ai besoin pour le combat. Puis je réduis mon sac et le cache dans une partie de mon armure. Je vois le regard curieux et étonné de l'elfe et m'amuse de le voir réagir ainsi à chaque fois que je fais de la magie.

« Je vous interdis de vous moquez, s'exclame-t-il en m'imitant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que malgré votre âge avancé, vous êtes un grand enfant, maitre Legolas.

\- Permettez-moi de vous assurer que je suis loin d'être un enfant, Dame Aryana, réplique Legolas en se penchant un peu vers moi, un sourire en coin. »

Ayant dit cela, l'elfe fait volte-face et s'éloigne, me laissant là, surprise. Après quelques pas, il se retourne et me demande :

« Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Il faut y aller. »

Ne sachant que répondre, je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Cependant, après quelques instants, je le vois s'arrêter. Alors, je suis son regard et vois Aragorn un peu plus loin.

« Allez-y, allez lui parler. »

Je lui offre un sourire et lui fais signe de s'éloigner. Alors, après m'avoir rendu mon sourire, il part rejoindre notre ami. De mon côté, je décide d'affuter un peu ma lame, bien qu'elle soit déjà très coupante.

Après quelques minutes, je vois Gimli débarquer et l'entends déclarer :

« Si on avait le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte. Elle est un peu serrée à la poitrine. »

Sur ces mots, il laisse tomber la dite cotte qui s'écrase sur le sol. Je retiens un rire face au ridicule du nain et échange un regard complice avec Aragorn et Legolas. Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, un cor sonne et je vois le visage de Legolas changer.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orque ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie. »

Immédiatement, nous le suivons. Nous dévalons les marches et arrivons vers le roi. Je suis toute à fait stupéfaite lorsque je découvre toute une armée d'elfe à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Aragorn dévale alors les escaliers et nous le suivons tous. Il prend l'elfe porteur du message d'aide dans ses bras et lui dit quelques mots elfiques avant d'ajouter :

« Plus que bienvenus ! »

Puis Legolas l'étreint aussi rapidement. A ce moment-là, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, tous les elfes se tournent pour nous faire face et l'elfe blond porteur du message d'aide déclare :

« Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes. »

Et puis vient le moment de nous mettre en place. Nous montons sur les remparts attendre l'arrivée des troupes ennemies. Elles sont déjà visibles au loin, comme les points lumineux d'une ville mobile. Sauf qu'il s'agit d'un bataillon d'Orques venus pour nous anéantir. Alors que je les regarde s'approcher, je sens quelqu'un venir se placer à mes côtés. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je découvre le chevalier qui m'a ramené en cheval jusqu'ici.

« J'aurais parié que vous seriez au combat, Dame Aryana.

\- Où pourrais-je bien être sinon qu'ici ?

\- C'est ce que je disais… ajoute-t-il amusé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, mon nom est Hamir.

\- Ravie de vous connaitre, seigneur Hamir.

\- Je ne suis en rien un seigneur, ma dame, appelez-moi seulement Hamir, je vous prie.

\- Alors je ne suis pas une dame, appelez-moi Aryana.

\- Faisons ainsi Aryana, cela me convient. »

Un sourire amusé s'étale sur mes lèvres. Ce soldat me parait si serein et si frivole que s'en est apaisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui amène donc une femme telle que vous sur un champ de bataille qui sera sûrement bientôt plein de sang et de boue ?

\- Tourné ainsi, il est sûr que ça ne donne guère envie. Mais il est clair que personne ne semble être là par envie. Tous sont ici par devoir et je le suis aussi pour cela. Mon devoir me dicte de me battre aux côtés de tous ces hommes et de ma compagnie pour une cause que je crois être la bonne alors… me voici.

\- Cela me parait la plus belle des causes. Vous semblez pleine de courage.

\- Pas plus que tous les hommes qui se tiennent ici ce soir.

\- Et modeste en plus, ajoute l'homme amusé.

\- Simplement réaliste, je dirais plutôt.

\- Certes. Est-ce votre ami qui nous regarde là-bas ? me demande le soldat en pointant son menton plus loin.

\- L'elfe ?

\- Oui. Il semble passablement… Agacé.

\- En effet. Je dois aller les rejoindre, ils m'attendent probablement.

\- Alors je vous laisse filer. Ce fût un plaisir de parler avec vous.

\- Plaisir partagé, je réponds en souriant.

\- Je vous souhaite bon courage. J'espère vous voir à la fin de cette bataille pour fêter la victoire, Aryana.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Bon courage à vous, Hamir. »

Respectueusement, Hamir s'incline, la main sur son torse et le regard ancré dans le mien. En un sourire, je lui rends son signe puis m'éloigne en direction de mes amis. Lorsque j'arrive, Legolas se trouve vers moi et me murmure discrètement :

« Où étiez-vous donc passée ?

\- Je me mêlais aux autres, au peuple. J'avais besoin de sentir ces hommes autour de moi. Je voulais essayer de leur donner un peu d'espoir avant le combat.

\- Ces hommes ? Ne serait-ce pas un homme en particulier plutôt ? me reproche-t-il.

\- Assurément pas, maître Legolas. J'ai simplement rencontré Hamir et en ai profité pour le remercier de l'aide précieuse qu'il m'a offerte.

\- Hamir. Il ne vous a pas fallu longtemps pour être proche de lui au point de l'appeler par son simple nom.

\- Nous avons simplement abandonné les artifices inutiles qui qualifient des choses que nous ne sommes pas. Je l'ai déjà proposé à maintes reprises à beaucoup d'entre vous !

\- Jamais à moi.

\- Cela ne me paraissait pas gênant. Et au vu de nos départs difficiles, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire comme avec les autres, je réplique passablement agacé.

\- Cela fait pourtant longtemps que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre. Vous ne le connaissez que depuis peu et lui donnez déjà cette possibilité d'amitié que vous avez mis tant de temps à nous donner.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être heureux pour moi que je commence à m'ouvrir un peu plus et à me méfier moins de tous ? Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas mon ami ? Un ami a, pour moi, ce devoir et non celui de comparer et de garder jalousement une attention. Je ne me suis permise aucune familiarité avec cet homme et dans ce cas même, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait vous regarder.

\- Faites bien comme vous le désirez, Dame Aryana. Je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir que votre attitude… commence l'elfe d'un ton froid mais toujours bas pour que seul nous puissions entendre cette conversation.

\- Cela suffit, Legolas. Je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec vous maintenant. Je vous remercie pour votre attention et votre démarche qui se veut probablement protectrice envers le membre de la compagnie que je représente. Cependant, je contrôle mes attitudes et suis seule à devoir décider de ce que je peux faire ou non. Maintenant, arrêtons cette conversation ici, cela serait bête de nous brouiller avant une telle bataille. Nous ne devons rien avoir d'autre en tête que la victoire. Sinon, le risque serait trop élevé. Je suis sûre que je vous manquerais trop si je mourrais dans cette bataille parce que mon esprit est ailleurs.

\- Dame Aryana, la prétention me va bien mieux qu'à vous, plaisante l'elfe en se détendant. »

Amusée, je n'ajoute rien mais lui adresse simplement un faux regard hautain auquel il répond d'un air neutre qui me fait sourire.

« Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, râle le nain. Mon ami, quelque soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.

\- Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn, déclara Legolas pour rassurer l'homme qui se trouve à nos côtés.

\- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit, ajoute Gimli. »

Après ces paroles, Aragorn s'éloigne. De notre côté, nous regardons nos ennemis approcher dans un brouhaha immense. Des cris, notamment, viennent à nous. Ils veulent probablement nous faire peur, anéantir la moindre lueur d'espoir. D'un seul coup, ils s'arrêtent après le cri de l'un d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demande Gimli en s'agitant alors qu'il ne voit pas au dessus de la muraille.

\- Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouver un marchepied ? se moque Legolas avec un sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, Gimli se met à grogner. Amusée mais compatissante, je pose ma main sur l'épaule du nain tout en cachant mon sourire que Legolas ne manque pas de voir. Cependant, le tintement des lances cognées contre le sol me ramène à la réalité. L'eau aussi est bruyante. Il pleut à torrent. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur nos têtes et déjà, des cheveux glissent de ma tresse sur mon visage.

Face au bruit de nos ennemis, Aragorn ordonne de lever les arcs et de les bander mais sans tirer pour l'instant. Seulement, un vieillard ne parvient pas à tenir sa flèche. Celle-ci part d'un seul coup et vient se planter dans le cou d'un Orque. Celui-ci s'écroule alors par terre et alors, des cris nous parviennent. Nos ennemis se mettent en marche, avancent vers nous dans un vacarme impressionnant. La bataille commence.

Sur l'ordre d'Aragorn, les elfes se préparent à tirer. A côté de moi, Legolas est en position. Il dit une phrase en elfique que je ne comprends pas. Alors il tourne sa tête vers moi et me dit :

« Il y a une faille dans leur armure. Leur point faible se trouve au niveau du cou. C'est là qu'il faut frapper pour les tuer. »

Comprenant qu'il m'explique ce qu'il vient de dire, je hoche la tête et concentre mon regard sur nos ennemis. Discrètement, je sors ma baguette de manière à ce que seul Legolas me voie. Alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, je comprends où ses pensées vont.

« N'ayez crainte, je serais aussi discrète que possible le plus longtemps que je le pourrais. »

Rassuré, l'elfe reporte son attention sur nos ennemis. Et alors qu'Aragorn en donne l'ordre, tous laissent leurs flèches partir. Face à nous, des Orques tombent à terre, touchés. De mon côté, je me concentre sur ma magie et choisis de créer une explosion en bas. Bien qu'on se demandera d'où elle vient, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on sache que cela vient de moi. Choisissant une cible, je murmure un « Confringo » ferme. Et d'un seul coup, une explosion retentie, faisant valser plusieurs Orques dans les airs, désarticulés, morts. A ma droite, Legolas tourne la tête pour me regarder avec un air ahurit.

« Eh oui Legolas, la magie n'est pas juste belle ou utile pour des petites choses chez nous. Elle peut aussi faire de grands dégâts. Croyez-moi, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il est possible de faire.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas utilisée votre magie pour vous battre et je ne vous avais jamais vu faire cela, ce…

\- Sort ?

\- Oui, cela même. »

Amusée, je souris, comprenant que l'elfe n'a pas prit pleinement conscience de la possibilité qu'offrent mes pouvoirs. Cela m'amuse car personne ici ne sait rien de ce qu'il est réellement possible de faire. Je pourrais faire de la magie noire que personne n'en saurait rien. Peut être que Gandalf le sentirait si, mais ce serait sûrement le seul. Sauf si mon attitude changeait au contact de cette magie…

Peu à peu, ils avancent malgré nos flèches et mes sortilèges. Ils arrivent contre les remparts et montent des échelles de bois pour nous atteindre. Rapidement, ils montent. Certains nous atteignent et nous tentons de les repousser à coups d'épées. De mon côté, j'envoie quelques sortilèges pour brûler leurs échelles mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Très vite, je préfère ranger ma baguette et garder mes forces magiques pour plus tard. Je dégaine mon épée d'un coup et m'avance pour me battre. Près d'une échelle, j'ordonne à plusieurs hommes de venir m'aider pour l'envoyer en arrière. Nous y arrivons peu avant qu'un Orque arrive en haut mais ce n'est pas sans mal. A droite, j'entends le cri d'un ennemi et me précipite alors pour me battre. Lorsqu'il me repère, il vient directement dans ma direction. Heureusement, je parviens à le tuer en quelques coups. Tout s'accélère. J'ai perdu mes amis de vu et je ne parviens pas à prendre le temps de les trouver du regard. Alors je ne m'en occupe plus et me contente de me battre contre chaque adversaire que je croise ou d'aider mes alliés. De temps à autres, je vois l'un des notre tomber du haut de la falaise, mort.

Plus loin, j'aperçois les Orques avancer en bataillon protégé vers les portes qui gardent la ville. Aragorn les voit au même moment car il l'indique aux archers qui se mettent à les viser sur le côté pour les tuer sans se heurter à leurs boucliers. Beaucoup tombent mais ce n'est pas suffisant d'après moi.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un Orque arrive en courant près des remparts, une torche étincelante à la main. Aragorn semble crier quelque chose en elfique à Legolas. Je comprends qu'il lui demande de le tuer mais malgré deux flèches biens placées, l'Orque parvient à sa cible.

Et d'un coup, une explosion nous secoue tous. Proche de celle-ci, je glisse avec les pierres. Mes mains tentent de s'accrocher à des prises qui s'effritent aussitôt. Et des pierres me tombent dessus. Par chance, je n'en reçois aucune qui soit trop grosses mais celles qui me touchent m'empêchent encore plus de remonter. A moitié suspendue dans le vide, j'essaie de me stabiliser, en vain. Alors que je me sens partir vers le bas, une main attrape la mienne. Mes yeux rencontrent immédiatement ceux de Legolas qui me tient fermement.

« Agrippez-vous à mon bras, m'ordonne-t-il en un cri. »

Alors je lâche tout et m'exécute, ayant parfaitement confiance en l'elfe. En moins de deux, je suis à nouveau sur mes pieds.

« Merci Legolas, je souffle en reprenant ma respiration.

\- Tâchez de rester en vie, Dame Aryana. Il est hors de question que vous ne continuiez pas cette aventure avec nous, j'ai encore trop de choses à vous apprendre.

\- Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour vivre alors, je tente de plaisanter avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Faites attention à vous, Legolas. »

Les yeux accrochés aux miens, il hoche la tête. Il tend ensuite une main vers moi tandis que je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. C'est seulement lorsqu'il attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux que je saisis. Doucement, il la replace derrière mon oreille et m'adresse un très léger sourire avant de faire volte-face, ayant entendu Aragorn et Gimli crier. Je le regarde partir. Il jette un bouclier et dévale les escaliers dessus de manière acrobatique. Son style, sa manière de faire me fait rire. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas simplement les descendre comme tout le monde… Peu importe, c'est Legolas, pas tout le monde justement.

A mon tour, je me précipite à sa suite. Voilà que la réelle bataille commence. C'est le moment de se battre contre des ennemis bien plus nombreux que nous. Mais cela m'importe guère, je me jette dans le tas. Je me battrais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'il le faut.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je distribue coup sur coup, ne m'arrêtant jamais. Si ce n'est pour trouver une nouvelle cible. Alors que je me bats contre un Orque qui me parait immense, j'entends Aragorn nous intimer le repli. De ma main libre, je saisis alors ma baguette et lance un Sectumsempra à mon adversaire qui tombe immédiatement au sol en hurlant de douleur. Malheureusement, le temps d'attraper mon bâton magique, l'Orque a eu le temps d'érafler ma joue et d'entailler de manière conséquente mon bras. Un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres mais je continue tout de même. Pour aider mes amis, je lance plusieurs sorts d'affilés avant de voir Aragorn partir d'un côté. Je le suis aussitôt et arrive aux portes peu après lui.

« Retenez-les, s'écrit Théoden.

\- Combien de temps vous faut-il ? demande Aragorn en retour.

\- Autant que vous pourrez ! »

Et aussitôt, Aragorn appelle Gimli et passe par une petite porte. Sans qu'ils me voient, je m'élance à leur suite. J'arrive en plein milieu de leur discussion.

« Lancez-moi, grogne Gimli à contrecœur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi ! Ne le dîtes pas à l'elfe, ajoute-t-il aussitôt en regardant Aragorn puis en se tournant vers moi lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

\- Pas un mot, réplique Aragorn passablement amusé.

\- Je vous soutiens d'ici. Ainsi, ils ne me verront pas lancer mes sorts mais je pourrais vous aider. »

Acceptant l'idée, Aragorn hoche la tête avant de saisir le nain et de le lancer. Puis, il saute lui-même à sa suite. En me penchant, je les vois se battre férocement contre les Orques. Du deux contre je ne sais combien, c'est de la folie pure. Mais peu importe, je pointe ma baguette vers nos ennemis et commence à lancer des sorts en tout genre. J'en fais trébucher certains pour qu'ils tombent dans le ravin, en tue d'autre d'un simple Avada Kedavra ou encore, provoque des explosions loin de mes amis pour empêcher d'autres Orques de venir. Je cherche dans ma tête des sorts qui me permettent d'être discrète et lance aussitôt un Avis. Bien que ce ne soit que de petits oiseaux qui sortent de ma baguette, ils se montrent utiles lorsqu'ils font plonger plusieurs ennemis dans le vide après les avoir déséquilibré.

D'un coup, Legolas lance une corde à Aragorn et Gimli pour leur permettre de remonter maintenant que la porte a été consolidée. De mon côté, je ralentis les Orques qui tentent de les tuer. Puis, je me détourne pour repasser par la porte. Bien qu'elle ait été fermée entre temps, je l'ouvre facilement d'un simple Alohomora puis la referme. Une fois à l'intérieur, je grimpe rejoindre mes compagnons. Lorsque j'arrive, Aragorn et Gimli viennent tout juste d'être remontés sur les remparts. Mais à peine suis-je arrivée qu'il nous faut repartir. L'ordre est de se replier et d'aller au bastion. Alors, nous y courrons. Au passage, nous donnons quelques coups.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous consolidons les portes avec des poutres de bois ou tout ce que nous pouvons.

« La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini, déclare le roi qui n'a plus la moindre parcelle d'espoir.

\- Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la protégeraient ! Ils la défendent encore! Ils sont morts en la défendant ! N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir ? Y a-t-il une autre issue ? demande vivement Aragorn.

\- Il existe un passage. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin. Les Uruk-hai sont trop nombreux, explique Gamelin, un conseiller et soldats du roi.

\- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes. Barricadez l'entrée, ordonne Aragorn.

\- Autant de morts. Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ? s'exclame Théoden.

\- Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre, propose alors Aragorn.

\- Pour la mort et la gloire.

\- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

\- Le soleil se lève, annonce Gimli.

\- Oui. Oui ! Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois ! s'écrit Théoden comme revigoré.

\- Oui ! cri à son tour le nain en s'élançant pour aller sonner le cor. »

A mon tour, je me rapproche de la porte, prête à me battre encore. Nous sommes peu mais pleins de fougues. Si je pense à l'heure proche d'une mort, je tente de la chasser de mon esprit car je sens que mon devoir est de me battre ici et aujourd'hui.

« Qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge ! Pour Eorlingas ! cri le roi au moment où les portes craquent. »

Alors que tous sont montés sur un des chevaux qui étaient dans la salle, je suis la seule à terre. Lorsque la porte craque tous s'élancent et je commence aussi à courir. Alors qu'un cheval passe à côté de moi, je me sens soulevée de terre et me retrouve assisse à l'arrière d'un cavalier. Très vite, je reconnais Legolas à sa longue chevelure blonde et lui cri un remerciement avant de sortir mon épée et de trancher chaque membres passant sous mes yeux. Rapidement, nous arrivons aux portes et je fais la terrible erreur de lever les yeux, de regarder devant. Ce que je vois me pétrifie. Nous plongeons dans une marée immense d'ennemis que nous ne pouvons battre. Nous sommes à peine une dizaine de cavaliers, et encore, tandis qu'ils sont des milliers. Nous courons droit vers notre mort et je n'en prends conscience que maintenant.

Me sentant me raidir, Legolas tourne très légèrement la tête de mon côté.

« N'ayez crainte, Dame Aryana. Nous allons nous battre comme jamais auparavant et si nous devons mourir ce matin, alors ce sera de manière glorieuse. »

J'acquiesce, pas totalement rassurée à l'idée d'une mort prochaine mais je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin si, je pourrais tenter de retourner immédiatement dans mon monde, chez moi. Mais je ne peux abandonner mes amis dans ce moment. Je me dois d'être là et de tout tenter pour éradiquer l'ennemi.

D'un coup, nous arrivons au milieu des Orques. Partout, mes yeux en rencontrent et ma lame aussi. D'une main, je tranche, de l'autre, j'envoie des sorts. Je ne cesse de repousser autant d'ennemis que je le peux mais cela me fatigue à une vitesse impressionnante.

Alors que j'ai réussi à éloigner un grand nombre d'Orques, je remarque une lumière éblouissante sur le côté de mon champ de vision. En tournant la tête, l'espoir jaillit en moi comme un torrent incontrôlable.

« Gandalf, je dis assez bas. Et il est accompagné…

\- Comme quoi, le jour ne notre perte n'est peut être pas venu, me répond Legolas lui aussi regonflé par l'espoir. Battons-nous jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul Orque dans cette vallée ! »

Dans un cri, j'approuve ce qu'il dit et reprends le combat plus férocement encore que tout à l'heure. Plus loin, j'entends les hurlements des soldats qui se jettent dans la marée d'ennemis et se battent avec la même fougue que celle qui agite mes entrailles.

Face à cela, les Orques se replient. Ils partent, acceptent leur défaite alors que nous clamons la notre. Nous les suivons mais nous arrêtons assez vite. Une forêt se dresse devant nous et alors que nos ennemis y rentrent, Gandalf nous ordonne de ne pas en approcher. Lorsque tous les Orques ont disparus au milieu des arbres, un grincement étrange se fait entendre. Puis des bruits d'arbres qui bougent. Serait-il possible que … ? Bien sûr que oui, je ne me pose pas réellement la question. J'ai vu bien trop de choses étranges, presque magiques, ici alors pourquoi pas des arbres qui bougent, parlent et se battent ?

Peu après, nous revenons sur nos pas. Legolas se jette à terre puis me tend la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je la saisis aussitôt. Le mouvement me tire une grimace. L'adrénaline redescendue, je commence à sentir la douleur de la plaie qui se trouve à mon bras. Face à mon expression, l'elfe fronce les sourcils et m'intime, d'un mouvement, de m'approcher.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, laissez donc. »

Pour le rassurer, je lui offre un sourire puis m'éloigne pour aller en quête de soldats vivants que je pourrais aider ou soigner après m'être débarrassée de mon armure qui me gêne. En chemise, je me sens bien plus à l'aise bien que mes sorts m'aient aidé à supporter le métal qui me protégeait.

Enfin légère, je me glisse entre les victimes, à la recherche de survivants. Il me faut un petit moment pour en trouver un. Seulement, il bouge à peine. Il a été piétiné par des hommes et des chevaux. Ses os sont brisés et je crains que l'un d'eux n'ait perforé ses poumons. Je tente tout ce que je peux pour l'aider cependant, je me retrouve très vite impuissante et ne peux que l'accompagner vers la mort.

Plus tard, c'est un enfant que je croise. Je l'entends gémir pas loin de moi. Le pauvre est écrasé par la carcasse d'un Orque assez impressionnant. Je suppose que même si ce n'est pas très agréable, l'Orque a dû le protéger des piétinements et des coups indirects. C'est sûrement grâce à cette chose qu'il est encore en vie. Voyant qu'il n'a que quelques égratignures avec peu d'importance, je lui intime de retourner à la forteresse et de se reposer pendant que je continue mon tour.

Je marche, la tête baissée vers les cadavres de ces hommes qui me sont tous inconnus. Certains corps ont une partie manquante. Le sang est partout, ce n'est pas une belle scène, loin de là. Mais nous avons gagné et nous sommes vivants. Je suppose que c'est le plus important.

Alors que j'observe les corps, un mouvement m'attire sur la gauche. En tournant la tête, je distingue une silhouette familière. Aussitôt, je me précipite et retourne doucement l'homme qui grogne de douleur.

« Hamir, je m'exclame lorsque son visage me confirme l'identité de l'homme.

\- Aryana, que je suis heureuse de vous voir vivante. Je devais fêter la victoire avec vous mais je crois que cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, tente-t-il de plaisanter alors que quelques spasmes secouent son corps.

\- Taisez-vous donc, je vais vous examiner et vous soigner. Vous aurez tout le loisir de parler plus tard.

\- Je ne crois pas que…

\- Ne vous ai-je pas dis de vous taire ? je dis en lui adressant un regard sévère mais quand même doux. »

Alors l'homme se tait, n'ayant pas réellement le choix. De mon côté, je commence à inspecter ses blessures. En regardant bien, je vois sa cotte de maille imbibée de sang. D'un coup de baguette, je la lui retire.

« Je vous avais deviné exceptionnelle mais à ce point-là… Comment faites-vous ça ?

\- Je vous ai dis de vous taire, Hamir, nous en parlerons plus tard. Il vous faut garder vos forces ! »

Hamir se rend et relâche ses muscles, laissant sa tête reposer sur un corps qui se trouve derrière lui. Cette fois, je déchire la chemise et ce que je vois me pétrifie. Une plaie béance barre le ventre d'Hamir. Du sang en coule à flot et cela me parait difficile de l'arrêter. Malgré tout, mon réflexe est de placer les mains dessus pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler. Puis, j'attrape ma baguette et lance quelques sorts qui ne fonctionnent pas. Je tente un Vulnera Sanentur mais c'est un sort trop puissant pour la force magique qu'il me reste. Je boue intérieurement, ne sachant que faire.

« Cessez donc vos efforts vains, murmure la voix d'Hamir devenue plus rauque encore qu'avant.

\- Ils ne sont pas vains, je…

\- Vous ne pouvez plus rien. Que voulez-vous faire au milieu de ce champ de bataille ? Vous avez tout tenté et je vous remercie mais maintenant, je vous demande plutôt de rester simplement m'accompagner pour mes dernières minutes. Je vous en prie, cela ne sera pas long, je le sens.

\- Je… Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je reste auprès de vous, je lui confirme une main toujours sur son ventre pour comprimer la blessure.

\- Expliquez-moi, je vous prie.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Comment faites-vous cette magie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites réellement ici, vous, une femme et avec des pouvoirs magiques de surcroit ?

\- Je suis ce que l'on appelle par chez moi une sorcière. Je viens d'un lieu qui est inconnu de tous par ici et je ne connaissais pas non plus ces lieux dans lesquels vous évoluez. Je suis arrivée par hasard, suite à une erreur de magie. Je voulais me rendre dans un lieu mais j'ai atterris au conseil d'Elrond. Puis je me suis engagée dans la communauté pour me battre contre Sauron car je ne savais comment rentrer chez moi, que je voulais me rendre utile et que je sentais qu'il s'agissait de mon devoir. Surtout que j'ai déjà connu la guerre chez moi par le passé contre un puissant seigneur des ténèbres. Alors me voici, ici, encore maintenant car je me suis liée d'amitié et que je pense mon devoir être ici. Il y a sûrement aussi un peu de peur de repartir, de ne pas y arriver… Vous êtes le premier homme à qui j'en parle réellement. Mes compagnons ne savent pas comment je suis arrivée et d'où je viens vraiment.

\- Je suis ravi d'être le premier Aryana. J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous entre parler plus de vous et de l'endroit d'où vous venez. Je vous connais si peu, pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction que vous êtes une femme courageuse, forte et pleine de surprises. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire la connaissance d'une femme telle que vous et de mourir avec tant de beauté face à moi.

\- Je… Vous me flattez Hamir, je ne sais que dire… je murmure gênée mais émue par ses paroles.

\- Remerciez-moi simplement, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Alors je vous remercie, je déclare en lui offrant un pauvre sourire. Je suis ravie aussi d'avoir fais votre connaissance.

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Aryana ? me demande l'homme avec une vois très basse et lente.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Offrez-moi un dernier vrai sourire avant que je meure. Je veux m'en aller avec une image plaisante et non pas cette mélancolie empreint de tristesse que je lis dans vos yeux. »

Pour toute réponse, j'accède à sa demande. Tel un miroir, il sourit un peu avant de doucement se laisser aller. Je sens les forces le quitter à mesure que ses yeux se ferment.

« Adieu Aryana, puissiez-vous vivre longtemps et être heureuse.

\- Adieu Hamir, je vous souhaite de reposer en paix… »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tout comme la sienne mais je sais qu'il m'entend car je me suis approchée pour lui parler et ma bouche se trouve près de son visage. Je vois alors ses paupières se fermer et sens son torse s'arrêter de bouger. Ses membres se raidissent : il est mort. Mort dans mes bras.

Je prends un instant avant revenir à la réalité. Un instant où je laisse les visages des morts que j'ai connu défiler devant mes yeux : Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Lavande, Fred, mon amie Anna, Rogue et beaucoup d'autres encore. Je cligne des yeux : rien ne sert de penser à ça, ce ne serait que m'enfoncer dans la mélancolie. Alors lentement, je me relève, envoie un dernière signe vers Hamir, m'incline et me retourne. Après deux pas, une voix m'interpelle :

« Dame Aryana ! Je croyais que ce n'était que des égratignures !

\- Pardon ? je dis sans comprendre l'elfe qui est venu se placer devant moi.

\- Vous êtes couverte de sang, montrez-moi votre blessure.

\- Ce n'est, en principal, pas le mien, rassurez-vous, Legolas.

\- A qui est-il donc ? me demande-t-il intrigué. »

D'un geste, je désigne Hamir qui se trouve derrière moi. Lorsqu'il le voit, j'ai l'impression de lire de la compassion dans son regard et cela me rassure.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Dame Aryana.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il vient de mourir dans mes bras, je lui apprends. C'est pour ça que je suis couverte de sang.

\- Laissez-moi tout de même regarder votre blessure, vous avez suffisamment fait pour les autres, il faut vous calmer maintenant. »

N'ayant pas tellement la force de protester, je me laisse faire. Doucement, j'écarte ma chemise et la descend sur mon épaule pour lui montrer la plaie que je n'ai même pas encore vue. Doucement, l'elfe retire mes mains pour tenir lui-même le tissu et passe ses doigts près de ma blessure. Cela me tire une grimace de douleur et je retiens un mouvement de recul.

« Elle n'est pas très belle à voir, il faudra la nettoyer avec attention et la soigner.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut, je le ferais plus tard. De toute manière, il me faudra trouver de quoi me laver un peu, je déclare en regardant mes mains et mes vêtements couverts de sang.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Vous en avez jusque sur le visage, cela ne doit pas être très agréable…

\- Pas vraiment mais je préfère ça à l'état de ces hommes, je dis en désignant les cadavres par terre.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Il vous faudra aussi nettoyer votre joue, vous avez une plaie ici, en disant cela, il passe son doigt sur ma joue avec douceur. Elle n'est pas très grande, une simple éraflure mais il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. »

Doucement, je hoche la tête. La fatigue commence à envahir mon corps et à engourdir mes muscles. Je sens que ma dépense magique m'a fatigué.

« Vous devez aller vous reposer, vous m'avez l'air épuisé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes tous fatigués.

\- Ce n'est pas rien non. Et vous l'êtes plus que quiconque ici. Je vous ai vu utiliser votre magie bien plus que jamais ici. Cette dépense a beaucoup dû vous coûter.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Legolas, je vais me reposer mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'aider un peu et de me laver puis viendra ce temps.

\- Bien, comme vous le souhaitez mais soyez prudente. Notre quête n'est pas finie et cela sera bête de ne pas pouvoir la continuer par négligence.

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis attentive et je ne compte pas vous débarrasser de moi si facilement. »

L'elfe me répond d'un sourire que je lui rends aussitôt puis il me salut et part vers son cheval pour rejoindre les autres. De mon côté, je me remets à la tâche. J'arrive à trouver quelques hommes que je sauve plus ou moins mais ils ne sont que trop peu.

Lorsque j'estime ne plus pouvoir trouver personne, je finis par retourner dans la forteresse. Une fois en haut, près de mes affaires dans le lieu qui nous a été octroyé avant la bataille, je m'affaisse sur une chaise. Après un peu de temps, j'attire un seau à moi que je remplie d'eau à l'aide d'un Aguamenti. Puis, je lance un Récurvite sur mes vêtements et me sens déjà bien mieux. Alors que je m'apprête à laver mon visage et mes bras avec l'eau de mon seau, j'entends le bruit d'une conversation qui se rapproche. Je reconnais immédiatement mes trois compagnons et cela me donne le sourire. Lorsqu'ils entrent, je me lève, prête à les saluer. Aragorn et Gimli s'approchent alors de moi avec le même sourire. C'est Gimli qui vient en premier me donner une sorte d'étreinte très masculine qui me fait sourire.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Dame Aryana.

\- Plaisir partagé, mon cher Gimli. »

Puis le nain s'efface et c'est Aragorn qui s'approche. Arrivé devant moi, il saisit mes mains entre les siennes en me souriant.

« Quelle bataille ! Vous vous êtes magnifiquement bien battue. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, elle nous a été très précieuse.

\- Merci Aragorn, vous vous êtes très bien battu aussi. Heureusement que vous étiez de cette bataille. Sans vous, Théoden aurait baissé les bras et nous serions probablement tous mort. Je vous l'avais dis, vous êtes un meneur de troupe. »

Amusé, l'homme secoue la tête et part retirer son armure. Trop fatigués, plus personne ne parle. Nous nous occupons tous de nos affaires dans un silence rassurant. Alors que je tente de nettoyer l'égratignure de mon visage avec une sorte de gant de fortune, Legolas vient s'accroupir devant le seau et me tend la main. Ne comprenant pas, je fronce les sourcils. Il me désigne alors le gant que je lui donne en pensant qu'il en a besoin. Seulement, au lieu de l'utiliser, il me fait signe de m'approcher. D'un mouvement gracieux et doux, il pose le gant sur ma joue et nettoie ma peau sans me faire mal.

Désorientée, je ne sais que dire ou que faire alors je ne bouge pas, profitant de ne pas avoir à faire d'effort. Après tout, Legolas a vu ma fatigue et je ne suis qu'un simple membre de la compagnie. Sans un mot, il passe le gant sur mon visage puis dans mon cou et nettoie même mon autre plaie avec une grande douceur. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

« Avez-vous une quelconque chose que vous pourriez mettre dessus ? me demande l'elfe d'une voix basse.

\- Quelques onguents oui et il doit me rester des bandages que j'ai demandé avant de partir. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais pouvoir tous examiner vos blessures.

\- Vous devez vous reposer, nous verrons cela…

\- Je ne me reposerais pas bien tant que je ne vous aurais pas examiné, je le coupe. Je vous promets qu'après cela, je prendrais du temps pour dormir.

\- Dans ce cas là, que puis-je dire ?

\- Absolument rien. Bien, montrez-moi vos blessures si vous en avez. »

Tout en souriant, il me montre quelques éraflures sans grande importance sur lesquelles j'applique un baume. Ensuite, j'appelle Aragorn et lui explique ce que je fais. Il n'a pas non plus de plaie trop dangereuse mais certaines sont à surveiller et je lui ordonne de venir me voir deux fois par jour pour nettoyer les plaies et mettre des onguents dessus.

Pour Gimli, il n'y a rien de bien grave non plus. Je le soigne malgré ses rétissances et le laisse partir. A côté de moi, Legolas me fixe depuis un petit moment.

« Qu'il y a-t-il donc Legolas ? Vous me regardez comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu.

\- Au contraire, je vous connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il faut vous rappeler que c'est à vous de vous faire soigner.

\- Vous êtes bien trop attentif Legolas, cela en est agaçant parfois.

\- Et vous, vous êtes têtue. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Eh bien, la plaie est nettoyée alors il suffit d'appliquer un onguent, ce que je peux amplement faire toute seule…

\- Pour l'ouvrir plus encore ? Il en est hors de question. Nous n'avons pas refusé votre aide, vous ne pouvez refuser la mienne. »

Face à ce chantage, je consens à me laisser faire. Je le regarde enduire son doigt de l'onguent que j'ai préparé puis l'approcher. La concentration se lit sur son visage. Il est doux, fait en sorte de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas me faire mal. Se sentant observé, il stoppe ses gestes et relève la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux. D'une manière, cela me rappelle Drago pourtant, plus le temps passe, moins il m'y fait penser. Je ne saurais dire si cela vient du fait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'il est moins présent dans mon esprit ou si cela vient de l'identité de plus en plus forte que Legolas prend chaque jour à mes yeux.

« Est-ce douloureux ?

\- Légèrement mais votre douceur empêche la douleur d'être trop présente.

\- Tant mieux alors. »

Je suis un peu désorientée de me trouver si proche de Legolas. Je n'ai été, physiquement, proche de presque personne depuis mon arrivée, les coutumes étant différentes ici. J'ai donc pris l'habitude de cette manière de fonctionner mais je suis heureuse d'avoir développé des complicités avec mes compagnons d'aventure. Les voilà devenus de réels amis.

Alors que Legolas continue à étaler la pommade maison sur ma blessure, il me demande :

« A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Aux évolutions parvenues depuis mon arrivée, je réponds naturellement.

\- Sont-elles positives ?

\- Oui, plutôt.

\- Et que concernent-t-elles donc ?

\- Notre compagnie, notamment. Je me disais que nos liens, à tous, avaient beaucoup évolué. Dans le bon sens, bien entendu. Cela est agréable.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Et puis, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses à vos côtés, même à mon propre propos.

\- Une aventure permet toujours de se développer et de s'apprendre.

\- Certes. Je ne pensais seulement pas autant en apprendre sachant que j'ai déjà vécu une aventure similaire.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ici, dans les mêmes conditions, ni avec les mêmes personnes. Vous savez, malgré mon âge avancé, je continue à apprendre à chaque aventure bien qu'elles puissent parfois se ressembler. Il est impossible de tout savoir après tout. Alors nous ne cessons jamais d'apprendre.

\- Je trouve cela plaisant. Je suppose que cela serait triste de ne rien pouvoir apprendre de plus. Les liens sociaux en seraient tellement différents.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Voilà, j'ai fini, déclare-t-il après avoir relevé la tête. Puis-je aussi en mettre un peu sur votre joue.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, c'est une plaie si petite…

\- Certes, mais bien que cela vous donne un aspect encore plus guerrière, il vaut mieux qu'elle se referme vite. Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes.

\- Bien, il me semble difficile de vous contredire, je m'amuse.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez tout compris, Dame Aryana. »

Nous sourions tout deux. L'elfe reprend un peu de pommade et l'étale très lentement sur ma plaie. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Le silence parfait qui nous entoure est apaisant, cela contraste avec les cris de la bataille dans laquelle nous étions peu de temps avant.

« Êtes-vous triste, Dame Aryana ? me demande soudainement l'elfe sans réellement me regarder.

\- A propos de quoi ? je réplique pour connaître un peu plus sa pensée.

\- Ce soldat avec qui vous parliez avant la bataille.

\- Hamir ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- Sa mort me désole oui, comme toute celles de cette journée d'ailleurs. Je pense sincèrement que c'était une belle personne qui aurait mérité de vivre plus longtemps. Il paraissait vaillant. Mais triste est peut être un mot fort, je ne le connaissais pas tant que cela. Je suis attristée. J'étais triste pour Boromir. Comprenez-vous la différence que je veux souligner ?

\- Je le crois oui. »

Je hoche la tête, assez contente d'avoir réussi de me faire comprendre par mon ami. Je crois avoir bien décris ma pensée dans ces mots. Après quelques secondes de silence, je précise un peu plus ma pensée :

« Si je dois aller plus loin, je dirais aussi que je serais encore plus affligée si je devais voir la mort d'un de vous trois : Gimli, Aragorn, ou vous. »

L'elfe acquiesce, comprenant probablement ce que je veux dire. Ayant finit, il lave ses mains dans l'eau du seau puis s'essuie. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je remarque que Gimli s'est déjà endormi, épuisé par la journée. Aragorn, lui, semble simplement se reposer. De mon côté, je décide d'aller dormir un peu. J'ai des forces à reprendre et je sens que nous ne resterons pas encore bien longtemps ici.

Lorsque je me réveille, le jour est là. Je m'étire longuement et baille avant de me lever. Une fois debout, j'attrape mon sac et m'en vais à l'extérieur. Une fois devant la porte, je m'arrête pour réfléchir un instant à comment sortir d'ici. Derrière moi, je sens du mouvement : quelqu'un vient me rejoindre.

« Vous êtes vous bien reposée, Dame Aryana ?

\- Oui, cela m'a fait le plus grand bien. Et vous donc, Aragorn ?

\- Il en va de même pour moi. Que comptiez-vous faire ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je réfléchissais à comment sortir d'ici. Et puis, dans la mesure du possible, j'aurais aimé nous trouver de quoi manger et renflouer mes réserves d'ingrédients.

\- Cela me parait être de bonnes idées. M'accordez-vous le droit de vous accompagner ?

\- Bien entendu, j'en serais ravie.

\- Allons chercher des chevaux alors. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et nous partons tous les deux vers l'endroit où se trouvent les chevaux.

« Comment vont vos blessures ? je lui demande en marchant.

\- Déjà mieux. Elles se remettront vite grâce à vos soins.

\- Tant mieux, il nous faut être pleinement en forme au plus vite.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.

\- J'espère que nous trouverons un peu de nourriture d'ailleurs, cela nous aidera aussi.

\- Probablement, en effet. »

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'endroit où se trouve les chevaux, je ne sais que faire. Je n'en ai plus depuis que nous nous sommes battus contre le groupe d'éclaireurs et cela pourrait vite être un désavantage pour nous. D'ailleurs, Aragorn me pose la question et je lui explique la situation.

« Partageons le mien pour l'instant. Nous en demanderons un à Théoden lorsqu'il nous faudra repartir. Je doute qu'il nous refuse cette faveur après l'aide que nous lui avons apporté. »

J'accepte aussitôt et nous partons alors hors de la forteresse. Le retour à l'air livre me fait le plus grand bien. J'ai comme l'impression de revivre un peu, de retourner à un ordre plus normal des choses. Même si j'ai bien conscience que cela ne durera pas, c'est déjà quelque chose qui me fait du bien.

Nous galopons durant un petit moment avant de trouver une forêt assez loin de la forteresse pour que tous les animaux ne se soient pas enfuis, apeurés par le bruit et le danger. Une fois à terre, je propose de nous séparer pour être plus efficaces, ce qu'Aragorn accepte.

Une fois seule, je prends un instant pour respirer l'air pur de l'endroit. Cela me ressource. Puis, je me mets en quête de ce pour quoi je suis venue. Les plantes et ingrédients sont les moins durs à trouver puisque rien n'a pu changer de place. Seulement, c'est une autre paire de manche pour trouver du gibier. Malgré tout, je parviens à débusquer un lièvre. De plus, je trouve quelques baies violettes à la saveur exquise. Sachant que l'heure est venue de retrouver Aragorn, je retourne au point de départ où l'homme m'attend déjà avec deux proies.

« Me voilà rassurée, nous auront de quoi nous ressourcer un peu.

\- Oui, cela devrait être pas mal. Nous pourrons même en garder un peu, nous rationner pour plus tard.

\- Pensez-vous que nous aurons bientôt à repartir ?

\- Je le crois oui, Gandalf me l'a sous-entendu. Et puis, d'autres ont besoin de nous. Nous ne serons plus très utiles ici.

\- Je vous l'accorde. J'espère que nous partirons à la recherche de Merry et Pippin. Ces deux la commencent à me manquer un peu.

\- J'admets qu'à moi aussi. »

Nous échangeons un regard entendu, nous comprenant. Nous espérons tout deux les retrouver vite et en bonne santé.

Finalement, nous reprenons la route à un train tranquille, profitant du paysage et parlant un peu de tout et de rien. J'apprécie fortement les discussions avec Aragorn. C'est un être censé et réfléchit dont la bonté d'âme ne peut aucunement être mise en doute.

« Je vous ai vu utiliser beaucoup de magie durant le combat, comment vous sentez-vous ? me questionne-t-il au milieu d'une discussion.

\- Fatiguée, bien évidemment. Mais je commence à maitriser mes dépenses. Avec du repos et une utilisation moindre de ma magie, cela devrait aller mieux assez vite. Je l'espère en tout cas.

\- Avez-vous constaté une quelconque amélioration par rapport à votre arrivée ?

\- Il est difficile de le dire. Maintenant, je parviens à faire attention et à réguler tout cela. Ca me permet d'être moins fatiguée et de garder des forces pour les occasions où mes pouvoirs sont nécessaires ou utiles.

\- Je vois. C'est déjà une bonne avancée, constate Aragorn.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Je vous ai vu combattre aussi. Je dois dire que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès. Comment y êtes-vous parvenue si vite ?

\- Disons que Legolas m'a donné quelques techniques et que j'ai pu réfléchir aux points communs des combats magiques et de ceux avec des armes pour m'aider à progresser. Je vous remercie en tout cas.

\- Je vous en prie. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que vos rapports avec Legolas se sont amplement améliorés. Ce n'était pas tellement gagné au début.

\- Oh, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. C'était tellement houleux ! je m'exclame maintenant amusée par tout cela. Nous avons su réfléchir et prendre certaines choses en compte, je pense.

\- Oui, et vous prouver la confiance que vous pouvez avoir mutuellement.

\- Exactement, oui. »

La discussion continue encore jusqu'à notre retour. Arrivés, nous rentrons le cheval là où nous l'avons pris et retournons vers nos compagnons. Lorsque nous entrons, Gimli parait plus que ravi de nous voir revenir avec de la nourriture. Voyant la faim des autres et constatant la mienne, je m'atèle aussitôt à nous préparer quelque chose à manger.


	15. III - Chapter 1

III

Chapitre 1 :

Nous voilà à nouveau en chemin. Nous avons repris la route en compagnie de Gandalf. Le roi Théoden et quelques de ses soldats nous accompagnent pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait prédit Aragorn, celui-ci a consentit à nous donner un cheval sans problème. Nous sommes donc tous en route vers Isengard.

Le chemin se fait sans souci notable et cela nous fait un bien fou d'avoir un peu de paix après une bataille telle que celle à laquelle nous avons participé. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin en Isengard, quelle n'est pas notre surprise de retrouver les deux hobbits que sont Merry et Pippin assit sur un mur de pierres à fumer la pipe paisiblement. Lorsqu'ils nous voient, ceux-ci nous hèle avec un nature terriblement amusant.

« Mes Seigneur, bienvenue en Isengard !

\- Oh jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés, et on vous retrouve... à festoyer et... et fumer ! s'écrit Gimli en s'étouffant presque.

\- Nous sommes assis sur les champs de la victoire, et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés, lui répond Pippin totalement décontracté. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

\- Le porc salé ? répète le nain avec envie.

\- Les Hobbits... souffle Gandalf désabusé tandis que je cache difficilement un sourire amusé.

\- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rennes de l'Isengard.

\- Jeune Maître Gandalf, salue l'arbre du nom de Sylvebarbe tandis que nous commençons à avancer vers la tour d'Isengard. Je suis réjouie de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à matter ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

\- Montrez-vous, grogne Aragorn avec une rage à demi-contenue.

\- Prudence, réplique le magicien. Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux.

\- Alors réglons lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! s'exclame Gimli.

\- Non, il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

\- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, Roi Théoden, commence une voix que je devine être celle de Saroumane qui apparait d'ailleurs au dessus de nous. Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ?

\- Nous ferons la paix. Oui nous ferons la paix, lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là nous serons en paix !

\- Des gibets et des corbeaux ! Vieux radoteurs. Que voulez-vous, Gandalf Le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clef d'Orthanc, ou peut-être même les clefs de Barad-Dûr avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes des Cinq Magiciens ?

\- Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane. Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

A- lors vous êtes venus quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous. Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui ! Même maintenant il met à profit cet avantage, il attaquera très bientôt, vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor ? Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quel mot de réconfort avez-vous susurré au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Tuez-le, enrage Gimli. Transpercez-le d'une flèche. »

Legolas, qui doit aussi avoir envie de tuer le sorcier, monte sa main pour prendre une flèche mais il stoppe son geste lorsque Gandalf s'écrit :

« Non ! Descendez Saroumane et votre vie sera épargnée !

\- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin. »

A ces mots, Saroumane lève son bâton et envoie une puissance gerbe de feu. Par réflexe, le porte rapidement ma main à ma baguette mais me résigne à ne pas l'utiliser. Gandalf sait probablement ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, les flammes ne semblent pas l'atteindre.

« Saroumane ! Votre bâton est brisé ! »

Aussitôt ces paroles dites, le bâton de l'homme se fissure et éclate en morceau. Saroumane en est surprit mais ne peut rien faire. Derrière lui, un homme recroquevillé, vêtu de noir approche. Il est informe et le revoir m'inspire un profond sentiment de dégout.

« Grima ! s'exclame Théoden. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez.

\- Un homme du Rohan ? répète Saroumane. Qu'est-ce que la Maison du Rohan sinon une grange au bois de chaume, où les bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leurs marmailles se roulent par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire du Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la votre, Théoden Dresseur de Chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

\- Grima ! Rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui !

\- Libre ? Il ne sera plus jamais libre !

\- Non…

\- A terre ! Chien ! cri le magicien en giflant si fort Grima qu'il en tombe à terre.

\- Saroumane, vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, dites-nous ce que vous savez !

\- Rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirais où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être prisonnier ici. »

A peine Saroumane a-t-il fini sa phrase que Grima surgit derrière lui, l'empoigne et le poignarde plusieurs fois à l'aide d'une lame qui ressemble à celle d'une dague ou d'un poignard. Rapide comme l'éclair, Legolas attrape une flèche et la décoche. Elle transperce Grima de part en part. Celui-ci lâche un cri de surprise et de douleur avant de s'écrouler à terre. Saroumane, lui, chancèle avant de tomber du haut de la tour. Son corps est chamboulé dans les airs et finit par s'empaler sur un pic. La vision de cela est loin d'être exaltante, bien au contraire, mais je me force à ne pas détourner le regard, refusant de me montrer plus faible qu'un autre. Immédiatement, Gandalf reprend :

« Faites passer le mot à nos alliés et à tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres, l'ennemi avance vers nous. Nous devons savoir où il va frapper.

\- Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, déclare l'arbre alors que le corps de Saroumane disparait dans l'eau. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres... des jeunes arbres sauvages.

\- Pippin ! appelle Aragorn tandis que le hobbit se penche dans l'eau et en sort une boule sombre que Saroumane a utilisé un peu avant.

\- Par mon écorce !

\- Peregrin Touque ! Donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous ! ordonne Gandalf en tendant la main. »

Le hobbit regarde la sphère quelques secondes puis la donne à Gandalf qui entoure de ses vêtements amples et longs tout en regardant étrangement Pippin. Puis, le magicien fait volte-face avec son cheval.

Nous repartons aussitôt après et galopons à travers les landes désertes jusqu'à Edoras où le peuple se trouve déjà rassemblé. Il est prévu un hommage pour les morts le soir même. En attendant, nous laissons nos chevaux à l'écurie et vaquons chacun à nos occupations. Les chambres que nous avions investies la première fois que nous sommes venues nous sont redonnées. Je me précipite alors dans la mienne pour prendre un bain.

J'y reste durant un très long moment. Si long que ma peau commence à flétrir. Je lave mes cheveux avec soin, nettoie mieux mes plaie et délasse mes épaules. Le temps n'a plus de signification pour moi à ce moment-là. Malgré le bien que me fait l'eau, je finis par sortir, m'enroulant dans une serviette épaisse. Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, je me laisse aller à profiter du matelas confortable. Pas que je prévois de dormir un peu mais le lit m'attire irrémédiablement. Son confort est plutôt appréciable après les jours passés.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis surprise de trouver la pièce plus sombre. Je me rends alors compte que je me suis assoupie sur le lit sans le vouloir. Même si je n'avais pas projeté de dormir, cela m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Des coups à la porte me ramènent au moment présent, c'est ce qui a dû me réveiller. Toujours en serviette, je cours à la porte et demande :

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Eowyn, Dame Aryana. »

Soulagée, j'ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt derrière elle. Elle parait plutôt surprise de me trouver dans une telle tenue mais affiche tout de même un sourire.

« Je vous ai dérangé ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Pour tout vous avouer, vous m'avez réveillé d'une sieste qui m'a elle-même surprise alors que je voulais simplement profiter quelques secondes d'un lit moelleux.

\- Oh, je vois, s'amuse la jeune blonde.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes venue d'ailleurs. Je ne me serais jamais réveillée pour ce soir, je déclare en riant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'un de vos précieux compagnons serait venu s'enquérir de votre santé, dans ce cas-là.

\- C'est probable oui. Mais je préfère que ce soit vous qui me trouviez dans cette tenue plutôt qu'eux.

\- Pour cela, je veux bien vous croire, admet-elle en riant aussi.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose de précis qui vous amenez à ma chambre ?

\- Je voulais seulement vous proposer cette robe pour ce soir. Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez, peut être, changer de vêtements et que je pourrais faire laver les votre en attendant.

\- Eh bien, mes vêtements me conviennent amplement mais je dois dire que je ne refuse pas qu'ils soient lavés, bien au contraire !

\- Bien, alors je vais les prendre et les emmener aussitôt.

\- Pas la peine de vous presser autant, Dame Eowyn, vous pouvez rester un peu si vous le désirez. Après tout, il est rare que j'aie la compagnie d'une autre femme depuis quelque temps.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je reste un peu avec vous. N'est-ce pas trop dur ?

\- De supporter ces hommes durant autant de temps ?

\- Cela même oui.

\- Parfois si ! je m'exclame en écarquillant les yeux. Cependant, cela amène à des situations tellement drôles parfois… Vous savez, ils veulent impressionner, être courageux, forts et braves. Bon, je dois dire que j'ai tendance à faire cela aussi, ce qui parait étrange pour beaucoup par ici. Mais la compagnie s'y est habituée, je crois. Nous avons développé quelque chose qui nous permet de passer de très bons moments ensemble malgré les épreuves difficiles.

\- Je vois oui. Cela doit être palpitant.

\- Oui, parfois, on rêve de pouvoir s'arrêter un peu tout de même, croyez-moi.

\- Oh, comme je rêverais de pouvoir faire comme vous !

\- Je n'en doute absolument pas, Dame Eowyn. Mais vous faites déjà énormément pour votre peuple, croyez-moi, cela se voit.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Bien évidemment, sinon je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- C'est aimable de votre part. Racontez-moi quelques aventures dont vous avez fait partie, je vous prie. Je meurs de les entendre.

\- Bien, mais si je ne me prépare pas, je vais être en retard pour ce soir alors je vais vous raconter tout cela en m'habillant. »

Eowyn acquiesce, déjà folle de joie à l'idée d'entendre un récit dans lequel une femme qu'elle connait est impliqué. Alors je me mets à raconter, quitte à parler de ce que j'ai vécu dans mon monde en transcrivant ou changeant certaines choses pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. En même temps, je passe la robe qu'elle m'a amenée. Couleur bordeaux avec des fils dorés brodés sur le col et à la taille, elle est assez simple mais très jolie. La robe possède un décolleté large qui laisse le cou et une partie des épaules visible. Elle souligne ma silhouette en marquant ma taille avant de s'évaser légèrement jusqu'au sol. Quand aux manches, elles sont serrées jusqu'au dessus du coude puis s'élargissent pour finir bien après mes mains. Bien que gênée et peu habituée à porter de tels vêtements, je me sens plutôt à l'aise dans cette robe. Alors que je m'apprête à tresser mes cheveux, Eowyn me conseille de les laisser un peu détacher pour une fois. Alors je l'écoute, remarquant qu'effectivement, cela m'arrive peu souvent. Je me contente seulement d'attacher deux mèches sur l'arrière de mon crane à l'aide d'une simple pince, laissant retomber le reste en ondulations incontrôlées.

Finalement prête, j'attrape discrètement ma baguette que je glisse dans une poche spécifique que je crée, sans me faire voir, sur la robe. Après cela, j'accompagne Eowyn donner mes vêtements à laver puis nous nous rendons dans la grande salle en parlant tranquillement. Au détour d'un couloir, des bruits de pas nous parviennent et c'est à l'angle de celui-ci que nous découvrons des visages amicaux. Un sourire s'étale immédiatement sur le visage d'Eowyn qui fait quelques pas en avant pour aller saluer Aragorn. Je la regarde faire un instant avant de sentir un regard sur moi. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je rencontre les yeux de Legolas.

Après un petit temps, il s'approche et incline un peu sa tête en guise de salutation. Je lui rends le salut avec un léger sourire.

« Cela me parait étrange de vous voir vêtue ainsi…

\- Oh, oui, à moi aussi. Mais c'est seulement pour laver mes habits… Et puis, vous m'avez déjà vu habillé d'une robe, maitre Legolas.

\- Ha oui ? Je vous en prie, rafraichissez-moi la mémoire, Dame Aryana.

\- Lors de notre toute première rencontre. Vous avez brandit une arme sous mon menton, m'avez presque entaillé le cou et j'ai cru que j'allais vous envoyer un sort pour vous faire déguerpir. Ce jour-là, j'étais vêtue d'une robe. Certes, elle était bien différente de celle que je porte aujourd'hui, mais c'en était une.

\- Je vous avoue ne pas avoir bien fait attention à ce que vous portiez ce jour-là, j'étais plus concentré à vous tenir fermement.

\- Oui, je l'ai bien senti.

\- Peu importe, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir ainsi, en robe et cheveux lâchés mais cela vous va bien, admet l'elfe en me regardant avec un visage neutre.

\- Je… Je vous remercie, maitre Legolas, je réponds un peu désorientée. »

Pour toute réponse, il m'adresse un sourire léger et me tend son bras pour faire le reste du chemin ensemble.

« Je ressemble peut être plus à une dame ainsi, maitre Legolas, mais ne vous y trompez pas, je reste la même personne. Je suis seulement Aryana, pas une dame d'un quelconque rang ou que sais-je.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas besoin de me préciser cela pour que je le sache. J'ai bien compris qui vous étiez, n'ayez crainte. Je tenais seulement à faire le reste de la route avec vous.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je ne peux qu'accepter sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Parfait. Avez-vous pu vous reposer un peu ? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je suis restée dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribué la dernière fois et j'ai fini par m'assoupir sans le vouloir.

\- Vous deviez en avoir besoin, c'est tout à fait normal d'ailleurs.

\- Et vous, qu'avez-vous donc fait ? je demande à mon tour.

\- Eh bien, j'ai pris un temps calme. Je me suis promené, surtout.

\- Comme ça a dû être agréable.

\- Vous ne pouvez deviner à quel point ! »

Je souris face à tant d'engouement. Je le comprends, lui qui est si attaché à la nature, ce doit être difficile d'en profiter si peu. C'est un peu comme pour ma magie, j'y suis habituée mais je ne peux pas pratiquer comme je le voudrais. Voici un point sur lequel on peut donc se comprendre sans problème.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin dans la salle, je me rends compte qu'Eowyn et moi sommes les rares femmes en robes de couleur. La gêne remonte tout de suite à mon esprit lorsque des regards curieux se tournent vers nous quatre. Je me sens comme une tâche au milieu d'une toile blanche : on ne voit que ça. J'ai presque envie de m'excuser et de retourner prendre mes habits. Seulement, Legolas qui me tient toujours le bras, le presse légèrement, me forçant à le regarder.

« Tout va bien, me dit-il simplement.

\- Je me sens ridicule, j'avoue en un murmure.

\- Vous êtes loin de l'être. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une autre dame qu'Eowyn, encore moins une femme combattant aux côtés d'un homme qui pourrait être le prochain roi du Rohan, d'un nain, d'un magicien et d'un elfe.

\- Je dois bien vous l'accorder.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, d'ici cinq minutes, ils se seront habitués et ne vous regarderons que pour vous connaitre mieux, vous admirer ou vous parler. »

Ne sachant que répondre, je ne dis mot. Je le remercie simplement d'un regard et d'un petit sourire.

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous avons pris place au premier rang, Théoden lève son verre aux victimes et leur rend hommage. Lorsqu'il finit de parler, nous levons à notre tour le verre que nous tenons et buvons d'un seul coup son contenu.

Une fois l'hommage fait, chacun se laisse aller à différentes choses : manger, boire ou parler surtout. Nous commençons par manger ensemble Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et moi puis, petit à petit, chacun se retire. Aragorn par dans la foule et les deux autres rejoignent d'autres hommes pour parler. Me retrouvant seule, je suis un peu hébétée. Pendant un instant, je ne sais que faire mais rapidement, Legolas se retourne et me fait signe de les rejoindre.

« Je pensais que vous nous suiviez, s'excuse-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir laissé seule.

\- Ce n'est rien Legolas, je pense pouvoir survivre à la solitude de quelques minutes. Mais je vous remercie tout de même. »

L'elfe hoche la tête puis se retourne vers les autres. En face, se trouve Eomer, le neveu de Théoden. Bien qu'il ait été un peu rude lors de notre première rencontre, je l'estime plus que bien d'autres. Lui qui a été banni nous est venu en aide en nous donnant des chevaux puis en venant se battre contre nos ennemis lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

L'homme remplie, à cet instant, des chopes de ce qui semble être de la bière. Alors qu'il les distribue, il déclare :

« Ni pause, ni gouttes renversées !

\- Ni régurgitation, s'exclame Gimli en louchant à moitié sur sa chope.

\- Alors, on joue à boire ? demande Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le dernier debout a gagné, lance Gimli en riant.

\- A la victoire, cri des hommes autour.

\- Ma dame, vous buvez ? m'interroge poliment Eomer s'attendant que je n'en fasse rien.

\- Donnez-moi la plus remplie, je réplique par fierté. »

Surprit, l'homme hausse les sourcils mais me tend quand même une chope. Plus loin Gimli a déjà fini la sienne et chancèle un peu tandis que Legolas sent le liquide, intrigué. Son comportement m'amuse, c'est si drôle de le voir en milieu inconnu. Lentement, il goutte le breuvage et le finit carrément. Alors qu'Eomer a déjà terminé sa chope, je n'ai pas commencé la mienne et il penche la tête, me provoquant gentiment. Ma fierté me rattrape aussitôt alors je lève ma chope dans les airs et la porte à mes lèvres.

Bien que je n'étais pas la plus fêtarde de mes amis sorciers, les sorties que nous avons pu faire m'ont beaucoup entrainé à ce genre de jeux d'alcool. Notamment lorsque je rejoignais Drago pour des soirées avec ses anciens amis Serpentard : surtout Blaise et Pansy d'ailleurs. Alors, ce soir, je descends ma bière assez vite quoi que moins qu'avant, ayant un peu perdue l'habitude.

Choqués, les hommes qui m'entourent me regardent avec de grands yeux mais lorsque je pose ma chope sur la table en bois, ils se mettent tous à crier de joie et d'amusement. Un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et s'amplifie lorsque je vois Eomer acquiescer, maintenant convaincu de mon aptitude à boire.

Plus le temps passe, plus les chopes s'accumulent. C'est une sorte de concours qui se joue entre Legolas et Gimli. Ce dernier fourre son nez dans sa bière dès qu'il en a une, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Je suis très amusée par le nain. De mon côté, je me contente de siroter les miennes à une assez bonne vitesse. A mesure des bières, Gimli s'étourdit de plus en plus, se met à raconter n'importe quoi et à se comporter de manière moins normale, presque grossière. Cependant, je n'en prends pas ombrage, cela m'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Legolas, lui, est fidèle à lui-même et enchaine les chopes sans ciller.

« Ce sont bien les nains qui aime nager avec de jolies femmes poilues, s'écrit Gimli avant de replonger sa tête dans sa bière. »

Surprise, je regarde Eomer avec autant de stupéfaction que d'amusement. A ma droite, Legolas regarde étrangement ses doigts.

« Je sens quelque chose. Un picotement au bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet, déclare l'elfe d'une voix presque étonnée.

\- Ha, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool ! réplique Gimli totalement éméché. »

A peine le nain a-t-il finit sa phrase qu'il bascule en arrière et tombe à la renverse. Aussitôt, j'éclate de rire, ne pouvant le retenir plus longtemps.

« La partie est finie, conclut Legolas avec une drôle de tête »

Puis son regard se tourne vers moi, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'étrange. Mon rire meurt lentement dans ma gorge tandis que je me demande ce que veut dire ce regard.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? je finis par demander.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps que vous n'aviez pas rit d'une telle façon. J'en ai été étonné.

\- Oh ! »

Cette onomatopée est tout ce que je parviens à sortir. Après tout, il n'a pas tort, cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller comme cela. Alors je hoche la tête et soulève ma chope de bière. Legolas en saisit une à son tour et trinque avec moi.

Lorsque ma bière est enfin finie, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et regarde Gimli, toujours à terre.

« Nous devrions peut être le ramener dans sa chambre, je déclare avec un sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous dormirons dans des chambres ce soir. Il me semble avoir entendu que nous serons tous dans une salle, comme un dortoir. Seule vous avez bénéficié d'une chambre.

\- Comme cela se fait-il ? je demande surprise.

\- Je crois que Gandalf et Aragorn ont demandé de l'intimité pour vous et un lieu où vous pourrez vous reposer pleinement. Nous avons tous conscience de la fatigue que provoque l'utilisation de votre magie ici et de combien cette dernière peu nous être utile.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très à l'aise de ce traitement de faveur…

\- Acceptez-le. Cela ne partait que d'un bon sentiment et je l'approuve totalement.

\- Je le sais, je n'en veux ni à Aragorn, ni à Gandalf, leur attention est très aimable. Mais je me suis déjà reposée cette après-midi, j'ai jouie de ce confort. Aidez moi à ramener Gimli là-bas, s'il vous plait, il sera bien mieux.

\- Gimli peut très bien dormir ici, il…

\- Je le peux aussi. Legolas, je me suis reposée, je vais mieux, croyez-moi. Vous ne voudriez pas supporter les grognements de Gimli les prochains jours ?

\- Assurément pas, non… finit par approuver l'elfe à contrecœur. Bien, j'accepte puisque vous ne me paraissez pas vouloir changer d'avis mais pour l'instant, redressons-le seulement, nous le ramènerons plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Profitons de cette soirée qui nous offre une pause, me coupe Legolas en me tendant une nouvelle chope remplie.

\- Vous allez me saouler si vous continuez à me faire boire ainsi. Je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool mais je n'ai tout de même pas votre condition d'elfe, Legolas.

\- Je dois avouer que l'idée de vous voir chancelante m'apparait comme exquise. J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes lorsque vous lâchez prise…

\- Lorsque je lâche prise, je répète abasourdie. Mais enfin, je ne…

\- Dame Aryana, m'interrompt une voix que je reconnais comme celle d'Eomer, vous voilà encore une bière à la main. Quelle femme surprenante vous êtes !

\- Parce que je bois ? je demande en me tournant vers l'homme.

\- Pour cela et pour votre capacité à tenir aussi ! Probablement également pour bien d'autres choses mais pour ce soir, je ne parlerais que de cela.

\- Tout ce que j'aurais à répondre est qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une femme, nous pouvons avoir de nombreuses réserves cachées, je réplique avec un sourire.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas et vous me le confirmer d'ailleurs à chaque instant, s'amuse Eomer en m'adressant une œillade complice. Dites-moi, avez-vous goûté le vin, Dame Aryana ?

\- Il ne me semble pas, non.

\- Alors je me dois de vous le faire tester ! Veuillez m'excuser Legolas, je vous emprunte cette dame pour quelques instants. »

D'un geste, l'elfe lui fait signe que cela n'a pas d'importance mais aucun sourire ne orne son visage. Je lui adresse alors à mon tour un signe pour m'excuser mais il se contente de me fixer sans expression. Mes sourcils se froncent mais je n'ai rien le temps de dire qu'Eomer m'entraine déjà plus loin.

« Vous me donnerez des nouvelles de ce vin. J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis dessus, me lance Eomer en me mettant un verre dans la main. »

Puis l'homme lève son verre et trinque avec moi en hochant la tête. Ensuite, il porte le verre à ses lèvres et j'en fais de même. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge d'une manière plutôt agréable. Sans nul doute, ce n'est pas un mauvais vin, même s'il n'est probablement pas non plus le meilleur.

« Alors, Dame Aryana ?

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, je réponds en plaisantant.

\- Ha, j'étais sûr qu'il vous plairait ! s'exclame-t-il avec un large sourire. »

A peine ai-je finis mon verre qu'il me tire vers un autre fût. Nous voilà embarqués dans un test des différents alcools de la salle. Lorsque nous avons tout goûté, nous décidons d'élire la meilleure boisson de la soirée. Pour être sûr, ou pour reboire, Eomer repart goûter certains alcools et m'entraine avec lui. Nous finissons par tomber d'accord sur un classement dans lequel même le dernier liquide est loin d'être mauvais. Une fois tout cela fait, je laisse Eomer pour tenter de retrouver Legolas qui m'avait promis de m'aider à ramener Gimli dans ma chambre.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour le trouver. Il se trouve en compagnie d'Aragorn.

« Legolas, je vous cherchais !

\- Vous voilà enfin revenue. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

\- Vous deviez m'aider à ramener Gimli dans ma chambre, je lui rappelle.

\- Il peut très bien rester là où il est, déclare l'elfe d'une manière un peu rude.

\- Mais enfin, Legolas, nous avons dis que…

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas, je suis en pleine conversation et mon verre est encore plein. »

Etonnée par le comportement de l'elfe, je le fixe un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête, un peu vexée. Déterminée à faire ce que j'avais prévu, je fais volte-face après avoir clamé un « bien » sec.

Lorsque j'arrive près du nain, je sens que la tâche ne va pas être aisée. Déjà parce que Gimli pèse bien plus que moi mais aussi car, bien que je ne sois pas saoule, mon taux d'alcoolémie est plutôt haut. Peu importe, il me suffit de parvenir à le transporter hors de la salle et je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser la magie après. Il n'y aura pas de risques puisque tout le monde est dans cette salle : personne ne devrait se trouver dans les couloirs. Je me place donc devant le nain et tente de le soulever. La chose est difficile. Il me faut d'ailleurs plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à le maintenir à peu près debout. Ceci fait, je tente de le tirer mais la chose est plutôt corsée. Alors que quelqu'un passe à côté, je suis basculée et tombe à terre. Gimli s'écrase aussitôt après sur moi et me bloque la respiration quelques secondes. Alors que j'essaie de m'extraire de la carcasse de mon ami, une main se présente devant moi.

« Un problème, Dame Aryana ?

\- Si un nain saoul est un problème, alors je crois que je peux vous répondre par l'affirmative, Seigneur Eomer, je réplique en saisissant la main qu'il me tend pour me relever.

\- Que vous est-il donc arrivé pour finir à terre ?

\- Je déplaçais Gimli et un homme m'a simplement percuté par inadvertance.

\- Et pourquoi déplacez-vous donc votre ami ?

\- Je voulais l'emmener dans la chambre que l'on m'a donnée pour plus de sécurité et un meilleur repos.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de le déplacer seule ? Permettez-moi de vous dire que cela ne me parait pas la meilleure des idées. Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

\- Cela ne sera pas utile, merci à vous, déclare une voix derrière moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je devais aider cette dame, me voilà.

\- Bien. Evitez de la laisser seule cette fois, Legolas, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à la relever encore une fois parce qu'on l'aura faite tomber alors qu'elle déplaçait votre ami seule. »

Sa phrase finie, Eomer m'adresse un signe de tête puis s'éloigne. Lorsque je me retourne, Legolas est juste derrière moi.

« Ce que vous pouvait être têtue, m'accuse l'elfe.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être lunatique, je réplique piquée. Comptez-vous réellement m'aider cette fois-ci ?

\- Bien sûr oui, je…

\- Parfait, alors prenez ses bras, je m'occupe des pieds. »

Je saisis immédiatement les pieds du nain, ne laissant pas le temps à Legolas de répondre. N'ayant pas le choix, il exécute ce que je lui ai demandé et nous sortons alors de la salle. Une fois quelques couloirs passés, je pose les pieds de Gimli. Legolas m'interroge du regard mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente de sortir ma baguette et de jeter un informulé pour soulever Gimli dans les airs grâce à la magie.

« Merci pour votre aide, Legolas. »

Et aussitôt, je pars dans la direction de ma chambre. Derrière moi, l'elfe ne dit mot mais après quelques secondes, il me suit jusqu'à ma chambre. Délicatement, je pose Gimli sur le lit puis ressors en veillant à bien fermer la porte. Lorsque nous sommes à nouveau dans les couloirs, je reprends la direction de la salle mais Legolas m'arrête en attrapant mon avant bras.

« J'ai été un peu abrupt tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse. Je vois bien que vous m'en voulez.

\- Ce n'est rien, je me contente de répondre.

\- Si ça l'était, vous ne seriez pas comme ça.

\- Comment suis-je ?

\- Froide.

\- Je suis simplement saoule.

\- Non, pas totalement. Vos yeux brillent, vos pas ne sont pas vraiment droits mais vous êtes encore vous-même.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Vous êtes-vous fait mal en tombant tout à l'heure ? m'interroge l'elfe avec douceur.

\- Il en faut plus. J'aurais un hématome tout au plus.

\- Je m'excuse pour cela aussi, répond Legolas en me fixant avec un air sincèrement désolé.

\- C'est oublié, je dis en finissant par craquer avec un petit sourire. Retournons avec les autres.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ici, peut être pourrions nous en profiter pour nous promener. Je crois savoir que vous aimez cela, propose Legolas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, la nuit a l'air si belle. Pourquoi pas, nous pourrions faire cela. »

Ravi de ma réponse, Legolas m'offre un sourire avant de me faire signe pour reprendre la route mais cette fois-ci, vers l'extérieur. Je prends alors la direction qu'il me désigne.

« Où allons-nous ? je demande.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dehors ?

\- Aucune objection à cela ! Je crois que je pourrais même faire des kilomètres hors de cet endroit si je n'avais pas cette robe !

\- Contentons-nous de l'extérieur du palais alors, ce sera déjà cela, je suppose.

\- Oui, tout sauf rester encore de cette foule bruyante, je plaisante.

\- Un mal de tête pointerait-il le bout de son nez, Dame Aryana ?

\- J'espère pour vous que vous n'insinuez pas que je suis saoule, Legolas.

\- Sinon ? Qu'ai-je donc à craindre d'une femme en robe ? me provoque l'elfe. »

Piquée, je hausse un sourcil et attrape discrètement ma baguette dans la poche improvisée de ma robe. Je souris d'avance en lançant mon informulé. L'expression qu'affiche Legolas lorsqu'il se retrouve la tête en bas, invisiblement ligoté dans les airs, est à mourir de rire. Tranquillement, je viens me placer devant l'elfe, les mains sur les hanches et une expression de fierté sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, déclare Legolas mauvais joueur.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Nous ne nous battons pas à arme égale !

\- Mais si j'avais une épée, nous ne serions pas à égalité non plus ! Vous avez des centaines d'années d'entrainement alors que je n'ai que quelques semaines.

\- Un point pour vous. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez votre baguette…

\- Je ne la lâche jamais, sachez-le.

\- Je saurais m'en souvenir. Comptez-vous me laisser retourner sur mes pieds ?

\- Je ne sais, je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Je dois avouer que c'est plaisant de vous voir ainsi…

\- Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de courir vite lorsque j'aurais reprit possession de mes moyens.

\- Ha, Legolas, Legolas, je souffle en me penchant vers son visage. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ferais redescendre…

\- Quelle !...

\- Pure vengeance, mon cher, pure vengeance, je dis en pouffant.

\- Vous allez bien finir par vous fatiguer, ce serait bête de perdre des forces par simple volonté de… De…

\- De vous ridiculiser ? je propose avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne suis jamais ridicule, lâche l'elfe avec suffisance.

\- C'est vrai, je concède. Sauf maintenant ! Mais vous avez raison, ce serait bête de gâcher plus longtemps ma magie, j'en aurais besoin à d'autres moments pour me battre ou… pour vous mettre la pâtée à nouveau ! »

Et d'un seul coup, je donne un coup de baguette. Surprit, l'elfe tombe à terre alors que je me mets à rire. Cependant, lorsqu'il lève la tête, mon rire se bloque et je me mets aussitôt à courir. Du moins, j'essaye du mieux que je peux. J'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'une enfant mais cela m'importe peu. Après tout, j'en ai bien le droit. Derrière moi, j'entends que Legolas s'est élancé à ma poursuite. J'attrape alors les pants de ma robe et accélère. En quelques couloirs, je suis dehors. Je m'aperçois très vite que l'idée n'est pas brillante. D'abord parce que Legolas est meilleur en extérieur mais surtout car les talons que je porte, bien qu'ils ne soient pas très hauts, ne sont pas pratiques pour courir dans de l'herbe. Sentant Legolas se rapprocher, je fais volte-face. L'elfe parvient alors à se stopper de justesse à quelques centimètres de moi. Surprit, il me regarde étrangement. Alors je baisse les yeux pour qu'il suive mon regard, déchausse mes chaussures et repars aussi sec en courant.

« Quelle fourberie ! s'écrit Legolas derrière moi. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait mal !

\- De la ruse Legolas, c'est tout ! J'ai trop trainé avec certains Serpentard, je crois, je marmonne pour moi-même.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »

Un rire sort de ma bouche, c'est si bon de relâcher toute la pression. Nous continuons à courir un petit moment mais il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Legolas pour me rattraper. Je le sens se rapprocher et je n'ai même pas le temps d'accélérer que je suis soulevée de terre. Dans l'élan, nous mettons quelques secondes avant de nous arrêter totalement. Amusée, je pouffe de rire et rejette la tête en arrière, tentant de reprendre ma respiration entre deux rires. Legolas, lui, se contente de sourire en me regardant. Ses mains toujours autour de moi me permettent de tenir sur mes pieds.

« Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas un peu saoul, Dame Aryana, je ne vous croirais pas.

\- Si peu ! Bon, juste légèrement, je dois l'avouer. »

Amusé, l'elfe secoue la tête tandis que je me remets à rire. Cet instant me donne l'impression d'un moment de répit mérité dans ce qui me semble être une course acharnée sans fin.

« Puis-je vous relâcher sans que vous tombiez ? se moque l'elfe.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour plus éméchée que je le suis, Legolas ! je gronde avec un sourire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, n'ayez crainte. Ha, vous êtes forte, je dois l'avouer…

\- Pardon ? je dis en penchant la tête.

\- Vous m'avez presque fait oublier ma vengeance !

\- Je…

\- Ne craignez rien, enfin, pour l'instant. Je pense que la meilleure vengeance sera celle qui viendra lorsque vous ne vous y attendrez pas. »

Pour toute réponse, je lève les mains en l'air avec un grand sourire innocent qui le fait rire. Puis tranquillement, nous reprenons notre chemin. Nous marchons longtemps parfois en parlant, parfois en silence. C'est agréable. Petit à petit, mon esprit se remet en place et la gaieté donnée par l'alcool devient un peu moins forte, plus contrôlée.

Après un long moment, nous finissons par reprendre le chemin du palais. Je récupère mes chaussures au passage et les chausse à mes pieds sous l'œil amusé de mon ami. Lorsque nous arrivons près de la salle où nous faisions la fête peu de temps avant, nous n'entendons aucun bruit.

« Notre balade m'a semblé hors du temps mais il semblerait que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé depuis notre départ.

\- En effet, je crois que tout le monde dort…

\- Il me semble oui… Je n'ai aucunement sommeil…

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus… déclare Legolas.

\- Retournons dehors alors, je propose. Nous n'avons qu'à nous installer sur le perron, nous pourrons profiter d'une vue sympathique et rester près dans le cas où le sommeil surgisse. L'idée est tentante. »

Tout sourire, je prends alors un chemin pour repartir vers l'extérieur. Cette fois, nous nous installons sur le perron mais restons silencieux. Nous contemplons le ciel comme si nous ne l'avions jamais vu. Plus le temps passe, plus je sens mes paupières s'alourdir. Désireuse d'être bien installée, je m'allonge sur le sol près du vide pour mieux pouvoir regarder le ciel.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, me conseille Legolas.

\- Oui, bientôt, je veux rester là encore un peu, j'y suis bien… je lance dans un soupir bas.

\- Comme vous voudrez. »

Lentement, je sens mes paupières tomber et bien que je lutte contre, je finis par m'endormir sous le reflet d'un ciel sans étoile.


	16. III - Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Alors que je suis endormie depuis un moment, j'entends des murmures à côté de moi et comprends que Legolas parle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je reconnais alors la voix amicale d'Aragorn mais n'ait pas la foi d'ouvrir les yeux pour me joindre à leur conversation. De plus, celle-ci ne me parait pas bien plaisante alors mieux vaut restée dans un stade de somnolence agréable.

Seulement, alors que je suis plutôt bien, j'entends de l'agitation à côté de moi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Aragorn et Legolas partir en courant. D'instinct, je bondis sur mes pieds et les suis aussi vite que je le peux. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle, je suis surprise d'entendre des cris et encore plus de vois Pippin s'agiter. Il tient la sphère ramassée plus tôt dans ses mains comme s'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Lorsqu'Aragorn essaye de lui retirer, celui-ci est alors agiter comme Pippin l'était avant. Heureusement, la sphère tombe et roule sur le sol avant que Gandalf mette un drap par-dessus. Il se met alors à crier sur Pippin avant de se précipiter vers le hobbit qui semble dans un bien mauvais état. De mon côté, je vais voir Aragorn pour m'assurer qu'il va bien mais celui-ci me soutient que c'est le cas alors je rejoins Gandalf lorsque Pippin semble se réveiller.

« Regardez-moi, lui somme le magicien.

\- Gandalf… Pardonnez-moi…

\- Regardez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Il… Il y avait… Un arbre blanc dans une cour pavée… L'arbre était mort. La cité était en feu.

\- Minas Tirith, c'est ce que vous avez vu ?

\- J'ai vu… Je l'ai vu lui… ! J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête…

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez, dit le magicien en haussant la voix et secouant la tête du hobbit.

\- Il a demandé mon nom et je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau ? »

Aussitôt, le hobbit s'empresse de nous demander de le croire, qu'il n'a rien dit sur Frodon et qu'il n'a pas parlé de l'anneau ou de quoi que se soit s'en rapprochant. Le croyant, je me rapproche et hoche la tête en direction de Gandalf pour qu'il laisse le pauvre hobbit en paix.

« Tout va bien Pippin, n'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité et nous sommes tout ici, je le rassure en lui offrant un sourire. »

Son regard vient se nicher dans le mien et je le vois tranquillement s'apaiser. D'un geste, je fais signe aux autres de sortir, je sais qu'ils veulent parler. Je fais comprendre à Aragorn que je les rejoins immédiatement puis les laisse sortir. A côté, Pippin s'est apaisé.

« Ca va aller Pippin, vous êtes avec nous, ne pensez plus à tout cela.

\- Gandalf…

\- Il craint pour nous tous et pour la réussite de la compagnie mais croyez-moi, il ne vous en veut pas. Maintenant, allons-y, les autres doivent être dans la grande salle ?

\- Merci Aryana. »

Doucement, un sourire bienveillant vient étirer mes lèvres tandis que le hobbit me suit. Lorsque nous arrivons, Gandalf est en train de parler. Pippin part s'assoir vers Merry tandis que je m'approche de Legolas et Aragorn.

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin… Mais un crétin honnête. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palantír n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose: l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faible qu'il ne le supposait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et de la force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une même bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au notre ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ? demande Théoden.

\- Je vais y aller, déclare Aragorn plein de bravoure.

\- Non.

\- Ils doivent être prévenus !

\- Ils le seront. Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route, murmure Gandalf en s'approchant Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez ceci: les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith...et je ne vais pas y aller seul. »

Lorsqu'il dit cela, je comprends vite qu'il compte emmener Pippin avec lui. Il veut le protéger, cela me parait normal bien que je sois déçue que nous ayons tous encore à nous séparer.

Au matin, Gandalf emmène donc Pippin après nous avoir salués. Je recommande d'ailleurs fortement à celui-ci de prendre garde à lui et de prêter plus d'attention aux choses. Finalement, nous regardons Gandalf et Pippin s'éloigner sur le cheval du magicien. De notre côté, il nous faut attendre.

Lorsque le magicien et le nain sont hors de ma vue, je fais volte face bien décidée à trouver Eowen. Il me faut un peu de temps avant de la trouver mais j'y parviens tout de même.

« Dame Eowen, je la salue avec gentillesse.

\- Dame Aryana, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit. Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin.

\- Nous avons été plutôt affairés… Mais oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci. Et vous-même ?

\- Plutôt bonne aussi quoi qu'un peu tourmentée. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, surtout en temps de guerre.

\- Je suppose oui…

\- Vouliez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais aimé vous remercier de m'avoir prêté cette jolie robe hier soir mais j'avoue que j'aimerais retrouver mes habits si cela est possible.

\- Oh oui, bien entendu. Vous ne devez pas être très à l'aise, vous qui portez souvent le pantalon. Ce doit être bien plus pratique !

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien ça l'est ! je m'exclame en riant.

\- Je vous crois sur parole. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Dans un hochement de tête, je lui emboite le pas, pressée de retrouver mes vêtements. Lorsque nous les trouvons, secs et propres, Eowen me laisse seule pour que je puisse me changer. Je regagne alors la chambre qui m'avait été donné pour me changer, sachant pertinemment que Gimli l'a déjà quitté.

Une fois vêtue, je sors de la chambre munie de mon sac et de mon épée. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas rester à ne rien faire. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers les portes lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle :

« Dame Aryana !

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Aragorn ? je demande en faisant volte-face pour me trouver face à mes quatre compagnons.

\- Où partez-vous donc d'un pas si pressé ?

\- Pour ne pas vous mentir, je dis à voix basse comme si je leur disais un secret. Je meurs d'envie de quitter un peu cet endroit. Je pars me réfugier dans la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, je nous trouverais de quoi manger et quelques autres choses utiles !

\- Vous ne tenez définitivement pas en place… soupire l'homme amusé. Nous acceptez vous ?

\- Ha, vous pouvez parler ! Eh bien, j'aurais voulu un peu de paix… je commence en plaisantant. Mais partons sur une escapade à cinq !

\- Bien, allons prendre les chevaux, ce sera plus agréable ! »

J'acquiesce aussitôt et nous partons en direction des écuries. Comme souvent, Gimli monte avec Legolas tandis que Merry partage le cheval d'Aragorn et que j'en chevauche un autre. Celui-ci, visiblement tout aussi pressé de sortir que moi, part d'ailleurs au galop dès qu'il le peut. Je m'accroche immédiatement à lui en lançant un cri amusé. Un coup d'œil en arrière me permet de voir que Gimli et Legolas paraissent aussi se sentir mieux.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la forêt, nous restons un peu ensemble avant de nous séparer. Si tous partent chasser, j'opte pour une cueillette de plantes et baies pour nous soigner et nourrir. Après tout, ils sont déjà suffisamment pour trouver notre nourriture, mieux vaut me consacrer au reste.

Au bout de quelques heures, je retourne au point de départ. Aragorn et Merry sont déjà là, assis sur le sol.

« Les deux autres chassent encore, je suppose ?

\- Exactement. Je crois qu'ils se sont encore défiés pour savoir qui attraperait le plus de proie… lance Aragorn à moitié dépité.

\- Je parie sur Legolas ! J'ai confiance en Gimli mais entre un elfe qui vit dans la nature et un nain qui vit sous terre ou dans les montagnes, je crois que le choix est vite fait.

\- J'aurais bien parié avec vous mais je suis aussi de votre avis alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'un pari nous mène bien loin.

\- Vous avez raison. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui. J'ai aussi eu le temps de me dire que nous pourrions rester manger ici tous les quatre. Je pense que cela nous ferait du bien de rester un peu entre nous.

\- Je partage pleinement votre avis Aragorn et je suis même contente que vous ayez eux cette idée ! »

D'un regard, nous nous comprenons et je viens m'assoir face à l'homme. Nous nous mettons alors à parler un peu au hasard de choses plus ou moins importantes. Parfois, nous parlons juste pour parler, parce que c'est agréable. Et parfois, les sujets ont une réelle importance. Mais peu importe, nous sommes bien et c'est probablement ce qui est le plus important. Merry se joint peu à nous dans cette conversation, il semble toujours perturbé par le départ de Pippin et nous ne lui en tenons pas rigueur.

Après un petit moment, nous entendons un frémissement et comprenons que nos deux compagnons sont de retours. Lorsque je vois leur proie, j'échange un regard entendu avec Aragorn. Aussitôt après, celui-ci propose son idée que nos amis s'empressent d'accepter.

« Je vais chercher le bois ! Aucune envie de désosser, je lance en me levant.

\- De même, s'exclame Legolas.

\- Bien, nous restons alors, nous informe Aragorn.

\- Nous ne serons pas longs, je lui dis avant de m'engouffrer dans la forêt sans attendre l'elfe. »

Il ne nous faut pas bien longtemps pour trouver ce dont nous avons besoin : un arbre mort nous y aide beaucoup. Cependant, lorsque j'entends le clappement de l'eau, je me tourne vers Legolas.

« Allons chercher un peu d'eau, ce sera mieux pour accompagner le repas.

\- Après vous, ma dame. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dis mots. Il ne nous faut que deux minutes pour parvenir près d'une rive. Aussitôt, je me précipite vers l'eau pour boire quelques gorgée avant de prendre une gourde que j'ai piqué sur la scelle du cheval. Alors que je m'applique à remplir l'objet d'eau, je sens quelque chose me percuter et je n'ai le temps de ne rien faire que je me retrouve le nez dans l'eau. Totalement surprise, je tombe presque entièrement et me redresse aussitôt. Lorsque je tourne le regard, je vois Legolas un peu plus loin, le visage empli d'une fierté non dissimulée.

« Legolas… je gronde peu menaçante.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu que je me vengerais ?

\- Quelle… Fourberie ! Vous apprenez vite ! Dommage que vos moyens ne soient pas à la hauteur des miens… »

L'elfe fronce les sourcils tandis que je sors ma baguette avec rapidité et lance un jet d'eau en plein au milieu de son visage avant d'exploser de rire. Je le vois alors se rapprocher pour se venger à nouveau et le menace de ma baguette mais cela ne semble pas l'arrêter. Je me mets alors à lui lancer des sorts tandis qu'il accélère. Si je tente de lui échapper, c'est plutôt un échec car il finit très vite par m'attraper et m'emmène un peu plus loin dans l'eau avant de me plonger entièrement dedans. Lorsque je ressors la tête, je vois bien que je suis trempée alors, n'ayant rien à perdre, je tire Legolas pour le faire tomber lui aussi. Nous nous mettons ainsi à nous battre sans nous faire de cadeau et très vite, Legolas est tout aussi trempé que moi.

Après quelques minutes, nous décidons qu'il est temps de rentrer alors nous scellons un pacte de trêve pou quelques minutes et reprenons le chemin inverse.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enfant…

\- Comme si vous étiez mieux ! »

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules et souris. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour ma défense après tout.

Lorsque nous arrivons vers nos compagnons, ceux-ci nous dévisagent surpris.

« Je tiens à dire que Legolas est réellement un enfant ! Sinon, on vous a ramené de l'eau… j'ajoute avec une tête innocente. »

Face à cela, l'homme, le hobbit et le nain se mettent à rire tandis qu'un sourire étire aussi nos lèvres. Nous nous installons avec nos deux compagnons et commençons à préparer un feu pour cuire la viande. Tranquillement, nous nous mettons à discuter, échangeant sur maintes et maintes choses. Chacun raconte des histoires qu'il a vécues ou entendues.

« A votre tour Dame Aryana ! s'écrit Gimli enthousiaste à l'idée que je raconte une histoire.

\- Bien, puisque vous me le demandez avec tant d'ardeur maitre nain ! Cette histoire a commencé il y a bien des mois lors d'une soirée à laquelle une jeune femme n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller. Mais bien accompagnée et entourée, elle ne pouvait se dérober. D'autant plus qu'un de ses amis y affronterait sa peur de réapparaitre en public. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de faire un mauvais choix en étant plus jeune. Il avait soutenu un mage noir très puissant et ténébreux. Malheureusement, tout n'aurait pas dû lui être reproché. Après tout, il avait fait des erreurs, oui, mais il était surtout un gamin perdu qui voulait rendre son père fier et qui faisait ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à faire… Mais cela, peu le prenaient en compte. Alors, le jeune homme, haï de tous, se montrait peu, sortait rarement et se faisait aussi invisible que possible au vu de ses caractéristiques facilement remarquables. Mais ce soir-là, on fêtait les un ans de la fin du mage noir et on rendait hommage aux morts. C'était, plus ou moins, un soir de fête. Alors les deux amis s'étaient rendus à cette fête ensemble, ils avaient dansé et bu. Puis ils étaient repartis, ne désirant pas rester bien plus longtemps. Alors que la jeune femme allait s'accrocher au bras de l'homme, celui-ci s'écarta pour qu'elle ne le touche pas. Elle en fut surprise mais il s'expliqua aussitôt. Dans ce monde, il était possible d'aller d'un endroit à un autre par la simple force de la magie. Il suffisait de visionner l'endroit où l'on voulait aller, de réciter une formule et surtout, d'avoir son estomac bien accroché. Et hop ! On était à l'endroit voulu. Mais ça, la jeune femme ne savait pas le faire. Elle avait peur depuis qu'elle avait vu un proche perdre un bras à cause d'une erreur dans ce qui était appelé un transplanage. Alors à chaque fois, c'était au jeune homme de l'emmener avec lui mais ce soir, il avait décidé qu'elle devait le faire seule. Elle n'avait pas bien le choix, surtout qu'il l'avait piqué en la défiant. Il avait osé lui dire qu'elle avait peur. Elle refusait de laisser croire une telle chose sur elle et sans réfléchir, elle essaya de transplaner. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle n'était pas du tout à la destination escomptée. Elle ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner à nouveau, cela aurait pu être pire. Alors elle explora les alentours et s'approcha de voix inconnues. Elle écouta jusqu'à ce qu'un grand imbécile s'attaque à elle et la traite d'espionne devant tous les autres. La suite de l'histoire, messieurs, vous la connaissez. Ainsi, me voici ici après tant de mois… »

Sans voix, tous me regardent, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce que je leur raconte cette histoire que je n'ai jamais évoqué. Cette partie que je n'ai pas voulu dévoiler plus tôt.

« Alors vous êtes arrivés par pur hasard ? Vous n'aviez aucune idée de notre existence… Mais comment alors s'il faut visionner le lieu désiré dans son esprit ?

\- Je ne saurais vraiment vous l'expliquer… Avant de transplaner, j'ai eu un flash du conseil d'Elrond. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé et encore moins pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un tel endroit de toute ma vie. Et je serais prête à parier qu'aucun de mes amis ou autres sorciers n'en ont eu écho. Alors oui, je suis arrivée dans le plus grand des hasards. J'aurais pu ne pas bouger de la rue dans laquelle j'étais ou arriver à l'autre bout de la ville mais je suis arrivée ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de repartir ? continue Aragorn.

\- D'abord pas peur d'échouer. Ensuite par manque de puissance magie. Mes pouvoirs étaient très alternés et je ne serais jamais parvenue à repartir. Mais maintenant, c'est tout autre chose… J'ai le sentiment que je dois être ici. Ici et nulle part ailleurs. J'adore la magie et j'adore ce que je fais normalement de ma vie mais ici, c'est différent. Je me sens utile. J'ai l'impression que je dois continuer. D'abord parce que je me suis engagée et que personne ne mérite qu'un mal s'abatte sur son monde mais aussi parce que je fais partie de cette communauté maintenant et que je ne pourrais pas vous laisser. Je me dois de continuer avec vous pour la réussite de cette mission mais aussi parce que vous êtes devenus des amis et que je ne trahis pas mes amis.

\- Cette erreur, bien qu'elle puisse être triste dans un certain sens, me rend tout de même heureux, commence Aragorn. Heureux parce que sans elle, nous ne vous aurions pas rencontré, Dame Aryana. Nous sommes plus que chanceux de vous avoir et je suis ravi de vous compter maintenant parmi mes amis. »

Touchée, je me contente de sourire et d'incliner la tête vers Aragorn, lui signifiant un remerciement profond. Tous semblent d'accord car ils hochent la tête. Finalement, ils continuent à me questionner sur ma vie d'avant et nous parlons longuement de tout cela.


	17. III - Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Nous restons un moment assis ensemble à parler mais nous finissons tout de même par nous lever, décidant qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Lorsque nous arrivons au château, nous nous dispersons. Chacun vaque à ses occupations. Ne sachant que faire, je pars faire le tour de l'enceinte afin de trouver un lieu paisible. Je finis par trouver ce que je chercher après une bonne heure. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit mais peu de personnes semblent y venir et je suis cachée de beaucoup. Enfin seule et tranquille, je sors ma baguette et la tourne entre mes mains, l'inspectant. Quelque chose en moi vibre, comme si la magie m'appelait. Alors pour une fois, je ne fais pas attention à mes forces et je brandis l'objet face à moi. Je vise tout ce à quoi je ne peux faire de mal et jette des sorts dessus. Au début, j'utilise de pauvres sorts presque inoffensifs mais petit à petit, je commence à y aller plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, j'entends un craquement derrière moi et me retourne, baguette en l'air. Lorsque je découvre le visage familier qui me fait face, un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et je baisse ma baguette.

« J'aurais pu vous réduire en miette, je constate.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vos réflexes semblent plus aigus lorsque vous utilisez la magie.

\- J'en ai plus l'habitude, vous le savez.

\- Certes. Cependant, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde face à une trop forte utilisation de vos pouvoirs…

\- Legolas, c'est très aimable de votre part, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me materne.

\- Je venais simplement vous le rappeler. Ce serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir utiliser votre baguette… »

Pour toute réponse, je range le dit objet et fais un peu la moue tout en m'asseyant. L'elfe vient alors se joindre à moi.

« Vous ressemblez à une enfant lorsque vous faites cela.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Vous boudez comme si je vous avais privé de quelque chose.

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- A peine…

\- J'aimerais vous y voir si on vous laissait vos armes mais que vous ne pouviez en aucun cas les utiliser. Ou bien, si vous aviez toujours tous vos sens mais que vous ne pouviez pas vous en servir.

\- Je sais que cela vous frustre, je le serai aussi, consent l'elfe. Je ne dis tout cela que pour votre santé.

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur ma santé, je souffle mauvaise langue.

\- Permettez-moi de penser l'exact contraire. Ne me regardez pas avec cette mine outrée, vous savez que j'ai raison. Si nous ne vous dissions rien, vous ne vous reposeriez jamais, vous ne vous soignerez pas et vous dépenseriez trop votre magie. Peut être même que vous ne mangeriez pas suffisamment parfois !

\- Legolas, vous…

\- Osez me mentir ! me coupe l'elfe.

\- Eh bien, que de véhémence. Je suppose que je ne peux rien dire pour vous faire changer d'avis.

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à changer de conversation, je crois. »

Amusé, l'elfe sourit puis fixe son regard droit devant. Nous restons quelques instants sans parler avant qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Je suis content que vous nous ayez enfin réellement parlé des raisons de votre arrivée.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était un bon moment pour le faire... Cela fait un moment que je me sens vraiment bien dans cette compagnie et c'est peut être ma façon de tous vous remercier. Nous devons affronter chaque jour de nombreuses choses mais je suis ravie d'avoir trouvée de réels amis. Et puis, je pense que je vous devais la vérité seulement, je n'étais pas prête à la dire avant.

\- Vous ne nous devez rien.

\- Oh si, bien plus que vous le pensez. Croyez-moi Legolas.

\- Vous avez l'air si sûre de vous… Bien, je ne peux que vous croire. »

Durant un instant, l'elfe me regarde attentivement et cela me met quelque peu mal à l'aise puisque je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je me contente donc d'attendre, le regardant droit dans les yeux mais sans aucune expression sur le visage. Puis, au bout de quelques longues secondes, il détourne son regard et j'en fais de même.

« Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui, Dame Aryana ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une très bonne question. Puisque nous sommes contraints à rester ici, je ne sais pas réellement quoi faire. Ces terres me sont inconnues, les personnes y résidant aussi et puis, il faut dire que j'ai perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ne l'avez jamais eu…

\- Je dois admettre que vous marquez un point. Il est plutôt rare que je reste en place sans rien faire. Mais cela arrive tout de même !

\- Je vous crois, je vous crois, s'amuse l'elfe.

\- Bien, et vous alors, avez-vous prévu des choses ?

\- Pas spécialement mais puisqu'il faut s'occuper… Seriez-vous tenter par des entrainements ? Je dois avouer que votre niveau n'est plus si mauvais mais cela pourra faire passer le temps au moins.

\- Plus si mauvais… Legolas, vous n'êtes qu'un gougeât ! je m'exclame provoquant aussitôt un léger rire de la part de l'elfe. Mais puisque vous proposez, j'accepte ! Je pourrais ainsi vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous le pensez !

\- Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Et sur ces paroles, l'elfe m'envoie un sourire après s'être relevé. Puis tranquillement, il s'éloigne. Je souris en le voyant faire. Cette manie qu'il a de tout faire de façon théâtrale m'amuse beaucoup.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et reste encore un petit moment au même endroit avant de finir par me relever. Alors que je marche tranquillement, j'aperçois une silhouette familière qui vient à ma rencontre. Alors qu'elle est proche, je la salue.

« Dame Eowin, comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien et vous ?

\- Bien aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ?

\- Je venais à votre rencontre.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui, je voulais vous proposer, puisque cette journée ne semble rien demander de spécial de vous, si vous auriez aimé vous joindre à moi pour prendre une collation et discuter un peu. Enfin, à moins que vous ayez autre chose à faire, bien entendu !

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais eu si peu de chose à faire d'une journée, je crois. Ou bien, je ne m'en souviens pas tant c'est lointain, je réplique en plaisantant. Je serais ravie de me joindre à vous, bien entendu. »

Visiblement contentée par ma réponse, la jeune femme me sourit et m'enjoins à la suivre. Nous partons donc nous installer dans une petite pièce tout en parlant. Eowin me raconte un peu la vie au palais et quelques de ses souvenirs tandis que je m'épanche sur les aventures de la compagnie. Bien entendu, je ne manque pas de remarquer à quel point ses yeux se mettent à luire lorsque je prononce le nom d'Aragorn mais je prends bien soin de garder mes observations pour moi.

« Oh, comment faites-vous donc pour les supporter tous depuis tant de temps ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de vous avoir facilité la vie et qu'ils doivent être agaçants parfois, plaisante Eowin en riant.

\- Oh, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point oui ! Mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont tous des qualités que j'apprécie. C'est un réel plaisir de les connaitre et de les avoir pour compagnons de route, et ce, malgré leurs défauts, mauvaises humeurs ou autres choses dans le genre. »

Nous continuons donc à rire ainsi durant un moment, un long moment pour dire vrai car lorsque je relève la tête, il fait nuit. Malgré le bon moment passé en la compagnie d'Eowin, je prends congé d'elle pour retourner auprès de mes compagnons et surtout parce que la fatigue commence à me rappeler.

Lorsque j'arrive près de la petite maisonnée qui nous a été prêté le temps de notre séjour, j'entends de chaleureuses voix s'élever ainsi qu'un bon fumé. En entrant, je découvre mes compagnons attablés, prêts à commencer leur repas.

« Ha, Dame Aryana, nous commencions à nous demander où vous étiez ! Je crois que mon estomac n'aurait pas pu vous attendre plus longtemps ! s'exclame Gimli en se jetant sur sa nourriture. »

Amusée, je pouffe de rire avec discrétion avant de venir m'installer à table, à côté d'Aragorn et en face de Legolas.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre, c'est trop aimable de votre part.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, me dit gentiment Aragorn.

\- Eh bien, bon appétit messieurs.

\- Bon ap'tit ! lance Gimli la bouche pleine. »

Je laisse échapper un nouveau rire avant de m'attaquer à mon assiette. Aussitôt, les conversations reprennent mais j'y prends très peu part. Je dois avouer que je commence à fatiguer. Après tout, je n'ai que très peu dormi la nuit précédente et la bataille est encore fraiche.

Nous terminons le repas assez rapidement et très vite, je prends congé de mes amis pour partir dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez tard. Bien entendu, Gimli reste éternellement le dernier debout tout comme Merry mais je me dis qu'ils ont bien raison d'en profiter. De mon côté, j'attrape une tasse que je remplie d'une boisson inconnue mais au fumé agréable. Ceci dans mes mains, je pars me poster devant la balustrade de la maison et observe les gens qui passent et s'affairent.

« Avez-vous bien dormi Dame Aryana ?

\- Aragorn, par Merlin, vous m'avez surprise !

\- Je m'en excuse. Par Merlin ? reprend-il.

\- C'était un puissant sorcier par chez moi. Il a vécu bien avant ma génération mais beaucoup ont prit l'habitude de jurer par son nom.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais entendu le faire.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait ici, me semble-t-il.

\- Eh bien, une Dame qui jure, voilà qui est surprenant.

\- Probable… Heureusement que je ne suis pas une dame au sens où vous l'entendez alors, je réplique en plaisantant.

\- Heureusement oui. Cette nuit vous a-t-elle ressourcé ?

\- Oui, énormément ! Cela fait du bien.

\- Et vous, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement oui. Il faut dire que nous jouissons d'un luxe que nous n'avons pas lorsque nous voyageons.

\- Oui, cela fait du bien de dormir dans de vrais lits.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Dame Aryana.

\- Ha, je ne sais combien de fois je devrais vous le répéter, vous pouvez vous contenter de m'appeler Aryana. Je ne suis pas une Dame…

\- Vous l'êtes pour nous, objecte une voix derrière moi. »

En me retournant, je vois Legolas s'approcher et se joindre à nous. Il nous salue tout deux d'un signe de tête et poursuit :

« Vous êtes la Dame de notre compagnie.

\- Hmm, il semblerait que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot aujourd'hui… je plaisante pour masquer le fait que je suis quelque peu touchée.

\- Vraisemblablement. Aragorn, cessez de regarder ces montagnes, nous n'aurons pas de signes avant au moins deux jours.

\- Je le sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

D'un regard, Legolas et moi nous comprenons. Il semblerait que notre ami soit pressé de repartir et nous ne pouvons que le comprendre.

« Gandalf nous enverra un signe dès qu'il en aura la possibilité, ne vous en faites pas Aragorn, je dis pour le rassurer. »

L'homme approuve d'un hochement de tête mais n'ajoute rien. Je termine alors ma boisson et rentre la poser. Ceci fait, je reviens vers mon ami.

« Puis-je emprunter votre cheval, Aragorn ? J'aimerais retourner au point d'eau que nous avons vue hier avec Legolas.

\- Bien sûr, faites. »

Heureuse qu'il ait approuvé, je le remercie et pars aussitôt. Je reste un moment à la rivière, contente de pouvoir profiter d'un répit mérité et d'être enfin un peu seule. Lorsque je repars, le soleil a bien entamé sa course dans le ciel alors je décide de chasser un peu pour ramener du gibier frais pour le repas de midi.

Cela fait, je prends la route du retour et rejoins mes amis pour manger. Cette fois, Gimli et Pippin sont debout mais les autres sont partis. Je les salue et commence à m'affairer pour nous préparer le repas lorsque je sens une présence à côté de moi.

« Puis-je vous aider ? me demande le semi-homme.

\- Bien sûr Merry, viens, nous allons faire cela ensemble. »

Nous nous mettons alors à cuisiner dans une bonne ambiance et je tente tout ce que je peux pour lui donner le sourire. Je suis ravie de constater que cela fonctionne plutôt bien.

« Bien, il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus qu'à attendre les autres pour cuire tout ça ! Allons-nous assoir un peu dehors. »

Mon ami acquiesce aussitôt et nous nous rendons sur la sorte de terrasse devant la maison.

« Alors, parlez-moi un peu de votre aventure, cela devait être difficile de vous retrouver seuls, Pippin et vous !

\- Oui ! Heureusement que nous avons trouvé de l'aide mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que nous y passions ! »

Entrainé dans son récit, le petit homme se met alors à tout me raconter avec une si charmante manière de conter son histoire que nous n'entendons pas nos compagnons nous rejoindre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il finit son récit que nous nous apercevons de leur présence.

« Messieurs, je ne vous ai pas vu arrivé ! Merry, vous contez fort bien ! Mais maintenant, il me faut retourner en cuisine.

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Comme vous le voudrez mais je crains ne pas avoir beaucoup de choses à vous faire faire.

\- Ha bon ? dit-il presque déçu.

\- Oui, je n'ai guère envie d'attendre longtemps pour manger, il va me falloir user de magie… je lance avec un clin d'œil. »

Aussitôt, le visage du hobbit s'éclaire. Je sais qu'il adore me voir faire des tours et je suis ravie de pouvoir lui donner le sourire. Nous nous rendons alors en cuisine et je sors ma baguette. D'un sort, je fais cuire notre repas de manière à ce qu'il reste tendre puis nous nous mettons tous à table. Cette fois, Merry s'installe à côté de moi au cas où j'utiliserais encore ma magie.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je le passe à vagabonder. Mais l'ennui me rattrape bien vite alors je me dirige vers les écuries. Là-bas, je me munie d'une brosse et commence à prendre soin des chevaux. Cela m'apaise et leur fait le plus grand bien. Depuis le retour de la guerre, ils n'ont pas pu recevoir beaucoup de soins alors je m'atèle à leur dispenser les meilleurs que je peux. Alors que je brosse un grand cheval à la robe marron, j'entends un bruit près de la porte et me tourne aussi vite.

« Vous voilà le second à me surprendre aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, qui était donc le premier ? me demande l'homme qui me fait face.

\- L'un de mes propres compagnons, Aragorn.

\- Tout se passe-t-il bien pour vous, Dame Aryana ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Nous sommes bien établis et nous mangeons à notre faim mais je pense que nous attendons tous le moment où nous pourrons nous rendre plus utiles.

\- Vous l'avez déjà beaucoup été…

\- C'est le rôle de notre compagnie. Peu importe, ce temps ne tardera guère, autant profiter d'un peu de répit.

\- Curieuse manière de profiter d'un répit, s'amuse l'homme en désignant les chevaux.

\- Je crains que l'ennui me gagne, Seigneur Eomer. Et puis, ses chevaux en avaient besoin, autant me rendre utile !

\- Eh bien, vous êtes une femme polyvalente et surprenante, ma chère !

\- Je m'y emploie, je m'y emploie, je réponds en riant.

\- Et je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé ! Accordez-vous un peu de repos et accompagnez-moi pour une balade.

\- Eh bien…

\- S'il vous plait ?

\- Bon, je crois qu'une pause ne sera pas de refus, je finis par dire en posant la brosse. »

J'époussette un peu mes vêtements et sors de la stèle. Gentlemen, Eomer me fait signe de passer en première alors je sors du bâtiment un peu avant lui. Sur le pas de l'écurie, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Legolas.

« Vous voilà enfin, Dame Aryana ! N'avions-nous pas parlé d'un entrainement ?

\- Oh, je… »

Je m'arrête immédiatement lorsque je vois le visage de l'elfe se fermer. Visiblement, il a vu Eomer et a comprit.

« Je vois que vous êtes occupée, tant pis alors, s'exclame l'elfe en faisant volte-face.

\- Legolas ! je m'écris en le rattrapant par le bras. Serez-vous encore libre dans une heure ?

\- Je ne sais.

\- Alors je vous chercherais à ce moment-là. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'elfe acquiesce et fait demi-tour. De son côté, Eomer me propose son bras que j'accepte, détournant le regard de mon ami.

« Qu'avez-vous pensez de la soirée l'autre soir ?

\- Qu'il était fort agréable de pouvoir se détendre un peu ! Et aussi que vous avez l'air de bien connaitre les vins.

\- Je ne sais ce que vous sous-entendez mais je ne suis pas un ivrogne, Dame Aryana.

\- Oh, je n'aurais osé penser une telle chose, je m'exclame sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répond l'homme avec un sourire. »

Nous marchons tout deux un petit moment, discutant de choses à d'autres. De choses sans importances surtout mais cela fait du bien de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête. Finalement, l'homme me raccompagne devant la maison et me salue d'un agréable baisemain avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque je rentre dans la maison, je découvre Legolas seul en train de choyer ses armes.

« Pour une personne qui clame ne pas être une dame, vous agissez peu comme cela face à certains.

\- Je ne suis pas une Dame, non, cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer les charmantes manières, Legolas. Êtes-vous disponible ou vos armes ont besoin d'un soin prolongé ? Quoique si je devais donner mon avis, je dirais que vous aller finir par émousser cette épée à force…

\- Croyez-moi, il en faudrait bien plus. Allons-y.

\- Bien. Où nous rendons-nous ?

\- Hors de cet endroit, j'étouffe et je suis sûr que vous aussi.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, maître Legolas. »

Rapidement, nous rejoignons les écuries et prenons un cheval. Il nous faut peut de temps pour arriver à notre destination : une prairie bordée par quelques arbres et buissons.

Notre entrainement commence aussitôt car, sans un mot, Legolas attaque. Mon niveau ayant considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il m'a donné des cours et que j'ai pu appliquer ses conseils sur le champ de bataille, le combat est bien plus intéressant. Sans pitié, nous nous assenons coup sur coup sans prendre de répit. Plusieurs fois, Legolas parvient, bien entendu, à me battre mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

Les heures défilent sans que nous y prenions garde. Je réussis à battre Legolas une ou deux fois mais ce n'est rien comparé au nombre de fois où il ressort vainqueur. Cependant, je n'en prends pas ombrage. Je préfère qu'il se batte réellement plutôt qu'il me laisse gagner. Et puis, son entrainement est bien plus grand que le mien alors il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir pour une défaite contre lui.

Alors que je m'apprête à attaquer à nouveau, Legolas me fait signe et je m'arrête instantanément.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour nous de rentrer, Dame Aryana. Nous nous sommes battus longtemps et l'heure est maintenant bien avancée. »

Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel et constate que mon ami a raison : le soleil a déjà bien entamé sa redescente dans le ciel et il ne tardera pas à disparaitre derrière l'horizon.

« Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

L'elfe hoche la tête et commence à repartir vers notre cheval mais je décide de le prendre de vitesse alors je passe devant lui discrètement et arrive la première vers notre monture. Sans attendre mon ami, je grimpe sur le dos du cheval et tourne la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci me regarde mi-surprit, mi-amusé.

« Qu'essayez-vous donc de faire, Dame Aryana ?

\- Vous avez conduit pour l'aller, je pense être en droit de prendre les rennes pour le retour.

\- Je ne… !

\- Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez toujours rentrer à pied, bien entendu, je le coupe avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes insupportable, le savez-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui adresse un sourire et lui propose ma main pour monter sur le cheval. L'elfe secoue la tête puis attrape ma main. Deux secondes plus tard, je pars au galop tandis que le blond pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour se tenir. Surprise par ce contact, je me tends légèrement et Legolas doit le sentir car il fait en sorte de mettre moins de pression dans son contact. Sans un mot, je nous fais accélérer et nous arrivons assez vite. Une fois dans les écuries, Legolas descend le premier puis me tend à son tour la main pour m'aider à descendre. Toujours en silence, je la saisis et saute à terre.

Lorsque nous arrivons vers la maison, le ciel s'est déjà considérablement obscurci. Cette fois, nos amis ne sont pas à table mais Gimli et Merry sautent sur leurs pieds dès qu'ils nous voient entrer.

« Ha, vous voilà enfin ! Vous mettez mon estomac à rude épreuve Dame Aryana ! s'écrit Gimli.

\- Et le mien aussi, ajoute Merry alors qu'un gargouillis sonore vient approuver ses dires.

\- Toutes mes excuses messieurs, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure.

\- Où étiez-vous donc passés ? nous demande alors Aragorn.

\- Nous avions besoin d'un peu d'air et d'action, je réponds en glissant un regard entendu vers Legolas. »

Plus loin, Gimli bougonne quelque chose à propos des elfes mais je ne parviens pas à tout entendre. De son côté, Merry s'empresse à dresser la table et en peu de temps, nous sommes prêts à manger. Les conversations vont de bon train mais je remarque qu'Aragorn ne parle pas beaucoup. Il semble absorbé par ses pensées et à dix milles lieux de nous. Etant assisse à côté de lui, je me penche pour que lui seul m'entende.

« Cessez de vous tourmenter mon ami, cela ne fera rien avancer. Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le moment présent. A partir de demain, il nous faudra être sur nos gardes.

\- Vous avez probablement raison, Dame Aryana, mais je peine à ne pas penser à tout cela. J'espère que Gandalf parviendra à trouver une solution pour nous appeler.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y arrivera, ayez foi. Maintenant, mangez, il vous faudra des forces pour ce que nous allons affronter, quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci, Dame Aryana, heureusement que vous êtes là. »

D'un geste de la main, je balaye son remerciement puis me concentre à nouveau sur la discussion en cours.

La soirée se finit dans une bonne ambiance. Nous parlons tous ensemble et rions un peu. Rapidement, Gimli et Aragorn partent se coucher. Je sens aussi que Merry en a envie mais que son esprit est occupé. Je me glisse alors vers lui et lui propose :

« Que diriez-vous de vous endormir avec quelques effets magiques sous vos yeux ? »

Aussitôt, le petit homme se redresse et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il me regarde avec tant d'envie que je ne peux réprimer un léger rire.

« Vous voulez dire ?...

\- Bien sûr oui. Mais pour cela, il faut aller vous mettre au lit !

\- J'y cours ! »

Je ris à nouveau en voyant Merry faire et le suis en adressant un regard amusé à Legolas qui me le rend. Une fois dans son lit, Merry me regarde avec de grands yeux et je sors ma baguette.

« D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que cette baguette est tout à fait unique comme toutes les autres existantes. Unique car elles sont destinées à un seul sorcier qu'elles choisissent, et non l'inverse, attention.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui les différencie alors ?

\- Eh bien, leur taille et surtout leur constitution.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de bois ?

\- Non, il y a pleins de choses qui peuvent être mise dans une baguette. La mienne fait 29 centimètres et est en bois d'acacia. Elle est constituée de crin de licorne et est flexible. Tout cela ne doit pas beaucoup vous parler, je vais vous expliquer. »

Je commence alors à lui expliquer ce qu'est une licorne, un acacia et différentes choses sur les baguettes. Finalement, ceci fait, je lui explique deux ou trois choses en rapport avec les sortilèges puis m'applique à en créer. Le premier fait apparaître des oiseaux voletants et sifflants, le deuxième de la neige qui tombe et enfin, avec le dernier, je fais voler un objet dans la pièce.

« Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour ce soir, il est temps de dormir maintenant Merry.

\- Oh non, Aryana, encore un, s'il vous plait.

\- Plus tard, peut être. Pour l'instant, il faut dormir. Vous ne voudriez pas être fatigué pour les prochains jours, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Merry finit par obtempérer avec réticence. Je lui souhaite alors bonne nuit puis repars dans la pièce principale.

« J'ai cru ne jamais vous voir revenir, lance Legolas lorsque je referme la porte de Merry.

\- Merry est plutôt curieux à propos de ma magie.

\- Nous le sommes tous mais les hobbits ont tendance à se montrer plus enthousiastes.

\- Et cela les rend terriblement attachants. Vous êtes curieux à propos de ma magie, maître Legolas ? je demande en venant m'assoir non loin de lui.

\- Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle. Cela est vraiment intrigant. Je vous ai entendu raconter toutes ces choses à Merry, la porte était ouverte. C'est plutôt passionnant, je dois dire.

\- Oui, c'est ce dans quoi je baigne, habituellement.

\- Alors je comprends que cela vous manque.

\- A vous maintenant de me parler un peu plus de ce que je ne sais pas.

\- Que dire, je vous en ai déjà beaucoup raconté.

\- Apprenez-moi quelques mots elfiques, s'il vous plait.

\- Si vous le désirez. »

Tout sourire, je me concentre alors pour apprendre. Ma prononciation fait beaucoup rire l'elfe mais je n'en prends pas ombrage et nous passons réellement un bon moment. Il me demande quel mot je veux savoir et je cherche. Après il me le dit en elfique et je le répète aussi bien que je le peux. D'abord assisse en tailleur sur une sorte de canapé face à Legolas, je finis par m'allonger de manière à poser ma tête sur les genoux de l'elfe en prenant garde de ne pas l'embêter. Si je le sens se raidir à ce contact qui le surprend, cela ne dure qu'un instant et nous reprenons aussitôt notre petite leçon. Petit à petit, mes yeux se ferment mais je continue à parler et à écouter les prononciations.

Après un moment indéterminé, je sens quelque chose me secouer. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je rencontre immédiatement deux perles d'un bleu parfait.

« Legolas ? je demande d'un petite voix.

\- Cela doit être la première fois que vous me reconnaissez directement en vous réveillant. Vous vous êtes endormis, je crois qu'il est tant d'aller vous coucher, ma dame.

\- Oh, je suis si sincèrement désolée, quelle malpolie ! J'étais si bien installée… je m'excuse en me relevant d'un coup.

\- Allez-y doucement, il n'y a pas de mal, vous deviez avoir besoin de dormir, c'est tout. Maintenant, allez donc vous reposer.

\- Vous avez raison, je réponds en me dirigeant vers ma chambre avant de m'arrêter devant la porte et de faire volte-face. Merci Legolas, j'ai été ravie d'appendre quelques mots de votre si belle langue. J'ai passé un très bon moment. Bonne nuit, maître Legolas.

\- Bonne nuit, ma dame. »

Sur ces mots, je ferme ma porte et pars immédiatement me coucher, toujours embrumée par le sommeil.


	18. III - Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain matin se déroule comme tous les autres jours et je finis par me rendre au palais pour aller voir Eowin. Je la trouve dans la salle du trône et nous nous mettons à parler ensemble. Notre conversation dure un moment mais est interrompu par Aragorn qui débarque précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Les feux de Minas Tirith ! Les feux d'alarme sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide !

\- Et le Rohan répondra, finit par répondre Théoden après quelques secondes. Réunissez les Rohirrims ! »

Plus loin, je vois Eomer hocher la tête et partir suivre l'ordre donné par le roi. De mon côté, je rejoins Legolas.

« Il est temps pour nous de repartir. Hâtons nous, il faut nous préparer.

\- Je pars prévenir Merry et Gimli, nous vous rejoindrons. »

L'elfe hoche la tête tandis que je pars rapidement à la recherche de mes amis. Il me faut peu de temps pour les trouver. Ceci fait, nous partons nous préparer. Nos affaires n'étant pas réellement sorties de nos sacs, nous sommes vite prêts et partons aussitôt rejoindre nos amis. Merry part de son côté tandis que Gimli monte avec Legolas. A côté de l'elfe se trouve un deuxième cheval.

« Tenez Dame Aryana, le roi Théoden a offert de vous laisser un de ses chevaux pour la bataille.

\- C'est fort aimable de sa part, il faudra que je le remercie. »

Sur ces mots, je monte sur le cheval et y attache mon sac. Au lieu de suivre mes amis, je fais demi-tour et leurs dis que je les rejoindrais sous peu. Au pas, je regarde les hommes sortir de l'enceinte de la ville et parmi eux, je distingue Merry au milieu, monté sur un cheval qui ne semble pas décidé à avancer. Je le rejoins aussitôt.

« Il faut que vous soyez un peu plus strict avec lui. Les chevaux sont braves et serviables mais aussi intelligents. Si vous ne leur montrez pas un peu de tempérament, ils prennent le dessus.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre…

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Ceci dit, je donne une légère tape sur l'arrière train du cheval qui se met enfin à avancer.

« Eh voilà, maintenant, félicitez-le d'une caresse. Il faut aussi lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il fait quelque chose de bien. Un animal ressent tout, il sera heureux de voir avoir comblé.

\- Merci, Aryana ! »

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et continue à avancer à ses côtés. Il me raconte avoir été nommé écuyer du roi et le dit avec tant de fierté que j'en suis heureuse pour lui. Malgré tout, je suis soucieuse. Nous partons pour la guerre et j'ai le sentiment que cette fois-ci, nous n'aurons plus de repos. Mes amis pourraient périr et je ne suis pas tellement rassurée de voir Merry prêt à se battre. Cependant, j'ai confiance en sa bravoure alors je ne dis rien. Après tout, c'est son choix et il fait parti de la compagnie, je n'ai pas à le protéger de quelque chose qu'il veut accomplir.

Je reste un petit moment avec Merry, chevauchant rapidement parmi ces hommes que je ne connais pas. Mais après un certain temps, je me tourne vers le hobbit et lui dis :

« Je vais essayer de rejoindre les autres, à plus tard Merry. »

Il hoche la tête, toujours concentré sur son cheval tandis que je presse le pas. Petit à petit, je dépasse bon nombre d'hommes jusqu'à arriver en tête de file. Je vois alors Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli et viens les rejoindre sans un mot.

Nous chevauchons un certain temps que je ne saurais déterminer tant mon esprit vagabonde. Je suis présente physiquement mais ma tête est ailleurs. Après ce temps, nous finissons par arriver dans un campement. Des hommes sont déjà là, prêts à se battre mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment. Au bout du camp, des tentes nous attendent déjà dont celle du roi, plus grande que toutes les autres.

Arrivée, je descends de mon cheval et l'attache à un arbre avant d'aller poser mes affaires dans ma tente. Lorsque je sors, je rejoins immédiatement Gimli et Legolas. Plus loin, des chevaux se débattent et hennissent.

« Les chevaux sont agités, les hommes silencieux.

\- La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne, s'exclame Eomer en nous rejoingnant.

\- Cette route là, où conduit-elle ? demande Gimli en désignant un passage dans la montagne.

\- C'est la route de Dimholt, la Porte sous la montagne, répond Legolas les sourcils froncés.

\- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'est revenu, complète alors Eomer. Cette montagne est maléfique.

\- Charmant, je commente dans un murmure tandis qu'Eomer s'éloigne. Bien, allons trouver Aragorn maintenant. »

Mes compagnons hochent aussitôt la tête et nous détournons enfin le regard de la montagne. Le sentiment étrange qui était monté en moi alors que je l'observais s'évanoui progressivement.

Gimli est celui qui trouve Aragorn et ils nous rejoignent aussitôt. Je me propose alors directement pour aller trouver de la nourriture. L'attention est là mais, en réalité, je ferais tout pour sortir de cette atmosphère oppressante.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a suffisamment de provisions ici, objecte Aragorn.

\- Mais nous profiterons mieux d'une viande fraîche et de quelques baies. De plus, je pourrais ainsi chercher quelques plantes pour mes remèdes.

\- Comme vous voudrez. »

Je fais immédiatement volte-face et pars en direction de mon cheval. Dans mon dos, j'entends Legolas dire :

« Je l'accompagne, n'ayez crainte. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel mais je n'ouvre la bouche que lorsque mon compagnon me rejoint avec son cheval.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi, Legolas.

\- Nous ne savons sur quoi vous pouvez tomber, et puis, je me dois de veiller à une quelconque fuite, plaisante l'elfe en faisant le lien avec une discussion que nous avions déjà eu auparavant.

\- Je sais me défendre, des autres ainsi que de moi-même, je déclare en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie, permettez-moi d'en douter. Peu importe, nous serons plus efficace à deux. Vous pourrez cueillir pendant que je chasse. Cela évitera de gaspiller de l'énergie.

\- Comme vous le voudrez.

\- Cette atmosphère vous pèse, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Sortez immédiatement de ma tête Legolas, c'est mal d'espionner, je réplique en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Je commence à vous connaitre, Dame Aryana.

\- Eh bien, c'est dérangeant.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous y ferez. »

Encore une fois, je lève les yeux au ciel et accélère le pas. Il nous faut peu de temps pour trouver ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous rentrons vite au campement et mangeons tous en silence, pour une fois.

Finalement, nous partons nous coucher sans réellement échanger de mots. Le sommeil qui me prend n'est pas paisible et je me réveille de nombreuses fois en sursaut. Mais alors que je me réveille à nouveau, je perçois du bruit et un pressentiment me prend aussitôt. J'attrape alors mon sac ainsi que ma cape et sors de ma tente. Plus loin, je vois Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli et j'entends leur conversation. Je pars alors prendre mon cheval et patiente un instant. Lorsque j'entends des pas venir vers moi, je sors de l'ombre et parle d'un ton de reproche :

« J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas partir sans moi, messieurs.

\- Dame Aryana… commence alors Aragorn.

\- Tentez de me dissuader ou de me mentir Aragorn et vous verrez à quel point ma magie peut être puissante. »

Ma menace faite, j'enfourche mon cheval et fais signe à mes compagnons d'avancer. Ceux-ci ne disent mots, ils ont bien raison. Mais je distingue un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Gimli tandis que Legolas hoche la tête de manière entendue. Ainsi, nous prenons la route de la montagne alors que des voix nous appellent. Les soldats se questionnent mais Aragorn ne leur donne pas de réponse.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la montagne durant un moment sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Rapidement, nous arrivons sur des terres recouvertes par la neige mais jamais les montagnes ne cessent de nous entourer. Tout est mort autour de nous. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gimli demande :

« Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ?

\- Une armée maudite, répond Legolas. Il y a fort longtemps les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier Roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eu besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent... disparaissant dans les téèbres de la montagne. Alors Isildur les maudit... souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit, jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment. Qui les appellera du guerrier crépuscule ? Les gens oubliés. L'héritier de celui à qui ils jurèrent serment. Du Nord il viendra. La nécessité l'amènera. Il franchira la porte du Chemin des Morts. »

Alors que Legolas parle, nous arrivons dans un lieu plus étroit où des arbres morts nous entourent. Nous descendons de nos montures et apercevons une sorte de passage fait de pièce, comme une porte ouverte dans la montagne.

« La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée, murmure Gimli dans un souffle.

\- La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les morts la garde. La voie est close, récite Legolas en lisant des sortes d'inscription au dessus de la porte. »

Alors qu'il finit sa phrase, un souffle semble s'élever de la montagne et vient à nous. Aussitôt, les chevaux se débattent et parviennent à nous échapper pour repartir. Je me félicite aussitôt d'avoir pris mon sac en descendant de mon cheval et surtout, d'avoir gardé mon épée.

« Arod ! cri Aragorn pour faire revenir son cheval, en vain. Je ne crains pas la mort ! »

Après avoir soufflé cela dans un ton hargneux, Aragorn s'engouffre dans la montagne. Peu après, Legolas le suit. Toujours derrière Gimli, je l'entends dire :

« Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! Un Elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre et un Nain ne l'oserait pas ! Je n'ai jamais entendu cela ! »

Et aussi vite, il entre dans la montagne disparaissant de ma vue. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que dégage ce lieu mais je finis tout de même par suivre mes amis. La noirceur de l'endroit me saisit immédiatement alors j'attrape ma baguette et lance un Lumos qui éclaire plutôt bien la galerie. Devant moi, mes compagnons se retournent et me regardent, surprit tandis que je hausse les épaules sans ajouter un mot. Je crois qu'ils ne se feront jamais réellement aux pouvoirs de la magie et à ce qu'elle permet de faire.

De son côté, Aragorn allume une torche et se remet à avancer. Sur les côtés des galeries que nous traversons, nous pouvons parfois apercevoir des centaines de crânes entreposés comme pour intimider quiconque aurait eu l'idée d'entrer dans la montagne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? demande Gimli peu rassuré.

\- Je vois des formes d'Hommes, et des chevaux, répond Legolas.

\- Où ça ?

\- De pâles étendards semblables à des lambeaux de nuages. Nombre de lances s'élèvent telles des branches en hiver à travers un halot de brume. Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés.

\- Les Morts ? Appelés ? Je le savais. Très bien, dit le nain avant de marquer un temps d'arrête. Legolas ! »

Il accélère aussitôt pour rejoindre nos compagnons. Dans une autre situation, l'action m'aurait beaucoup fait rire. Nous arrivons alors dans un endroit où la brume nous entoure. Elle semble vouloir nous saisir, comme si des bras voulaient nous attraper. Alors que nous avançons, Aragorn murmure :

« Ne regardez pas en bas. »

Mais alors que j'avance, j'entends un craquement sonore sous mes pieds et je comprends. En baissant les yeux, je constate que mon sentiment était justifié : nous marchons sur des crânes et des os. Gimli peine à avancer en sachant cela aussi je le dépasse pour sortir le plus vite possible de cela. Nous avançons de plus en plus vite dans les galeries et je vois la lumière de ma baguette diminuer de plus en plus. Je finis donc par l'éteindre peu avant que nous arrivions dans une grande salle. Nous avançons jusqu'à milieu de la dîtes salle lorsqu'une vois nous interpelle et nous fait nous retourner :

« Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? »

Cette voix semble sortir d'outre-tombe. Une sorte de fantôme en armure nous fait face.

« Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance.

\- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent.

\- Vous me tolèrerez moi ! »

Le fantôme se met à rire et une ville jusqu'à présent cachée apparait derrière nous. D'autres fantômes en surgissent par milliers et avancer vers nous.

« La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les morts la garde, gronde le fantôme tandis que d'autres apparaissent à nouveau. La voie est close. Maintenant vous allez mourir. »

Alors qu'il dit cela, Legolas décoche une flèche mais celle-ci passe au travers du fantôme. De mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever ma baguette mais Aragorn me fait signe de ne rien faire alors je reste simplement le bras levé et la baguette face à ce qui semble être leur roi.

« Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment, reprend Aragorn sans lâcher prise.

\- Il n'y que le Roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner ! »

Alors qu'il dit cela, le fantôme approche et lève son épée pour frapper Aragorn seulement, lorsqu'elle rencontre celle de mon compagnon, elle est aussitôt stoppée.

« La lame a été brisée !

\- Elle a été reforgée, explique Aragorn en mettant son épée sous la gorge du fantôme. Avant de le repousser pour s'adresser à toute l'assemblée. Battez vous pour moi et regagnez votre honneur. Que dites-vous ? Que dites-vous ?

\- Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn ! Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort, lance Gimli.

\- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur. Battez-vous pour moi ! Et je considèrerais votre serment comme accompli ! Que dites-vous ? »

Le roi se met à rire tandis que les fantômes disparaissent petit à petit.

« Vous avez ma parole ! Battez-vous et je vous libèrerais du monde des morts-vivants ! Que dites-vous ?

\- Restez-là, traitres ! s'exclame Gimli. »

Alors que les morts disparaissent, des craquements se font entendre et le mur du fond se met à tomber pour laisser passer des milliers de crânes.

« Sortons ! cri Aragorn. Vite ! »

Très vite, les crânes roulent autour de nous et il devient de plus en plus difficile de passer. Malgré tout, nous parvenons à une galerie et continuons à courir. Enfin, nous arrivons dehors et alors que je me sens libérée, le spectacle qui s'étale devant moi me glace. Devant, des ruines sont en feu et s'en élève de grands fumées noires ainsi que des flammes que l'on voit d'ici. Des bateaux traversent le fleuve en direction de ces ruines. Nous sommes tous effarés, Aragorn le premier puisqu'il se laisse tomber à genoux face à ce spectacle. Legolas vient alors prêt de lui et pause sa main sur son épaule. A ce moment-là, un souffle semble se lever derrière nous et nous faisons volte-face lorsque le fantôme sort de la roche. Il vient se placer face à Aragorn et lui déclare :

« On se bâtera. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la surprise est passée, nous descendons vers la rivière. Seuls Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et moi sommes visibles mais je peux sentir la présence de nos nouveaux alliés derrière nous. Lorsque les bateaux ennemis approchent, Aragorn les interpelle.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor !

\- Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire le passage ? demande un homme sur le bateau tandis que les autres s'esclaffent

\- Legolas, envoyez une flèche à ce monstre à raz de son oreille.

\- Visez bien ! prévient Gimli en faisant bouger Legolas au moment de son tir. Et voilà l'ami, on vous avait prévenu. Préparez-vous à être abordés !

\- Abordés ? Par vous et par quelle armée ?

\- Cette armée-ci ! »

A peine Aragorn a-t-il finit de parler que les morts deviennent visibles et se jettent sur le bateau. De leur côté, les pirates essayent de se battre mais ça leur est impossible. Nous rejoignons alors le bateau mais n'avons plus aucun ennemi à combattre puisque les morts les ont tous tué.

Alors nous naviguons en direction de la bataille cachés des yeux pour qu'on ne se doute pas de notre présence et que notre attaque surprenne l'ennemi. J'observe mes amis, ils sont prêts à livrer bataille et à tout donner pour essayer de sortir vainqueur. La présence de l'armée des morts me rassure et semble considérablement augmenter nos chances de victoire. Alors que nous arrivons à destination, je presse les épaules de chacun de mes compagnons. Aragorn me répond d'un sourire, puis Gimli hoche vigoureusement la tête. Quant à Legolas, il presse sa main sur la mienne et m'accorde un regard plein de fougue.

« Tâchez de vivre encore un peu, Dame Aryana.

\- Faites en de même, maître Legolas. »

Nous hochons la tête en même temps puis nous tenons prêts à surgir. Plus loin, la voix d'un ennemi se fait entendre.

« En retard comme d'habitude ! Pourriture de pirates ! Vos lames ont fort à faire ici. Allez, rats des mers ! Quittez vos navires ! »

Alors qu'il termine sa phrase, nous sautons hors du bateau, armes en mains et nous avançons en direction de nos ennemis.

« Il y en a bien assez pour tous les deux. Que le meilleur des Nains gagne ! » s'exclame Gimli pour Legolas.

L'armée des morts se joint alors à nous tandis que nous courons vers les créatures immondes qui nous font face. Surprit, ils reculent un peu alors que nous arrivons vers eux et nous nous mettons à nous battre. Nous progressons rapidement et arrivons vite sur le champ de bataille. Autour de moi, j'entends Legolas et Gimli compter leurs victimes et cela me tirerait un sourire si je n'étais pas occuper à tuer chaque ennemi qui se présente devant moi.

Alors que nous nous battons férocement, Aragorn appelle Legolas pour qu'il aille tuer une immense créature semblable à un éléphant. D'après les souvenirs des créatures dont mes compagnons m'ont parlé, je devine qu'il s'agit d'un oliphant. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Legolas courir dans sa direction et sauter dessus mais je ne peux pas en regarder plus car un Orque se jette sur moi. Sans doute a-t-il été poussé car lorsque nous tombons, il ne m'attaque pas. Il semble alors afin se rendre compte que je suis contre lui mais c'est trop tard puisque je l'empale avec mon épée. Je me relève aussi vite et me précipite vers un autre Orque.

Après un moment à me battre, j'entends un bruit qui me fait me retourner. Je vois alors la sorte d'éléphant tomber au sol, mort. Legolas saute alors à terre, en pleine santé et visiblement assez fier. Alors que je regarde autour de moi, je vois de moins en moins d'ennemis et m'aperçois même qu'ils sont en train de battre en retraite.

Je m'arrête aussitôt et observe nos ennemis partir. D'un geste, j'essuie mon épée sur un bout de tissu qui traine sans prêter attention à ce que c'est. Autour de moi, je vois des corps à terre, encore. Beaucoup sont morts dans cette bataille mais je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière. Bien sûr, nous sommes prêts de la fin mais cette bataille ne signe pas l'arrêt de la guerre.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je vois Aragorn face à l'armée. Ils parlent quelques secondes puis les morts partent en fumée et je comprends qu'Aragorn leur a rendu leur liberté. Je suis heureuse pour eux, d'une manière, mais je sais aussi que leur aide nous a été et nous aurait encore été utile.

Un cri m'alerte, je tourne la tête et découvre Eomer. Dans ses bras, il tient Eowyn, inerte. Mon cœur fait alors un bond et je me précipite vers le guerrier. Lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés, je laisse tomber mes armes et sors mon sac.

« Eomer… Eomer, je répète pour qu'il sorte de l'état de transe dans lequel il est et qu'il lâche un peu Eowyn. Laissez-moi l'examiner, je vous en prie. »

Le soldat me regarde avec des yeux dans lesquels je lis une immense tristesse mais il finit quand même par lâcher un peu Eowyn. Je parvins alors à prendre son pouls et constate que son cœur bat toujours.

« Eomer, Eomer, écoutez-moi, je m'exclame, forçant l'homme à me regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit.

\- Vrai-vraiment ?

\- Oui, elle est toujours en vie. Maintenant, il faut que je regarde un peu plus ce qu'il en est. »

Je sors alors ma baguette et commence à lancer plusieurs sorts sous les yeux curieux et surpris d'Eomer. Cependant, je n'y prête pas attention. Après avoir lancé quelques sorts pour jauger l'état d'Eowyn, je me tourne vers Eomer.

« Elle va plutôt bien, elle s'en remettra vite. Il faut la monter à l'abri et, quand elle se réveillera, prévenez-moi, je lui donnerais quelque chose pour qu'elle se rétablisse. En attendant, hydratez-la en mouillant ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Dame Aryana, merci infiniment. »

Il dit cela en pressant mon épaule de sa main puis prend Eowyn dans ses bras pour la monter dans la cité. Durant un instant, je les regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence à mes côtés. Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans deux perles bleues.

« Comment allez-vous ?

\- Presque qu'aucune égratignure, je dis en plaisantant. Et vous, Legolas ?

\- Rien à signaler.

\- Parfait alors. Je crois que les autres vont bien aussi. Mais je n'ai pas vu Merry et Pippin…

\- Je ne les ai pas aperçus non plus… Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Dame Aryana, ces hobbits sont pleins de ressources.

\- Vous avez bien raison, je suis sûre que nous les verrons bientôt. Malheureusement, nous essuyons encore de nombreuses pertes aujourd'hui.

\- Les temps de guerre sont durs mais il faut continuer à nous battre, jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. »

N'ayant rien de spécial à répondre à cela, je hoche la tête.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans la cité.

\- Mais les blessés, il faut…

\- Dame Aryana, vous trouverez plus de blessés à aider là-haut qu'ici. Et puis, il faut vous reposer, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait.

\- Certes, mais il nous faudra le plus de monde possible.

\- Et aussi la seule sorcière des environs.

\- Ce que vous êtes têtu, je souffle en regardant les cadavres autour de nous.

\- Comme vous, ma dame, s'amuse Legolas en prenant mon menton avec ses doigts pour que je le regarde. Cessez de regarder ces cadavres, cela ne fera que ternir votre moral.

\- Avouez qu'il est plutôt difficile de ne pas les regarder…

\- Je dois l'admettre oui. Venez. »

Tout en disant cela, Legolas attrape ma main et me tire vers la cité. Rapidement, j'attrape mon épée restée par terre et me laisse tirer.

« Legolas, vous allez finir par m'écarteler à aller si vite ! je cri pour que l'elfe m'entende.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être lente parfois…

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous arrêter de sitôt maître Legolas, car sinon…

\- Sinon ? Vous me faites trembler Dame Aryana !

\- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous, vous verrez bien… »

J'aimerais lever les yeux au ciel, mais je ne peux pas puisqu'il me faut rester concentrée sur la route. Au bout d'un moment, je commence réellement à en avoir marre de courir. Alors j'essaye de me stopper mais Legolas tient fermement ma main et continue d'avancer. Résolument décidée à m'arrêter, je m'accroche, de ma main libre, à un montant en pierre et ne le lâche pas. Cette fois, Legolas à beau tirer, il n'avance plus. Il lâche alors ma main et se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites donc ? m'accuse-t-il presque.

\- Je ne veux plus courir. Legolas, je n'ai jamais vu cette ville et je n'ai pas envie de la traverser aussi vite sans rien en voir. Et puis, nous sortons tout juste d'une bataille et d'une assez longue marche, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre inutilement certaines forces.

\- Bien, bien, j'abdique. Marchons, puisque vous le désirez. »

Je secoue la tête et lui accorde un sourire avant de partir tranquillement en direction du palais tout en regardant autour de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons en haut et rejoignons l'endroit où les blessés ont été amenés. Je commence alors à en inspecter quelques uns et à leur procurer des soins. Plus loin, Aragorn et Eomer sont auprès d'Eowyn. Alors que je soigne quelqu'un, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me retourne, je découvre le visage à demi-apaisé d'Eomer.

« Elle vient de se réveiller, m'apprend-il.

\- Je viens tout de suite, je termine juste avec cet homme. En attendant, donnez-lui de l'eau. »

L'homme acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête puis repart en direction de la jeune blonde. De mon côté, je termine ce que je fais puis pars le rejoindre.

« Dame Eowyn, je commence en me penchant sur la blonde, ce n'est pas très aimable de nous faire une telle frayeur.

\- Dame Aryana…

\- Ne dites rien, pour l'instant, économisez vos forces. Vous serez sur pied d'ici quelques heures. Pour l'instant, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Je lui donne alors quelques indications quant aux remèdes qu'elle doit ingérer mais lui intime surtout de prendre du repos. Après cela, je m'assure qu'Eomer ait, lui-aussi, bien entendu ce que je viens de dire puis je passe à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me prend toute la soirée pour voir tous ceux qui ont des blessures importantes mais après avoir ausculté le dernier homme dont les blessures nécessitaient un traitement rapide, une main se pose sur mon poignet. Les doigts fins qui se serrent autour ce celui-ci sont doux et longs si bien qu'ils enserrent totalement mon articulation, dépassant presque sur le dos de ma main. Avec tout autant de légèreté, on me force à me retourner et je sais alors déjà qui je vais trouver devant moi.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Selon vous, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter là et j'ai déjà traité suffisamment de personnes ?

\- Vos progrès sont prometteurs, ma dame. Et avant que vous n'opposiez vos arguments, laissez-moi vous dire que ma détermination ne ploiera pas devant eux. Il vous faut maintenant vous reposer car vos forces seront utiles par la suite.

\- Mon cher Legolas, vous évoluez aussi… Seulement, ce n'est pas dans le bon sens. Vous devenez de plus en plus têtu ! je m'exclame en souriant.

\- Je m'attèle à suivre le modèle d'une certaine dame, en effet, réplique l'elfe avec malice.

\- Je ne vois aucune dame par ici… »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe lève les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon sourire et le sien, par la même occasion.

« Puis-je espérer que mes paroles ne tombent pas dans une oreille qui ne les écoutera pas ?

\- Elles seront écoutées Legolas car j'appuie vos propos et somme cette dame de prendre du repos, intervient Aragorn en se plaçant à côté du blond qui affiche alors une mine victorieuse.

\- Que pourrais-je alors ajouter ? Je ne peux aller contre vos volontés Aragorn, je souffle en adressant un clin d'œil amusé à ce dernier.

\- Bien, je peux alors m'en aller sans avoir à crainte pour vous.

\- N'ayez crainte. Mais tâchez d'éviter de jouer avec la culpabilité à l'avenir.

\- J'y songerai, me lance l'homme avec sournoiserie. »

Sur ces paroles, il se détourne pour vaquer à d'autres occupations tandis que je reporte mon attention sur mon seul compagnon restant.

« Et si nous allions à la cherche d'un endroit où poser nos affaires et passer la nuit ?

\- Je vous suis, je réponds simplement en lui faisant signe de passer le premier. »

Il nous faut un peu marcher avant de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous être utile. L'homme nous indique alors les chambres que nous pouvons emprunter et nous nous retirons tous deux pour trouver un peu de paix et de solitude.

Mais cela ne dure guère car une fois lavée, je ressors de ma chambre et toque à celle de Legolas qui se trouve juste à côté. Celui-ci vient vite m'ouvrir et s'étonne de me revoir déjà.

« Ne deviez-vous pas prendre du repos, ma dame ?

\- Cela m'est impossible, je ne pourrais prendre du repos tant que mon esprit n'aura pas été tranquillisé. La bataille tourne en boucle dans ma tête, il me semble que rien ne peut arrêter le bruit incessant qui ne cesse depuis que je suis ici et qui ne semble pas être finit…

\- Et vous en avez conclu que je pourrais vous être utile ?

\- Eh bien, puisque vous étiez juste à côté… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous changer les idées. Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis. Peut être voulez-vous vous reposer tranquillement dans votre chambre et surtout seul, je…

\- Allons allons, Dame Aryana, je vous en prie, cessez de croire que vous me dérangez, me coupe Legolas avec un regard bienveillant et une main qu'il pose sur mon avant-bras. Et puis, ce n'est pas en vous affolant ainsi que vous aller parvenir à tranquilliser votre esprit.

\- Alors je m'en remets à vous pour cela. Vous paraissez bien plus aguerrit que moi !

\- A n'en pas douter, plaisante l'elfe en me poussant doucement pour fermer sa porte. Venez, allons nous aérer l'esprit, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Le blond pose alors son regard limpide dans le mien et quelque chose semble me transpercer. Les craintes qui m'agitaient fondent comme neige au soleil. D'un geste lent et gracieux, l'elfe me propose son bras que j'accepte volontiers. Nous marchons alors un temps dans le silence des paisibles couloirs du palais de Minas Tirith. Autour de nous, le monde semble être en arrêt, comme si le moment était suspendu dans le temps et offrait, enfin, un trop rare instant de calme et de paix.

Après un moment que je ne saurais définir dans sa durée, nous arrivons devant une immense allée et nous dirigeons vers le bout. Plus nous avançons, plus l'horizon m'apparaît vaste et merveilleusement beau. De là où nous sommes, nous avons une vue grandiose sur plusieurs kilomètres alentours et le ciel rend d'une manière que je ne lui ai jamais connu. La scène ne pourrait être décrite tant elle me paraît fantastique.

C'est toujours dans un silence, presque religieux, que nous observons ce spectacle quasi immobile qui se dresse sous nos yeux. Si mes yeux sont parfois happés par les malheureuses visions des victimes de la bataille du jour, je mets tout en œuvre pour tenter de les oublier et d'imaginer le lieu vierge de toute violence.

« Il me semble que l'heure est venue de retourner nous reposer cette fois-ci, Dame Aryana. J'espère que cela vous a apaisé.

\- Je me sens bien mieux oui. Je vous remercie, vous m'êtes toujours d'une aide si précieuse.

\- A votre service, ma dame, plaisante à moitié l'elfe en inclinant légèrement la tête sans pour autant lâcher mes yeux du regard. »

Je ris à cette réplique et le suis à nouveau vers nos chambres. Le chemin du retour me paraît bien plus court. Cependant, je sens progressivement la fatigue engourdir mes muscles et je commence alors à me ravir à l'idée d'une nuit paisible. Lorsque nous arrivons, Legolas s'incline à nouveau et prend alors ma main dans la sienne pour ensuite apposer ses lèvres sur ma peau avec une douceur extrême. Le rouge me monte aux joues mais il est, fort heureusement, caché par la nuit sombre et le faible éclairage. Alors que je m'apprête à parler, Legolas m'intime un silence en un regard. Il sait pertinemment ce que je voulais lui dire et me demande, implicitement, de ne rien en faire pour cette fois. Alors je me contente d'incliner la tête à mon tour, le regardant toujours. Et tout en faisant cela, je lui souhaite une bonne nuit qu'il me rend alors que je passe le pas de ma porte.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Je prends mon temps pour me préparer puis sors de ma chambre dans le but de retrouver mes compagnons, ne sachant pas réellement que faire d'autre. Je les trouve dans la grande salle du palais en compagnie d'Eomer et de Gandalf. Lorsque j'arrive, Aragorn est en train de parler :

« Non... Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les Plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.

\- Comment ?

\- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli ! En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.

\- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, objecte Eomer.

\- Pas pour nous... mais nous pouvons donner à Frodon sa chance si l'Œil de Sauron reste braquer sur nous ! Rendons-le aveugle à tout autre chose en mouvement.

\- Une diversion, murmure Legolas.

\- Une mort certaine ! s'exclame au contraire Gimli. Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous ?

\- Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât, déclare Gandalf.

\- Oh je crois que si, contredit Aragorn avec une idée derrière la tête. »

L'idée semblant plus ou moins convaincre tout le monde, du moins personne n'ayant de meilleure proposition, Eomer s'en va rassembler les Hommes et commencer les préparatifs pour marcher sur la Porte Noire. Nous décidons de partir dans deux jours, le temps que tout le nécessaire soit prêt. Une fois tout cela choisit, Aragorn se détourne et sort du palais. Je le rattrape, discrètement, peu de temps plus tard :

« Vous avez une idée en tête, je déclare d'un seul coup en apparaissant à ses côtés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'allez pas vous contentez d'aller devant cette fameuse Porte Noire. Vous paraissez trop sûr d'attirer l'attention de Sauron. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Ne vous avisez pas de me mentir : je reconnais la sournoiserie lorsque j'en vois.

\- Bien, je vais vous expliquer. »

Et comme promis, Aragorn me conte son plan. Bien qu'il ne me paraisse pas très sûr, je ne le contredis pas car rien n'est actuellement sûr et que cela me semble une idée utile pour permettre à Frodon de mener sa quête à bien. Nous continuons alors à marcher en parlant de choses diverses et variés. Je prends quelques nouvelles de Dame Eowyn, m'enquiert de l'état des troupes, etc.

« Nous risquons fortement de partir à notre perte, Dame Aryana.

\- Je le sais.

\- Nous mourrons sûrement tout, les uns après les autres. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chance de survie pour cette bataille : elle sera notre dernière à tous.

\- Où voulez-vous donc en venir Aragorn ?

\- Vous êtes probablement la seule qui a une chance de vivre et je pense que vous devriez la saisir. Lorsque nous nous battrons et que nous ne serons plus qu'un nombre très réduits, vous devriez en profiter pour repartir dans votre monde. Rien ne vous sert de périr ici et je me permets de vous donner ce conseil en ami.

\- Vous êtes fort aimable de penser à moi Aragorn et je vous en remercie chaleureusement.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne vous laisserai pas. Ce combat est devenu le mien, vous êtes tous devenus mes amis et je ne saurais vous abandonner dans un tel moment. De toute manière, nous n'y sommes pas encore, il n'y a donc rien à dire dessus.

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Alors, soyons utopistes et imaginons nous encore vivant lorsque cette bataille sera finie. Que comptez-vous faire ? Repartirez-vous alors ?

\- Dans la mesure où nous sortirions vainqueur de tout cela, je pense que oui, je repartirais. Votre vie est ici. Vous avez vos terres, vos amis, des gens que vous connaissez, une histoire et tant de choses. Je n'ai rien ici. Bien sûr, vous êtes tous des êtres chers à mon cœur, des amis maintenant, mais vous repartirez tous à vos vies, dans vos contrées et je serais alors seule. J'aime cet endroit, il est merveilleux malgré la noirceur de ce que je connais depuis que je suis arrivée. Mais rien n'est fait pour moi et j'ai encore tant de choses à accomplir chez moi…

\- Je comprends. Sachez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte si jamais vous venez à changer d'avis.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que nous sortions vainqueur de cette bataille… »

Si je n'en dis pas plus, cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas en penser moins. Et si Aragorn ne dit rien, je sais que ses pensées rejoignent les miennes. Alors que je m'apprête à lui retourner la question qu'il m'a posée, un homme vient à notre rencontre.

« Aryana, laissez-moi vous présenter Faramir, fils de Denethor.

\- Faramir… C'est donc vous qui avez survécu au feu ?

\- C'est bien moi, Dame Aryana.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère. C'était un homme bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir connaitre plus amplement, je dis avec tristesse.

\- Je vous remercie, c'était, en effet, une personne de bien… »

Durant quelques secondes, un silence s'installe comme si nous nous souvenions tous un instant et que nous commémorions. Puis je reprends la parole.

« Vous semblez être plutôt en forme malgré ce que vous venez de subir.

\- Je m'en tire mieux que je l'aurais cru, en effet. Mais je dois cela à Aragorn. Sans ses soins…

\- Oh, vous avez eu bien de la chance de bénéficier des soins de cet homme, à n'en pas douter.

\- Et tant qu'il continuera à se reposer le temps d'aller mieux, tout ira bien, ajoute mon ami.

\- Bien entendu. Messieurs, je vais vous laisser, je m'en vais prendre des nouvelles de Dame Eowyn.

\- Dame Aryana, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt Faramir. Aragorn. »

Après deux inclinations de tête vers les deux hommes, je m'éclipse pour rejoindre Eowyn dans une chambre qui lui a été attribué. Je reste avec elle un petit moment puis décide de me balader dans les rues de la ville. Je profite de cette balade solitaire pour m'aérer l'esprit et le laisser vagabonder à sa guise. Je m'imagine alors la vie de mes amis sorciers depuis que je suis partie. De cette manière, j'ai l'impression de passer un peu de temps à leurs côtés bien que cela ne compense pas très bien le manque qui se trouve en moi. Arrivée en haut des remparts, je m'y assois, les jambes dans le vide pour contempler l'horizon. Mon regard se perd très vite dans des souvenirs en vrac. J'y vois autant mon aventure ici que ma vie d'avant. Je me demande alors comment ce serait si je retournais vivre dans le monde sorcier. Le pourrais-je vraiment ? Arriverais-je à vivre sans mes nouveaux amis et ce nouveau monde dont j'ai tant à apprendre ? Mais dans l'autre sens, je me demande si je pourrais vivre loin de mon monde natal, de tous les apprentissages en termes de magie que je n'ai pas encore eu et aussi de mes amis.

Je suppose que ces questions ne se posent pas vraiment au vu du choix que nous avons fait. Nous allons nous battre mais nous n'en sortirons sûrement pas vainqueur alors… D'une manière, je me sens lâche car une pensée s'est accrochée à mon esprit aux mots d'Aragorn : je pourrais essayer de rentrer si je sens qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour personne. Je me sens coupable de penser cela… Mais n'est-ce pas normal de vouloir s'accrocher à la vie lorsque l'on en a si peu vu ?

Machinalement, je sors ma baguette et joue avec en la faisant tourner dans mes doigts. Si mes gestes sont moins précis qu'avant, je n'ai pas vraiment perdu l'habitude de la manier et j'en suis heureuse. Pour ce qui est des sorts, ils sont indélébilement ancrés dans mon esprit. De plus, je n'ai maintenant plus besoin de me cacher devant le reste des personnes ici présentes. Mieux vaut qu'ils me voient utiliser ma magie ici qu'en pleine bataille : cela pourrait trop les surprendre. Et puis, maintenant que nous allons aller nous battre sous l'œil de Sauron et que son armée n'est plus ici, il ne sert plus à rien de me cacher puisque la surprise sera seulement là lors du combat, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant.

Malgré tout, alors que j'entends des pas venir vers moi, mes reflexes prennent le dessus et je cache aussitôt ma baguette. Lorsque je me retourne, je suis surprise de voir Eomer s'approcher.

« Seigneur Eomer, je le salue.

\- Dame Aryana, je vous cherchais.

\- Que me vaut donc ce plaisir ?

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour Eowyn et pour tous les autres soldats aussi…

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Si je peux me rendre utile, j'en suis ravie et si j'ai réussi cela, je le suis encore plus.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez l'être. »

Un silence s'installe durant quelques secondes où nos regards se perdent vers l'horizon puis Eomer reprend la parole sans pour autant me regarder.

« Alors nous allons nous battre. Nous allons nous jeter droit dans la gueule du loup…

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Mais il le faut, nous devons permettre à Frodon et Sam d'avancer plus librement et plus sûrement. Cette quête est la plus importante, elle doit être accomplie, par tous les moyens.

\- J'en conviens.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il n'est pas spécialement plaisant de penser qu'une mort proche nous attend sûrement.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas à chaque fois que vous partez en guerre ?

\- Bien sûr que si, acquiesce l'homme. Cependant, les chances de survie sont encore plus faibles pour cette bataille.

\- Certes, je réponds simplement. »

Un nouveau silence vient nous entourer. Cette fois-ci, il est beaucoup plus long mais à nouveau brisé par Eomer.

« Puis-je vous poser une question, Dame Aryana ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je vous ai vu sortir une sorte de bâton de bois lorsque vous avez inspecté et soigné Eowyn. Qu'était-ce ?

\- Cela ? je demande en sortant ma baguette et il hoche aussitôt la tête. Ne m'avez-vous donc jamais vu l'utiliser lors des combats ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors il semblerait que je suis parvenue à être suffisamment discrète. Eh bien… »

Je commence alors à lui expliquer certaines choses à propos de ma magie, et donc, de moi. Cependant, je me contente du strict minimum, réservant toujours le reste pour mes compagnons. Il m'écoute un long moment avant de commencer à me poser quelques questions et je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restons à parler.

Après une longue conversation, nous finissons par regagner le palais et je rejoins alors mes compagnons autour d'une table après avoir salué Eomer.

« Je meurs de faim, je m'écris en prenant place.

\- Cela tombe bien, nous avons de quoi nous rassasier correctement, me répond Aragorn avec un sourire.

\- Vous arrivez à temps, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu attendre pour manger, s'exclame Gimli. Pas même pour vous !

\- Ha, Gimli, que vous êtes gourmand ! je lance en riant. Eh bien, bon appétit alors ! »

Tous me répondent et nous nous mettons alors à manger. Nous parlons tous un peu durant le repas, si ce n'est Legolas qui me semble plongé dans ses pensées. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne même si une certaine tension est palpable. Nous avons tous conscience de ce qui nous attend et nous voulons profiter les uns des autres.

Après le repas, chacun vaque à ses occupations, certains partent se reposer, d'autres parler et le reste part simplement. Je me retire alors dans ma chambre pour rendre un peu de repos et profiter du calme. Je savoure le confort d'un lit et le bien-être de l'eau chaude. La solitude me fait également du bien. J'en profite aussi pour affuter ma lame, pour laver mes affaires et revoir certaines potions, onguents ou sortilèges dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je sens que ma magie est là, puissante. Elle ne demande qu'à être libérée, comme si mon esprit avait pris le dessus autant que la nécessité. Puis vient l'heure du repas, je rejoins mes compagnons et le même schéma que le midi se reproduit. Le soir, je m'endors tôt et vite.

La nuit m'est bénéfique car, lorsque je me réveille, je me sens en pleine forme. Je saute alors de mon lit, me prépare puis sors de ma chambre au moment exact où Legolas ouvre sa porte. Je me tourne et adresse alors un sourire à l'elfe qui incline sobrement la tête dans ma directement.

« Vous êtes bien matinale, me fait-il remarquer.

\- Je me suis suffisamment reposée, mon corps a maintenant besoin de bouger.

\- Pour changer… souffle l'elfe avec un air amusé teinté d'un autre sentiment que je n'identifie pas.

\- Vous me paraissez bien songeur depuis hier… je lui fais remarquer.

\- Rien d'anormal avec ce qui nous attend.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu affecté comme cela, je n'en ai pas l'habitude et je dois dire que cela ne me rassure pas.

\- Je m'en excuse.

\- Il ne faut pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre calme habituel m'apaise. Cependant, si pour une fois je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité et donc vous rendre la pareille, je m'en ferais une joie.

\- J'aimerais vous répondre que vous pouvez m'aider mais j'en doute grandement, ma dame, dit-il en me regardant avec un regard si profond que j'ai l'impression de ne pas saisir quelque chose.

\- Puis-je au moins tenter de vous changer les idées en vous proposant, que sais-je, une ballade, un combat ou n'importe quoi ?

\- Peut être plus tard dans la journée, nous verrons. »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe incline la tête et tourne les talons. Je fronce alors les sourcils, affectée de le voir ainsi sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. Je lâche alors un soupir et pars dans la direction opposée.

Je passe alors ma mâtinée à parler avec Eowyn, à m'assurer qu'elle va mieux et à me promener tranquillement avec elle. Puis, lorsque l'heure vient, je prends congé et rejoins mes amis. Je les salue tous d'un geste et m'attable avec eux. Ce midi, nous passons beaucoup de temps à nous raconter des histoires de toutes sortes, légendaires ou réelles, mais, encore une fois, Legolas ne participe pas et se contente d'écouter. En face de lui, Aragorn semble l'avoir aussi remarqué car je le vois souvent lancer des regards inquiets à l'elfe qui ne s'en rend pas compte ou fait exprès de ne pas y prêter attention.

Le repas terminé, Eomer vient à la rencontre d'Aragorn et l'emmène je ne sais où avec lui tandis que les hobbits partent de leur côté et que Gimli s'en retourne dans sa chambre. Alors que Legolas se lève pour partir lui aussi, j'attrape doucement son bras en posant ma main dessus. Surprit, l'elfe se retourne vers moi et baisse la tête dans ma direction.

« Je vous prie Legolas, je ne supporte pas vous voir ainsi, laissez-moi essayer de vous changer les idées à mon tour.

\- Vous ne lâchez jamais lorsque vous avez une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? réplique Legolas dans un mélange de reproche, de lassitude et de résignation. »

Surprise, par son ton plus que par autre chose, je laisse tomber mes doigts et le regarde, perdue. Je sens quelque chose en moi de l'ordre d'une douleur aigue et perds, l'espace de quelques secondes, la parole. Je vois alors du regret et de la culpabilité dans le regard de mon ami.

« Je ne… Legolas, pardonnez-moi, je ne veux en aucun cas vous agacer seulement… Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi, je ne peux l'expliquer.

\- Laissez, je me suis montré abrupt, c'était aimable de votre part, lance l'elfe à voix basse en récupérant mes doigts du bout des siens et en me tirant dans le couloir. Vous avez raison, allons nous changer les idées, nous ferions mieux de profiter de ces derniers instants… Je ne voudrais pas vous détruire le moral. »

Sur ses mots, il s'arrête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ne sachant plus réellement quoi dire et ayant peur de le voir se refermer, je ne dis mot. Le visage de l'elfe change encore et j'ai peur d'avoir mal réagis. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me rattraper à nouveau mais je n'ai le temps de rien dire puisque l'elfe s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Il attire ma tête contre son torse et pose la sienne au sommet de mon crâne. D'abord surprise, je ne bouge pas puis je finis par passer mes bras autour de lui, les posant dans son dos. Je respire alors un peu mieux et l'odeur du blond s'insinue dans mes narines. Puis lentement, nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre et, sans un mot ni un regard, nous repartons. Toujours surprise, je ne sais que dire face à cette marque d'affection si rare de la part de mon compagnon : la première dans le genre d'ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de silence, nous arrivons devant nos chambres.

« Allez chercher votre épée, nous défouler nous fera le plus grand bien. »

J'acquiesce et m'éclipse sans un mot dans ma chambre. Nous partons ensuite dans un lieu dégagé et vide et nous battons durant un moment. Je laisse la magie de côté, ne voulant pas me fatiguer plus que de nécessaire. Nous nous amusons alors à tenter de nouvelles choses l'un face à l'autre et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je finis à terre ou une dague sur la gorge.

Après des heures de pratiques, nous finissons par rentrer dans nos chambres en empruntant, en silence, d'autres chemins plus longs, comme pour étirer le temps.

Cette fois, après manger, je retiens tous mes compagnons et leur dis de me suivre. Je les emmène dans ma chambre et, à la lueur d'une bougie, nous parlons tous ensemble, profitant des derniers moments que nous pouvons passer. Nous rions beaucoup et parlons tous ensemble avec tant d'amitié que je commence à me dire que nous ressemblons fortement à une petite famille.

Les heures passent et nos yeux deviennent de plus en plus petits. Gimli s'endort le premier sur un des deux fauteuils de la chambre. Puis vient le tour des hobbits, tous deux allongés sur mon lit entre Legolas et moi. Aragorn, lui, s'endort après une longue conversation avec l'elfe et moi. Puis, ne restant que nous deux, étant donné que Gandalf est reparti depuis un moment déjà, nous décidons qu'il est tant de dormir. Nous nous regardons un instant puis nous souhaitons bonne nuit et je m'endors alors aussitôt.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, Aragorn est déjà parti et les hobbits sont collés l'un à l'autre entre Legolas et moi. En relevant les yeux, je tombe immédiatement sur ceux de Legolas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il met un moment à se rendre compte que je suis éveillée.

« Bonjour, ma dame, me salue-t-il alors d'une voix presque neutre.

\- Bonjour Legolas. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Aussi bien qu'une veille de départ de bataille dans un lit avec trois autres personnes.

\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas le plus confortable… Mais nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'ils prennent de la place, je m'amuse en désignant du menton les deux hobbits recroquevillés.

\- En effet. Et vous, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Je dois avouer que le confort n'était pas le meilleur que j'ai connu mais je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleure compagnie que celle de cette troupe. »

L'elfe acquiesce avec un très léger sourire que je distingue à peine. Je reporte mes yeux sur nos petits compagnons et avec peu d'envie, je dis :

« Nous ferions mieux de les réveiller. Il faut nous préparer. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond hoche la tête mais ne fait aucun autre geste. Après l'avoir regardé un instant, je me penche au dessus des semi-hommes et leur murmure doucement de se réveiller. Il me faut me répéter plusieurs fois mais ils finissent malgré tout par ouvrir leurs yeux.

« Dame Aryana, me saluent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Merry, Pippin, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Aryana ? Je crois que vous pouvez désormais, plus que jamais, m'appeler ainsi, ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Oui Da… Euh, Aryana, répond Merry avec un sourire.

\- Bien, allez, il est l'heure de nous lever. Filez vous préparer pendant que je réveille Gimli. »

Tous deux hochent la tête et déguerpissent immédiatement. Je les regarde faire en souriant puis reporte mon attention sur le nain installé sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Cette fois, il me faut parler bien plus fort pour parvenir à réveiller Gimli et lorsque cela est fait, il me salue en grognant et sort en trainant des pieds. Je souris en le voyant faire et tourne la tête vers Legolas qui, lui, n'a pas changé de place.

« Je crois définitivement que notre cher ami n'est pas du matin, je lance amusée.

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux le comprendre.

\- Moi aussi… Mais un peu de nerfs, si ce doit être notre dernière bataille, autant la faire avec le plus de rage possible ! »

En disant cela, je m'approche de l'elfe et lui tends la main. Celui-ci l'attrape après quelques secondes et je tire alors pour le relever. Se laissant aller, il finit debout à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je secoue la tête et le pousse vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, nous marchons en silence pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé, nous retournons tous prendre nos affaires et nous préparer puis je pars en direction des écuries pour prendre mon cheval et le préparer un minimum pour la route. Je m'attèle à le brosser avec un soin tout particulier lorsqu'Aragorn entre à son tour. Il me salue d'un signe de tête et part s'occuper de son cheval à son tour. A son visage, je vois qu'il est préoccupé mais je ne dis mot. Une fois mon cheval prêt, je sors avec lui et patiente pour le départ qui ne tarde pas.


	19. III - Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le voyage de la journée se fait vite et nous passons la nuit dehors, comme lors des premiers mois de notre voyage. Comme toujours, nous dormons les uns près des autres, en groupe, et un peu retirés du reste des soldats. Eomer se joint également à nous pour le voyage et la nuit. Certains soirs, nous passons des heures à parler tous ensemble ou par petits groupes, profitant de ces instants bénis. Je passe une soirée à discuter avec Aragorn et une autre à raconter des histoires aux hobbits. La journée, je parle beaucoup avec Gimli et Eomer qui s'avère être un plaisant homme de voyage. De temps en temps, il m'arrive également d'avoir des discussions avec Gandalf mais elles sont moins nombreuses. Je pars aussi beaucoup chasser avec Eomer et Aragorn mais jamais avec Legolas qui semble être moins bavard depuis quelques temps. Je le vois d'ailleurs souvent se perdre dans ses pensées et, malgré les perches que je lui lance, il n'en sort pas vraiment.

Le dernier soir, nous resserrons notre groupe autour d'un feu de camp et partageons de bonnes victuailles en parlant de nos aventures. Nous racontons notre rencontre, les bons moments et les plus sombres. Nous échangeons beaucoup. Et, lorsqu'il est l'heure de se coucher, j'endors les Hobbits en leur montrant quelques tours de magie. Alors que je m'apprête à aller me coucher, j'aperçois Legolas assit contre un arbre, le regard dans le vide. Je me joins alors à lui en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Vous ne devriez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs.

\- Cela leur fait du bien, et à moi aussi.

\- Mais c'est une dépense d'énergie inutile.

\- Elle ne l'est pas si je parviens à les faire sourire, croyez-moi. Mais je me demande une chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et vous, avec quel sortilège pourrais-je vous redonner ce sourire que vous semblez avoir perdu depuis quelques jours ?

\- Je doute que votre magie puisse le permettre.

\- Legolas, je dis en me tournant vers lui, inquiète. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ne me mentez pas, je vous prie, je murmure.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous l'assure, ma dame. La période est difficile, le voyage a été long et il est sur le point de se finir. Or, je doute qu'il se finisse de manière plaisante pour nous tous…

\- La perspective n'est pas vraiment bonne, je le sais. Mais Legolas, si se sont nos derniers moments tous ensembles, profitons-en plutôt que de nous laisser ronger par le dépit.

\- Savez-vous que vous êtes agaçante lorsque vous avez raison ? me lance l'elfe avec un presque sourire.

\- Au moins, j'ai raison, c'est déjà cela. »

Mon compagnon secoue la tête mais ne répond pas. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, contemplant le ciel et ses étoiles. Puis Legolas se lève et me tend la main :

« Venez, nous devons aller prendre du repos maintenant. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et me saisis de sa main, me laissant redresser. Nous allons alors nous installer près du feu dans le dernier espace restant.

« Bonne nuit, dame Aryana.

\- Bonne nuit, Legolas, je souffle en me tournant. »

Alors que je m'allonge sur le côté, je sens le dos de Legolas contre le mien et, me sentant bien ainsi, je ne bouge plus. La respiration de l'elfe me berce et sa chaleur corporelle, ainsi que celle du feu, me permet de m'endormir assez vite.

Le lendemain, nous reprenons la route et après un tournant, nous finissons par arriver devant un immense mur : la Porte Noire. Celle-ci est immense et est constituée, en haut, de pics de bois ou de tours de garde. Impressionnée, j'ouvre de grands yeux mais continue mon chemin aux côtés de mes compagnons.

Nous partons tous nous positionner devant la dite porte, les soldats en rangées, boucliers et lances à la main. Tandis que nous nous plaçons devant.

« Où sont-ils ? demande Pippin d'une voix si petite qu'on peine à l'entendre. »

En effet, la vaste plaine qui s'étale devant nous est vide de toute présence. La compagnie se met alors à avancer en direction de la Porte Noire et je démarre aussitôt. Lorsque nous arrivons, Aragorn prend la parole en criant :

« Que le seigneur de la Porte Noire s'avance. Justice lui sera faite ! »

Durant quelques instants, rien de bouge et nous nous regardons tous. Lorsqu'enfin, un craquement se fait entendre et l'immense porte s'ouvre lentement. Une chose à la bouche écœurante montée sur un cheval s'avance alors vers nous.

« Mon Maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron. Perfide et maudit, lance Gandalf. Dites à votre Maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ses terres et ne jamais y revenir.

\- Oh, vieille barbe grise... J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer. »

D'un geste, il sort alors la côte de Mithril de Frodon. Je sens alors mon cœur louper un battement. J'entends alors les cris de Merry et Pippin tandis que nous restons tous là, tentant d'encaisser un coup trop dur.

« Le Semi-Homme vous était cher à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances. C'est pourtant le cas Gandalf. Il l'a fait. Et qui est-ce ? demande la chose alors qu'Aragorn s'approche de lui. L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un Roi qu'une épée elfique brisée. »

Mais alors qu'Aragorn passe à côté de lui, il dégaine la dite épée et tranche la tête du monstre qui valse plus loin.

« Voilà qui met fin à la négociation, dit Gimli d'une voix assez basse, comme pour lui-même.

\- Je ne crois pas à ses dires. Je n'y croirais jamais, s'exclame Aragorn avec quelque chose de la rage dans les yeux. On se replie ! »

La porte s'est ouverte un peu plus grand et l'armée de Sauron s'approche de nous. Comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons et partons en direction du reste de l'armée. Alors que nous arrivons, les soldats reculent un peu, peu confiants face à l'armée qui leur fait face. Mais Aragorn s'exclame :

« Tenez vos positions, tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor, et du Rohan. Mes frères. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest ! »

Après maints et maints allers-retours devant les soldats, Aragorn se retourne pour faire face à l'armée qui arrive droit sur nous. Quelque chose de royal émerge de lui, comme un leader qui sait parler à ses troupes. Petit à petit, l'armée ennemie nous entoure, nous enfermant sans aucune possibilité de sortie. A côté de moi, j'entends Gimli dire :

« Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux cotés d'un Elfe !

\- Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux cotés d'un ami ? réplique Legolas.

\- Ah oui. Ca je peux le faire. »

Je jette un regard à mes deux compagnons qui se regardent d'un air entendu. Quelque chose semble vibrer en moi en les voyants ainsi. Nous descendons alors de nos chevaux pour attaquer plus librement nos ennemis. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre, une main gracieuse apparait dans mon champ de vision. Je relève les yeux et plonge dans ceux de Legolas. Je saisis alors sa main et descends, finissant presque dans les bras de l'elfe. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, celui-ci approche au contraire sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Battez-vous avec toute l'ardeur et la rage que vous avez en vous, ma dame. Soyez courageuse.

\- Merci pour tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble, Legolas, il m'a été des plus précieux, je souffle. »

Alors que j'amorce un geste pour me reculer, l'elfe me retient en plaçant une main dans le creux de mes reins. Sa bouche s'approche plus encore de mon oreille.

« S'il ne vous restait plus aucun espoir, si tout était fini et que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit laps de temps. Partez. Partez et vivez, ma dame. Car vous n'avez pas à mourir ici et cela ne serait d'aucune utilité. »

Etonnée, je me recule très légèrement pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de l'elfe. Surprise, je ne dis rien et lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Legolas s'est déjà détourné. Devant nous, Aragorn se retourne et nous regarde tous.

« Pour Frodon, souffle-t-il suffisamment fort pour que nous l'entendions. »

Puis il s'élance d'un seul coup vers l'ennemi, l'épée à la main et la cape au vent. Les Hobbits se lancent immédiatement à sa suite et nous suivons tous criant comme si nous étions des milliers. Devant moi, Legolas tire des flèches tout en courant et très vite, nous arrivons dans la masse d'Orques. De mon côté, je dégaine ma baguette et me mets à lancer des sorts sur tous les ennemis que je croise. J'utilise autant que possible des sorts qui me permettent d'en atteindre plusieurs et, de ma main libre, je tranche tout ce que je croise.

Alors que j'entends un cri, je lève la tête et suis horrifiée de voir des dragons s'élancer dans notre direction mais alors qu'ils s'approchent, d'immenses aigles se ruent sur eux et un combat dans le ciel commence. Seulement, lorsque je reporte mon attention sur le combat, je vois que de trop nombreux ennemis foncent sur moi. Je lance autant de sorts que je le peux mais ils ne semblent pas diminuer. Je les vois passez à côté de mes compagnons sans un regard et c'est alors que je comprends : ils ont eu pour consigne de me tuer, Sauron était au courant de ma présence. Une immense créature se jette sur moi et me frappe si fort que je suis projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sonnée, je mets un peu de temps à me relever et évite, de peu, un coup d'épée. D'un sort, je réduis le monstre en cendres puis je continue. Je cris mes sorts avec tant de puissance que ma baguette semble faire des étincelles. J'entends alors Legolas me crier de me retourner et pare, in extremis, une épée ennemie. En deux mouvements, la tête de l'Orque roule par terre et je passe à l'ennemi suivant. Mais je suis rapidement dépassée. L'un d'eux parvient à me toucher au niveau du bras et un autre à la jambe. Je me redresse tout de même et les envoie voler loin de moi. Remplie de rage, je décuple la force de mes sorts. Ma magie semble irradier tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Je fais fis de cette sensation et continue mon combat. Alors que je relève les yeux, je vois Aragorn dans une mauvaise posture. Je tente alors de lancer quelques sorts pour l'aider mais quelque chose me percute si fort que je lâche un puissant cri. Une douleur déchirante se fait sentir au niveau de mes côtes mais je me relève à nouveau, lançant sort après sort. Cependant, mes forces s'épuisent et je sens que mon corps ralenti. Mes ennemis s'approchent de plus en plus de moi tant et si bien que l'un d'eux parvient à me toucher au ventre. Je sens mon sang couler sous mes vêtements et pousse un cri de douleur tandis que je suis à nouveau projetée au sol. Je roule sur plusieurs mètres et reste quelques secondes à terre. Trop longtemps car un Orque se jette sur moi. Je tente de le repousser mais je ne parviens que difficilement à le tenir à distance. Un cri sort à nouveau de ma bouche : de douleur et de rage. Plus loin, j'entends alors mon nom. C'est Legolas. Je capte son regard un millième de seconde et vois une peur que je ne lui ai jamais connue.

« Aryana, s'écrit-il. Partez ! Partez, Aryana ! »

Je comprends son message mais ma baguette est tombée à côté de moi et je n'ai aucun moyen de la saisir. Dans un dernier effort, je pousse l'Orque et saisis la baguette. Mon regard croise à nouveau celui de Legolas et le temps semble se figer un instant. Un instant après lequel je tourne à nouveau la tête et lance un sort vers l'Orque qui m'a attaqué. Seulement, seule une gerbe d'étincelle sort de celle-ci. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque je vois l'Orque se jeter à nouveau sur moi et je vois alors ma fin venue.

Mais à ce moment-là, un cri strident se fait entendre et l'Orque relève la tête. J'en profite alors pour me mettre sur mes deux jambes et constate que nos ennemis sont en train de partir en courant. Le sol se met à trembler alors que la tour de l'œil de Sauron s'effondre. Dans un ultime tremblement, un tas de poussière s'élève tandis qu'un immense fossé se creuse devant moi. J'entends des cris de joies, on scande le nom de Frodon mais tout me parvient de manière floue. Face à moi, je vois alors le volcan entrer en irruption et mon visage se décompose en même temps que celui de mes amis. Les images se brouillent mais je ne saurais dire si c'est que mes yeux se voilent de larmes ou si ma vision devient trouble à cause de la douleur. Je sens mon corps trembler et alors que je tourne les yeux, je vois Legolas se précipiter dans ma direction. Mes jambes flanchent sous mon poids et, par bonheur, Legolas parvient à me rattraper avant que je bascule dans le vide. Je l'entends m'appeler de loin et si j'essaye d'articuler des mots, je ne parviens pas à émettre le moindre son. Autour de nous, nos compagnons nous ont rejoins mais je n'arrive pas à tenir plus et lentement, mes yeux se ferment pour que, finalement, tout ce qui m'entoure ne soit plus qu'un noir infini.


	20. III - Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un air frais caresse doucement mon visage mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Mon esprit est totalement brouillé, je me sens seulement à moitié là où je suis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis puisque je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas froid et que mon corps repose sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Mais la chose que je note très vite, c'est surtout cette chaleur bien plus forte qui entoure ma main. Dans un effort énorme, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder où je me trouve. Je suis grandement surprise quand je reconnais la chambre de Minas Tirith que j'occupais quelques jours auparavant. Un rayon de soleil m'éblouie quelques secondes mais je m'habitue vite. Lorsque je tourne enfin ma tête pour découvrir ce qui me tient si chaud à la main, je suis étonnée de voir Legolas assoupi sur un fauteuil, sa main serrant la mienne. Durant un instant, je reste là sans bouger, à le regarder. Je remarque alors les cernes anormalement noires qui ressortent sous ses yeux et ses joues plus creusées qu'à l'habituelle. J'essaie de faire un mouvement discret pour ne pas le réveiller mais une douleur sourde m'emplie. De plus, mon corps semble ne pas répondre correctement, comme vidé. Alors je pousse un léger cri que je tente de retenir tant bien que mal. Malgré tout, cela réveille tout de même mon ami qui se redresse immédiatement et avance rapidement son corps vers moi.

« Dame Aryana, souffle-t-il lorsqu'il comprend que je suis éveillée.

\- Legolas… je réponds d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous voilà enfin réveillée.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ?

\- Des jours. Nous ne savions pas si vous vous réveillerez…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens juste être tombée et plus rien…

\- Je vous ai rattrapé avant que vous ne tombiez dans le vide ou que votre tête tape le sol et vos yeux se sont fermés. Nous avions beau vous appeler, cela ne servait à rien. Aragorn et Gandalf ont tenté de vous soigner mais rien n'y faisait, vous ne vous réveilliez pas. En dehors du fait de soigner les grosses blessures physiques que vous aviez, nous ne pouvions rien faire, et encore, certaines blessures ne sont toujours pas refermées. J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais… Gandalf a dit qu'il se pouvait que vous ayez trop utilisé vos pouvoirs. Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, mais nous avons tous compris ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. »

Je hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire. De son côté, il lâche ma main et attrape un verre posé sur la table de chevet. D'un geste, il me le tend et je m'en saisis en le remerciant mais lorsque mes doigts entourent le verre, celui-ci se met à trembler et je manque de le faire tomber. Rapide, l'elfe le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne glisse de mes doigts.

« Pardon, je murmure agacée de ne pas contrôler mes gestes.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous manquez de force, c'est normal. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Legolas attend un instant puis lorsqu'il sent que je n'émets pas de réelle objection, il approche le verre de mes lèvres tout en soulevant délicatement ma tête. Je bois avidement l'eau et savoure le passage du liquide dans ma gorge. Le verre finit, l'elfe repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et je lui souffle un remerciement. Il y répond par un simple hochement de tête puis se lève.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres de votre réveil. Restez tranquille en attendant. »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis regarde l'elfe sortir avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Presque rendormie, je rouvre les yeux lorsqu'un bruit de porte poussée à la volée se fait entendre. Je découvre alors Merry et Pippin prêts à se jeter sur moi, par chance, Aragorn arrive juste derrière eux et les prévient :

« Doucement mes amis, notre dame n'est pas encore totalement guérie.

\- Oh, Dame Aryana ! s'exclame Merry et Pippin, heureux de me revoir.

\- Qu'il est bon de vous voir éveillée, ajoute Aragorn avec un sourire.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! lance Gimli en entrant à son tour.

\- Aryana, me salue à son tour Frodon suivit de Sam qui hoche simplement la tête en me souriant.

\- Frodon… je murmure. Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous deux sains et saufs.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons dire la même chose, me répond Frodon avec un léger sourire amusé. »

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules et souris en les regardant tous. Un immense soulagement naît en moi en les voyant tous ici, vivants et en bonne santé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demande Aragorn plein de bienveillance.

\- Faible mais vivante. J'irai vite mieux, il me faut seulement un peu de repos. »

Aragorn hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien. A ce moment-là, Gandalf entre dans la pièce.

« J'ai appris que notre unique dame s'était enfin réveillée. Je suis heureux de pouvoir le constater, me lance le magicien avec un clin d'œil. »

Je lui réponds d'un sourire puis demande des nouvelles de chacun. Nous parlons un petit moment mais Gandalf finit vite par mettre tout le monde à la porte.

« Notre sorcière a encore besoin de repos, vous pourrez tous bien vite profiter de sa compagnie. Et je dois maintenant m'assurer de votre état de santé, m'explique le magicien. »

Je hoche la tête et salue mes compagnons qui sortent à reculons de la pièce. Seuls deux ne bougent pas.

« Nous permettez-vous de rester un peu ?

\- Si cette dame n'y voit aucun inconvénient et que vous ne la fatiguez pas trop…

\- Je n'ai aucune objection à faire. »

Le magicien s'installe alors à côté de mon lit et commence par regarder mes plaies tout en m'expliquant qu'elles ont du mal à se refermer correctement malgré ses soins et ceux d'Aragorn.

« Je me dois de vous avouer une crainte que j'ai depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai peur que votre corps ne parvienne plus à récupérer et que vous ne mettiez très longtemps à guérir. Je ne sais si vos forces reviendront vraiment. Les prochains jours nous le dirons. Soit votre réveil aura pour conséquence de permettre à votre corps de se remettre, soit…

\- Je vois… »

J'ai du mal à cacher la peine que cela me provoque rien qu'à l'idée de perdre mes capacités physiques. Cependant, j'essaie de me reprendre.

« Dans le cas où je ne recouvrirais pas toutes mes forces, à quel point le plus extrême pourrais-je être affectée ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Soyez franc, je vous en prie.

\- Il se pourrait que vous ne puissiez guère faire plus de pas que l'aller-retour jusqu'au balcon. Et ce, une fois par jour. »

J'encaisse la nouvelle en silence, baissant légèrement la tête mais sans un mot. Lorsque je la relève, c'est pour remercier le magicien de sa franchise par un hochement de tête.

« Je ne peux que vous conseiller du repos les prochains jours. Et surtout, n'utilisez pas votre magie pour l'instant. Je viendrais voir l'évolution de votre état de temps en temps et je m'occuperais aussi de changer vos pansements : il faut qu'ils soient très propres.

\- Je peux également aider, se propose Aragorn. Je vous ai vu faire et je saurais le reproduire.

\- J'aiderais aussi si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, ajoute Legolas en regardant Gandalf et moi l'un après l'autre.

\- Nous ferons donc un roulement si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Bien entendu, je vous remercie.

\- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser. Messieurs, ne fatiguez pas trop cette dame, dit Gandalf avant de partir en m'adressant un au revoir de la tête que je lui rends. »

Une fois le magicien sorti, Aragorn vient prendre sa place dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit tandis que Legolas se tient un peu plus loin. Mon regard se pose sur ce dernier et je dis alors :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Legolas. Vous paraissez épuisé.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, merci.

\- Legolas, cette dame a raison. Mais si vous tenez réellement à rester debout encore un peu, vous pouvez peut être aller lui chercher de quoi se ravitailler avant de dormir, propose Aragorn. »

Peu enchanté de cette proposition, l'elfe sort de la pièce avec un visage fermé. Amusé, je vois Aragorn esquisser un sourire.

« Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, je fais remarquer.

\- Il vous a longtemps veillé, ne sortant presque pas d'ici. Il ne voulait pas vous laisser seule disant qu'il faudrait quelqu'un dans le cas où vous vous réveilleriez. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu raison.

\- Oh… »

C'est tout ce que je parviens à répondre face à l'attitude de l'elfe. Voyant que je ne sais que dire, Aragorn change de sujet. Nous parlons un peu jusqu'à ce que Legolas revienne.

« Je vais vous laisser, Dame Aryana. Tâchez de vous reposer, je viendrais vous voir demain.

\- Merci Aragorn.

\- Je vous en prie. Je suis ravi de vous savoir à nouveau parmi nous. »

J'offre un sourire au brun alors qu'il s'éclipse de la pièce en fermant la porte. De son côté, Legolas prend la place d'Aragorn sur le fauteuil sans un mot. Un bol de soupe dans les mains, il s'approche pour me donner à manger. Alors que je m'apprête à objecter, l'elfe m'intime le silence en un regard. Je le laisse donc faire dans le plus grand des silence et une fois le bol terminé, il le pose sur la table de chevet. Je glisse alors mes doigts sur les siens pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux se tournent aussitôt et rencontrent les miens.

« Je vous remercie Legolas.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Non, je veux dire, je vous remercie pour ça mais aussi d'avoir veillé sur moi.

\- Aragorn vous l'a dit.

\- Oui. »

L'elfe hoche la tête, n'ayant rien à dire de plus et acceptant plus ou moins mes remerciements.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin d'aide.

\- Vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelque chose.

\- Alors je me débrouillerais. Allez dormir un peu, s'il vous plaît. Je préfère vous voir en forme. »

Je lui adresse mon regard le plus convainquant et je l'entends alors pousser un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas très bien de me manipuler ainsi avec vos mots et ce regard, dame Aryana…

\- Certes. Mais buté comme vous l'êtes, vous ne bougeriez pas si je ne le faisais pas. Ca va aller, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut autour de moi et vous êtes juste à côté. Allez prendre du repos, je vous le demande comme un service. »

L'elfe pousse un nouveau soupir puis abdique. Il se dirige vers la porte, souffle la bougie qui éclaire la pièce puis ouvre la porte.

« Legolas, je l'appelle.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne nuit.

\- A vous aussi Dame Aryana. »

Et la porte se referme derrière mon compagnon. Déjà fatiguée d'avoir parlé avec mes amis, je m'endors aussitôt.

Les jours qui suivent se déroulent globalement tous de la même manière : je me réveille, reste au lit toute la journée voyant mes compagnons défiler dans la chambre ainsi qu'Eowyn et Eomer qui me rendent aussi visite. Legolas, Aragorn ou Gandalf viennent s'enquérir de mon état et changent mes pansements. En général, Legolas et Aragorn sont les deux seuls à rester manger avec moi, m'aidant lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Une dame de chambre d'Eowyn m'aide parfois à faire une rapide toilette, je me débrouille pour rassembler suffisamment de force pour le reste, refusant de perdre ma fierté à me faire totalement assister pour tout. Pour le reste, je passe beaucoup de temps à dormir mais petit à petit, je sens mon impatience grandir. Un jour, alors que je suis seule dans ma chambre, je décide qu'il est grand temps pour moi de sortir un peu de mon lit. Je retire alors la couverture qui me recouvre et passe doucement mes jambes au dessus du lit, posant enfin mes pieds sur le sol. La fraîcheur de celui-ci me frappe aussitôt et me fait un bien fou. Lentement, je commence à me redresser en prenant appuie sur la table de chevet. Je me stabilise un instant pour tenter de faire face au vertige qui m'assaille puis fais un pas en avant, puis un deuxième. Tout doucement, je me dirige vers le balcon, prenant appuie sur tout ce que je trouve. Je sens mes jambes trembler mais je persiste. Alors que je sens un nouveau vertige m'assaillir, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un se précipite à mes côtés.

« Dame Aryana ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Oh, ne me répondez pas après tout. Venez, je vais vous aider à retourner dans votre lit.

\- Non ! je m'écris avant de me calmer. Legolas, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de bouger un peu.

\- Et vous le ferez lorsque le temps sera venu. Pour l'instant, il faut vous reposer. Que voulez-vous ? Epuiser définitivement toutes vos forces et ne plus jamais pouvoir faire quoi que se soit ? Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler que vos jours d'inconscience vous ont fait perdre du poids et qu'il faut donc le retrouver pour avoir plus de forces. Il vous suffit de patienter encore un peu…

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous, cela ne fait pas des jours que vous êtes alité et dépendant de vos amis. Je n'en peux plus de cela, j'ai besoin de voir autre chose que cette chambre que je commence déjà à connaître par cœur.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être têtue…

\- Vous dites toujours cela quand je vise juste, je lui fais remarquer avec un sourire. Avouez que vous seriez tout aussi impatient que moi.

\- Je…

\- Non, en fait, ne dites rien si c'est pour mentir. Ecoutez, je ne compte pas retourner à Fondcombe à pied, je veux juste aller sur le balcon, voir le jour et sentir le soleil sur ma peau. Je veux faire fonctionner mes jambes ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Après cela, je vous promets que je resterais calme tout le reste de la journée.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile puisque celle-ci est bien avancée, répond l'elfe avec sarcasme. Bien, laissez-moi mettre le fauteuil dehors et ensuite vous pourrez essayer. Mais je reste à vos côtés !

\- Bien bien, j'abdique. Vous voyez, nous pouvons trouver des compromis. »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe lève les yeux au ciel et m'aide à me rassoir sur le lit. Ensuite, il prend le fauteuil qu'il place sur le balcon et revient vers moi. Il me tend une main que je saisis en rechignant puis je me lève. Je parviens à faire quelques pas sans avoir besoin d'aide mais, à nouveau, mes jambes tremblent. Legolas me propose son bras sans me prendre en pitié et je me décide donc à prendre appui dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écroule sur le fauteuil et ferme les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Legolas me rejoint en plaçant un fauteuil près du mien et nous restons là en silence durant un si long moment que le soleil a le temps de se coucher et de laisser place à la nuit.

« Merci Legolas, je lance d'un seul coup, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Pour ?

\- Tout ce que vous faites. Vous êtes aux petits soins avec moi et, même si j'ai du mal avec l'idée d'être si assistée et dépendante, je vous remercie quand même d'être là.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel. »

Je hausse les épaules, pas sûre de savoir si ça l'est vraiment.

« Nos entraînements me manquent, vous savez.

\- Cela vous manquerait-il de perdre ? s'amuse l'elfe avec malice.

\- Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi Legolas, je vous ai surprit plus d'une fois !

\- Je dois l'admettre. Lorsque vous serez à nouveau sur pied, nous retournerons nous entraîner ou chasser.

\- J'espère que cela viendra vite alors, je m'exclame avec les yeux brillants.

\- Soyez patiente, cela viendra vite. Gandalf pense que vous pourrez bientôt sortir de votre chambre si tout va bien. Il faudra attendre un peu après cela pour faire de réelles activités mais vous reprendrez vite votre énergie, vous connaissant.

\- Je l'espère, je l'espère. »

Après cette discussion, nous restons silencieux durant encore un petit moment. Puis me voyant frissonner, Legolas décide qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. Il m'aide à me lever puis je retourne dans la chambre avec un petit peu plus d'assurance que quelques heures avant. Ensuite, Legolas se retire puis je m'endors aussitôt.

Durant les jours suivant, j'essaye de faire de plus en plus de pas dans ma chambre pour habituer à nouveau mes jambes et je me sens donc revenir de plus en plus à la normale. De plus, je reprends un peu de poids et commence donc à me sentir de mieux en mieux.

Cinq jours plus tard, Gandalf me confirme la bonne nouvelle : je devrais recouvrer l'entièreté de mes forces sous deux semaines à condition que je ne m'épuise pas trop et que je n'utilise pas la magie. Il me permet aussi de sortir un peu en dehors de ma chambre et me conseille de remuscler un peu mes jambes. Je fais alors de nombreuses ballades avec mes compagnons et en profite pour leur parler chacun à leur tour bien plus en profondeur. Ainsi, j'apprends que les Hobbits comptent retourner chez eux d'ici un ou deux mois, après le couronnement d'Aragorn. Frodon me confie son envie d'écrire notre histoire tandis que Sam me parle beaucoup d'une hobbit qu'il apprécie grandement et qu'il a hâte de retrouver. Pippin et Merry, eux, me parlent surtout du bon temps qu'ils ont pu passer à la Comté. Quant à Gimli, nous parlons de choses et d'autres, notamment des coutumes et de la vie des nains. Je parle également beaucoup avec Eomer et Eowyn qui m'accompagnent souvent lors de mes ballades quotidiennes. Aragorn, lui, me fait part de ses projets d'avenir, de ses craintes et de ses envies. Nous parlons, d'ailleurs, tous deux de longues heures. A plusieurs reprises, il reformule son offre de m'offrir accueil à Minas Tirith aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Quant à Legolas, si nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, nous ne parlons guère et surtout pas pour évoquer l'avenir. S'il reste très bienveillant avec moi, je trouve tout de même son comportement étrange depuis que nous sommes partis nous battre.

Deux semaines plus tard, je suis en pleine forme. Je me sens bien, peux courir et m'entraîner autant que je le veux à condition de faire attention aux signaux que m'envoie mon corps et de bien me reposer. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, une question trotte dans ma tête : puis-je toujours utiliser ma magie ? Je crains la réponse car je ne sais pas vivre sans magie mais aussi car cette réponse ne me laisserait pas le choix quant à mon avenir. Aragorn semble sentir ce trouble en moi au vu du nombre de fois où il me propose de rester vivre ici. Cependant, il n'en dit pas plus.

Un soir, alors que je me balade sur les remparts, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et joue avec en la faisant tourner entre mes doigts. Trop absorbée dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Legolas se placer à côté de moi.

« Cela me rappelle ce jour au Gouffre de Helm, commence l'elfe me faisant alors lever les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il regarde droit devant lui. Nous croyions Aragorn mort et vous arpentiez les rues peu avant la bataille. Je vous ai demandé à quoi vous pensiez et vous m'avez avoué que votre monde et vos amis vous manquez.

\- Oui. Je vous ai aussi dis que je ne partirais pas car je ne pouvais pas vous laisser. Je voyais déjà, en vous, des amis.

\- C'est vrai, se contente de répondre Legolas. Votre magie vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'à moitié moi-même. Je me sens à demi vide.

\- Je crois que je peux comprendre. Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez sans doute bientôt pratiquer à nouveau et donc repartir auprès de vos amis.

\- Ne faisons aucun présage tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est.

\- Bien entendu, répond sombrement l'elfe. Accepteriez-vous ma compagnie pour le reste de votre ballade ?

\- Bien sûr, Legolas, avec plaisir. »

Je lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond par un simple hochement de tête. Le manque d'expressivité de mon ami ainsi que sa presque froideur maintenant habituelle me perturbe. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi que je ne suis plus habituée et ne sais qu'en penser.

Bien que nous parlions un peu, le retour se fait presque en silence. Une fois devant nos portes, nous nous souhaitons brièvement bonne nuit et partons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je passe la journée à aider Aragorn à préparer le couronnement qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Je l'écoute beaucoup me parler de ses craintes et le rassure quant à sa capacité à gouverner sur laquelle je ne doute pas le moins du monde.

« Et si je n'étais finalement pas doué pour cela ?

\- Vous ferez des erreurs Aragorn, n'en doutez pas. Cependant, vous avez ça dans le sang. C'est comme si vous pouviez comprendre les besoins des gens et leurs problèmes. Et puis, vous inspirez la dévotion. On vous écoute quand vous parlez, vous êtes raisonnable et brave. J'ai foi en vous et vos futurs sujets ont confiance et besoin de vous. N'ayez crainte.

\- Merci Aryana, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien vos paroles me font du bien et à quel point votre présence m'est d'un grand secours. Je ne sais comment je ferais si vous venez à partir…

\- Vous ferrez tout aussi bien car vous n'avez pas besoin de moi mais juste de prendre confiance et d'acquérir quelques habitudes.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute ! »

Aragorn me sourit dans un nouveau remerciement silencieux puis nous nous remettons au travail. Si nous travaillons beaucoup sur la cérémonie du couronnement, nous commençons également à mettre en place les jours suivant celle-ci. Petit à petit, je sens Aragorn se détendre, comme si le fait de travailler sur tout cela l'aidait à s'apaiser.

Le soir, lorsque je rejoins ma chambre, je suis fatiguée d'avoir tant réfléchis. Malgré tout, lorsque des coups sont frappés à ma porte, j'accueille tout de même Eowyn. Celle-ci me prend d'abord quelques nouvelles de ma santé, comme à son habitude, puis nous dérivons sur divers sujets. Parmi les sujets, je note que l'un d'entre eux revient assez souvent : un grand brun que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser quelques semaines auparavant. Amusée, je creuse un peu de sujet, faisant rougir la dame qui est à côté de moi. Nous parlons alors un peu de Faramir, puis, gênée, Eowyn me dit qu'il est temps pour elle de me laisser me reposer. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'en va, me laissant un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain midi, je passe mon repas auprès des hobbits qui me demandent, comme à leur habitude, une histoire du monde sorcier. Nous rigolons tant que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Décidant qu'il est temps de sortir un peu, je les laisse et sors profiter de l'air frais. En chemin, je rencontre Eomer qui me salue chaleureusement.

« Dame Aryana, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je me sens plutôt en forme, et vous-même ?

\- Je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Que comptez-vous faire en cette après-midi ?

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas réellement comment je vais m'occuper… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de profiter du soleil.

\- Laissez-moi vous proposer une balade à cheval alors.

\- L'idée est alléchante, je pense bien que je vais me laisser tenter. »

Je dis cela avec un clin d'œil en direction de l'homme qui me fait signe de le suivre. Amusés, nous partons tous les deux en parlant à vive voix.

En peu de temps, nous arrivons aux écuries et scellons nos chevaux sans cesser de parler. Nous sortons ensuite de la ville et marchons au pas un petit moment. Puis nous faisons un passage au galop et rentrons.

Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, je trouve Eowyn devant ma porte accompagnée d'une autre femme que je ne connais pas.

« Dame Aryana, je ne savais plus où vous chercher !

\- J'étais sortie faire un tour à cheval, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis venue à votre rencontre à propos de la cérémonie du couronnement de demain. Je me suis dis que vous n'auriez peut être rien à vous mettre alors je me suis permise de venir avec ma dame de chambre. Il s'avère que j'ai quelques robes que je pourrais vous prêter et cette dame est très bonne couturière.

\- Oh, eh bien, venez, rentrons, je dis en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Il s'avère que j'ai bien une robe mais peut être qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques retouches.

\- Regardons cela. »

D'un geste, j'attrape mon sac de voyage et sors la dite robe. Je la contemple un instant avec nostalgie puis la montre à Eowyn. Sa couturière prend alors la parole en me demandant :

« Est-il possible que vous passiez la robe ?

\- Bien entendu, laissez-moi une seconde. »

Je passe alors derrière un paravent disposé dans la pièce près de la salle de bain et change de vêtements. Lorsque je ressors, je vois les yeux d'Eowyn s'ouvrir en grand.

« Cette robe est splendide, elle vous va à merveille Dame Aryana !

\- Merci Dame Eowyn, je réponds un peu gênée.

\- Elle est très belle, en effet. Puis-je me permettre de proposer quelques petites retouches pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Il semblerait qu'elle soit devenue un peu large par endroit, vous avez dû vous affiner un peu depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez porté.

\- C'est fort probable. Eh bien, si cette dame vous fait confiance, il en va de même pour moi. »

La couturière me sourit et s'attèle au travail. Très efficace, elle met peu de temps pour faire les retouches qu'elle m'a annoncé et en deux heures, la robe est fin prête. Eowyn me propose alors différentes paires de chaussures à talons pour aller avec et j'en choisis une. Après cela, mon amie décide de me laisser annonçant qu'il nous faut dormir pour être présentable pour le lendemain. Amusée, j'acquiesce et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. J'en profite alors pour revêtir une robe de chambre blanche longue que l'on m'a prêtée depuis que je suis ici puis je sors sur le balcon pour admirer les étoiles.

Demain, Aragorn sera officiellement proclamé roi et tous mes amis pourront alors repartir chez eux. Je resterais alors probablement seule ici et il me faudra réfléchir à l'avenir. Si je suis heureuse de voir la guerre finie et de voir Aragorn monter sur le trône, je suis triste de savoir que notre compagnie va bientôt se dissoudre et que chacun va repartir à sa vie. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends un bruit sur ma gauche. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de sortir. Mon regard rencontre les yeux d'un bleu océan de mon ami et je reste un instant sans bouger.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée, je fais remarquer en souriant légèrement. Il faut dire que la nuit est particulièrement agréable…

\- Et propice à la réflexion dans laquelle vous sembliez plongée, me répond le blond.

\- Oh, j'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées. Rien de bien important…

\- Vous savez ce que je déteste le plus, ma dame ? me demande Legolas en perdant son regardant vers l'horizon.

\- Non, dites-moi ?

\- Lorsque vous me mentez alors que nous savons pertinemment que c'est faux. »

Lorsque je vois le visage de mon ami se refermer, je me sens immédiatement coupable. D'un mouvement rapide, je m'approche de lui et tend la main au dessus du vide pour la poser sur celle de l'elfe qui est posée sur sa balustrade. Surprit, il reporte immédiatement son regard sur moi.

« Legolas… Ne le prenez pas ainsi. Je broyais du noir d'avance, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas très important.

\- A quel propos ? questionne l'elfe en restant droit comme un piquet sans détourner les yeux.

\- Ce n'est…

\- A quel propos ? répète Legolas d'une voix frôlant l'agacement. »

Choquée, j'ai un léger geste de recul mais mon ami me retient en accrochant sa main à la mienne. Si son regard s'adoucit un peu, ce n'est pas très notable.

« Je pensais à ce qu'il va se passer après le couronnement, c'est tout.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Votre retour à tous chez vous, notre séparation. Nous allons tous retourner à des vies chacun de notre côté et je dois dire que cela me fait bizarre. J'ai pris l'habitude de passer tout mon temps avec vous tous. »

Durant quelques secondes, un léger silence s'installe. Legolas hoche doucement la tête puis inspire doucement avant de souffler au même rythme. L'elfe presse ma main avec douceur et souffle :

« Cela va me paraître étrange aussi. Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour m'habituer à ne plus entendre Gimli ronchonner ou ne plus avoir à écouter vos pics, s'amuse Legolas avec sarcasme.

\- Je mettrais ma main à couper que cela vous manquera au bout de seulement deux semaines. Qui pourrait vouloir ne plus entendre le magnifique ronflement de notre cher Gimli ? j'ajoute en riant.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cela va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir vous battre sans cesse lors de nos entraînements.

\- Vous ne me battez pas sans cesse ! Bon, presque, d'accord… Mais vous avez des années d'expérience que je n'ai pas ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir avec une baguette entre les mains, je lance avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

\- Je crois que nous pourrions bien rire, en effet.

\- A n'en pas douter.

\- Je crois que ce que je crains le plus, je commence après un temps de pause, c'est de m'ennuyer. Nous avons pas eu une seconde de répit durant des mois et voilà que nous avons tant d'heures à occuper et je ne sais plus qu'en faire… Pourtant, je n'aurais pas craché dessus lors de notre voyage.

\- C'est ainsi que marchent souvent les choses… Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez de nombreuses choses à faire et, très vite, tout ce que nous avons vécu ne deviendra plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter… »

Une sorte de mélancolie plus vive encore s'empare de moi. Peut être cela sera-t-il simple pour lui de revenir à sa vie, après tout, il en avait déjà une ici avant de faire ce voyage mais, de mon côté, l'incertitude de savoir à quoi m'attendre me rend plus perplexe et craintive pour l'avenir. Et ce sentiment de mélancolie s'ajoute à un autre, que je réprime aussi bien que je le peux car il est égoïste : celui d'être la seule à vraiment souffrir de ce détachement. L'abandon que m'inspire cela est horrible. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vivre ici sans mes amis et, si je peux rentrer dans le monde sorcier, les choses seront si différentes. La vie a dû continuer là-bas, sans moi, et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'y faire après avoir vécu ce voyage.

Me voyant plongée dans mes pensées, Legolas presse doucement ma main, peut être pour m'éviter de broyer du noir et me faire revenir au présent plutôt que de penser à cet avenir qui me terrifie. Est-il normal que j'éprouve plus de peur à la pensée de l'avenir qu'à celle de la guerre que nous venons de vivre ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela.

« Je vais aller me coucher, j'annonce en regardant l'horizon.

\- Cela serait raisonnable, en effet. Une longue journée nous attend demain. Tâchez de ne pas trop réfléchir. L'instant est à la fête et non pas aux au revoir. »

Je hoche la tête, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de mon ami pour m'imprégner de son calme et de la chaleur qu'il dégage.

« Bonne nuit Legolas.

\- Bonne nuit Dame Aryana, à demain. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, mes yeux restent fixés dans ceux de l'elfe un instant puis je lâche sa main et m'en vais dormir.

Comme la plupart des matins, je suis réveillée par la lueur du soleil. Je prends un peu de temps avant de sortir de mon lit et délasse ensuite mes muscles dans un bain chaud. Ensuite, j'enfile ma robe avec précaution puis m'attèle à coiffer mes cheveux. Pour l'occasion, je décide de les laisser détachés et constate, dans le miroir, combien ils ont poussé durant notre voyage. Mes légères boucles tombent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et, pour une fois, je parviens à les discipliner sans faire appel à la magie. Que je n'ai, d'ailleurs, toujours pas réessayé de pratiquer. Alors que je suis encore dans la salle de bain, j'entends des coups toqués à ma porte et je crains alors d'être en retard. Mais je suis bien surprise de voir, lorsque j'ouvre, le visage d'une jeune femme inconnue. Celle-ci se présente et m'indique avoir été envoyé à la demande d'Eowyn pour m'aider à me préparer. Ayant déjà coiffé mes cheveux, elle s'applique seulement à embellir mon visage à l'aide de crèmes et d'une sorte de maquillage fait de poudre. Une fois finit, elle me contemple avec un sourire fier et me permet d'aller me regarder dans le miroir. Je suis stupéfaite de ce qu'elle a réussit à faire. En réalité, je retrouve bien mon visage mais il est sublimé par le maquillage naturel qu'elle a fait. Mon teint et frais et mes yeux me paraissent plus grands malgré le peu de poudre qu'elle y a mit. Je la remercie chaleureusement et lui indique qu'elle peut partir puisque je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Ravie de mes compliments, elle repart avec le sourire aux lèvres.

De mon côté, je bloque quelques minutes sur mon reflet puis je m'assois dans un fauteuil et passe mes chaussures à mes pieds. Mon regard rivé sur le paysage extérieur, j'essaie de m'imprégner de la beauté du lieu et m'y perds durant un moment que je ne saurais définir.

Ce qui me fait sortir de mon errance onirique sont de brefs coups frappés à ma porte. Je regarde vers l'entrée et finis par me lever après être parvenue à revenir à la réalité. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je reste un instant en suspens. Face à moi, Legolas se tient dressé de toute sa stature, vêtu d'une tunique argenté. Il porte une tiara en argent posée sur ses longs cheveux blonds lisses et détachés. Le voyant ainsi, je me souviens enfin qu'il s'agit d'un prince elfique et non pas seulement d'un « banal » elfe, si tant est que je puisse appeler cela ainsi. D'un mouvement que j'essaie de rendre gracieux, je m'incline devant mon ami sans cesser de le regarder tant il rayonne de beauté. De son côté, l'elfe me détaille ainsi et finit par esquisser un sourire avec de s'incliner légèrement à son tour. Il saisit ensuite ma main pour me redresser et me salue :

« Bonjour Dame Aryana.

\- Legolas, je réponds simplement d'une voix presque rauque.

\- Vous êtes splendide.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment…

\- Je ne savais pas si vous étiez prête mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous rendre à la cérémonie ensemble.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, je suis enchantée que vous l'ayez eu. »

Pour toute réponse, Legolas m'offre un léger sourire et passe ma main sous son bras afin que celle-ci soit posée sur son avant-bras. Nous prenons ainsi la route et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai le sentiment d'enfin ressembler un peu à une dame.

Alors que nous marchons, je me laisse enivrer par le parfum naturel de Legolas mais aussi par la douceur de notre marche. Je m'imprègne de sa grâce, jette quelques regards de côté pour admirer sa stature si royale. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin sur la place du couronnement, nous nous saluons à nouveau et Legolas part rejoindre les siens. De mon côté, je reste quelques secondes à le regarder avant d'apercevoir un mouvement d'Eomer qui me fait signe de venir prendre place près de lui. Lorsque je le rejoins, il saisit ma main et y applique un doux baiser.

« Dame Aryana, vous êtes d'une beauté spectaculaire aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes charmant Eomer, je vous remercie, je réponds un peu gênée. »

L'homme me répond d'un sourire puis tourne son regard vers l'endroit où Aragorn va bientôt faire son entrée. Il nous faut patienter encore une trentaine de minutes avant que le futur roi arrive. Il se place alors face à la porte et dos à nous tous, juste devant Gandalf. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire et d'une armure imposante, il impose un respect et une dévotion inconditionnelle. Sa barbe et ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés et ses yeux, même de là où je me trouvais lorsqu'il est arrivé, ressortaient particulièrement. A sa droite, se trouve Gimli, lui aussi vêtu d'une longue cape marron tandis que Gandalf porte une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Le magicien parle un peu puis finit par dire :

« Et voici venir les jours du Roi. Qu'ils soient heureux… »

Il dépose, en même temps, une splendide couronne qui sciait parfaitement à Aragorn. Celui-ci se retourne alors vers l'assemblée et déclare :

« Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme...mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde... afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix. »

Ses paroles finis, une pluie de pétales blanches se met à tomber, comme venue du ciel. Cet instant me paraît féerique et pourtant, il est bien réel. Le nouveau roi se met à chanter dans ce que je suppose être une langue elfique et le moment semble se figer. Quelque chose s'allume dans mon cœur, comme un espoir de jours meilleurs pour mes compagnons mais aussi pour chaque personne de ce monde.

Lorsqu'enfin Aragorn se met à avancer, chacun s'incline devant lui. Ses yeux se plongent d'abord dans ceux de Faramir, puis d'Eowyn, d'Eomer et enfin, dans les miens. Je lui offre alors un sourire franc, heureuse pour lui et il s'approche. Et il m'honore d'une sincère marque d'amitié en me serrant dans ses bras. Sa bouche près de mon oreille, il me souffle :

« Je n'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure compagnie pour ce voyage que celle d'une dame comme vous. Je vous remercie mille fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous tous et pour moi. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes amis.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis fière de vous voir enfin roi et combien c'est à moi de vous remercier. Vous serez un grand roi, croyez-moi. »

Sur ces mots, Aragorn s'éloigne un peu, prends mes mains dans les siennes et incline la tête alors que je fais de même dans une parfaite synchronisation. Il poursuit ensuite sa route, rencontrant Legolas avec qui il échange quelques mots avant de regarder, sans comprendre, derrière l'elfe qui s'écarte gracieusement. Les quelques elfes présents derrière mon compagnie s'écartent également pour permettre à Aragorn une surprise de taille. Dame Arwen se tient là, vêtue de blanc et portant une tiara. Elle est d'une beauté indéfinissable et ses yeux rayonnent d'amour. Si je ne peux pas voir le regard d'Aragorn, je le devine à travers celui d'Arwen. Tout deux avancent l'un vers l'autre et l'elfe baisse la tête une fois devant Aragorn. D'un geste d'une infinie douceur, il relève son visage en soulevant son menton puis il se jette sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée qui l'entoure de ses bras. Tous deux tournent tandis que des sourires et des applaudissements naissent dans la foule. Le bonheur du couple enfin réunit semble contagieux.

Après quelques baisers et étreintes, tous deux reprennent le chemin ouvert par la foule et nous les suivons de près. Legolas vient alors se placer à mes côtés, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Très vite, le roi arrive devant les quatre hobbits qui nous ont fait le voyage avec nous, ou une partie, pour deux d'entre eux. Ceux-ci s'inclinent mais sont bien vite repris par Aragorn qui proclame :

« Mes amis ! Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner… »

C'est alors au tour du roi de poser un genou à terre et nous suivons tous le mouvement. Progressivement, la foule s'incline devant les hobbits qui rougissent presque de gêne.

Je m'amuse de les voir ainsi mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont bien mérité cet hommage et je suis ravie qu'Aragorn l'ai fait. Ensuite, nous nous relevons et cette fois, seuls les proches d'Aragorn sont invités à entrer dans le château. Chacun va alors féliciter Aragorn pour son nouveau statut tandis que le reste des personnes parlent entre elles. Parfois, je jette quelques coups d'œil vers mon ami et suis heureuse qu'il trône toujours fièrement à côté d'Arwen. Je me fais alors la réflexion que ces deux là ne sont pas près de se quitter maintenant qu'ils sont enfin réunis.

« C'est mal d'épier son roi, Dame Aryana, me souffle Legolas à l'oreille.

\- Je n'épie pas Aragorn, je m'imprègne de son bonheur. Il fait si plaisir à voir… Regardez-le sourire. Quelle surprise vous lui avez tous fait en faisant venir Arwen.

\- Il n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir que cela lui ferait plus plaisir que n'importe quoi au monde…

\- En effet. Leur amour crève les yeux et ils sont si beaux ensemble. »

Legolas hoche la tête tout en regardant le couple qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Je vois alors Eowyn passer à quelques mètres de moi et prends rapidement congé de Legolas pour la rejoindre.

« Dame Aryana, me salue-t-elle avec joie.

\- Dame Eowyn, je lui réponds avec un peu plus de modération. Je voulais vous remercier pour la jeune femme que vous m'avez envoyé ce matin, c'était très aimable de votre part.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous faire plaisir.

\- Alors vous avez visé juste. Comme il est agréable de se laisser choyer par quelqu'un d'autre parfois. Surtout après un si long temps sans vraiment faire attention à mon image ! je m'exclame en plaisantant.

\- Oh, n'ayez crainte, vous n'en aviez pas besoin. Mais comme je vous comprends. Comme cela doit vous faire du bien de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un peu de temps pour vous occuper comme bon vous semble.

\- Je suppose oui… je souffle avec bien moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Que vois-je, les deux plus belles femmes de cette ville ensemble ? interrompt Eomer en arrivant.

\- Flatteur que vous êtes, je réplique amusée. Il me semble que vous oubliez Dame Arwen !

\- En effet, je ne peux que vanter sa beauté mais je crains de me faire bannir si j'en parle trop fort et que notre roi m'entend.

\- Alors cela ne sera que la deuxième fois que cela vous arrive, je conclus d'une voix neutre et pourtant teintée d'une légère ironie. »

Face à mes mots, Eomer ouvre la bouche puis la referme aussitôt, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cela. Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.

« Dame Aryana, vous avez une telle répartie que je ne peux rien dire de plus.

\- Et pourtant, vous le faites tout de même.

\- Et pourtant, je le fais tout de même, répète l'homme en secouant la tête, visiblement amusé. Vous êtes d'un mordant qui ferait fuir nombre de personnes, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de le sentir. Je crois que certaines fréquentations ne m'ont pas aidé à moins aiguiser ma langue.

\- Oh, mais c'est ce qui fait tout votre charme, ne changez absolument rien ! »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme s'incline et reprend son chemin comme si de rien n'était tandis que je secoue la tête. Eowyn, elle, sourit à pleines dents, visiblement très amusée de la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez acquise l'affection d'Eomer, Dame Aryana.

\- Oh, ce n'est que notre manière de fonctionner, rien de plus. Je crois que nous savons tous deux combien l'autre a besoin de légèreté et nous nous l'apportons mutuellement.

\- Si vous le dites, répond Eowyn en haussant les épaules, presque déçue. »

J'esquisse un sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce que cette dame avait en tête mais cela me paraît si ridicule. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas Eomer mais la pensée de le voir autrement qu'un ami ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit et d'une manière, je sais parfaitement pourquoi. Cela fait si longtemps que le seul que j'envisage comme pouvant bénéficier de plus que d'une amitié est Drago. Il m'a seulement fallu ce voyage pour m'en rendre compte. Mais tout pourrait avoir changé lorsque je retournerais dans le monde sorcier, si tant est que j'y retourne d'ailleurs.

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées, salue Dame Eowyn et pars à la rencontre d'autres amis pour occuper mon esprit. Je parle avec de nombreuses personnes durant si longtemps que je ne vois pas le jour baisser. C'est seulement lorsqu'Aragorn annonce l'heure du dîner que je m'en rends compte. Nous prenons alors tous place et j'ai l'honneur de me retrouver entourée d'Eomer et d'Eowyn, elle-même assisse à côté de Faramir. En face, se trouvent Merry, Pippin, Gimli et Legolas. Nous dînons dans une ambiance festive, riant tous ensemble. Souvent, je partage quelques blagues avec Eomer ou m'amuse à écouter les deux hobbits raconter une énième fois une partie de notre voyage. Parfois, Eowyn, Faramir et Eomer se tournent vers moi pour demander confirmation et j'ajoute quelques détails aux histoires des Hobbits. Gimli aussi prend part à la conversation tandis que Legolas se contente d'écouter.

Nous passons un magnifique moment, un de ces moments que l'on aimerait voir se prolonger éternellement et qui, pourtant, se finissent si vite. Mais par bonheur, la fête n'est pas finie puisqu'après le repas, Aragorn proclame l'ouverture de la soirée. Des musiciens jouent, du vin est mis à disposition mais aussi de la bière. Je me tourne alors vers Gimli et lance :

« Cette fois, mon ami, essayez de profiter de la soirée plus de deux heures. »

Piqué, le nain ronchonne un instant mais je vois tout de même qu'il réprime un sourire amusé. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et accepte un verre gentiment proposé par Eomer.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas à nouveau me faire goûter tous les vins !

\- Je crois que cela ne serait pas très convenable et appréciable aujourd'hui. Cependant, j'espère bien pouvoir vous faire danser ce soir !

\- Par pitié, si vous portez ne serait qu'un minimum d'attention à votre réputation, vous ne devriez même pas envisager cela. Je ne connais rien des danses de ce monde.

\- Hmm, eh bien voilà enfin une chose que je vous apprendrais !

\- Permettez-moi de vous voler ce bonheur, mon Seigneur, le coupe Faramir en s'approchant. L'on m'a raconté que mon frère vous avait appris certaines choses lors de la période que vous avez passé ensemble.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il m'a montré comment faire du feu en pleine nature. Je devais lui apprendre quelque chose à mon tour mais… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

\- Laissez-moi alors à mon tour vous apprendre quelque chose. Pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait.

\- Tourné de cette manière, comment pourrais-je refuser ? Veuillez m'excuser Eomer mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas de meilleur argument que cet homme.

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Alors j'abdique. Mais ne pensez pas vous en sortir aussi bien, j'aurais ma danse, soyez-en sûre ! En attendant, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller trouver une autre partenaire, je suppose. »

Amusée, je lâche un rire et regarde l'homme partir en laissant ses yeux courir sur l'assemblée. Puis lentement, je reporte mon attention sur Faramir. Mes yeux cherchent les moindres ressemblances et différences entre cet homme et mon ancien compagnon de voyage. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'en sors que lorsque Faramir me tend sa main. Sans hésitation, je la saisis et me laisse conduire sur la piste. Il commence à m'expliquer quelques pas avec patience et nous nous mettons bien vite à rire. Heureusement, à force de patience, je finis par saisir les pas et au bout de la deuxième musique, nous pouvons vraiment danser. Lorsqu'elle se finit, je remercie chaleureusement l'homme pour ce bon moment.

« J'ose penser que votre frère serait heureux que nous ayons partagé ce moment et que vous m'ayez aussi appris quelque chose.

\- Je le crois aussi. De plus, j'ai passé un excellant moment.

\- Le sentiment est partagé. »

Faramir me salue puis s'éclipse tandis que je rejoins le petit groupe des Hobbits avec qui je parle un moment. Très vite, Gimli nous rejoint et me propose une bière. Je le suis alors et nous nous servons une chope chacun. Nous sommes alors rejoint par Arwen, Aragorn et Legolas avec qui nous parlons et rions beaucoup bien, qu'encore une fois, Legolas participe peu.

Finalement, c'est au tour d'Aragorn de me demander une danse et, étant maintenant le roi, je ne peux le lui refuser. Je dois avouer que c'est plus un prétexte qu'autre chose car c'est son statut d'ami qui me fait accepter plus que celui de roi. Nous dansons le temps de deux danses durant lesquelles nous ne cessons de parler. Par la suite, c'est au tour d'Eomer de m'inviter et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Nous dansons si longtemps que je ne saurais dire le nombre de chansons qui passent. Seulement, il s'avère que je passe un très bon moment en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'enfin nous décidons de nous arrêter un moment, c'est pour aller boire un verre de vin afin de nous rafraîchir un peu.

« Seigneur Eomer, lorsque vous m'avez invité à danser, vous n'avez pas précisé que cela durerait toute la soirée.

\- Je crois que vous exagérez beaucoup ma chère. »

Nous rions ensemble tout en regardant la salle se vider lentement. Petit à petit, les autres danseurs quittent la piste de danse tandis que la musique se fait de plus en plus lente. Dans la salle, il ne reste probablement qu'une trentaine de personnes au grand maximum dont seulement quinze danseurs environ. Parmi eux, on peut compter Aragorn et Arwen ou encore Faramir et Eowyn.

Lentement, je sirote mon verre de vin sans me rendre compte qu'Eomer m'a faussé compagnie. Mes yeux sont captivés par le couple de danseurs que sont Arwen et Aragorn.

Alors que je les observe, une douce chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps tout entier. Ne sachant d'où cela vient, je fronce les sourcils, lorsqu'à ce moment-là, je sens un frisson me parcourir. C'est un souffle chaud qui a provoqué cela. Je ferme les yeux et je reconnais immédiatement le parfum qui entre dans mon nez. Lorsque je comprends de qui il s'agit, mon corps se tend immédiatement, comme happé par cette chaleur.

« Voilà que je vous surprends encore à épier notre roi, ma dame, me murmure l'elfe à l'oreille.

\- Legolas, je vais commencer à penser que vous m'épiez également.

\- Cela se pourrait… Que buvez-vous ?

\- Le premier vin que j'ai trouvé sur la table, je réponds en tournant la tête vers l'elfe si bien que nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. J'avais besoin de me désaltérer.

\- Je peux le concevoir au vu du nombre de danses que vous avez fait.

\- Legolas, je commence réellement à me dire que vous me surveillez. »

L'elfe hausse les épaules mais ne répond rien.

« Vous resterait-il encore suffisamment d'énergie pour m'honorer d'une danse avec vous ?

\- Il faut que vous ne soyez pas très exigeant pour m'inviter, je suis une piètre danseuse.

\- J'ai pourtant cru remarquer que vous vous en sortiez bien, réplique Legolas ses yeux dans les miens. Et n'ayez crainte pour mon exigence.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez. »


	21. III - Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de la suite, je voulais remercier celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fanfic dans leurs favorites, qui la suivent, qui la lisent ou qui ont laissé une review ! Voilà, je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

Je pose mon verre sur une table à proximité puis je glisse ma main dans celle que l'elfe me tend. Doucement, il m'attire près de lui et pose une de ses longues et fines mains dans le creux de mes reins. Il semblerait donc que les danses de fins de soirées d'ici ressemblent beaucoup à celles du monde sorcier et moldu. Tant mieux, au moins, je les connais. Nous dansons un moment en nous regardant dans les yeux mais sans échanger un seul mot. Je sens comme une sorte de tension étrange faite d'un mélange de nombreuses choses. Mais après un petit temps, l'elfe effectue une légère pression dans le bas de mon dos ce qui a pour effet de me rapprocher de lui. Je me retrouve d'ailleurs si près qu'il m'est difficile de regarder autre chose que le torse de Legolas. Je décide alors de poser ma tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci avec une infinie lenteur, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse immédiatement. Au contraire, l'elfe se laisse faire et j'ai comme l'impression, comme ça, que ses bras m'entourent plus encore. Une bulle semble se former et je dois avouer que j'y suis particulièrement bien. Aucun autres sons que ceux de la musique et du cœur de Legolas ne me parviennent. Quant aux autres personnes, je ne les vois plus. Je me sens bien ainsi, en sécurité. Le temps que nous passons à danser ainsi me paraît passer à une extrême vitesse. Et le moment vient où la musique s'arrête. Nous mettons quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité et nous séparons de quelques centimètres pour nous regarder dans les yeux.

Legolas me propose alors son bras et, sans un bruit, nous quittons la pièce. Nous errons dans les couloirs sans vraiment faire attention au chemin que nous empruntons, peu désireux de mettre un point final à cette soirée. Alors que nous marchons, nous faisons en sorte de mettre le plus de contact possible entre nous, comme pour ne pas éclater cette bulle dans laquelle nous sommes.

Seulement, nous finissons tout de même par arriver devant nos chambres et nous nous détachons. Mais nos regards, quant à eux, restent braqués l'un vers l'autre.

« Je vous remercie pour cette danse, commence l'elfe d'une voix presque basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le calme qui nous entoure. Vous n'êtes pas une partenaire si mauvaise que cela, au grand contraire.

\- Vous êtes surtout trop aimable pour me dire la vérité. Mais j'ai passé un magnifique moment, je vous en remercie.

\- A votre service, ma dame, souffle l'elfe en prenant ma main. »

Mes yeux agrippent les siens alors qu'il lève mon bras et se penche sans me perdre du regard. Ses lèvres s'approche de ma peau et l'effleure dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse. Je sens alors comme un frisson parcourir mon corps.

« Il est temps pour nous d'aller nous reposer, la fatigue vous fait frissonner et l'air s'est rafraîchit. »

Malgré ses mots, je ne bouge pas, mes yeux toujours envoûtés par ceux de Legolas qui se relève doucement et laisse retomber ma main. Il s'éloigne alors d'un pas, pose la main sur sa poignée en se tournant puis stoppe son mouvement. Je le regarde faire, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Je suis comme figée là avec l'envie de prolonger encore un peu ce moment. L'elfe, au lieu de continuer son mouvement, revient sur ses pas et s'approche un peu plus de moi. D'une grâce sans pareille, il pose ses mains autour de mon visage, soulevant un peu mon menton pour mieux me voir et permettre à nos regards de se croiser, puis il marque à nouveau un temps d'arrêt. Cette fois, le temps d'arrêt me paraît mille fois plus long. Je sens le souffle de Legolas retomber sur mon visage et son odeur semble emplir tout l'air qui nous entoure. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un autre espace-temps ou dans un univers totalement différent sauf que je ressens toujours cette sorte de tension étrange qui était entre nous lorsque nous dansions un peu avant. Mes pensées sont coupées lorsque je vois les lèvres de l'elfe s'entre-ouvrir. Celui-ci bloque sa respiration, ferme les yeux puis souffle doucement en les rouvrant. Mais quelque chose semble avoir changé dans son regard.

« Vous étiez d'une beauté sans pareille ce soir, Aryana… »

Stupéfaite, je le regarde un instant comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu, incapable du moindre mot. C'est la première fois que Legolas emploie mon prénom sans rien y ajouter, hormis le jour de la bataille finale de ce monde. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je le vois se pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres s'arrêtent à la hauteur de mon front et l'embrassent avec une infinie douceur. Puis, comme si le déroulement du temps avait ralenti, je vois Legolas s'éloigner un peu et laisser lentement retomber une de ses mains. L'autre attrape l'une de mes mèches de cheveux qu'il contemple un instant, jouant avec puis il la laisse, elle aussi, retomber avant de faire un pas en arrière. Et sans un regard dans ma direction, il me souhaite bonne nuit avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre, me laissant pantoise sur le pallier.

La scène repasse plusieurs fois dans ma tête tandis que j'essaie d'assimiler les sentiments qu'elle a provoqués en ma personne. Machinalement, je finis par entrer dans ma chambre tout en me passant un énième petit film. Les sentiments que je liste, dans l'ordre, sont la surprise, l'incompréhension, la panique et enfin, la frustration. La frustration… Je mets un moment à mettre un mot dessus tant il me paraît inconcevable. Pourtant, je me sens frustrée. Frustrée que Legolas soit parti, frustrée que ses doigts ne touchent plus ma peau, frustrée de ne plus plonger mon regard dans le sien, frustrée de ne plus sentir son odeur et surtout, frustrée qu'il ne m'ait fait qu'un baiser sur le front. Lorsque je me rends compte de cela, je manque de tomber sur mon lit. C'est comme si, d'un seul coup, des sentiments cachés je ne sais où dans mon être avaient émergé et s'étaient montrés au grand jour après être restés enfouis des mois durant. Je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela et pourtant, le fait est que j'éprouve bien des sentiments pour l'elfe.

Comme sous le choc, je reste à fixer le mur se trouvant à gauche de mon lit durant un long moment. J'essaie de retrouver à quel moment cela s'est immiscé en moi et me rend compte que tout a été progressif. D'abord de la presque haine, du rejet, de la méfiance et des tas de sentiments négatifs du genre. Puis le temps de la paix et de la découverte de l'un et de l'autre est venu. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés comme des animaux sauvages et sommes devenus des amis. Sauf que la manière dont nous le sommes devenus est bien différente que celle de mes autres compagnons.

Voilà encore une chose qui va rendre la séparation plus dure encore. Le voir partir sera sûrement un déchirement de plus mais que faire d'autre ? Il ne me restera alors plus qu'à rentrer dans le monde sorcier, retrouver ma vie et redécouvrir les sentiments biens plus forts que j'éprouve à l'égard de Drago. Après tout, vu la ressemblance, déjà physique, des deux hommes, cela pouvait prêter à confusion. En effet, le Drago de quand je suis partie ressemblait beaucoup à Legolas, bien sûr, ce n'était pas forcément le cas du Drago de Poudlard… Alors peut être ai-je tout confondu. Peut être que je confonds l'amour que je porte à Drago avec les sentiments que je crois avoir pour Legolas. Peut être n'est-ce qu'illusion face au manque que je ressens de ne pas avoir vu Drago depuis si longtemps. Après tout, je n'en sais rien mais ma seule option est belle est bien de retourner dans le monde sorcier pour commencer ma vie de sorcière adulte. Ici, je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je ne suis destinée qu'à m'ennuyer et à broyer du noir. Il me faudra donc découvrir si ma magie fonctionne et si je peux bien repartir. Dans le cas inverse, je ferais des recherches pour cela.

La décision actée, je passe ma robe de chambre, mets de l'eau sur mon visage et m'installe dans mon lit pour tenter de dormir. Mais ce soir-là, l'insomnie plane au dessus de ma chambre et me délaisse seulement au moment où l'aube décide de se lever.

Le lendemain, je passe donc une grande partie de ma matinée à l'intérieur de ma chambre si bien que, lorsque je sors, plusieurs de mes amis s'inquiètent de ma santé, n'ayant pas l'habitude à ce que je sorte si peu. Durant l'après-midi, je passe plus de temps dehors, me promenant à l'intérieur de la forteresse ou flânant ça et là. Mon esprit ne cesse de vagabonder et je finis donc par retourner dans ma chambre assez tôt, n'en sortant plus du reste de la soirée.

Les jours qui suivent sont faits de promenades en dehors de Minas Tirith. Je pars souvent pour de longues balades à cheval solitaires, bien que je sois parfois accompagnée par Aragorn ou Eomer. Je profite, durant les soirées, du temps qu'il me reste à passer avec mes amis, les voyant tous ensemble ou séparément. A l'exception de Legolas, avec qui je passe de moins en moins de temps comme si nous nous évitions mutuellement. D'ailleurs, la chose étonnant plusieurs de nos amis, j'entends parfois quelques questionnements auxquels je ne réponds pas réellement.

L'éloignement qui s'installe entre Legolas et moi m'affecte de plus en plus mais je tâche de ne rien en montrer. Quant à lui, il ne paraît même pas y prêter la moindre petite attention. Blessée dans ma fierté, je prends de moins en moins d'initiatives pour le voir ou lui parler si bien que, certains jours, nous n'échangeons pas plus que des politesses.

Mais le sentiment de solitude et d'abandon que cela me laisse reste tout de même douloureux. J'essaie donc de le compenser en passant plus de temps avec Aragorn et surtout Eomer. Grâce à ce dernier, mes journées me paraissent moins vides. Je découvre aussi Arwen de manière un peu plus avancée et passe un peu de temps avec Eowyn.

Un jour, j'ai aussi l'honneur de recevoir un statut officiel de dame sous la décision d'Aragorn et l'accord unanime de tous ses conseillers et amis. Flattée, je ne sais réellement que dire mais Aragorn comprend très bien rien qu'avec le regard que nous échangeons.

Les jours passent et le mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn vient le jour du solstice d'été. La réception est grandiose et surtout magnifique. Les deux jeunes mariés débordent d'amour et me font chaud au cœur. Je passe la cérémonie aux côtés d'Eowyn, Faramir et Eomer. Celui-ci refuse de me laisser seule plus d'une demi-heure et veille toujours à ce que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Pour le reste du temps, je le passe, bien évidemment avec Gimli et les hobbits, Legolas restant souvent en retrait.

La journée est très belle, je passe un très bon moment, bien que mon regard se perde souvent sur mes amis, triste de bientôt devoir leur dire adieu. Notamment sur l'un d'entre eux qui, lui, ne me prête guère d'attention. La soirée, elle, se déroule tout aussi bien. Cette fois, Eomer me fait à nouveau goûter plusieurs vins pour que je lui donne mon avis et je dois dire que je me régale. Puis Gimli se joint à nous et nous propose de trinquer un coup avec lui et c'est avec joie que j'accepte. Les Hobbits viennent également mettre leur grain, une heure plus tard, et se mettent à chanter tout en levant régulièrement leurs verres. Décidée à profiter de tous mes amis, j'accepte volontiers les danses que l'on me propose commençant par Eomer et enchainant ensuite par tous les Hobbits. Je prends une pause le temps de deux danses puis propose à Gimli de m'accompagner. Je manque de laisser échapper un rire lorsque je vois sa tête à ma demande mais suis heureuse qu'il accepte malgré tout. Bien qu'il me marche quelques fois sur les pieds, je passe un agréable moment en sa compagnie et l'en remercie une fois la danse finit. Assoiffée, c'est volontiers que j'accepte un verre qu'Eomer me propose. Malgré tout, je me tourne vers celui-ci et souffle :

« J'espère que vous ne tentez pas de me saouler Eomer… Car vous allez bien finir par y arriver !

\- Dame Aryana, loin de moi cette idée, me répond l'homme avec sarcasme et sournoiserie. »

Pour toute réponse, je secoue la tête et bois deux goulées de mon verre tout en souriant. Ensuite, je m'éclipse un instant et me dirige vers les mariés.

« Dame Arwen, permettez-vous que je vous emprunte votre mari le temps d'une danse ?

\- Bien entendu, allez-y. »

Je la remercie en inclinant légèrement la tête puis tend ma main en direction d'Aragorn qui la saisit en souriant.

« Voilà que vous avez tout d'une réelle dame, Aryana.

\- Je vous en prie Aragorn, vous et moi savons clairement que je n'en serais jamais vraiment une, je souffle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Disons que vous serez toujours une dame bien particulière, en effet… »

Amusée, je laisse échapper un rire tandis que mon ami sourit aussi. Nous partageons un regard complice tout en continuant à danser.

« Dites-moi, votre décision est-elle toujours la même ? Comptez-vous toujours nous laisser ?

\- Il le faut oui. Enfin, si tant est que je puisse repartir car je n'ai toujours aucune idée de cela… Mais oui, j'essayerai.

\- Bien, comme vous le désirez. Sachez que ma proposition restera toujours valable et que cela serait un honneur et une bénédiction de vous avoir à mes côtés pour continuer à me conseiller comme vous le faites si bien.

\- Je vous en remercie mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi maintenant que Dame Arwen est ici. Elle sera votre alliée la plus fidèle et la plus importante. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'aide qu'elle pourra vous apporter.

\- Oh, moi non plus, bien entendu. Seulement, ce sont deux choses différentes. Elle est ma femme et vous mon amie. Nous avons vécu des jours que seuls les membres de la compagnie peuvent comprendre.

\- Bien sûr… j'acquiesce en repensant à tout cela. Mais Arwen est réfléchie et semble très compréhensive. Croyez-moi, elle remplira n'importe quel rôle mieux que je pourrais le faire. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, tout se passera très bien.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai.

\- Je m'y suis toujours attelée, je réplique avec un clin d'œil plein de malice qui amuse mon ami. »

Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de répondre puisque la musique prend fin à ce moment-là. Je le remercie chaleureusement pour la danse puis le laisse retourner auprès d'Arwen tandis que je rejoins le reste de mes amis avec lesquels je me mets à parler durant un long moment. Nous rions et parlons tant que je ne vois pas le temps passer, pas plus que je ne vois Eomer remplir mon verre à chaque fois que je bois un peu. C'est seulement lorsque je commence à me sentir un peu étrange que je me rends compte de son subterfuge et commence alors à y prêter plus d'attention. Alors que je m'apprête à lui glisser une remarque, je vois Legolas, jusqu'à présent occupé à parler avec Aragorn, se retirer dans un coin. Je l'observe un petit moment se perdre dans ses pensées puis je pose mon verre et le rejoins.

« Legolas, je le salue en me postant à côté de lui.

\- Ma dame, répond l'elfe après un petit moment. »

Ses yeux me transpercent de par en par alors qu'il les glisse dans les miens. J'y lis un peu de surprise mais ne parviens par à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'honorer d'une dernière danse ?

\- Eh bien, je comptais me retirer de la soirée en réalité…

\- Oh, je vois. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qui parviennent à franchir le seuil de mes lèvres tant je ne m'attendais pas à me faire aussi franchement rejeter. J'arrive difficilement à cacher ma déception par plusieurs légers hochements de tête répétés. Et ne voulant pas plus de le montrer, je commence à faire quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre les autres et laisser Legolas partir. Cependant, celui-ci attrape mes doigts avec le bout des siens et ramène mes yeux à lui.

« Mais peut être pourrais-je attendre une danse de plus si celle-ci est la dernière. »

Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, je hoche à nouveau la tête et finis par suivre l'elfe dans le coin le plus retiré de la piste de danse. Ma main reste dans la sienne tandis que l'autre vient se placer sur le haut de son torse alors qu'il passe sa seule main libre dans mon dos. Nous dansons en silence, n'échangeant pas un mot mais profitant seulement de cette dernière danse plutôt étrange. Alors que la musique se termine, Legolas prend la parole :

« Vous êtes ravissante ce soir encore, dit-il d'un ton neutre assez paradoxal.

\- Je vous remercie, vous êtes très élégant aussi, je réponds un peu hésitante.

\- Merci pour la danse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Je n'ai rien le temps de dire qu'il me salue en inclinant sa tête et disparaît immédiatement après. Je reste alors plantée ici, sans bouger, ne sachant pas réellement si ce qu'il vient de se passer était normal ou surprenant. Mais douchée par tout cela, je décide de m'éclipser à mon tour de la soirée.

Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, je décide de prendre un instant pour moi sur le balcon. Un coup d'œil à ma gauche me permet de voir que Legolas ne dort pas encore puisqu'une bougie est allumée. Je soupire et me laisser aller sur le fauteuil dans lequel je suis installée. Mes yeux se perdent dans les étoiles. Magnifiques, elles brillent de mille feux et c'est un réel régale de les observer. Je passe si longtemps dehors que mes yeux finissent par se fermer et je m'endors là.

Nous restons encore plusieurs jours tous ensemble, profitant un peu du temps qu'il nous reste. Je savoure chaque seconde passée avec mes amis, cependant, vient le temps des adieux. Ce sont les Hobbits qui partent en premier. Tous montés sur leurs chevaux, ils ressemblent à de fiers hommes rentrant chez eux alors qu'ils en étaient partis avant l'âge adulte. Oui, ils ont l'air d'avoir mûri mais leurs rires ne se sont pas effacés. Mis à part Frodon, qui semble beaucoup plus souvent dans ses pensées. Lors du grand départ, je les serre chacun dans mes bras et leur adresse à tous un petit commentaire. Je les remercie et leur souhaite le meilleur tandis qu'ils font tous de même. Merry et Pippin ajoutent que mes histoires leur manqueront et je leur réponds par un simple sourire, n'ayant rien d'autre à répondre à cela.

Puis ils s'en vont et nous les regardons tous durant un petit moment. Le soir, lors du dîner que nous continuons à prendre ensemble, l'ambiance semble s'être bien calmée. Le départ des Hobbits se fait sentir et les séparations à venir aussi.

Le lendemain, c'est au tour de Gimli de prendre la route. Les embrassades sont bien moins au rendez-vous mais cela n'exclut pas l'émotion. Le nain et moi échangeons une longue poignée de main dans laquelle nous plaçons tout ce que nous voulons nous dire. Nous hochons la tête ensemble et nous remercions l'un l'autre pour tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Et encore une fois, nous le regardons partir.

Cette fois, le changement se fait encore sentir. Ce soir-là, le repas se fait en silence, comme si nous digérions un deuil : celui de notre compagnie. Legolas reste encore deux jours de plus, permettant aux elfes présents pour le mariage de rester aussi un peu.

Malheureusement, au vu de la distance qui s'est creusée entre nous, cela ne me permet pas réellement de profiter de l'elfe. Si bien que lorsque le jour de son départ arrive, cela me paraît encore mille fois trop tôt. Je manque d'arriver en retard tant j'ai du mal à voir les derniers membres de la compagnie partir, Gandalf s'en allant en même temps que les elfes. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, Aragorn fait ses adieux à Legolas et j'en profite donc pour me glisser devant le magicien.

« Ma chère dame Aryana… Merci d'avoir pris part à cette quête qui n'était, initialement, pas la votre. Je n'oublierais jamais combien votre présence nous fut, à tous, bénéfique. J'espère que le reste de votre vie sera plus paisible qu'elle ne le fut jusqu'à présent.

\- Merci Gandalf, merci pour tout. Et surtout, merci pour votre confiance, elle m'a été indispensable. »

Emue, j'adresse un sourire au magicien qui m'en rend un empli de malice. J'imprime cette image dans mon esprit pour ne jamais l'oublier puis continue mes aux revoir en saluant le seigneur Elrond avant d'enfin finir par me tourner vers Legolas. Aussitôt, je rencontre ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clairs que l'eau pure d'un lac, comme s'il m'observait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Quelque chose semble remuer en moi et j'essaie, en vain, de le contrôler. J'avance de deux pas fébriles pour me retrouver devant l'elfe.

« Ma dame, finit par dire Legolas.

\- Legolas… Vous… Vous avez été odieux, imbuvable, parfois très énervant et pourtant, je crois bien que votre sale caractère me manquera.

\- Il me faut donc avouer que le votre aussi. Merci pour… Eh bien, merci pour chaque instant que vous avez consacré à la compagnie, cela a été un réel plaisir de me battre à vos côtés.

\- Plaisir partagé. Merci à vous pour chaque moment que nous avons partagé et pour avoir pris le temps de m'apprendre tant de choses.

\- Ce fut avec plaisir, répond Legolas en prenant ma main pour y appliquer un baiser. J'espère que vous trouverez la sérénité dans votre monde et qu'il vous apportera tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Merci, je dis en déglutissant péniblement. Je vous souhaite de trouver également cette sérénité.

\- Adieu, ma dame, souffle Legolas d'une voix bien plus basse.

\- Adieu… Legolas. »

Les mots passent péniblement la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux ne quittent pas ceux de l'elfe. Nous restons agrippés l'un à l'autre encore un petit moment qui semble se figer dans le temps, comme si une bulle s'était formée entre nous. Seulement, cette bulle se perce lorsque Legolas fait volte-face d'un seul coup et que le contact de nos mains se rompt. Il monte alors sur son cheval et donne un coup de talon pour signaler le départ sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Je sens mon ventre se nouer et mes yeux s'agrandir comme s'ils voulaient sortir de mes orbites. Mon souffle se fait également irrégulier tandis que je regarde l'elfe s'éloigner.

Par bonheur, la main qu'Aragorn pose sur mon épaule me ramène légèrement à la réalité et je parviens, avec peine, à lui adresser un pauvre sourire. Comprenant la difficulté de voir partir nos derniers compagnons, Aragorn s'efface pour me laisser un peu en paix. Dès qu'il est hors de vu, je pars rejoindre les écuries pour sortir de la ville.

Je reste hors de la cité jusqu'à tard le soir, ayant réellement besoin de respirer. Puis, lorsque je rentre, c'est pour m'enformer dans ma chambre. Je me pose sur le balcon et contemple celui de Legolas. J'essaie de me souvenir un instant la chaleur de sa main, la profondeur de son regard et la beauté de son sourire. Je grappille dans mes souvenirs, essayant de les graver dans mon esprit à jamais. Mais je ne peux oublier ce poids pesant dans ma poitrine qui me dit que mon temps ici est finit, que la Compagnie n'est plus et que je n'ai donc plus d'utilité dans ces terres. Je décide alors qu'il est temps pour moi de partir et fixe mon départ pour le surlendemain.

Je profite donc de la dernière journée qui me reste en passant du temps avec Eomer et Eowyn durant la journée puis Aragorn toute la soirée. Nous passons un superbe moment à nous balader sur les remparts, à parler et à boire du vin. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure dernière soirée avec Aragorn et c'est à reculons que je le quitte pour retourner dans ma chambre, ce soir-là.

Une nouvelle insomnie me prend durant la nuit et, cette fois, je ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Lorsque je me lève le matin, mes muscles me paraissent totalement engourdis. Je prends un long bain chaud, enfile mes vêtements et attrape mon sac en bandoulière dans lequel je mets toutes les affaires que j'ai pu laisser traîner dans ma chambre. Ensuite, j'enfile ma cape et mes cuissardes noires puis prends mes armes soit ma dague et mon épée. Seulement, dans un coin de la pièce, je remarque un paquet que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas vu. Je m'approche et l'ouvre avec précaution avant de découvrir, avec surprise, un magnifique arc d'un bois superbement taillé. Avec cela, il y a un carquois taillé dans le bois, lui-aussi et de très jolies flèches. Ne sachant pas réellement d'où cela vient, je cherche un mot ou un indice mais ne trouve rien, bien que j'ai tout de même ma petite idée. Finalement, je prends ce présent avec moi et sort de ma chambre en la regardant une dernière fois. Alors que je m'apprête à partir, mes yeux se posent sur la chambre qu'occupait Legolas quelques jours avant. Hésitante, je finis par poser ma main sur la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce. Elle n'est pas bien différente de la mienne. En fait, s'en est le reflet parfait.

Comme hypnotisée, je pose mes affaires sur le sol et avance vers le balcon. Je me positionne au même endroit que celui où Legolas se trouvait quelques jours avant et observe mon propre balcon et la vue. Je reste ici durant un petit moment, respirant l'air et admirant une vue que je connais déjà par cœur. Puis je retourne dans la chambre, prends la direction de la porte avant de me stopper. Mes yeux se posent sur le lit et je fais quelques pas vers celui-ci, m'y assois puis m'y couche. Mon nez s'enfonce alors dans l'oreiller et je respire un grand coup. Immédiatement, l'odeur de Legolas emplie mes narines et je me laisse aller à un léger sourire de contentement. Comme partie à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là, je ne bouge plus, si ce n'est pour me cramponner un peu à l'oreiller. Mais je finis tout de même par me dire qu'il est temps de partir et que c'est se faire trop de mal pour rien que de rester là. Alors je me redresse et m'apprête à m'en aller lorsque mon regard est attiré par une petite feuille de papier. Je distingue alors mon prénom dessus et m'en saisis avec une telle précaution qu'elle en est grotesque. J'hésite, ne sachant si je dois l'ouvrir maintenant ou attendre. Je reste plantée comme ça à réfléchir à ce dilemme et à me demander ce dont il s'agit durant un petit moment puis je décide que je lirais la lettre plus tard. Je la glisse alors dans mon sac, récupère toutes mes affaires et sors de la pièce sans la regarder.

Lorsque j'arrive aux écuries, je découvre Eomer occupé à brosser mon cheval et je suis surprise de le voir ici.

« Je me doutais que vous risquiez de partir sans passer me dire au revoir, alors j'ai pris les devants, explique l'homme avec un très léger sourire en coin.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà dis au revoir hier, Eomer.

\- Cela n'empêche pas de se le redire aujourd'hui. »

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant rien à répondre puis je viens aider Eomer à sceller mon cheval. Ensuite, nous descendons ensemble jusqu'aux portes de la cité où m'attendent Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen et Aragorn. Je leur adresse un tendre sourire, un pauvre sourire pour dire vrai et m'approche d'eux tandis qu'Eomer garde mon cheval. Voyant les larmes prêtent à percer les yeux d'Eowyn, je me glisse près d'elle et la prend dans mes bras avec douceur.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi, Dame Eowyn. Je n'oublierai jamais combien votre présence a été réconfortante. Après tout, vous êtes la seule dame que j'ai réellement côtoyée depuis plus d'un an.

\- Oh, Dame Aryana, tout le plaisir a été pour moi ! Il est si étrange de devoir peut être vous dire adieu… Je n'oublierai jamais la femme combative que vous êtes. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, pour votre aide et vos conseils. »

Je me détache un peu de la femme et la regarde dans les yeux, lui offrant un doux sourire. Puis j'incline doucement la tête et m'éloigne d'elle. Je glisse alors mes yeux vers Faramir.

« De là où il est, votre frère doit être extrêmement fier de vous. Vous avez fait honneur à votre lignée Faramir et je suis ravie de vous avoir connu.

\- J'espère que vos paroles sont vraies et j'ai également été ravi de vous rencontrer. Boromir a eu énormément de chance de pouvoir voyager à vos côtés et je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure compagnie que la votre pour s'en aller. »

D'un regard, nous nous comprenons et je le remercie silencieusement pour ses mots. Ensuite, je me dirige vers Arwen que je salue d'un signe de tête.

« Dame Aryana, commence-t-elle, merci pour toute l'énergie et l'aide que vous avez pu apporter à la compagnie. J'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.

\- Cela aurait été avec un immense plaisir, Dame Arwen. Veillez sur Aragorn, je sais que vous serez sa meilleure conseillère.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Je la remercie mille fois du regard puis me tourne d'un seul coup vers Eomer qui tient toujours mon cheval. Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête à un mètre seulement, celui-ci le franchit et m'entoure de ses bras.

« Eomer, je lui souffle. Je n'aurais jamais suffisamment de mots pour vous dire combien je suis heureuse de vous connaître et de vous compter parmi mes amis. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et pour tout ce que vous êtes. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas prêt à vous oublier non plus, Dame Aryana, pas plus que les instants que nous avons partagés ou les paroles que nous avons échangées. Tout est gravé en moi. Mais laissez-moi graver une dernière fois votre visage dans mes souvenirs. »

En disant cela, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me recule légèrement pour me contempler. J'en profite pour faire de même et nous nous adressons alors un pauvre sourire puis je finis par me reculer sans en avoir réellement envie.

Mes yeux se posent sur le sol et je marque une pause. Je prends une grande inspiration, déglutis puis me tourne lentement vers la dernière personne. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens, ils s'embrument aussitôt et je m'avance rapidement vers l'homme qui me serre aussi dans ses bras.

« Oh Aragorn… Je ne peux rien dire qui résume tout le bien que je pense de vous… Alors je vais me limiter à un seul mot qui contient tout : merci. Je sais que vous parviendrez à comprendre tout ce que je veux vous dire.

\- Merci à vous, je me limiterais à cela aussi puisque nous savons tous deux tout ce que cela veut dire.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous compter dans mes réels amis, Aragorn. Je vous souhaite tout ce qu'une belle vie peut offrir à un homme aussi fantastique que vous.

\- Et je vous rends ce souhait, Aryana, me souffle-t-il avant de faire une pause pour me regarder de haut en bas. Voici donc venu le temps pour vous de nous quitter définitivement. Je savais que cela viendrait mais je ne voulais l'admettre. Ainsi vêtue, vous me donnez l'impression de repartir pour une nouvelle quête…

\- Il y a peut être un peu de cela. Après tout, je ne sais si je pourrais rentrer dans le monde sorcier alors peut être que je vagabonderais encore un peu par ci et par là.

\- Sachez, quoi qu'il en soit, que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

\- Je vous en remercie. Et je vous remercie aussi pour l'accueil et le cheval ainsi que pour tout le reste. »

L'homme balaye mes remerciements d'un mouvement de la main tandis que je m'éloigne un peu de lui. Son regard se pose alors sur mon arc et ses sourcils se froncent.

« Belle arme, commente-t-il.

\- Savez-vous d'où il vient ? je demande alors intriguée.

\- Je pense que seuls les elfes savent si bien les tailler. Il doit venir d'un royaume elfique. »

Je hoche la tête à ces paroles qui me confirment ce que je pensais déjà à propos de l'arme. Puis je me retourne et monte sur mon cheval, prête à partir. Je pose alors mon regard sur chacun de mes amis présent.

« Que devons-nous nous dire ? Au revoir, adieu ? demande Eomer.

\- Il serait plus intelligent de nous dire adieu mes amis comme ça, nous ne serons jamais déçus si nos chemins ne se croisent pas à nouveau et, au contraire, nous serons agréablement surpris si c'est le cas.

\- Sage proposition, comme toujours, me lance Aragorn avec un sourire qui me ramène, l'espace de quelques secondes, aux moments partagés durant notre quête. »

Je laisse échapper un rire, adresse un dernier regard à tous mes amis puis m'écris :

« Adieu, puissiez-vous vivre heureux. »

Sur ces paroles, je donne un coup de talon à mon cheval et nous partons au galop. Je fais une centaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter et de me retourner. Devant les portes, Eowyn, Eomer et Aragorn sont toujours là. Je leur adresse un signe de la main, qu'ils me rendent aussitôt, puis je repars sans plus jamais me retourner.

Les jours qui suivent, je les passe en grande partie à cheval. Je parcours des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans savoir où je vais. En réalité, je profite beaucoup du paysage et tente de m'éloigner autant que possible de Minas Tirith et de tout ce que je connais. Je privilégie beaucoup les forêts dans lesquels que m'entraine au tir à l'arc. Ayant souvent vu Legolas utiliser son arc, je prends vite quelques bonnes habitudes et progresse à une vitesse qui me paraît plutôt intéressante. Très vite, je parviens à réussir à chasser à l'arc et je suis assez fière de parvenir à le faire aussi rapidement. Il faut dire, malgré tout, que je passe presque toutes mes journées à m'entraîner lorsque je ne suis pas à cheval.

Les jours passent et je ne sais plus réellement la date du jour. J'oublie le temps qui passe, n'y prête pas attention. Je me rassasie juste de tout ce que je trouve : la beauté des lieux, l'odeur de la nature, le calme des grands espaces que je découvre et tout le reste.

Cependant, plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire durer quelque chose sans aucun but précis et par simple peur. Chaque soir, lorsque je me couche, je me dis qu'il est temps de partir mais le lendemain, je suis encore là. Il me faut énormément de temps pour réellement me faire à l'idée de rentrer et un matin, quelque chose fait tilt. Je sors ma baguette, la contemple et inspire profondément.

Je regarde un instant le cheval qui est maintenant le mien depuis un bon moment et lui lance.

« Si je parviens à partir, tâche de rentrer à Minas Tirith… Tu y seras bien traité, je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Je pose mon front contre celui du cheval, l'embrasse puis je m'éloigne un peu. J'attrape alors toutes mes affaires et regarde à nouveau ma baguette avant de fermer les yeux si forts qu'ils me font mal. Je me concentre à imaginer mon appartement du mieux que je le peux, tâchant de me souvenir du moindre petit détail qui me serait resté en mémoire.


	22. III - Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun changement ne se fait ressentir. Et enfin, je sens la magie s'insinuer dans mon corps entier et celui-ci se faire comme absorber. Je tâche de garder l'image de mon appartement le plus longtemps possible et, lorsque je sens enfin le sol sous mes pieds, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Stupéfaite, je découvre mon appartement exactement tel que je l'avais laissé. J'ai réussi, je suis rentrée dans le monde sorcier. Peut être que je ne pourrais jamais retourner dans ce monde qui est devenu le mien plus d'un an. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je me laisse tomber sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. A ce moment précis, j'entends un craquement distinct et tourne la tête pour voir un visage familier se matérialiser. Face à moi, se tient un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais contrairement à celui avec qui j'ai passé mes derniers mois, celui-ci possède des cheveux plus courts et une carrure bien différente.

« Drago, je souffle.

\- Arya… me répond l'homme alors que son souffle paraît aussi coupé que le mien. »

Sans hésiter, l'homme se précipite à mes côtés, s'agenouillant devant moi, et il m'attire alors à lui. Je me laisse tomber sans ses bras comme vidée de toute énergie. Lui me soutient, m'empêchant de tomber et me tenant si fort que je ne pourrais pas me dégager si je le voulais. Je me délecte de ce surnom que je n'ai plus entendu depuis des mois et qui sonne si bien dans la bouche du Serpentard.

« Où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Par Merlin Arya, je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi ! m'accuse-t-il presque en me tenant par les épaules pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée… Drago, comme tu m'as manqué !

\- Oh, toi aussi, Arya, toi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais de retour ?

\- Voyant que tu n'étais toujours pas là une semaine après le transplanage, j'ai mis des sorts pour être alerté du moindre mouvement dans ton appartement. J'ai fait appel aux aurors, ai contacté tous tes amis, j'ai tout tenté…

\- Je suis si désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter…

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est très long, je te préviens.

\- J'ai tout le temps que tu veux devant moi, déclare le Serpentard en me relevant pour que nous nous asseyions à la table. »

J'acquiesce et commence alors mon explication par la soirée d'où je suis partie en transplanant. Alors que je lui explique, je nous prépare un bon café chacun. L'odeur emplie mes narines et je prends un plaisir immense à redécouvrir le goût de la caféine. Tout le long de mon récit, Drago reste silencieux, m'écoutant presque religieusement pour ne rien louper. Je lui en suis intérieurement très reconnaissante car il est difficile de raconter cette histoire maintenant finie.

Des heures passent avant que mon histoire soit terminée et lorsque c'est le cas, un immense silence nous entoure. Drago prend le temps d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Tu es restée combattre une autre force noire qui n'avait rien avoir avec toi… Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne absolument pas…

\- Car je ne serais pas moi si je ne l'avais pas fais.

\- Certes.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ce que j'ai loupé durant mon absence.

\- Eh bien, lorsque tu as transplané et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, j'ai d'abord cru que tu me faisais une blague pour te venger. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je m'inquiétais. J'ai commencé à me dire que ce que je pensais être une blague n'en étais pas une et que tu avais peut être fait une mauvaise rencontre. Je t'ai cherché partout, en vain. J'ai prévenu les aurors, ai contacté tous nos amis et tous les tiens. Mais personne n'avait de nouvelle. Nous avons tous cherché durant des mois mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Les aurors ont tout testé mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse ne serait-ce que nous donner la moindre trace de toi ou de l'endroit dans lequel tu pouvais être. Ils ont même interrogé les serviteurs de Voldemort qu'ils avaient trouvé pour savoir si l'un deux avait pu te voir. Mais rien. Ou seulement des fausses pistes… Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. Certains ont même signalé ta disparition à la police moldu. Et puis les mois sont passés et nous avons tous commencé à désespérer de te retrouver. Nous ne savions plus où chercher, nous avions déjà tout tenté… Tu sais, je passais mes journées à travailler, le reste du temps, je te cherchais, j'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles. J'ai cru que tu étais morte…

\- Drago… Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait vivre ça…

\- Tu n'y étais pour rien. Enfin, tu aurais pu tenter de rentrer plus tôt mais… Te connaissant, tu t'en serais voulu toute ta vie de le faire. Et puis, je m'en voulais tellement. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu as transplané seule…

\- Alors c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu vivre l'aventure que je t'ai raconté. Et ça, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Cela a été très formateur pour moi, j'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai pu passer au dessus des horreurs que nous avons vécues ici grâce à cela.

\- Sauf qu'il va maintenant te falloir passer au-dessus de celles que tu as vécues là-bas.

\- Probablement oui… Mais tout était si différent là-bas de ce que nous avons vécu ici. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Mais je n'étais jamais seule, mes compagnons ont été d'un soutien parfait.

\- Hmm.

\- Et toi, comment a évolué ta vie ?

\- J'ai continué mon apprentissage et je travaille maintenant à plein temps. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour y arriver puisque je passais tout mon temps à te chercher. Puis, lorsque les idées n'étaient plus là, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'avance, au moins parce que tu me ferais la morale si je ne le faisais pas.

\- Exact, tu as bien vu, je m'amuse avec un sourire.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Blaise aussi. Il essayait de me sortir pour me changer les idées mais c'était assez dur. Un soir, au bar, une femme est venue me parler. Nous avons fini par nous revoir et avons commencé une histoire, raconte Drago très lentement, comme si c'était difficile de me le dire maintenant. Cela fait maintenant trois mois. Nous nous voyons régulièrement. Elle est gentille, a du caractère aussi. Je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle.

\- Oh, je parviens à dire alors qu'une boule noue ma gorge. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Même si je ne mens pas en disant cela, quelque chose remue dans mon ventre. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître mais Drago me connait et je suis sûr qu'il le voit. Nous embrayons ensuite sur d'autres sujets et parlons si longtemps que la nuit a le temps de tomber. Nous nous installons sur le canapé pour continuer de parler et y passons tellement de temps que je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de mon ami.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je suis allongée dans mon lit. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre ceux de Drago. Durant un instant de flottement, je me demande s'il s'agit de lui ou de Legolas. Je me demande aussi où je suis : dans le monde sorcier ou encore avec mes compagnons. Mais je finis vite par comprendre et je suis partagée par le sentiment que je ressens en découvrant la réalité.

« Bonjour, murmure le Serpentard.

\- Bonjour, je lui réponds avec un sourire. Tu es resté dormir ici ?

\- Oui, je ne pouvais pas repartir.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler à nouveau Drago.

\- Je sais. Je voulais aussi profiter de toi.

\- Tu as bien fais de rester. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Ta copine ne va pas être agacée que tu ais dormi avec moi ?

\- Peu importe. Je lui expliquerais. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de me blottir contre le torse de mon ami. Celui-ci m'accueille immédiatement et resserre ses bras autour de moi. Ainsi, je me sens bien, comme en sécurité et hors de tout. Nous restons là si longtemps, à profiter l'un de l'autre, que le soleil a le temps de monter jusqu'au centre du ciel.

Lorsque nous nous levons enfin, mon ventre gargouille. Je cherche un instant dans mes placards pour trouver de quoi manger, en vain : mes placards sont vides.

« Allons manger dehors, me propose le blond.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- Je leur ai envoyé un mot ce matin, j'ai pris un congé. »

J'acquiesce et pars me préparer. Lorsque je reviens, Drago me propose son bras pour transplaner et je souris sans rien dire. Nous passons le repas dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Puis Drago me propose de m'accompagner voir les autres et j'accepte volontiers. Nous passons donc l'après-midi avec Blaise et Pansy à qui je raconte une brève version de mon histoire.

Le soir, nous rentrons chez moi et à peine sommes-nous arrivés que la cheminée s'allume. Comme un va et vient de personnes. D'abord, c'est Harry et Ginny qui arrivent, puis Hermione suivit de Luna et de bien d'autres.

En quelques jours, je vois tous mes amis. Je ne passe pas une seule seconde seule. Lorsque Drago part travailler, d'autres se relayent pour venir me voir. Il faut bien deux semaines pour que cela s'apaise.

Bien que je sois heureuse de les revoir, je le suis aussi de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de solitude. J'en profite alors pour reprendre mes petites habitudes, fabriquant souvent des potions et pratiquant beaucoup la magie. Chaque soir, Drago me rejoint et nous passons tout notre temps à parler et profiter d'être ensemble.

Durant un mois, mes journées restent telles quelles. Je tâche de tout faire pour ne pas penser à mes compagnons quittés depuis peu. Je ne ressors pas mes affaires, les cachant même pour ne pas avoir à tomber dessus. Mais un soir, Drago tombe dessus et revient avec mes armes dans les mains.

« Est-ce avec ça que tu te battais ? me demande le Serpentard alors que je palie.

\- Oui, enfin, sauf l'arc et les flèches. Je les ai eu bien après et ne m'en suis servie que pour chasser. Mais j'ai appris à me battre avec l'épée et la dague, en effet. »

Drago hoche la tête et regarde les armes en s'asseyant à la table. Je le rejoins immédiatement et caresse l'arc du bout des doigts.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose oui…

\- C'est ce qui se fait de meilleur là-bas. Les elfes le travaillent avec une finesse et une précision indescriptible. Regarde comme chaque détail est fait, on dirait presque de la broderie…

\- Comment les as-tu eus ?

\- L'épée et la dague m'ont été données par une elfe du nom d'Arwen lorsque j'ai rejoins la Compagnie. Son père, le seigneur Elrond, lui avait demandé de me fournir des armes. Pour ce qui est de l'arc et des flèches, je ne suis pas totalement sûre de la personne qui m'en a fait cadeau. Une personne de la Compagnie sûrement. »

Mon regard se perd sur l'arme tandis que je dis ces mots. J'essaie d'imaginer la vie de mes amis, d'Aragorn, de Legolas… Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et j'essaie de le chasser en vain. Je finis par partir ranger les armes à leur place mais, tout le reste de la soirée, je suis ailleurs.

L'été étant maintenant totalement là, nous sortons de plus en plus. Nous profitons du beau temps pour passer plus de temps dehors. Un jour, je trouve Drago un peu sur les nerfs. Je le laisse d'abord tranquille puis, voyant que ça ne passe pas, je le pousse un peu à bout. Je cherche la source de son agacement, espérant que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais il est difficile de faire parler Drago lorsqu'il en a décidé autrement. Alors je force, de plus en plus, et je vois mon ami commencer à bouillonner dans l'appartement. Et lorsque je passe devant lui, en lançant une dernière remarque bien sentie, il m'attrape le bras. Ses yeux orageux se plantent dans les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je lui demande avec véhémence.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de faire le mec, que tu lâches enfin ce que tu as à dire ! je réplique en haussant un peu le ton.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à dire !

\- Tu ramollis Drago, tu mens aussi mal que possible !

\- Oh, parce que madame sait mieux que moi ce que je dis.

\- Il semblerait oui, en effet. Et le pire, c'est que tu te mens à toi-même, je lâche avec un rire froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as eu un problème au travail ? Tu t'es disputé avec maman ? Oh non, pire, avec ta chérie ! »

Le visage de Drago se durcit et je n'ai rien le temps de faire qu'il m'a déjà poussé contre le mur.

« Bingo, je m'exclame fière de moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? Elle commence à se faire une trop grosse place dans ta vie et tu ne le supporte pas ? »

Je crache cela pour le faire réagir mais parler de cela me fait aussi quelque chose. La colère qui le tient se propage aussi en moi.

« Arya, arrête ça maintenant !

\- Ou quoi ? C'est bête Drago, mais je te connais, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Crache le morceau !

\- Arrête !

\- Hors de question ! »

Cette fois encore, je n'ai le temps de faire aucun geste que les lèvres du blond se posent sur les miennes. Surprise, je ne bouge pas mais rapidement, mon corps prend la relève et je lui rends son baiser avec autant de force. C'est comme une petite guerre qui s'installe entre nous. Je le pousse, prends le dessus mais il ne se laisse pas faire. Nous perdons notre souffle, mêlons nos langues et nos corps se retrouvent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Puis d'un seul coup, nous nous séparons, nous retrouvant chacun dos au mur, l'un face à l'autre. Nos respirations sont saccadées, nos poitrines se soulèvent rapidement.

Et à mesure que nous prenons conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer, nos visages se décomposent.

« Arya, commence Drago plus doucement.

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais te faire parler, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Que ça allait finir comme ça, termine-t-il à ma place. Viens. »

Il me tend une main que je saisis et m'entraine dans le canapé du salon. Assit face à face, nous nous regardons en silence durant un instant.

« J'ai rêvé de cela mille fois, me confie le Serpentard.

\- Moi aussi Drago… Seulement…

\- Seulement les choses ont changé depuis ton départ.

\- Oui, j'acquiesce fatalement. Nous avons changé. Tu as commencé à construire une vie dans laquelle je n'étais pas.

\- Et toi aussi.

\- Oui. Tu as quelqu'un qui te convient et ce serait dommage de gâcher cela.

\- En effet, convient le blond. Et puis, tu as aussi avancé vers d'autres choses.

\- Comment ça ? je demande en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- Arya, c'est flagrant. Tes compagnons te manquent, ce monde dont tu m'as parlé aussi. Et puis, il y a cet elfe dont tu m'as parlé. Lorsque tu l'évoque, même si c'est rare. Tes yeux se voilent. Je vois bien qu'il te manque comme personne d'autre.

\- Non, je…

\- Ne te mens pas Arya, s'il te plaît. Vois les choses en face.

\- J'étais amoureuse de toi Drago, je lui confie.

\- Oui, avant de partir. Je l'étais aussi. Mais les choses ont changé… Tu auras toujours une place bien spéciale dans mon cœur mais ce n'est plus ce que nous voulons, plus vraiment en tout cas. »

J'acquiesce, devant bien reconnaître cela. Un poids jusqu'alors présent quitte ma poitrine d'un seul coup. Nous nous sourions, ressentant sûrement la même chose.

« Tu vas essayer de repartir, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Drago dans une presque affirmation.

\- Je… Drago… Je n'y ai pas réfléchis.

\- Normal, tu fais tout pour ne pas penser à l'année que tu as vécu là-bas. Mais tu ne trouves plus ton compte ici.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre loin de vous tous…

\- Mais tu ne vivras pas si tu restes ici. Crois-moi, il m'en coûte de te dire ça. Cela fait si peu de temps que tu es revenue… Mais tu n'es plus aussi heureuse qu'avant depuis que tu es ici à nouveau… Et je ne peux pas te laisser te contenter de survivre. Quoi que tu ai vécu là-bas, c'était fort et maintenant, tu en as besoin.

\- Mais ça n'existe plus, même là-bas. La guerre est finie et je n'ai aucune place dans ce monde.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu comptes pour les amis que tu t'es fais. Et puis, la vie là-bas t'intrigue, tu aimes ce mode de vie entre quelque chose qui se rapproche de notre période médiévale et la magie que tu peux pratiquer.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir y retourner…

\- Tu peux essayer. Dans le pire des cas, ça ne marchera pas, mais tu n'auras aucun regret. Dans le meilleur, tu pourras revenir ici de temps en temps.

\- Sauf que ma magie est diminuée là-bas.

\- Mais tu as appris à contrôler cela.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre si longtemps en pratiquant si peu…

\- Hmmm, peut être pourrions-nous essayer de travailler ensemble sur une potion qui te permettrait de récupérer plus vite tes forces magiques. »

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Drago, je hoche la tête, tentée par l'idée mais déjà angoissée de ne pas pouvoir concrétiser tout ça. D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago fait venir du parchemin et une plume à nous et nous commençons alors à travailler ensemble, comme avant.

« Décris-moi les symptômes que ça te faisait. »

Je m'attèle à tout lui dire, de ce que j'ai pu ressentir dès les premiers jours là-bas jusqu'à mon inconscience de plusieurs jours que Legolas m'a décrit. Nous décidons alors de partir sur les ingrédients de base d'une potion énergisante en y ajoutant quelques ingrédients correspondants aux autres symptômes que j'ai pu avoir et amplifiant les effets de la potion initiale.

Durant un mois, je travaille chaque jour sur des prototypes que nous revoyons le soir. Nous redécouvrons le travail ensemble et c'est un pur régal. Certains soirs, nous prenons du repos, sortons avec nos amis, ensemble ou de notre côté. Parfois, j'émets aussi le désir d'être un peu seule et Drago me laisse alors jusqu'à ce que je lui renvoie un hibou. Nous passons de superbes moments à travailler ensemble et le lien qui nous unissez avant mon départ se renforce plus encore.

Au bout d'un mois de potions ratées ou pas suffisamment performantes, nous finissons par mettre un stop à nos concoctions, enfin satisfaits de ce que nous avons fait.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si elle fonctionnera là-bas.

\- Si je peux y retourner, je précise aussitôt.

\- En effet. Quand comptes-tu essayer ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Cesse de retarder, tu as déjà beaucoup profité.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité mais aussi depuis deux heures, c'est très étrange.

\- Et normal. Allez, viens, allons boire un verre pour fêter ce possible succès. »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire amusé, attrape un manteau et nous transplanons dans un bar dansant sorcier. Juste avant, nous envoyons des hiboux à Blaise et Pansy et tous deux finissent par nous rejoindre peu de temps après. Nous passons alors une fantastique soirée, buvant, riant et dansant tous. Nous profitons de cette soirée comme si c'était la dernière, mes amis étant au courant de la possibilité de mon futur départ.

La semaine qui suit, je la passe à voir tous mes amis, à faire des restaurants ou des repas à la maison. Tandis que la suivante est plus calme, puisque je ne vois que Drago. Nous établissons ensemble ceci : j'essayerai de repartir le lundi suivant. Ainsi, je passe ma semaine à tout préparer, faisant suffisamment de potion pour tenir des années et prenant aussi des ingrédients pour pouvoir la refaire. Je prépare aussi un sac dans lequel je mets beaucoup d'affaires pouvant me servir si jamais je parviens à transplaner à nouveau. Le reste du temps, nous ne sortons pas, restant tranquillement ensemble.

Le dimanche soir, nous passons notre soirée à regarder des films et à manger copieusement. Nous préparons et mangeons un vrai dîner de fête. La soirée est parfaite bien que trop courte mais une fois l'heure de partir, Drago me demande la permission de rester pour la nuit. J'hésite un instant avant de répondre.

« D'accord, mais demain matin, je veux que tu sois parti quand j'essayerai de transplaner.

\- Je partirais à l'heure du travail, me promet-il. »

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec l'idée et nous partons nous coucher. Dans le lit, il m'ouvre ses bras et je me blottis contre son torse. Si cela pourrait paraître étrange, cela m'apparait seulement naturel. De ses longs doigts, il caresse mes cheveux avec douceur.

« Si cela marche, commence le Serpentard à mi-voix, promets-moi de tout faire pour être heureuse.

\- Je te le promets, je réponds immédiatement.

\- Non, fais-le pour de vrai, précise-t-il devant ma réponse précipitée. Retrouve ce Legolas et dis-lui l'importance qu'il a pour toi. Ne répète pas l'erreur que nous avons fais en attendant trop… »

Lentement, je hoche la tête tout en déglutissant, consciente de la difficulté de la chose.

« Tu es une femme fantastique Arya, il serait idiot de te repousser, surtout au vu de tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui et votre relation.

\- Merci Drago… Et toi, s'il te plaît, laisse une chance à cette fille de se faire une place dans ta vie… »

Le blond soupire mais finit par acquiescer, conscient que j'ai raison. Finalement, nous ne disons plus rien, profitant juste d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner en silence et finissons par nous dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte. D'un geste chaleureux, Drago m'accueille dans ses bras et me murmure :

« Si tu arrives à partir, sois heureuse. Tu me manqueras énormément.

\- Toi aussi Drago, toi aussi… »

Dignement, nous nous séparons, droits comme des i. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et hochons la tête en échangeant un regard complice. Puis d'un seul coup, le Serpentard transplane et je me retrouve seule. Je rentre alors dans mon appartement et m'attèle à mettre mes dernières affaires dans mon sac. Puis, une fois fin prête, je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans l'appartement avant d'inspirer très fort. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir repartir. Mais je n'aurais jamais la réponse si je n'essaie pas alors je ferme les yeux. La vision nette de Minas Tirith m'apparaît aussitôt et je me concentre sur chaque petit détail dont je me souviens.


	23. III - Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Les yeux toujours fermés, je ne bouge pas, ne sentant aucun changement. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux ayant peur d'être déçue. Je reste ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à sentir une sorte d'air faire virevolter mes cheveux. Mon nez s'emplie alors d'odeurs familières et je peine à retenir un sourire d'anticipation. Avec une lenteur exacerbée, j'ouvre mes paupières une par une.

Et enfin, je m'autorise un réel sourire. Devant moi, se dresse la cité de Minas Tirith. Je reste de longues minutes à observer l'endroit, n'y croyant toujours pas. Puis je me mets en marche, la tête haute. Lorsque j'arrive devant les portes, on m'ouvre aussitôt et j'en suis qu'à demi-surprise. Après tout, cela fait seulement quatre mois que je suis partie et certains gardes m'ont vu sur le champ de bataille.

Je monte tranquillement la cité, prenant pour temps pour savourer le plaisir d'être de retour. Lorsque je finis par atteindre le sommet de la cité, les portes du palais s'ouvrent d'un seul coup. Je vois alors apparaître un visage étonné et un large sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. L'homme s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à quelques mètres, surprit.

« Aryana... Est-ce bien vous ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui Aragorn, me revoilà.

\- Je pensais ne jamais plus vous revoir.

\- Je ne pensais pas non plus revenir.

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi à repartir, conclut l'homme à la fois peiné pour moi mais heureux de me revoir.

\- Je crains que ce soit bien plus compliqué que cela…

\- Je vois… Entrez que vous me racontiez tout cela. »

J'acquiesce et le suis dans le palais. Nous nous asseyons ensemble et Aragorn me demande de lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé ces quatre derniers moi. Je m'exécute aussitôt et lui explique presque tout, omettant ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et moi et le fait que je sois, en grande partie, revenue afin de retrouver Legolas. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a tout de même comprit puisqu'il me dit :

« Vous allez repartir, je suppose ?

\- Je pensais partir visiter un peu du pays, en effet. Et si certains de nos compagnons se trouvent sur ma route, je passerais sûrement les voir…

\- Je crois savoir que Legolas s'est installé en Ithilien, Gimli est dans le Rohan dans les Cavernes Etincelantes. Bien entendu, Eomer est retourné au Rohan et les Hobbits sont à la Comté. Quant à Eowyn et Faramir, ils sont aussi en Ithilien.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, si vous l'acceptez, je vais profiter de rester quelques jours avec vous puis je partirais les voir.

\- Bien entendu que je l'accepte, avec un immense plaisir ! Lorsque vous partirez, vous pourrez prendre votre cheval. Après votre départ, il est revenu ici de lui-même, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- C'est un cheval très intelligent. Merci de l'avoir gardé… »

Aragorn balaye mon remerciement d'un geste de la main et nous continuons à discuter. Plus tard, il m'apprend que ma chambre est toujours disponible et je me retire dedans après lui avoir fait part de ma joie de le revoir. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil que je place sur le balcon, comme quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant, le temps est un peu plus frais mais pas assez pour que je frisonne. Assisse ici, je suis bien, comme dans mon élément. Je me mets alors à réfléchir à la suite de mon voyage. Je pense passer voir Eomer au Rohan, puis les Hobbits à la Comté, Gimli aux Montagnes Etincelantes, Eowyn en Ithilien puis Legolas. La suite se décidera à ce moment-là.

Finalement, après quelques heures à profiter de cette vue qui m'avait tant manqué, je rentre dans la chambre. J'ouvre mon sac et décide de prendre une potion. Alors que je sors une fiole, une feuille tombe sur le sol. Je la contemple un instant, comme perdue. Sur cette feuille, mon nom est écrit d'une calligraphie élégante. Fébrilement, je finis par saisir la lettre et l'ouvre.

_Ma dame, _

_Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé qu'il se pourrait que vous passiez par ma chambre avant de partir. _

_Puisque je ne saurais vous le dire avant mon départ, j'ai préféré l'écrire. Et si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que mon pressentiment était le bon. Je tenais à vous remercier pour chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble, même les plus houleux. J'ai été heureux au-delà des mots d'avoir la chance de vous connaître. _

_Je tenais également à m'excuser de mon comportement des dernières semaines, vous l'expliquer serait trop long et bien inutile mais je tenais seulement à ce que vous sachiez que je n'ai, en aucun cas, voulu vous blesser. _

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez et plus encore si cela est possible. _

_Legolas_

Troublée, je relis plusieurs fois la lettre et mes yeux se troublent à la lecture de celle-ci. Quelque chose en moi se brise, un mur s'effondre et je prends alors conscience du manque que l'absence de l'elfe provoque en moi. Ce que j'avais pris pour un simple besoin de remplacer Drago ou de banals sentiments, quelques mois plus tôt, était bien plus que cela.

Ce soir-là, je décide que mon départ sera pour le surlendemain. Durant les deux jours suivant, je profite de voir Aragorn et tâche de bien prendre mes potions pour voir si elles ont l'effet escompté.

Lors de mon nouveau départ, je salue Aragorn de manière bien moins cérémonieuse et prends la route. J'éprouve un plaisir immense à monter à nouveau à cheval et profite de chaque instant. La nature me paraît plus belle que jamais.

En quelques jours, j'atteins le Rohan et y fait une entrée au galop. Cette fois, on ne me reconnait pas et je demande simplement qu'on annonce une visite au seigneur Eomer. Lorsqu'il accepte, on m'ouvre les portes et je pénètre dans le palais avec un sourire aux lèvres. A quelques mètres, je vois Eomer plisser les yeux plusieurs fois et j'en déduis qu'il ne croit pas ce qu'il voit. Après une dizaine de secondes, il finit pourtant par se lever et vient m'accueillir avec chaleur. Il me serre immédiatement dans ses bras, sans se soucier des regards alentour et j'en suis touchée.

« Dame Aryana, quelle surprise ! Je croyais ne jamais vous revoir…

\- Comme quoi, je parviendrais toujours à vous surprendre, je plaisante amusée.

\- Il faut croire, en effet. Comme je suis heureux…

\- Et moi donc… »

Et une fois encore, je m'assieds avec mon ami et raconte mes quatre derniers mois. Nous parlons longtemps ensemble, lui aussi me raconte les mois que j'ai loupé. Puis il finit par me proposer l'asile. Je l'accepte en lui précisant que je repartirais le lendemain. S'il est déçu, Eomer est tout de même heureux de pouvoir me voir un peu. Nous passons donc une grande partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée ensemble et rions énormément. Je lui précise que j'essayerai peut être de repasser sur le chemin du retour vers l'Ithilien.

Je suis contente de le retrouver et de voir que rien n'a changé. Et c'est presque triste de devoir déjà partir que je reprends la route le lendemain, promettant de revenir voir mon ami à l'occasion.

En me rendant dans la Comté, c'est de tout nouveau paysage que je découvre. En effet, j'étais arrivée lors du conseil d'Elrond, je n'ai donc pas vu le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté pour venir avant cela. D'ailleurs, je me perds plus ou moins pendant un temps mais parviens à trouver ma route grâce aux nombreuses explications que j'ai eu des Hobbits.

Arrivée à Cul-de-Sac, je marche au pas, fièrement dressée sur mon cheval, sous les regards surpris et inquisiteurs des Hobbits que je croise. J'entends chuchoter autour de moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Enfin, j'arrive devant une drôle de petite maison, à moitié sous terre et à la porte arrondie. C'est sans mal que je la reconnais, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mille fois tant les Hobbits m'en ont parlé. Devant, sur un banc, j'aperçois finalement Sam et Frodon, assis et occupés à fumer la pipe. Un léger sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres et, constatant qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, je ralentie le pas et lance :

« Bonjour messieurs, je cherche les quatre Hobbits les plus courageux de cette Comté. Les auriez-vous vus ? »

Levant les yeux, les deux expriment aussitôt une grande surprise. D'un seul coup, Frodon se lève sur ses deux pieds et s'écrit :

« Dame Aryana !

\- Mon cher maître Frodon, je salue en inclinant la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sam, bonjour.

\- Oh, dame Aryana, quel plaisir de vous voir et quelle surprise, ajoute Sam.

\- J'en connais deux qui vont être heureux au dessus des mots… »

A peine Frodon a-t-il dit cela que nous entendons des pas précipités se diriger vers nous. Et d'un seul coup, Merry et Pipin débarquent devant la maison de Frodon. Aussitôt, je pose le pied à terre et laisse mon cheval un instant pour avancer vers eux. Tous deux affichent un immense sourire et, sans réserve, ils me sautent immédiatement dans les bras. Je les encercle sans problème et ris un peu en même, si heureuse de les retrouver.

Les retrouvailles durent un long moment si plaisant que j'en oublie toute raison de mon retour. C'est une pure joie de revoir leurs sourires et d'entendre leurs rires. Nous restons ensemble quelques jours durant lesquels ils me font visiter les lieux, m'expliquent ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur départ de Minas Tirith, ce que je fais également en retour. Les soirs, nous profitons des plaisirs de la Comté. Je goûte enfin à toutes ces choses dont ils m'ont tant parlé et, je dois avouer, que je trouve l'endroit et les mets, pleins de charmes et de délices. Le dernier jour, nous parlons un peu de l'avenir et je constate que Frodon reste beaucoup silencieux face à cela. Les autres, eux, développent déjà quelques projets d'avenirs et sont bien heureux de pouvoir en parler. Alors que Sam, Merry et Pipin partent pour chercher notre repas du midi, j'en profite pour m'assoir à côté de Frodon.

« Vous me paraissez bien penseur, Frodon.

\- Notre aventure a marqué ma mémoire et, si écrire me libère, cela ne règle pas tout.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez toujours des marques douloureuses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'elles ne partiront jamais réellement.

\- Elles font maintenant parties de vous. Vous avez été très courageux d'accepter et de porter une telle quête jusqu'à son terme.

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Et Gandalf comptait sur moi…

\- Nous comptions tous sur vous. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Vous avez dû porter un immense poids sur vos épaules.

\- Ce fût notre cas à tous, de différentes manières. Mais, je dois admettre que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compter sur Sam.

\- Je le crois oui.

\- Il a été d'un soutien inébranlable. »

Un silence d'acquiescement s'en suit. Durant un instant, nous laissons nos souvenirs nous rattraper. Puis, je finis par secouer la tête et braquer mes yeux dans ceux du semi-homme.

« Que comptez-vous faire une fois votre récit terminé, Frodon ? Ne me mentez pas, je vous prie, j'ai appris à vous connaître et je sais que votre décision est faite.

\- Eh bien… commence-t-il, je pense partir en compagnie de Gandalf et des elfes. Je ne parviendrais pas à retrouver ma sérénité après ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Je crois que, même si cela sera difficile pour nous tous, vous faites un choix judicieux. »

Rassuré par mon opinion, il se laisse aller à un sourire que je lui rends aussitôt. Nous ne pouvons poursuivre plus amplement la conversation car les autres reviennent et je devine, à la tête du Hobbit, qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

Nous mangeons tous ensemble dans la joie et les rires puis vient le moment de se séparer. Les sourires se flétrissent un peu mais je m'exclame vite :

« Messieurs, ne soyez pas tristes ! Je suis sûre que notre route se croisera à nouveau.

\- Nous l'espérons grandement, Aryana ! répond Merry.

\- Il a fallu que notre aventure soit finie pour que vous parveniez à m'appeler uniquement par mon prénom… J'ai cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais, je lance, faisant rire tout le monde. »

Nous nous regardons tous, l'émotion perlant de nos yeux et lèvres. Mon regard s'attarde un instant sur Frodon, ce sera notre dernière rencontre et nous le savons tous deux. Sans un mot, nous nous comprenons et nous rendons un salut plein de respect et d'amitié. Par la suite, nous nous disons tous au revoir et je reprends la route sans me retourner afin de ne pas revenir sur ma décision de partir.

Malgré ma peine, je sais que la prochaine étape de mon voyage est de retrouver Gimli et cela me rend heureuse. Il me faut un petit moment pour arriver aux Montagnes Etincelantes.

Là-bas, je suis bien vite accueillie. A peine ai-je mis un pied à terre que Gimli est déjà là, prévenu et souriant.

« Dame Aryana ! s'écrit le nain d'une forte voix. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comme vous avez bien fait de venir me rendre visite. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir vous montrer ma demeure !

\- Vous m'avez tant parlé de la beauté des mondes des nains, je devais venir le voir de mes propres yeux ! Et, qui de mieux pour me montrer ces lieux, qu'un précieux ami et fin connaisseur ?

\- Dame Aryana, vous me flattez ! Venez donc, je vais vous montrer un réel accueil dans un royaume nain ! »

Amusée par l'attitude du nain, je lâche un rire de joie. Même si je revois mes amis presque un par un, passer du temps avec eux est un réel bonheur. Et enfin découvrir leurs demeures l'est aussi.

Le soir, Gimli insiste pour me donner une jolie chambre et pour que je reste quelques jours avec lui. N'ayant pas le cœur de lui refuser cela, j'accepte de reste quatre jours en sa compagnie et nous accordons alors. Fatiguée par le voyage, je m'endors très vite.

Le lendemain, après avoir profitée d'une longue nuit de sommeil, je reçois le nain pour visiter le reste des lieux. Ceux-ci s'improvise en très bon guide et me présente même certains de ses amis. D'abord un peu méfiants et surprit, ils finissent tout de même par se montrer aimables envers moi et proposent même de donner une petite fête le soir même. Gênée, je refuse d'abord mais comprends vite que c'est également un bon prétexte, pour eux, afin de faire une soirée.

Celle-ci se déroule dans une bonne humeur ambiante. L'alcool des nains coule à flots et les mets ne cessent de se succéder. C'est donc repue, et un peu tanguante, que je pars me coucher ce soir-là.

Le jour suivant, Gimli et moi sortons un peu afin de passer du temps uniquement tous les deux et de ne pas être dérangés. Il m'explique alors un peu plus sa vie depuis son départ et j'en fais de même.

« Vous voilà donc dans un long voyage. Je m'étonne pourtant de votre rapidité ! Vous avez vu beaucoup de monde depuis votre retour. Mais, après tout, rien ne devrait m'étonner de vous… plaisante le nain.

\- Haha, disons que j'avais hâte de pouvoir tous vous voir. De découvrir les lieux dont vous m'avez tant parlé. Ceux dont vous m'avez vanté les mérites ! Je ne connais pas aussi bien ces terres que vous. J'avais envie de les découvrir un peu…

\- Et vous avez raison de le faire ! Mais attention, l'aventure est finie, ne cherchez pas à la prolonger.

\- Oh, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Ceci n'est qu'un voyage comme j'en ferai peut être d'autres. Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Vous pensez vous installer ici ? Ne vouliez-vous pas rentrer chez vous ?

\- Eh bien… A l'origine, si. Mais, je dois dire que j'ai commencé à éprouver de l'affection pour cet endroit. Il y a mille choses que j'ai encore à voir. J'ai soif d'apprendre et il y a tant de choses que je pourrais encore connaître en restant… Je n'ai pas le cœur de rester loin d'ici.

\- Avouez que c'est de nous dont vous ne pouvez pas rester loin, me taquine Gimli.

\- Vous m'avez donc percé à jour… je ris à mon tour.

\- Et après, où irez-vous donc ?

\- Je pensais aller voir Eowyn en Ithilien puis Legolas. Mais peut être retournerai-je voir Eomer ou Aragorn entre temps… Je ne suis pas vraiment décidée !

\- Ha, vous terminerez donc par cet elfe ! Argh, définitivement pas le meilleur lieu que vous visiterez mais bon… Passez-lui tout de même mes amitiés.

\- Ce sera fait, je réponds avec un sourire amusé. »

Enfin, le soleil se couchant, nous rentrons. La soirée, bien que moins mouvementée, ressemble grandement à celle de la veille, et la suivante aussi.

Seulement, au matin, le temps vient pour moi de reprendre le chemin. Alors que je fais mes aux revoir à Gimli, un autre nain approche et pose un sac à côté de nous.

« Voici pour vous, me dit Gimli, en espérant que cela facilitera votre chemin.

\- Gimli, vous n'auriez pas dû…

\- Cela me fait plaisir. Voyez-y ma façon de vous remercier pour votre visite.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez fait. J'ai vraiment été ravie de vous revoir…

\- Moi aussi, Dame Aryana. Sachez que vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voulez.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je dois m'en aller à présent. Merci encore pour tout Gimli. »

Le nain me fait signe que ce n'est rien et j'attrape alors le sac. Considérant que celui-ci est un peu trop lourd et encombrant, je le dépose à terre et sors ma baguette. D'un geste, je rends tout cela plus aisé à porter puis monte sur mon cheval. Je jette ensuite un regard à Gimli qui semble amusé et heureux de me revoir utiliser la magie. Je lui adresse alors un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir au galop.

Les jours passent et nous sommes déjà mi-novembre lorsque j'arrive en Ithilien. Encore une fois, il faut un petit moment pour qu'une audience me soit donnée par le seigneur du château et sa dame, mais lorsque cette dernière me voit, elle accourt immédiatement. Les retrouvailles se font dans une ambiance festive et nous passons ensemble toute la soirée et la journée suivante. Bien entendu, je demande à ce qu'elle et Faramir gardent mon retour secret, précisant que je souhaite en faire la surprise à Legolas. Grâce à Eowyn et Faramir, je me ressource quelques jours et reprends le chemin en sachant quelle direction prendre puisque j'ai finalement pris la décision d'aller directement voir l'elfe.

Il me faut quelques jours à tourner pour enfin trouver Legolas. Ou plutôt, pour qu'il me trouve, devrais-je dire. En effet, alors je marche à côté de mon cheval à la tombée de la nuit pour tenter de capter le moindre indice qui me permettrait de trouver les elfes, quelque chose bondit à côté de moi et je sens la froideur d'une lame contre ma gorge. Je me fige immédiatement et attrape discrètement ma baguette dans ma poche. Cependant, un coup de vent envoie les cheveux de mon assaillant devant mon visage et ça, plus l'odeur à laquelle je prête alors enfin attention, me permettent de découvrir son identité. Je me détends alors aussitôt.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande la voix froide de l'elfe méfiant.

\- Ne reconnaissez-vous donc plus vos amis, Legolas ? je souffle dans un presque murmure. »

Immédiatement, je sens l'elfe se figer. La lame se retire et il fait quelques pas en arrière, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par quelque chose de très puissant. Lorsque je me retourne, c'est un Legolas aux yeux agrandis que je découvre. Sa bouche à semi-ouverte crée une sorte de fumée devant son visage qui accentue sa surprise. Alors que je tente un pas en avant, Legolas lève son épée dans ma direction.

« Ce ne peut être vous…

\- Me faut-il vous envoyer des oiseaux dessus pour que vous me croyiez ? Ou faire un quelconque usage de la magie ? Legolas, c'est moi, n'en doutez pas.

\- Il ne se peut.

\- Et pourtant.

\- Vous êtes supposés être rentrée chez vous.

\- Oui. Mais je suis revenue.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens, réplique l'elfe toujours méfiant.

\- Legolas, je tente en faisant un pas en avant, croyez-moi, cela en a plus que jamais. »

A nouveau, j'amorce un pas vers l'elfe qui, cette fois, en fait un en arrière. Je ne sais comment agir face au choc de Legolas. Nous nous fixons presque une minute avant que je décide de sortir ma baguette. D'un geste, je crée un enchantement que je romps peu de temps après.

« Ce ne peut être vous, vous ne pouviez plus utiliser vos pouvoirs.

\- Eh bien, je le peux à nouveau. J'ai trouvé une potion qui me permet de rétablir mes pouvoirs tant que je la prends quotidiennement.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. »

Décidé, l'elfe tend plus encore son épée et s'avance même dangereusement. Par pur réflexe, j'attrape ma propre épée et pare son coup. S'en suit plusieurs attaques habiles du blond face auxquelles je me contente de me défendre. Finalement, je fais un bond pour bénéficier de quelques secondes de répit et lance un sort sur Legolas qui s'immobilise immédiatement.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nos rencontres se fassent à coups de lame et de sorts ? Ne cherchez pas à répondre, Legolas, je viens de vous immobiliser. Vous ne pouvez plus bouger et donc, plus parler. »

L'elfe me jette un regard furieux et cela a pour effet de me tirer un léger sourire. Lentement, je pose mon épée et m'approche de lui alors qu'il me fusille toujours du regard.

« Legolas, c'est moi, je vous en prie, croyez-moi… Qui d'autre pourrais-je être ? Vous savez que c'est moi… »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tandis que j'arrive à quelques centimètres de l'elfe. Je m'arrête juste devant lui et lève ma main pour venir effleurer la joue du blond. D'un geste discret, je romps le sortilège que je lui ai lancé et, presque aussitôt, l'elfe attrape ma main et me retourne en une clé de bras parfaite. De son autre main, il me maintient proche tandis qu'il penche sa tête vers moi.

« Legolas… »

Désemparée, je ne fais aucun mouvement et parviens avec peine à faire sortir les mots de ma bouche. Un frisson de froid me parcourt et je ne saurais dire si c'est plus la froideur de Legolas qui le provoque ou celle de l'air. Lentement, Legolas penche plus encore sa tête et la colle contre la mienne. Je le sens inspirer discrètement l'odeur de mes cheveux et sa poigne se desserre alors avec lenteur. Avec mille précautions, je prends le temps de me retourner et lève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de l'elfe.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâche simplement Legolas.

\- Je suis revenue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vivre loin d'ici.

\- Vous disiez pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien pour vous, aucun avenir. Je vous ai entendu le dire à Aragorn.

\- J'avais tort, Legolas, tellement tort…

\- Vous vouliez rentrer dans votre monde…

\- C'est vrai. Mais tout a changé, j'ai changé.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est différent maintenant, lance-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de vous et loin d'ici, je souffle.

\- Mais tout est fini, la guerre est finie et la Compagnie aussi. Vous ne pourrez pas vivre avec nous tous.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Vous me manquiez.

\- Vous nous manquiez aussi à tous mais…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas ça ! Aragorn me manquait, Gimli, Eomer, Merry, Pippin et tous les autres aussi. Mais, je commence d'une voix plus faible, vous me manquiez plus que tous Legolas. »

Je dis cela en regardant le sol mais, n'ayant pas de réponse, je finis par lever doucement les yeux vers ceux du blond. Celui-ci me regarde d'un air que je ne saurais définir précisément. C'est comme s'il était partagé entre la surprise et d'autres sentiments et émotions. Consciente de ce que je viens de lancer, je déglutis, soudain prise d'une certaine peur du rejet.

Voyant que l'elfe ne réagit pas et se contente de me regarder d'une manière si étrange, je fais quelques pas en arrière, comme si cela pouvait me protéger de la peur qui monte dans mon estomac.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir ce que vous voulez dire, murmure Legolas.

\- Je pense que si, vous comprenez très bien maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à votre absence dans ma vie, Legolas, je précise tout de même. Je ne peux pas, j'ajoute d'une voix si basse que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu. »

Choquée d'avouer cela et d'en prendre autant conscience, mes yeux se mettent à briller tandis que Legolas reste toujours aussi immobile. Son manque de réaction me fait l'effet d'un poignard et, sans me contrôler, je fais un nouveau pas en arrière. Ce geste semble réveiller l'elfe puisqu'il se précipite dans ma direction avant de ralentir considérablement lorsqu'il parvient à ma hauteur. D'un geste d'une douceur extrême, il saisit ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. Il la retourne alors et applique un doux baiser sur ma paume tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis lentement, il m'attire plus près de lui, sans me brusquer, comme un animal que l'on essaierait de ne pas apeurer. Je viens alors me blottir contre le torse de Legolas qui referme ses bras autour de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux un instant et inspire l'odeur du blond. Puis je finis par rouvrir les yeux et les lève vers ceux de l'elfe. Le temps semble alors se figer tant il me semble que nous nous regardons longtemps.

Finalement, Legolas franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent et pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est tout en douceur, comme si tout pouvait se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsque nous nous séparons de quelques centimètres, je trouve immédiatement le regard de Legolas.

« Je pensais… commence l'elfe.

\- Il s'avère que vous avez toujours mal pensé, je le coupe avec un léger sourire taquin. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup aidé à mieux penser, en même temps…

\- Non, en effet. Venez, allons parler à l'abri, vous devez avoir froid et être fatiguée. »

J'acquiesce et consens à me détacher un peu de l'elfe pour le suivre dans la forêt. En peu de temps, nous arrivons dans une sorte de ville elfique en pleine construction. Legolas ouvre le chemin et me fait signe de le suivre dans un escalier en colimaçon débutant au pied d'un arbre. A mesure que nous montons, je distingue la forme d'une maison de bois soutenue par d'immenses branches. Une fois en haut, Legolas ouvre la porte et me fait signe d'entrer. Je le remercie d'un mouvement de tête et m'exécute. A l'intérieur, je suis presque surprise de voir un lieu chaleureux et douillet. L'elfe se dirige aussitôt vers une sorte de cheminée sécurisée pour réchauffer la pièce que j'inspecte du regard. Sur la gauche se trouve une sorte de coin salon avec des cousins et plaids ainsi qu'une table basse en bois tandis que le coin cuisine se trouve sur la droite, avec une table et des plans de travail. Sur le mur du fond, je distingue deux portes menant vers d'autres pièces dont j'ignore le contenu. Alors que je reporte mes yeux sur Legolas, il me fait signe de venir m'installer sur les coussins près de la cheminée. Je pose alors mon sac à côté de la porte, ma cape sur une sorte de porte-manteau de bois et viens m'assoir. Legolas prend place à côté de moi et nous restons quelques secondes comme cela, en silence.

« C'est charmant. Cela a dû vous demander beaucoup de travail…

\- Oui, je m'y suis penché peu après mon départ. Enfin, je suis d'abord retourné à Vertbois-le-Grand, dans la demeure de mon père, puis je suis venu m'installer ici avec certains autres elfes qui désiraient me suivre et bâtir un nouveau lieu sain et paisible. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé à réaliser cela mais c'est loin d'être fini.

\- Vous avez dû y passer de nombreuses heures de travail…

\- En effet, j'y ai passé tout mon temps. Mais il faut dire que cette occupation était la bienvenue. Il aurait été difficile de revenir à une vie peu remplie après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Je vous confirme que c'est impossible.

\- C'est ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Oui, j'ai essayé, du moins. Je suis restée quelques temps à Minas Tirith puis j'ai fait mes adieux à Aragorn, Eomer et Eowyn. J'ai vagabondé de nombreux jours avant de finalement me décider à repartir dans le monde sorcier. Lorsque je suis arrivée, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, chacun avait sa vie et moi, je me sentais décalée de tout ça. Je n'aspirais plus aux mêmes choses qu'avant et je m'ennuyais fermement. Et puis, un de mes amis m'en a fait prendre conscience. Il a encore fallu un peu de temps pour que je me décide enfin à essayer de revenir. Une fois de retour, j'ai visité Aragorn, puis Eomer, les Hobbits, Gimli et enfin Eowyn et Faramir avant de venir ici. D'ailleurs, Gimli m'a demandé de vous présenter ses amitiés.

\- Gimli… Ha, ce nain… s'amuse l'elfe avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Je pensais que votre magie vous manquait trop, que vos amis aussi. Et puis, ce Drago ?...

\- Oui, je comprends. La magie me manquait mais en allant là-bas, j'ai trouvé une solution pour vivre ici tout en utilisant mes pouvoirs. Je peux sûrement trouver un juste milieu entre l'utilisation que j'en avais durant notre aventure et celle de mon monde… Pour mes amis, je les aime mais il s'agit de ma vie, ils le comprennent, me soutiennent et me poussent même à en profiter. Et puis, j'ai aussi trouvé des amis ici… Et enfin, pour ce qui est de Drago. Il était très important pour moi. Mais les choses ont évolué. Lui a avancé sa vie pendant mon absence et j'en ai fais de même. Nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions par le passé et cela est irréversible.

\- Vous l'aimiez ?

\- Oui.

\- Et lui aussi ?

\- Oui. Mais nous avons trop attendu. Heureusement, nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir voir notre amitié subsister. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Drago me connaît mieux que la plupart des gens. Parfois même mieux que moi… Il a vu mon malheur et malaise. Il m'a parlé de ce que je me cachais et m'a aidé à trouver une solution pour revenir ici. Plus encore, il m'a rappelé les sentiments que j'avais ressenti ici et m'a dit ces mots-là : ne répète pas l'erreur que nous avons fais en attendant trop. Il avait raison. Alors je suis revenue. J'ai pris le temps de voir tout le monde et puis, me voici… »

Les mots sont difficiles à dire et ont beaucoup de mal à passer le seuil de mes lèvres. Je remercie d'ailleurs Legolas de ne pas me juger ou me couper.

« J'aurais sûrement dû vous en parler avant mais j'avais comme l'impression d'une barrière entre nous. Comme si un mur s'était bâti en l'espace de quelques jours. Je n'arrivais plus à vous approcher…

\- Veuillez me pardonner, ma dame, répond l'elfe en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes. Vous étiez devenue trop importante et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Aragorn, par hasard.

\- Mais de quelle conversation parlez-vous ?

\- Celle qui concernait votre départ. C'était avant la dernière bataille. Ensuite, vous vous êtes blessée et j'ai eu peur d'assister à votre mort. Je crois que j'ai alors compris que la peur de vous perdre était bien plus grande que celle que l'on a pour un ami. J'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre nous. J'ai pensé que la séparation serait plus simple.

\- Ca n'a pas été le cas…

\- Non, en effet. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'aurais pu vous confronter mais je n'en ai rien fais. Mes tentatives n'étaient pas suffisantes et je le savais. Mais j'avais, inconsciemment, peur de découvrir la vérité.

\- Peu importe, tout cela est maintenant résolu. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous revoir… avoue l'elfe en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est également mon cas… »

Les mains toujours liées et les yeux connectés, nous nous observons sans un mot. Je profite de pouvoir redécouvrir les traits du visage de l'elfe et un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. Dans un élan de courage, je m'approche de lui et, tout un peu intimidée, l'encercle doucement de mes mains pour lui faire une étreinte. De son côté, l'elfe passe également ses bras autour de moi tandis que je hume son parfum. Quelque chose en moi s'envole alors et je me sens plus légère, comme si j'étais enfin arrivée dans un lieu dans lequel j'étais supposée être. Au bout d'un petit moment, nous nous détachons et le regard de Legolas tombe alors sur mes affaires.

« C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir le votre. Et puis, je m'étais dis que, dans l'hypothèse ou nous nous reverrions, je pourrais vous apprendre.

\- C'était une merveilleuse idée. Cet arc est magnifique, Legolas, merci. J'ai déjà essayé d'apprendre un peu mais ma technique est sûrement loin d'être parfaite.

\- Je vais donc devoir redevenir votre professeur.

\- Il semblerait oui… je dis avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je suis très occupé en ce moment.

\- Oh, bien sûr, je n'en doute pas ! je tente alors de me rattraper. Mais, peu importe, vous m'enseignerez lorsque vous aurez le temps.

\- Je pense que cela ne va pas vraiment arriver avant un bout de temps. Je ne pourrais pas souvent m'absenter d'ici, vous savez…

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, je souffle déçue.

\- Mais, peut être pourrions-nous trouver une autre option, si vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui ?...

\- Puisque vous n'avez pas vraiment de lieu de vie dans ce monde, peut être pourriez-vous venir habiter ici…

\- Ici ? Ici, ici ? je demande en désignant le sol.

\- Hum hum, acquiesce l'elfe en hochant la tête avec un léger sourire. »

Aussitôt, mon visage se colore de rouge tandis que l'elfe rit un peu, amusé de mon embarras. Je lui lance un faux regard courroucé mais cela n'a aucun effet. Cependant, à l'intérieur de mon esprit, les rouages tournent aussi vite que possible. J'assimile l'idée que Legolas vient de me proposer de vivre chez lui, dans un royaume elfique. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à cela, je n'y avais pas réfléchie. Aragorn m'a aussi proposé de vivre à Minas Tirith. Je pourrais commencer par cela et venir voir Legolas de temps à autres dans un premier temps, et voir par la suite. Tout cela me paraît si brusque, si rapide… Bien entendu, les coutumes ne sont pas les mêmes ici mais vivre comme cela, aussi vite ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête. Et qu'en dirons les autres ? Les elfes de son royaume comprendraient-ils ? Accepteraient-ils sans me connaître. Tout cela est sans doute précipité. J'ouvre alors les lèvres pour répondre.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Enfin prête, je jette mon sac sur le dos de ma monture et saute à mon tour. Maintenant bien plus agile grâce au temps passé dans ce monde, j'ai acquis une certaine aisance dans de nombreux domaines et appris de nombreuses choses. Grâce à cela, et aux nombreuses aides que j'ai pu recevoir, j'ai réussis à trouver ma place.

Première femme dans le genre, je propose des soins grâce à des concoctions des plantes diverses et variées que j'ai inventé au fur et à mesure. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à recenser toutes les plantes et leurs propriétés, comment les associer et ajouter de la magie. Ainsi, je parviens à faire quelque chose qui me plaît, dans la continuité de ce qui me passionnait dans le monde sorcier tout en m'adaptant à ce monde-ci.

Cela me permet aussi de beaucoup voyagé. En effet, j'ai parfois besoin de refaire mes stocks en me rendant dans différents lieux et j'en profite alors pour rendre visite à mes amis. De plus, je pars assez régulièrement dans de plus ou moins longs voyages afin de découvrir de nouvelles plantes jusqu'alors inconnues de ma connaissance. Au fur et à mesure, je ne me limite plus seulement aux plantes et développe un panel plus conséquent de produits et ingrédients.

La crainte qui était avant mienne n'est plus. Et si parfois je pense au monde sorcier, c'est avec un sourire. Tout ce que je fais est motivé par ce que j'ai vécu avant et, sans cela, je n'en serais pas là. Certains jours, je pense à mes amis et souhaite que leurs vies soient aussi belles et passionnantes que la mienne. Je pense, de temps en temps, à leur rendre visite, mais je n'ai pas encore essayé. Trop de choses m'occupent ici pour l'instant. Peut être essayerai-je d'y retourner un jour, s'il vient à me manquer des potions. Ou si je veux récupérer certains ingrédients. Il serait amusant de pouvoir faire venir des choses dans ce monde de manière plus ou moins ponctuelle.

Perdue dans ma réflexion, je ne reviens à moi que lorsqu'une main passe devant mes yeux.

« Pardon, je réfléchissais. Tu disais ?

\- Tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller. »

Je hoche la tête et souris avant de tourner mon regard vers la petite foule qui s'est rassemblée pour notre départ. Je vois alors une petite tête blonde se démarquer de la foule et dis :

« Attends, une minute, j'arrive ! »

Je saute alors à nouveau du cheval et me dirige vers celle que j'avais remarqué. L'enfant, m'arrivant à peine au bassin, se jette alors sur moi.

« Eh ! je lance avec douceur. Ma belle… Ne sois pas triste. Nous serons vite de retour, c'est promis.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, nous ferons aussi vite que possible. Et, tu verras, à notre retour, nous ferons une très belle fête tous ensemble. D'accord ?

\- Oui. J'aime pas quand tu pars.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu remplies bien tes journées et que tu es sage, tu verras à peine que je suis partie.

\- Et qui est-ce qui va me soigner ?

\- Ha, tu es une sacrée jeune fille toi. Eh bien, ta maman ! Je lui ai expliqué tout ce qu'elle devait faire, elle sait tout et a suffisamment de remède pour tenir deux fois le temps du voyage. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu seras sage ?

\- Oui, promis.

\- Parfait alors. Entraîne-toi bien durant mon absence, tu me montreras tes progrès à mon retour.

\- Oui ! »

Amusée, je me laisse aller à un sourire puis enlace un instant l'enfant à laquelle je me suis attachée depuis que je suis ici.

« Aryana, nous devons y aller maintenant.

\- Oui, je viens. »

Je me libère alors de l'enfant, embrasse son front puis m'éloigne d'elle pour retourner sur le dos de mon cheval. Une fois en selle, je fais signe à tout le monde et fais comprendre à mon cheval qu'il est temps. Je dépasse alors le second et galope jusqu'à sortir de la forêt. Amusée, mon compagnon me suit sans pour autant me rattraper. Une fois hors de l'ombrage des arbres, je ralentie un peu et il me rattrape.

« Tu t'es ramollis. Je te distance si facilement…

\- Je t'ai laissé gagner, réplique l'autre.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi. Tu n'assumeras donc jamais ta défaite. »

Amusé, il rit et j'en fais de même. Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Cela fait longtemps maintenant que nous n'avons pas repris la route ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'un nouveau voyage.

\- Il y a peut être un peu de cela. Sauf que celui-là débute de façon bien moins houleuse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler comme tu m'as accueilli la première fois ? Avec une lame sous le cou !

\- Tu n'étais pas supposée être là !

\- Certes. Mais avoue que c'était mal embarqué pour que nous nous entendions bien !

\- Et pourtant…

\- Par Merlin… J'avais tellement envie de te gifler !

\- Et moi donc ! Tu te tenais fière et droite avec, pour unique défense, un petit bâton ridicule !

\- Haha, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle !

\- Un peu oui… Voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé !

\- Imbécile va ! je lui lance en riant malgré tout. »

Un nouveau silence se fait quelques instants durant lesquels nous nous perdons un instant dans nos souvenirs. Un léger sourire fleurit nos lèvres tendit que nous trottinons côte à côte.

« Crois-tu qu'il s'y attend ?

\- Je ne saurais dire… Il était déjà assez surprit que tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi aussi vite…

\- Il faut dire que c'était mal engagé.

\- Tu étais si intimidée !

\- Ne te moque pas ! C'était particulier ! Nous avions une proximité étrange depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait pas dépassé certains stades et je ne savais plus ce que je pouvais, ou non, faire !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as fini par vite changer d'avis.

\- Tu t'es montré trop persuasif. J'ai craqué, j'admets en riant.

\- Il ne m'a pas, non plus, fallu une immense argumentation… Peu importe, là, c'est différent. Cela fait maintenant un petit moment, je pense que l'idée ne l'étonnera pas. Il ne s'attendra juste pas à ce que cela arrive maintenant. De toute façon, nous verrons. »

Je souris, d'avis avec l'elfe, tandis que nous continuons à avancer. Nous passons plusieurs jours sur la route, prenant plus ou moins notre temps pour profiter d'être un peu ensemble en dehors de l'Ithilien. Parfois, nous nous amusons à nous battre comme avant ou à nous défier pour celui qui ramènera le plus vite le repas. Cependant, Legolas s'occupe, en général, de chasser un peu pour moi tandis que je lui trouve des baies et autres choses qu'il peut manger. Les soirs, nous profitons des étoiles pour nous allonger l'un contre l'autre, sur le dos, et les regarder briller de mille feux avant de nous endormir.

Ce voyage, bien que très différent de celui que nous avons connu par le passé, est très agréable. Cependant, nous finissons par arriver à notre première destination et Legolas dit alors :

« Ma dame, nous voici de retour à Minas Tirith. »

Review :

Christine ( Guest ) : Merci pour ta review et... oh la la, merci pour ça, j'étais vraiment dans les étoiles hier soir quand j'ai posté, on dirait pour faire ce genre de bourde... ;p Je crois que la prochaine fois que je posterai des chapitres ou des histoires, j'attendrais de ne plus être malade, haha ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette inattention en tout cas !


End file.
